Fixing Mistakes for the better
by Inu-bitch
Summary: Remake of Past present and Future. Sasuke returned to the village only to find that Naruto has a new Lover and now he has to fight for the one he loves. But Naruto isn't the same as he used to be can Sasuke win over his only Love? Warning Lemons BoyXBoy
1. Chapter 1

**Heads up this is a remake of the story called Past Present and future. This has Boy X Boy Lemons in it so if you don't like don't read it. **

**Summery**

Sasuke has returned to the village finds out that Naruto is on a long term mission but what else does he find out about his former lover since he's been gone.

I own nothing in here, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!!

_Whispering_

**Yelling**

_**Fox talking**_

**Chapter One**

**I remember.**

Sasuke sat on top of Hokage Mountain looking at the village below. 'Seven years since I left the village for Orochimaru, four years since I killed him, three years since I came back here. Six weeks since I was aloud to go where I want in the village. I know that Naruto has been on a long-term mission and won't be back for at least another week. I wonder if he still feels the same about me.'

**Warning LEMON Ahead**

**FLASHBACK **

The two males tried to stifle their movements and moans as they moved against each other, shifting in the blankets of the bed. Naruto whimpered under him as the pleasure in his body escalated almost frighteningly quickly; all he wanted to do was touch and feel Sasuke against him. He wasn't even sure why he was suddenly feeling this way; all he knew was that he never wanted it to end. It was as if quite a significant part of him had been buried under a thick layer of dust and now that dust had been harshly blown away, leaving a whole new level of prospect and opportunity open for him to explore.

Though, all he was doing at the moment was exploring the body of the boy currently on top of him. Sasuke forced his arms down, Naruto's hands still attached to his wrists. He wrapped his arms around to embrace the boy's back, bringing him closer into the heated kiss. The boys broke for breath, panted and blowing warm air into each other. He nudged Naruto's head towards him and bit the other boy's swollen bottom lip, tugging the blond into his mouth. Naruto gave an agreeing groan and bent down, moving his mouth against Sasuke's, comfortable with his body so close to the other boy's. Naruto mapped all of Sasuke's mouth with his hot tongue as they kissed with fever diving one clawed hand into the boy's charcoal black hair and the other down to rub against his thigh. Sasuke broke off the kiss for a split-fast second to completely remove his shirt, resuming the kiss as if nothing had broken it.

His trembling hands explored every inch of Naruto's bare torso; running over the smooth, hot skin. Sasuke sat up even more, leaning into Naruto's chest, raising his head slightly to gain a height advantage. He moved so that he was straddling Naruto's hips, his legs spread wide and his knees on either side of Naruto. "AH!" Naruto exclaimed against Sasuke's lips. Their hard erections were pressed together, Sasuke sitting right in his lap. "Mmm… feels so good," Sasuke moaned against Naruto's neck. He moved his hips downward, grinding himself into Naruto's hard cock. He spread his legs even wider, pushing as much as himself as he could into the boy beneath him. "Shit yes!" Naruto gasped. He clawed at Sasuke's back, scratching the skin and leaving red marks. "Fuck Sasuke," he panted, meeting his thrusts. Sharp bolts of pleasure rocketed through them as they moved against each other.

They were both so hard, so ready, Naruto growled and clawed at Sasuke's bare back, harder than before. Sasuke moaned and shivered at the feeling of Naruto's nails cutting through the delicate skin, blood dripping out of the cuts, pain mixing with pleasure. Sasuke dug his teeth into the hot flesh of Naruto's neck, biting hard on the pulsing tendon. He felt Naruto's cock twitch under him as he bit and thrust. Naruto's fingers tangled into Sasuke's hair as Sasuke sucked hard on his neck, leaving the skin red and bruised. "Sasuke… do it now," Naruto moaned into Sasuke's ear, sucking and nipping at the soft lobe.

Sasuke didn't have to be told twice. He bit Naruto's bottom lip in response to his plead, breathing hard. He was so close to making Naruto his, Naruto grunted as he was flipped over and pushed down into the bed. He rested his cheek on his forearm so that most of the force delivered from Sasuke could be absorbed. He could feel the heat from Sasuke directly behind him, could feel the warmth of Sasuke hardness poking at him from behind. He moaned in anticipation for what would come next, that hard pulsing heat inside of him. Naruto arched his back and pressed himself into Sasuke "Aaah..!" Naruto cried out. Sasuke's erection so close to being inside of him. He could feel Sasuke breathing by his ear, the quick and shallow exhales wetting his ear.

"Sasuke…" Naruto moaned. Simultaneously, Sasuke thrust himself into Naruto and wrapped his hot hand around his erection. Naruto feared he awoke everyone in a 5-kilometer radius with the moan he let out at the combined sensations. " Aaah!!" Naruto bit his lip from crying out again. The mix of pleasure and pain Sasuke was giving him was irresistible, and he found himself almost unconsciously pushing himself into Sasuke's hips. He was completely filling him, stretching him to accept the wide girth. He had never felt anything like what he was experiencing then, and he never wanted it to stop. Sasuke's knees pushed Naruto's thighs wider, spreading his entrance. With a groan, he thrust his length all the way into Naruto moving both of their sweat-covered bodies against the blankets.

His fingers harshly rubbed up and down on Naruto's hard cock, smearing pre-cum along the length. The thrusts sped up, as an increasingly growing rhythm the two of them shared, pounding in to each other. Pleasure coiled in their stomachs, taking hold of their bodies, paralyzing them and then bursting forth. Together they collapsed in total exhaustion, both apparently forgetting how to inhale properly. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's upper body, his fingers wet and sticky under his chest. He buried his face in the boy's blond hair, breathing hard and inhaling the scent. "Oh…god…" panted Sasuke, voice still husky. He moved gingerly against the boy beneath him, still deep inside him. "Mmm…" was Naruto's muffled reply. The fog of sleep was creeping up upon his brain. He winced as Sasuke rolled over and out of him, leaving a sadly empty sensation in replace of the full feeling he was getting used to. Sasuke rubbed his neck, his eyes closed and almost asleep as he settled himself on the mess of the bed beside Naruto.

**END FLASHBACK**

''Not a day goes by that I haven't thought of what Naruto and I had for those 15 months, before I lost my mind in the need of power. Glancing down to the ring on his left hand, the ring they shared for a few short months, he smirked. 'I wonder if Naruto still wears his. I can only pray he does.'

Not realizing it, his hand slid around a necklace Naruto gave him for his birthday, its twin around the blonds' own neck. His eyes graced the scripted name, Naruto for his, his own on the blonds' hope he doesn't hold a grudge for what happened that day at the valley of the end.

**Later that night**

"I miss him so much I just want to be able to smell him again." Sasuke says to himself as he climes through Naruto's bedroom window. At small look around told him that he was in Naruto's apartment but Naruto had changed everything in the apartment. The sheets on the bed no longer orange but a dark black. The pictures on the bed stand no longer of him and Naruto or team seven. But now were pictures of Naruto with Kiba, Neji, Gaara, Hinata, and Shikamaru. "Naruto have you forgotten about me? You look so happy in these." As he continued to look around he noticed a picture on the wall of Neji and Naruto with their arms wrapped around one another next to it was one of Naruto with his arms embracing Gaara. "What the fuck is he doing with those two like that and actually putting them on the wall as if he is deliberate displaying that he is with two other guys?" Deciding to look around he started looking in the draws 'shit what he do become an emo?' Looking at all the black clothes. Continuing his search though the drawers he gasps finding a black book in the bed stand drawer he opens it and discovers it is a Journal.

**Well my first chapter is up let me know what you think. I will update soon. **


	2. The Journal

**Heads up this is a remake of the story called Past Present and future. This has Boy X Boy Lemons in it so if you don't like don't read it. **

Summery

Sasuke has returned to the village finds out that Naruto is on a long term mission but what else does he find out about his former lover since he's been gone.

I own nothing in here, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!!

Continuing his search though the drawers Sasuke gasps finding a black book in the bed stand drawer he opens it and discovers it is a Journal

_Whispering_

**Yelling**

_**Fox talking**_

**Chapter 2. **

**The Journal**

Sitting down on the bed Sasuke starts to read the journal hoping to find some indication of what Naruto has been up to.

September 12, 1998

I finally passed the exams and got my headband from Iruka Sensei. I mastered a more advanced version of shadow clone! I am being put on my team in the morning. Well night Naruto

September 13, 1998

I am put on squad 7 with a beautiful girl named Sakura and some creep named Sasuke. He thinks he is better than the rest of us. I may not be of some famous clan like him but I am just as good and I will prove it to Sakura. The Sensei of our squad is a flake he was over two hours late meeting us and seems more interested in a book that is sold in the adult shops. His name is Kakashi. I don't know what's with him but he has one eye covered by his headband and he keeps his mouth covered with a mask. Kind of freaky if you ask me.

Well night

Naruto

Deciding to skip ahead in the journal to more recent years. Sasuke flipped to closer to the end of the book.

October 10, 2000

Today was really weird even though it is my birthday I stayed home again but this year after I missed team training Sasuke showed up at my window. I was in the shower but he let himself in anyways. I come out in my towel and run flat in to Sasuke. He told me he had a birthday present for me. I put on my boxers and some pants went out to the kitchen where he was waiting for me. He handed me a box it had some Kenai's and other ninja gear in it. He told me that they were made for my hands so I won't have such a hard time gripping them. After I told him thanks he stood up and than he grabbed me and kissed me he didn't wait for a response after he let me go he just left. I am confused about my feelings toward him part of me sees him as a rival but part of me sees him as well I guess the best way to explain it more than just a friend. I really liked the kiss more than I want to admit to myself. Its late I got to go to bed

Naruto

January 12, 2002

I just got out of the hospital according to master Jiraiya Sasuke nearly killed me I know that he is not lying to me because Sasuke shoved chidori through my chest the only reason it did not kill me was because of Kyubbi taking over me and Sora being near by. But I can't believe it Sasuke left me there to die!! He is so stupid if he couldn't tell that if I didn't get medical attention soon that I would die and he just fucken left. I am now more confused than I have even been before. I want to hate him for what he did but I still love him. Shit this is so damn annoying.

Naruto

January 12, 2004

It has been 2 years since he left me there to die. Everyone is saying that if Orochimaru didn't take over his body than he most likely killed him. Even Sakura has told me he is dead. Otherwise we would have found him by now. I don't want to give up hope. Every night I pray that he will return.

Naruto

April 9, 2004

Grandma Tsunade and Kakashi Sensei are getting on my ass again because I am unable to control my dreams and I always dream of what we had I am always waking up Horney as a rabbit. They are telling me that I need to move on find someone else to take care of my needs and what is worst than that is Kakashi Sensei is now telling me he won't let me go on more missions until I get my hormones in control that I am endangering the team he said I can't focus if I am Horney. Of course it doesn't stop there Grandma Tsunade is now ordering me to get a new boyfriend or she will solve the problem for me. I don't know what she means but I don't want to find out. I am going to have nightmares for a week.

Naruto

April 13, 2004

Neji came over to talk to me today I was really surprised that he would come over to hangout with me. We went and got ramen he paid for it. Afterwards we were down at the docks then and went swimming later we went into the forest he said that he wanted to talk in privet with me. He told me he knew what Grandma Tsunade and Kakashi Sensei are getting on to me about and he would like to help me with this. I told him I didn't think I was ready to move on. He said that I didn't need to move on if I am not ready but he could help me take care of my needs that way Tsunade doesn't take matters in to he own hands and I could go on missions again. I told him I would consider the offer.

Naruto

April 16, 2004

Neji came over again today. After much consideration I agreed to let him help me. For some reason he seemed happy about it. I did find out he is a damn good fuck I haven't felt this way in so long I had forgotten how good it feels. For the first time in years I actually didn't think of him for hours. Who would have guessed that Neji was that damn good in the bed?

Naruto

July 20, 2004

Tonight while making love to Neji I looked down at the ring on my hand I removed the ring and dropped it on the bed stand table. Neji saw this and asked if I was sure that I wanted that I told him yes. After we finished making love I removed the necklace from my neck and put it next to the ring. I realize now that everyone I right I need to move on and Neji has started helping me do it. I don't know I can love Neji but I can try he does treat me better than Sasuke ever did.

Well Night

Naruto

Sasuke looked down at the bottom of the page and saw that both the ring and necklace were taped to the page. Tears wielding up in his eyes he slammed the book shut and put it back in the bed stand where he got it. Feeling sick he left the apartment running back to his house and to his room just dropping on the bed crying for the first time since he was 9 years old.

**Well second chapter is up. Please review and let me know what you think. NO Flames please**


	3. Naruto's Return

**Heads up this is a remake of the story called Past Present and future. This has Boy X Boy Lemons in it so if you don't like don't read it. **

I would like to thank those who reviewed on my last two chapters also to answer cantjustdoit question yes I am rewriting this story. It was once called Past Present and future. I am fixing my spelling and hopefully my grammar mistakes and just rewriting other areas to make it more interesting. I hope.

**Summery**

Sasuke has returned to the village finds out that Naruto is on a long term mission but what else does he find out about his former lover since he's been gone.

I own nothing in here, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!!

Sasuke looked down at the bottom of the page and saw that both the ring and necklace were taped to the page. Tears wielding up in his eyes he slammed the book shut and put it back in the bed stand where he got it. Feeling sick he left the apartment running back to his house and to his room just dropping on the bed crying for the first time since he was 9 years old.

Yelling Kyubbi (fox) talking

Whispering

**Chapter 3**

**Naruto's return.**

It had been three days since Sasuke had read Naruto's journal and discovered that Naruto had moved on and started dating Neji.

Sasuke was walking down the streets of the market place when Sakura came running up. "Sasuke! Lady Tsunade wants us." Sakura said as she took off running. Sasuke followed with out question. As they got to the Hokage tower Sakura smiled as she knocked on the door. After being told to enter she led Sasuke in.

Looking at the Hokage first Sasuke realized that others were in the room as well looking over he saw Kakashi and behind him stood Naruto who was preoccupied reading a scroll. Sasuke took a good look at Naruto as he walked towards him. Naruto was dressed in total black. his coat covered his throat completely. He now wore a black mask very similar to the one Kakashi wears. His headband was now wrapped around his left arm as his bangs covered his eyes from Sasuke's view. 'Wow.' Was Sasuke's only thought.

"I am sorry Naruto I couldn't understand what you said with your mask on can you please take it off while we are talking?" Tsunade said to Naruto as she acknowledged Sasuke in the room as well as Sakura.

Naruto looked up and glanced around the room before removing the mask. "I said that Gaara was a great sensei. Temari and Kankuro are also very good in making sure they trained me well. My skills are beyond anything I ever thought possible. But if it is all the same to you I need to go." Naruto said looking at Kakashi as he finished his sentence.

"Naruto can you please wait till I explain everything to everybody?" Kakashi asked as he looked up from a scroll.

"I said. I need to go now." Naruto spoke out through clenched teeth. Looking Kakashi directly in the eyes as he spoke.

"Very well I will have Sasuke and Sakura give you the details later." Kakashi said as Naruto placed his mask back on and took off towards the door. Rushing past Sasuke with barely a nod in acknowledgement.

"I am sorry Kakashi he really must hate me more then I thought possible if he was willing to be so rude to you just to get away from me." Sasuke said feeling as if Naruto had stabbed him in the heart.

"No Sasuke I doubt he hates you it is just that he just got back from a mission and he really needed to go to the bathroom he ate some berries on the way back and they didn't agree with him." Sakura said beside Sasuke.

"Oh. Um Okay then." Sasuke didn't believe her for one minute.

As they were leaving the tower Kiba ran up to them. "Hey Sakura, Naruto told me to let everyone know that we are all meeting up at the normal place in about a hour meet us there." With that Kiba was off running again.

"Sakura do you think they would mind if I go as well? I do need to help make sure that Naruto is given all the information." Sasuke asked as he walked beside her.

"I don't see why not." She answered not really hearing what he said.

As they entered Ichiraku's they heard Kiba ask Naruto "So what have you been doing since you left the village?"

"I have been doing great. Gaara has been training me teaching me stronger new skills and his sister has been training me in medical ninjisu as well as how to fight with a fan. Also Kankuro has been teaching me puppetry." Naruto said while looking at Shikamaru who happened to be walking up.

"Oh yeah here Shikamaru this was giving to me to give to you."

"Thanks Naruto this is troublesome." Shikamaru said as he sat down.

"Yeah tell me about it I am the one being used as a messenger boy." Naruto smiled as he spoke.

"Hey everyone." Sakura said as she walked up with Sasuke at her side.

"What is he doing here? Neji snared at Sasuke.

"Sasuke was told to give Naruto some information regarding tomorrow. Also he is on Naruto's and my team again so it would be a good idea to make sure we all catch up." Sakura said as she pushed Sasuke in the booth across from Naruto and next to Shikamaru and then took her seat beside him.

"Oh Naruto are you feeling better now? You should really remember not to eat berries off of the trees they never agree with you." She said giving him a meaningful look.

"Yeah I feel a lot better, thank you Sakura. Sorry I didn't say hi earlier I wasn't feeling to well." Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke.

"It is okay." Sasuke smiled at Naruto as he noticed that Naruto didn't have the mask on anymore but it still hung around his neck.

"Good to see you are back. I was told you most likely got killed by the snake ass." Naruto grinned easily.

"Naw but I did kill him." Sasuke smirked

"So what information did you need to give Naruto, Uchiha?" Neji snapped at Sasuke as he put a protective arm around Naruto.

"We are supposed to meet Kakashi at the training grounds at sunrise tomorrow. He said to make sure we are not late. He said to be ready to fight as if our lives depend on it." Sasuke said easily enough not bothering to look towards Neji as the owner showed up with their orders.

"Oh okay most likely he is going to do the bell test again." Naruto spoke while moving his hands so the old man could put his ramen down.

As they all sat enjoying the ramen and talking asking Naruto where he has been and what he has been up to. After six bowls of ramen Neji smirked and grabbed Naruto by the arm saying "Well it's been fun guys but I am stealing Naruto talk to you all later." Getting up and pulling Naruto by his hand out the door after he paid for dinner.

As soon as they were out of the diner Neji warped his arms around Naruto's waist and kissed him. "Your place now." Neji said panting for air as soon as there lips separated. Smiling Naruto just nodded taking Neji's hand and led the way to the apartment.

As soon as they entered the apartment Naruto pushed Neji into a wall kissing him with all the passion he had inside him.

Naruto lifted Neji's shirt above his head and broke the kiss for a few seconds. Neji pulled the shirt off and tossed it to the side.

Not wanting to waste any time, Neji carried Naruto to the bedroom room and tossed him on the black sheets. Not noticing that the bedroom window was open. Naruto panted lightly as Neji crawled over to his blond. Neji kissed Naruto's mouth furiously and repeatedly and moved south. He licked the pulsing vein on the blue-eyed teen's neck, gaining a moan from the blonde. Neji lifted Naruto's shirt and broke the kiss, just to get it off. He tossed the shirt aside and growled. Neji turned the light on the lamp and looked down at his lover.

Naruto looked up at Neji and panted lightly. Neji kissed Naruto's neck and nipped at the soft skin, receiving small pants and whines from him. Neji moved down and licked the curve of Naruto's collarbone. Naruto grasped the back of Neji's head and ran his fingers through the soft strands. Neji moved lower and kissed the flat tone plain of Naruto's chest. Neji washed his tongue over Naruto's nipple before he sucked and nibbled softly on it. Naruto's back arched clean off the bed.

Neji pulled his mouth away and smirked when he heard Naruto's disappointed moan. He arched his back up and played with the button on Naruto's pants. He pulled it open and then pulled the zipper down. Neji slipped his hand into Naruto's pants and grabbed the budge growing there. Naruto tilted his head back and moaned as Neji started to knead the clothed cock in his hand. Naruto arched his back once again and thrust his hips up for more.

Neji dropped his head and licked the curve of Naruto's jaw. Neji pulled his head away and looked at Naruto's darkened baby blue eyes and smirked. Naruto lifted a gold eyebrow and cocked his head to the side.

"What?" Naruto asked. Neji framed Naruto's face with his free hand and rubbed the soft tan skin on his cheek. Naruto lifted his head up and captured Neji's lips in his for a heated kiss. Neji pulled his hand out of Naruto's pants as the blonde moaned in disappointment. Neji smirked and moved his body south. Naruto watched Neji with dazed eyes and felt his pants and boxers being yanked down.

Naruto hissed, feeling the cold air hitting his cock. Neji grasped Naruto's cock with both hands and flicked his tongue out over the slit; smearing the small bead of come on there. Naruto tilted his head back and bit his bottom, trying to hold back a moan. Neji smirked and looked up at Naruto; his face flushed. Neji wrapped his mouth around the swollen head of Naruto's cock, and started to suck. Naruto tilted his head to the side and panted and whined in his throat.

Neji moved his head and fucked his throat with Naruto's cock. Neji pulled his mouth away and pumped his fist up and down while he dipped his head and opened his mouth wide. Neji sucked on Naruto's balls, gaining a loud sexy moan from the sexy blonde. Naruto's chest heaved up and down as he out of reflexive grabbed a fist full of dark hair. Neji pulled his head back and once again, shoved Naruto's cock into his heated mouth.

"Shit-Neji...I-I think I'm going to--

Naruto arched his back and shot his load into Neji's warm wet mouth though Neji tried to swallow all of it some slipped out along the corners of his mouth. Neji crawled back up to Naruto and looked into those sexy blue eyes. Naruto slowly opened them and panted lightly. Neji looked so sexy with cum spilled out on the corner of his mouth and running down his jaw. Naruto pulled Neji's head down and licked the cum. Neji kissed Naruto on the mouth as the blonde groaned, tasting himself in his mouth. Neji pulled away and panted lightly as did Naruto. Neji felt Naruto pull on his pants. Neji lifted his body up to have his pants being pulled down along with his boxers. Neji kicked his shoes, socks, pants, and boxers off, so he was completely exposed over Naruto.

Naruto pulled his pants off and kicked them off along with his shoes and socks. Naruto blinked a few times and smirked.

Neji narrowed his eyes and cocked his head to the side. Knowing Naruto was up to something.

Naruto shoved at Neji's chest and pushed him on to his back then pushed Neji's legs up to his chest while spreading them lightly. Naruto then took Neji's semi-hard Cock into his hands. He opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the head of Neji's Cock. Neji watched Naruto with his white eyes as well as panted lightly.

Naruto moved his head and fucked his throat with Neji's Cock. Neji tilted his head back and panted heavily. Once Naruto thought Neji's cock was coated with enough saliva, he pulled his mouth away and lay back on the bed. The blue-eyed kitsune Naruto brought his legs up to his chest and opened them wide. Neji soon regained his breathing and crawled back up to Naruto. He grabbed his own cock and slipped it passed the tight ring of Naruto's hole.

Naruto bit his bottom lip and grasped Neji's forearms. Neji waited for Naruto to adjust, before he pushed himself all the way in. Naruto nodded his head lightly and moaned in both pain and pleasure.

"Are you okay?" Neji asked.

"Yeah. It. Feels. So. Good. Please. Don't. Stop." Naruto breathlessly begged

Neji nodded and placed kisses all over Naruto's face. Naruto wrapped his legs around Neji's waist and lifted his hips. Neji placed his hands on either side of Naruto's head and pulled his cock in and out of Naruto's tight hole. Naruto tilted his head to the side and moaned with every thrust. Neji removed his hands from either side of Naruto's head and placed them on his tan hips in a bruising grip. Naruto wrapped his arms around Neji's head.

"Ah! Neji...harder!"

Neji obliged and thrust his harder.

"Faster!"

He increased his pace faster, gaining more and more moans, pants, and whines from Naruto. Neji swooped his head down and sucked on Naruto's semi-erected nipple. Naruto tilted his head back and screamed out a moan, making Neji groan. Neji loving the way that screamed sounded as he started hitting a particular spot inside Naruto's ass.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Neji!"

Neji continued to thrust his hips hard and fast, until he felt Naruto's cum spill all over his abs, and some on his chest. Neji soon followed and shot his load into Naruto's ass, but continued to move in a slow steady pace Naruto slowly turned his head and smirked at Neji. Neji smiled and dipped his head and captured Naruto's lips for a kiss.

"Damn that felt good." Neji said as he rolled off Naruto to lie in the bed next to him. "Yeah I wish I could stay like this forever with you." Naruto said smiling against Neji's chest.

"Is something wrong Neji?" Naruto asked as he wrapped the blankets around them both.

"…No." Neji lied.

"What's wrong love?" Naruto asked again.

"Well Naruto it is just that well he came back willing because he wants to be with you again. I am worried that I might lose you to him. I don't want to see you get hurt again."  
"He can't hurt me again Neji, I don't care weather we are on the same team or not, I won't trust him not with my body or my heart and soul. He would have to earn my trust big time, before I even start letting my wall down again. I promise and you won't lose me to him. I can't no, I won't hurt you that way."

"Okay lets get some sleep your going to need it tomorrow." Neji said as he pulled Naruto back down on to the bed. Both unaware of the shadow at Naruto's window.

**I would like to thank those who commented on my first and second chapters any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. I will update ASAP**


	4. Team Work or no team work

**Heads up this is a remake of the story called Past Present and future. This has Boy X Boy Lemons in it so if you don't like don't read it. **

**Summery**

Sasuke has returned to the village finds out that Naruto is on a long term mission but what else does he find out about his former lover since he's been gone.

I own nothing in here, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!!

_Whispering_

**Yelling**

Fox talking

"He can't hurt me again Neji I don't care weather we are on the same team or not, I won't trust him not with my body or my heart and soul. He would have to earn my trust big time, before I even start letting my wall down again, I promise. and you won't lose me to him. I can't no I Won't hurt you that way." "Okay lets get some sleep your gonna need it tomorrow." Neji said as he pulled Naruto back down on to the bed. Both unaware of the shadow at Naruto's window.

Chapter 4 **Team work or no team work.**

Sunrise at the training ground was met by a very tired Sakura, an annoyed Naruto and a very disgruntle Sasuke. "He still hasn't changed late as usual." Sasuke grunted while taking the time to look at Naruto he noticed that he seemed to be paler than he remembered. As Sasuke continued to watch Naruto he noticed that Naruto had cut the tip of his finger while playing with his Kunai.

Sasuke remained quite about the blood dripping from Naruto's finger as he watched Naruto bring it up to his mouth and slowly lick the blood away. Though Naruto had his eye's covered Sasuke could almost swear he saw pleasure in Naruto's face as he licked the blood away. 'What the hell? Does he like the taste of his blood that much so it looks like it is a drug to him?' Sasuke thought to himself his eye's never leaving Naruto.

A sound from behind them made Sasuke jump as Kakashi Sensei walked up with a book in hand. Naruto couldn't help but smile as he noticed that it was the same book that he had given him when he first returned from training with Jiraiya the first time around. "About time you show up." Naruto said as he moved forward.

"Okay well lets get started I want to see how each of you have developed in the past couple years since we last been together. The rules are the same as before." Kakashi said showing two bells in his hand. Naruto and Sakura smiled at each other this is the third time they will be doing this test. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Ready go." With that Kakashi disappeared. Sakura looked to the left and right than slammed her fist to the ground. As the ground erupted in front of them Kakashi grabbed Naruto by the arm acting as though he was using him as a shield. Naruto turned his whole body and kicked Kakashi in the gut as the clone disappeared 'Shit a clone I can't believe fell for that' Kakashi was to shocked to respond as Naruto kicked him from behind and than hit him with Rasengan. After a while Kakashi got out of the heated battle with the three.

"So got any ideas on how to beat him this time around? We know we have to work as a team." Sasuke asked to the others.

"_I have one."_ Naruto said under his breath.

"Lets hear it." Sakura said

"First off Sasuke use your sharingon and make sure Kakashi is not able to hear nor see us." Naruto ordered.

"He is about fifteen feet away he most likely can't hear us but can see us." Sasuke replied.

"Follow me. And make sure he doesn't." Naruto said fast as he turned and ran deeper in to the forest.

"Now here is the plan…." Naruto told each what to do and then they nodded and separated. The only downside to there plan was finding Kakashi before he finds them. Naruto inhaled catching the Kakashi's scent in the air. "This way."

As they arrive Naruto has his puppet that looks like Sasuke attack from behind Kakashi. Kakashi turns to attack Sasuke and gets hit from the real Sasuke on the back of the head. Kakashi realizes to soon that Naruto is using his puppets.

Looking for Naruto Kakashi only sees Sasuke and Sakura having to focus on them Kakashi stops his search for Naruto and faces the other two ready to fight. Unaware of the chakra strings engulfing him as he moved to avoid getting hit. Tripping over the strings Kakashi fell and broke the strings that were engulfing him.

Getting up and taking a quick glance for Naruto his attention was once again brought back to Sasuke and Sakura as Sasuke kicked him in the gut and Sakura kicked up a lot of dirt as she slid to a stop, catching Kakashi off guard by this movement as he went to block a hit from Sasuke, realizing to late that his arms were being held by a large amount of sand that seemed to be binding his every movement. 'What the fuck where did this come from oh shit!' Kakashi realized that Naruto had been using a lighter version of sand tomb. DING DING "Hun?" Kakashi looked over his shoulder in shock Naruto Sasuke and Sakura were standing behind him grinning ear to ear.

"We win" Naruto smiled through his mask as the sand slowly fell down to the ground. "Impressive Naruto you have by far gained more abilities than I though possible. I guess I shouldn't be so surprised since you spent the last two years under Gaara's supervision where your training is concerned.

"We did it as a team. And of course no one would ever suspect that a leaf ninja would use sand attacks." Naruto said through his mask.

"Your right Naruto no one would. Well meet at the training grounds tomorrow about say nine." With that Kakashi took off.

Everything was quite as they walked out of the forest together once the sun hit them Naruto made a strange sound that could be described as a hiss. Sasuke looked at Naruto to see if he was alright and noticed that Naruto had pulled up his jacket more and his hands were hidden inside his pockets, He was also glaring at the sky. "Naruto are you alright?" Sasuke asked.

"Hum? yeah I am just fine why you ask?" Naruto said while readjusting his mask to cover more of his face.

"No reason." Sasuke said wondering if he imagined the sound.

"Listen I need to go I will talk to you later. "See you tomorrow Sasuke." Naruto said as he ran as fast as he could while trying to stay in the shade as much as possible.

"What is wrong with him? Something is not right. I can understand that he is still mad at me even hateful to me but he is not acting normal for him maybe I should talk to someone about it." Sasuke thought to himself as he continued down the path.

**I would like to thank those who commented any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. I will update ASAP**


	5. Questions and Lies

**Sasuke returns to the village only to find that Naruto has a new lover now he has to fight for the one he loves. But Naruto is not the same as he used to be. What dark secrets is he hiding? Can Sasuke win back the heart of his only true love?**

I own nothing in here, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!! Mainly Gaara items.

"What is wrong with him? Something is not right. I can understand that he is still mad at me even hateful to me but he is not acting normal for him maybe I should talk to someone about it." Sasuke thought to himself

**Chapter 5**

**Questions and Lies**

'It has been almost two weeks now and I am certain that something is wrong with Naruto. It is almost as if the sunlight hurts him. I have seen him rub sun block on his skin when the sun is covered completely by clouds. I have to talk to someone about this.' Sasuke thought to himself while he walked through the village. 'He seems close to Kiba or Hinata maybe one of them could tell me what's up, Or Maybe Kakashi or Tsunade one of them should have noticed something's not right.' Sasuke pasted most of the village as he looked for someone who will be able to tell him something. Spotting Kiba near the flower shop Sasuke walks over "Hey Kiba can I ask you something?" "You just did." Kiba said with hate in his voice. "Is it just me or is Naruto acting a little strange?" Sasuke asked pretending not to notice the hate in his voice.

Kiba stiffened "What do you mean a little strange?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow-taking note that dog boy seemed scared. "Well kind of like trying to stay in the shade as much as possible, avoiding the sunlight? Not to mention that he is much paler than I remember. He also rubs sun block on himself when it is cloudy out like today." "Oh that. No that's not strange for him he just avoids the sun as much as possible after…" Kiba said uneasily "after what?" Sasuke asked feeling that the dog was lying to him. "Well you see he um ended up with a real bad sunburn about three years ago it was um bad enough that he had heat stroke and nearly died from being so dehydrated so he um started to um avoid the sunlight as much as um possible. But I got to run I um will see you um later." Kiba didn't wait for Sasuke to respond.

"Yeah right sunburn my ass." Sasuke said to himself as he continued to walk down the road. Deciding to talk to Tsunade he headed for the Hokage's office. When he got there he politely knocked and waited. "Come in." Walking in Sasuke took a look around noticing that he was the only one in the room.

"Um Hokage I would like to know if you could possibly tell me is it just me or is Naruto acting strange?" Sasuke could see the vain popping out in her forehead "Strange how? You don't even know who Naruto really is anymore." She smirked at the way he flinched. "True Hokage I don't know him like I used to but I have never seen a person act this strange in my life and I well makes me worried about his safety." Sasuke prayed that she see his concern for Naruto and take it at face value. While trying to recover from such a low blow.

"What has he been doing that would make you worry so much about the safety of Naruto?" Tsunade asked with a bit of fear in her voice. "Well during training I have noticed that he was trying to stay in the shade as much as possible, almost as if he was trying to avoiding the sunlight. Not to mention that he is much paler than I remember. He also seems to be addicted to blood. I noticed that he got cut and he seemed to just slowly lick the blood. I noticed that his eyes seemed to be closed from pleasure almost as if blood is a drug to him. Also it is not normal for a person to put on sun block when the sun is completely hidden by the clouds with no indentation of them breaking up."

"Well Sasuke that fact that he was trying to stay in the shade as much as possible, and avoiding the sunlight and uses sun block when a normal person wouldn't, also being paler than you remember is because well he um has a skin condition he developed it sometime after you left. Being out in the direct sunlight can put him in the hospital if he is not careful. Hence the reason for the sun block. As for the other it most likely was your eyes playing tricks on you. I can not tell you anything else about his condition I shouldn't have told you that as it is considered doctor patient confidently. But I got a lot of paper work to do so if that is all need you the please get out."

After Sasuke left Tsunade looked to her left next to the window. "That boy is very nosey and notices too much. "I agree Hokage I will let Naruto know to watch what he is doing in front of him. I have a meeting with him in lest than five minutes so I will be going my lady." Tsunade closed her window to the office as she watched the sunset.

'Why is everyone covering it up something is not right I can fell it.' Sasuke looked around as he was walking. Out of nowhere Sakura landed in front of him as she continued to run down the street. **"Sakura" **Sakura turned to look to see who had yelled her name. "Oh um hi Sasuke. How's it going?" Sakura said smiling a bit wider than Naruto used to smile. "Um okay I guess. Do you know why Naruto avoids the sun as much as possible?" "Um yeah he um has a rare skin condition." Sakura replied as she moved her head to the side to get a view of Ichiraku's to see if Naruto was there or not.

A red mark caught Sasuke's eye "Sakura what happened to your neck it looks like you got bit by something?" Sasuke noticed that the markings were very evenly spaced. "Um nothing just a bug bite. You know from when we were in the forest. Oh there's Naruto I got to run I promised I would have dinner with him tonight talk to you later Bye." Sakura took off running to Naruto.

'That didn't look like no bug bite it looked almost as if she got a set of fangs in her neck. What in the world is going on? What really happened to Naruto?'

**I would like to thank those who commented any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. I will update ASAP Also i got a poll going on. please make sure you vote on it.**


	6. Some things should remain hidden

**Sasuke returns to the village only to find that Naruto has a new lover now he has to fight for the one he loves. But Naruto is not the same as he used to be. What dark secrets is he hiding? Can Sasuke win back the heart of his only true love?**

I own nothing in here, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!! Mainly Gaara items.

'That didn't look like no bug bite it looked almost as if she got a set of fangs in her neck. What in the world is going on? What really happened to Naruto?'

Chapter 6

**Some things should remain hidden**

Naruto sat on Hokage Mountain looking out at the village in the moonlight. 'Just my luck he has to start putting his goddamn nose where it doesn't belong. It is his fault I am like this. Damn idiot. Why can't he just let things be? Why not go back to being the asshole he was not wanting anyone near him?'

**Flashback**

"**Fire style fire ball Jutsu!" **as the fire blasts came from Sasuke's mouth, Naruto was caught off guard from the sudden attack and barely managed to shout,

"**Shadow clone!"** Five clones appeared and protected the real Naruto from the flames, feeling rather smug with himself; Naruto did not see Sasuke smirk and charge forward until it was too late.

Naruto was sent smashing into the huge rocks behind him, an avalanche of rocks fell on top of him, although he did not come out, Sasuke looked at the rocks warily, Naruto was not one to be defeated so easily, then from out of nowhere, the ground opened up and Naruto jumped out, punching Sasuke right in the chin. The blond jumped back, as Sasuke staggered backwards. The raven glared and muttered,

"**Fire Style fire ball jutsu" **A stream of power fire erupted from his mouth, and Naruto barely managed to escape it, the great flames singed off a great part of his upper clothing. Naruto scowled and shouted,

"Damn **Muili shadow clone Jutsu!" **A good thirty clones appeared and attacked Sasuke at an alarming speed. Sasuke took a few punches before escaping their clutches and aiming a shuriken at Naruto, Naruto smirked as he dodged it, unaware that in it shadow hid another. The second grazed Naruto's arm, and Naruto clutched it in pain, he hissed at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked back.

The pair went at it for at least an hour, or at least what seemed like an hour, both flipping about, jumping around, aiming punching, throwing some more punches, not forgetting to try kick the life out of each other. Both unaware that the small puddles on the floor were tinted red from the blood of each other's wounds, both too wrapped up to notice that they were both running dangerously low on Chakra, until both of them faltered due to a need to faint. Neither did faint though, they were both to angry, too caught up in the emotions to win.

The rain was like a song that sang to their battle. The intoxicating Chakra of Nine tailed fox began to leak as Sasuke's cursed seal reach level two, with their newfound energy the two went at it again. Both determined to win, both determined to get their way.

Finally, the two gave one last jump back to charge up their final attacks, they had not much left in them. This was it, the deciding attack.

As Sasuke and Naruto stood at opposite ends of the area, they had just destroyed with their fighting; Naruto's eerie red glow had turned into moving, and slightly uncontrolled flow of thick red Chakra. He was crouched down yet arched up at the same time, taking on the familiar appearance of an angry fox. His red eyes were slits as he glared at Sasuke. In his left hand, he had started to form a red rasengan.

Sasuke had his cursed seal at level two, and was a sight for sore eyes. None of his previous wounds during the earlier fight remained. No. He was ready to strike Naruto down for the last time. His most powerful Chidori was forming in his hands. The singing sound of birds seemed to emit from it, while Naruto's rasengan gave off a low growling sound.

Nine tailed fox 's Chakra against the cursed seal. A fight to determine the most powerful of their entire generation. A winner had to be decided and the next moment would do just that.

the resounding clash between Chidori and Rasengan echoed for miles and miles from the site of the valley of the end. The sparkling red mixed with the crackling blue as chidori sank into Naruto's chest barely missing the heart. Sasuke was thrown a few feet away from Naruto after bouncing off the wall.

Sasuke stood up barley able to move stumbled over to Naruto's almost dead form. "I will return someday don't give up on me Naruto I really do love you." Sasuke said as he walked away leaving Naruto there to die. Knowing that someone would come soon to help him Sasuke left without looking back.

A figure hidden in the shadows watched as the raven haired boy left the young blond who would be such easy pray for her. As soon as she was certain that the dark haired boy would not return she stepped out of her hiding place. Upon seeing the blond boy she knelt at his side removing the clothes the covered his bloody body. Bending low she licked the blood off his skin and closed the wounds. After she finished feeding on the boy she looked him over. She realized that this is the child with the nine-tailed fox in him. if this boy dies her father would get what he wants the power of the nine tailed fox. 'NO I won't let you win the power for complete control. This boy won't die here and now.' She thought furiously as she brought her wrist to her lips sinking her fangs into it tearing the skin she put her now bloody wrist to the blond boys lips tilting his head so he will swallow she watched as the blood poured down the boys throat.

After being given the satisfaction the boy would not die she sat up and looked around. Noticing for the first time another human standing there she waited to see what he would do. "Is he alive?" the man asked, "He will live but he will have some new talents and abilities. I turned him in to a vampire to save not only his life but the human race as you know it." She replied "I don't know how to thank you but could I by chance get you name?" the white hair guy asked "Sora" She said "I will come to check on him in the future to make sure he learns how to control his vampire abilities. The information in his blood was enough to let me know how to find him. Please give him my regards and tell him to expect me to come by to help him." Sora said as she stood up and turned to leave.

"Why save him? You're a vampire why not kill him?" "He is the host to the nine tailed fox demon if he dies than my father will gain the power of the nine tailed fox and destroy the world I feel as if the world despite some of it's problems is a beautiful place. And I have no wish to see it destroyed." "My name is Jiraiya this is Naruto." "I know who you both are thanks to the boys blood. It can tell much more than humans think."

**End FLASHBACK**

'It is all Sasuke's fault why can't he just let me live my life with out him making things confusing for everyone else?' Naruto stood and slowly walked down the path heading to meet Neji.

Much to Naruto's dislike Sasuke was standing at a tree near the end of the trail and at the entrance to the village.

"Naruto can we talk?" he asked with a calm look on his face.

"I guess. What did you want?" Naruto continued down towards where he was to meet Neji.

"Why are you so pale?" Sasuke asked blunt to the point. Doubting that he will get any other answer but what everyone else has told him, but it couldn't hurt to ask.

"Well about three or four years ago I was captured by the Akatsuki, well I escaped but ended up being naked when I did. I got an extreme sunburn while running across the desert towards the Suna it nearly killed me. I would have been dead if Gaara hadn't found me. Thanks to that sunburn I ended up with a skin condition that is extremely deadly if I am exposed to, too much sunlight so I have to be really careful. So I remain out of the sun if at all possible and I lost my tan because of it. Oh! There is Neji I got to run see you tomorrow at training Sasuke." Naruto took off running before Sasuke could say one word.

'I know you are lying to me Naruto. But for now I won't press any more. But this isn't the last you will hear from me on the topic.' Sasuke glared at Neji as he led Naruto in to a more fancy restaurant.

**I would like to thank those who commented any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. I will update ASAP. I have a poll going on for my next story that I write please make sure you vote.**


	7. A New Mission

**Sasuke returns to the village only to find that Naruto has a new lover now he has to fight for the one he loves. But Naruto is not the same as he used to be. What dark secrets is he hiding? Can Sasuke win back the heart of his only true love?**

I own nothing in here, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!! Mainly Gaara items.

'I know you are lying to me Naruto. But for now I won't press any more. But this isn't the last you will hear from me on the topic.'

Yelling Kyubbi (fox) talking

Whispering

**Chapter 7 **

**A New Mission**

'I know you are lying to me Naruto. But for now I won't press any more. But this isn't the last you will hear from me on the topic. If I can't find out from others like his so called friends than I will find out through him I just have to get him alone long enough to let his secret slip he has never been able to keep a secret from me for to long.' Sasuke thought to himself as he watched Naruto leave with Neji.

**Next morning**

"Damn I can't believe that I slept in. Kakashi is going to kill me if he is already there. Of all the damn days to sleep in. Man I hate mornings." Naruto yelled as he ran across the bridge to the training grounds. Stopping short of the grounds he noticed that only Sasuke was there. 'Oh boy this may not be good' Naruto walked to the tree and jumped in to it deciding to lie down to try to keep a conversation from starting.

"Naruto" 'Damn so much for hoping.' "Yeah?" "I was wondering if you would like to go to Ichiraku's after training I'll pay I would like um someone to talk to I um am kind of lonely?" Sasuke asked feeling kind of stupid for asking Naruto and making an excuse to add with his plea.

"Um sure I guess but it will have to be after seven I got a lot to do after training." Naruto said cursing himself for not being able to say no to free food. 'It might be nice I could at least find out what he is after about my condition.'

"Um that's okay I wouldn't mind waiting to eat would you mind if I hung out with you after training I won't get in your way I just want to hang out with someone." Sasuke asked. But before Naruto got to answer Sakura and Kakashi both appeared in front of them.

"Sorry I am late I was helping a kitten out of a tree." Kakashi said. "Yeah right." Came Naruto's reply "Actually for once he was not lying I actually saw the cat it belonged to my grandma this time." Sakura said from behind him.

"Um Sakura did you know that your top is half undone?" Naruto asked as he jumped out of the tree. "Hun? **Damn it Lee I am so going to kick his ass when I get a hold of him." **Sakura said while blushing as she zipped up her shirt. "Thank you Naruto for letting me know." "Um No problem I noticed as I jumped down."

"Well since that is taken care of we can get down to business. There is no training today we have an A ranked mission tomorrow and we all need to be rested we will meet at the bridge at four thirty in the morning. We will be traveling to the Sana and meeting Gaara we will escort him to the Boarder of the fire land and water lands there we will meet the water lord. We will escort both of them back to the Sana and when business is done we will escort both of them back to the boarder than escort Gaara to the hidden leaf." Kakashi said without looking up from his book.

"Oh Naruto you are to see the Hokage about getting your medicine to help with your skin condition right away and make sure you are on time tomorrow so pack tonight. And all of you get some sleep." With that he disappeared.

"Um see you guys later." Naruto said smiling as he made the hand sings to teleport. In a cloud of smoke he was gone. "Well see you tomorrow Sasuke I got to let Lee know." Sakura said as she ran off. "Great I guess I will just listen in on Naruto and the Hokage's conversation. Maybe I will find out something useful" Sasuke smirked as he took off to the Hokage's office.

**Hokage's office (Outside the window)**

"Now Naruto remember to rub this stuff on before going in to sunlight. Also remember not to transform unless it is as a last resort. I don't want you to have another sunburn like last time. Also if anyone sees you transform you must make sure they don't remember it." Tsunade said in a caring but strict voice.

"Don't worry I will remember I don't want another sunburn like last time it nearly killed me if Sakura and Kiba didn't find me when they did I would be dead and I know it. I will make sure anyone who finds out about me being like this will die! But I got to run to got to get some new clothes and more food for the trip." Naruto said grinning.

"Of Course Naruto just remember be careful and comeback in one peace." Tsunade said softly. "Believe it." With that Naruto ran out the door. "If only Sasuke knew what he did to you Naruto maybe I would feel better about him being in the village and being near you." Tsunade said to nothing but the air as she reached for her sake.

Sasuke jumped down and ran to the main part of the village 'what the hell? Transformation? What Transformation? Does this have something to do with the fox? How is this my fault? I need to find out what the hell is going on.'

About Seven that night

"Hey Naruto glad you showed. I had hoped to spend the day with you, but you took off too fast." Sasuke said as Naruto walked up to him at Ichiraku's.

"Oh sorry about ditching you earlier. I often get yelled at for bringing others when I have to pick up my medicine. You know the doctor patient rules she has to watch what she says if I bring someone so I have to go alone." Naruto smirked as he place his order.

"Okay. So what do you think about this mission we are about to go on?" Sasuke asked changing the topic.

"I am surprised that the whole squad is being sent to do this mission. Normally it is only me who deals with the escorting the Kazekage." Naruto said as he moved his elbows off the table so their orders could be placed down.

"Most likely the reason the whole squad is going is because we have to meet someone from the water lands." Sasuke offered.

"Yeah most likely. So are you packed yet?" Naruto asked in-between bites.

"Yeah got it done after you left earlier. Since I had nothing better to do I figured I would do that. How about you?" Sasuke lied knowing he had to pack his things after he left Naruto.

"Yeah I am all packed. I did that about a half hour before meeting you." Naruto finished his dinner and stood.

"I got to get to bed we have to be up way to early for my taste." Naruto said as Sasuke stood as well.

"Yeah I agree. Thank you Naruto for spending sometime with me." Sasuke said as he paid for their dinner.

"Sure it was fun. Thanks for dinner." Naruto took off running before Sasuke could say another word.

"See you in the morning Naruto." Sasuke said to Naruto's back. 'While we are on this mission I hope to get close enough to you to get you to tell me the truth on what happened to you. I won't let Neji keep you. You belong to me Naruto.' Sasuke thought with anger as he walked back to his home.

**About Midnight Naruto's apartment **

Naruto walked from the bathroom to the living room closing the blinds after closing them he walked back in to his bedroom where Neji laid waiting for him as he allowed his hedge to slip off. "You know Naruto I love this form on you it is so dangerous and so dark I can't help but desire to pounce you and fuck the shit out of you when you're in this form." Neji grinned as he slides across the bed to grab Naruto and yank him forward in to a long passionate kiss.

And with that, Neji removed Naruto's jacket, and his shirt went with it. Neji ran his slender fingers over Naruto's well-sculpted, pale chest, and he leaned down, starting to tease his nipples with his tongue. He received a well-earned moan from the blonde who was already lost in the moment. Naruto reached up and pulled Neji's shirt over his head, needing the feeling of actual skin-to-skin contact. As Neji leaned up to kiss Naruto again, he wrapped his arms around Neji's neck

Neji lay down on the bed with Naruto, as he ran his tongue down the blonde's chest, and another small moan left his lips. Neji reached down, and playfully pulled the band of Naruto's pants. Naruto got the message, and he started removing them with the speed of light. Neji took his off too, and then he watched as Naruto wrapped his legs around his waist.

"Hang on Naruto let me get the lube." Neji said as he smirked down at Naruto, who rolled his eyes. Neji could feel that Naruto was already hard, and he was ready for what was coming. After getting lube from Naruto's nightstand table he hissed as he rubbed the cold gel on himself. He pulled of Naruto's bright orange boxers, and removed his own as well. Naruto rewrapped his legs wrapped his legs around Neji's waist, and suddenly, he felt Neji force his swollen member into his opening, and Naruto threw his head back in pleasure, taking a deep breath.

Naruto whispered to Neji, telling him to move. And so he did. He started thrusting in an out of Naruto, slow at first, just to tease the blonde.

"….F-faster Neji." Naruto mumbled as he held onto him. Neji smirked at him

"Say it louder, scream it," he demanded.

**"Faster!!" **He screamed, and with that said, Neji thrust into Naruto hard, and started going even faster. Naruto held onto Neji's shoulders as his head tossed from side to side, it felt so good he that he couldn't hold back his moaning

"Oh Neji…Mmm ah…fuck" he moaned as Neji went in and out of him.

"I want to hear you scream my name" Neji said as he continued to fuck him. Naruto heard him but he could barely comprehend anything right about now. But the both of them could feel themselves reaching their limit, and it was coming quick. Naruto was literally digging his nails into Neji's shoulders by now, a thin trail of blood dripped from where his nails cut him.

"Mhm…Neji…I think…I'm going to- Oh Neji!!" Naruto screamed as he came. Naruto's name escaped Neji's lips as he spilled his seed into Naruto, collapsing onto the bed, beside Neji. The two of them were breathing heavily, but there was a satisfied smile on each of their faces.

Naruto moved over towards Neji, and cuddled up into his chest. He let out a small laugh "looks like getting a lot of rest tonight will be out I have to be up in..." Naruto looked at the clock by the nightstand "two and half hours." "Oops sorry I forgot." "Don't worry about it." Naruto said as he licked Neji's neck along the pulse. Neji knew what Naruto would need to make sure he had enough energy to get up and do the mission smirked and tipped his head to the side "Be careful Naruto. Make sure you come back to me safely."

"I will Neji. So you really like this form?" Naruto asked as he bite down on his lover.

"Yeah I do it is a real turn on for me." Naruto laughed as he warped his arms and wings around Neji. "Get some sleep Neji I won't be here in the morning but come by whenever you want." Naruto said as he licked the mark he just made on Neji's neck. Laying down bedside Neji Naruto waited for him to fall asleep. Both unaware of the red eyed the shadow standing in the doorway of Naruto's room.

**I would like to thank those who commented any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. I will update ASAP Also I still have the Poll up please make sure you vote.**


	8. The Battle, The Truth at last

**Sasuke returns to the village only to find that Naruto has a new lover now he has to fight for the one he loves. But Naruto is not the same as he used to be. What dark secrets is he hiding? Can Sasuke win back the heart of his only true love?**

I own nothing in here, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!! Mainly Gaara items.

Yelling Kyubbi (fox) talking

Whispering

**Chapter 8**

**The Battle and the Truth at last**

'What was that I saw last night? Was that something to do with the fox? Those wings they were huge. His eyes were so red they looked like they were glowing. Did he merge with the fox demon inside him? Is that what the old hag meant by transformation? If that is so I can see why Neji got so aroused he is so hot that way.' Sasuke was trying to connect the dots so to speak as they walked towards the sand village.

"Can we stop and take a rest Kakashi sensei I am tired of walking and I am hungry." Sakura complained again. "I think it would be a good idea to rest for a bit." Kakashi agreed. Sakura smiled and climbed against a tree to start taking food and other items out of her bag. Sasuke looked for some firewood. Naruto looked around to see if he could find some water.

Using his nose he located the water no problem while walking back he stopped to acknowledge that they were extremely close to a cliff a glance down told him if anyone fell down there they would not survive 'shit note to self stay the hell anyway from there nothing short of a transformation would save my life if I fell down that not even the fox not with so many rocks down there.' Naruto shivered and continued back to the camp.

Naruto listened to Sakura and Sasuke get in to an argument about who cooks better. Deciding to keep his attention focused on his surroundings he moved away from them. Before going to far he noticed the faint scent of people coming his way. His instincts said they were not friendly. Running up to the others.

"Someone is coming our way and I don't think they are here for a friendly little chat." Naruto said quietly getting all three of the others attention. Sakura threw water on the fire and covered it up with dirt. Sasuke packed all of the food items up in Sakura's pack. Kakashi and Naruto both stood guard. "Let's get out of here now." Sasuke said as soon as they were finished. Receiving a nod from Sakura and Kakashi Naruto remained quite and drew a weapon from his pouch. "Too late for that they know we are here." Naruto growled

"You know it is annoying that you knew we were coming tell me how did you know?" A voice said from in the trees. Sasuke silently activated his sharingon "Damn there are five of them one in the tree's to the left two to the right one in front of us barley hidden in the trees and one closing in behind us and fast. He also has a sword." Sasuke muttered to Naruto who he was closes to.

"Shit if these people are who I think they are we are in some deep shit if the one with the sword gets to close to us it can cut off our chakra completely. "Who are they?" Sakura asked keeping her guard stance. "The are members of the Akatsuki the same group that captured Gaara a couple years back tried to capture me also the same group Itachi used to be with." Naruto said while keeping his eyes and ears alert. "Very good demon but you didn't answer my question." "Hump you don't know the half of it." Naruto smirked as he tried to spot Kakashi unable to locate him anywhere.

"What do you want?" Sasuke yelled at the one that seemed to be the leader. "We want the nine tail fox boy but we are also going to take you out while we are at it since you took out one of our members." With that the attack started with the three of them being jumped at all sides.

As a bunch of Kunai came flying at them in to many levels to dodge. Without hesitation a wall of sand not only block the Kunai but threw them back at the owners killing one by having the Kunai hit directly in the center of the throat. A wave of sand appeared behind two other attackers smashing them. A scream from behind Naruto caused him to turn around as the one with the sword took another swing at Sasuke and Sakura both who were on the ground. A wall of sand blocked the attack.

"You guys alright?" Naruto yelled as he threw Kisame into a tree where he did not get up from what Naruto saw. "Yeah but neither of us can access our chakra." Sakura said as she helped Sasuke up. "Run! I will catch up just get out of here." Naruto yelled at them

"No I won't leave you Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as Naruto pushed a wall of sand to block another Kunai and some weird birds that he had no idea where they came from. His eyes widened as he heard the bombs go off. "You guys will only be in my way find Kakashi and get out of here I don't want you hurt because of me it's me they are after they won't follow you. Go. Now!" Before Sasuke could say anything else Naruto was hit from the side by Kisame's sword. "Shit Naruto." Sasuke yelled as Naruto was thrown in to a tree.

"You should have listened to the demon, but I thank you for keeping him sidetracked enough so that I could get that close to him. Thanks to you the demon has no chakra left in him like the rest of…" Kisame was unable to finish his gloating as he was hit from behind by an unusual chakra blast from Naruto.

"Go now I will be right behind you. I don't have much chakra left thanks to the sword but I have enough to kill the ones still standing go now." Naruto said taking in deep breaths as he spoke. Blood dripping down his side his eyes red his hair red and looked longer than before. Sakura nodded and yanked Sasuke and took off running.

Once they were out of the way Naruto unleashed the last of his chakra using sand grave (a move like Gaara's sand tomb. But in mass area) knowing Kisame was still alive he took off running following the same path that the others used tripping as he caught up with them where they had stopped near the river. Realizing that Kisame was really close he tried to get up. But his body was refusing.

Sasuke and Sakura were in the middle of helping him up as Kisame came out of the clearing. Backing up with Naruto as he came at them. Sasuke looked over his shoulder. "Shit. Now what do we do?" Sasuke yelled as the three of them backed up and realized they were at the edge of the cliff. Kisame grinned and lifted the sword towards them as Kakashi attacked him from the side. Blood dripping down his temple. The sword swung at them they backed up to avoid being hit in the chest. Slipping off the side of the cliff.

"Oh Shit!" Sakura yelled as Naruto grabbed the side with his last weapon he had on him. Using his other hand he grabbed Sasuke who grabbed Sakura hauling both of them on to his shoulders. "Shit now what do we do? none of us have any chakra left to climb up and if we fall down we are dead." Sasuke said trying to keep his voice calm

"Naruto as much as I hate to say this I think the only way we are going to get out of this is by you transforming. I know you don't want Sasuke or Kakashi to know but we are dead if you don't." Sakura said softly against Naruto's ear.

Nodding Naruto took in his surroundings he noticed that Sasuke had his legs wrapped tightly around his waist Sakura had her arms draped around both Sasuke and his necks tightly "Sasuke you might want to tighten your grip on me and unwrap your legs I won't be able to transform with you holding me that way. You have been asking about why I am so pale and why I seem to hate the sunlight. Well you're about to find out.

"If I undid my legs I would fall." Sasuke muttered against Naruto's ear.

"I won't let you fall Sasuke. I didn't spend three fucken years of my life trying to find your ass just to let you get killed seven years later, now we are all on the same team again." Naruto said truthfully while trying to keep his cool.

"But I…." Sasuke started but was cut off when Naruto spoke again.

"Sasuke if you don't unwrap your legs all three of us will fall if I can not transform. I promise you I will not let you die this way." Naruto spoke softly.

"_Okay please don't let me fall." _Sasuke whispered against Naruto's ear truly afraid.

As soon as Sasuke had his legs unwrapped Naruto allowed himself to transform. Sasuke noticed that Naruto grew large bat like wings that were dark red, his hair grew past his shoulders. When Naruto pushed off the wall Sasuke tightened his grip even more as Naruto took flight. As soon as they were out of the small canyon Naruto took notice that Kakashi was getting his ass kicked around.

"Listen when I land on the ground get as far away from me as possible you don't want to get in the way of what I am going to unleash try to get to Kakashi." Naruto said wincing in pain. "Naruto you sound like you're in pain." Sasuke said with concern in his voice. "Cause he is." Sakura said knowing the sun was burning the hell out of him at the moment.

As soon as the others were off his back Naruto moved so fast the even Sasuke couldn't track him. With in seconds Kisame was out of sight. Sasuke and Sakura ran to Kakashi who was just getting up again blood dripping from more places than either wanted to count. Kakashi looked around "where's Naruto? And where did Kisame go?" "Don't worry about Naruto we need to get you fixed up." Sakura said trying to keep Kakashi from noticing Naruto's form.

Sasuke moved to try to track where Naruto went he jumped when he saw Naruto fall on the ground dropping Kisame under him. Looking over at Sakura and Kakashi Sasuke ran to Naruto. Noticing that Naruto was unconscious he pulled Naruto off Kisame. He notices that Kisame was dead. His neck had fang marks in it. A small trail of blood was leaking out but soon stopped. 'What the he….'

"**NARUTO**." Kakashi's voice interrupted Sasuke's thoughts. Sasuke looked over at Kakashi as he picked Naruto up and started to drag Naruto to the others Kakashi grabbed his legs and helped get Naruto in to the shade.

Sakura ran to Naruto's side. "Damn he is burnt badly." Sakura took a Kunai and slit her wrist pouring the blood on to Naruto's body. Sasuke took the hit that the blood would heal him so he slit his own wrist and started the other side of Naruto careful not to step on the wings. Within minutes Kakashi joined in only he removed a bandage from his arm and poured the blood on Naruto that way.

**Three hours after they finished.**

"So who is going to tell me what the hell is going on? How did Naruto become like this and what is he anyways?" Sasuke asked as he moved to add some more wood to the fire. "Well you see Sasuke, Naruto is a vampire he was turned because of you." Sakura said softly. "How is it my fault that he got turned in to a vampire?" Sasuke hissed. "You remember the battle at valley of the end? You left Naruto there to die. A female vampire saw you leave him there and she healed his wounds and saved his life by feeding him blood turning him in to a vampire." Kakashi said softly.

"How did you know Naruto told me you didn't know?" Sakura said staring at Kakashi as if he grew another head. "Jiraiya and Tsunade told me but told me not to tell him I knew. But we need to get some sleep there is no telling when Naruto will wake, but we need to get moving as soon as he does." Sakura nodded "I understand the reason they told you not to tell him you knew. He didn't want many people knowing. Only Kiba, Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, Gaara, and me were to know everyone else thought he developed a skin problem."

"He looks amazing." Sasuke said more to himself then anyone else.

"Yes the vampire abilities are really useful in battle." Sakura said while making herself a bed.

"Well goodnight" Sasuke said to everyone.

**I would like to thank those who commented any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. I will update ASAP don't forget to vote.**


	9. AfterMath Blood Lust

**Sasuke returns to the village only to find that Naruto has a new lover now he has to fight for the one he loves. But Naruto is not the same as he used to be. What dark secrets is he hiding? Can Sasuke win back the heart of his only true love?**

I own nothing in here, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!! Mainly Gaara items.

Sasuke noticed that Naruto grew large bat like wings that were dark red his hair grew past his shoulders. The sun was burning the hell out of him at the moment. Kisame was dead. His neck had fang marks in it. A small trail of blood was leaking out but soon stopped. "Damn he is burnt badly." Sakura took a Kunai and slit her wrist pouring the blood on to Naruto's body. Sasuke took the hit that the blood would heal him so he slit his own wrist and started the other side of Naruto careful not to step on the wings. Within minutes Kakashi joined in a female vampire saw you leave him there and she healed his wounds and saved his life by feeding him blood turning him in to a vampire.

_Whispering_

**Yelling**

Fox talking

Chapter 9

**After Math. Blood Lust.**

'Oh shit what happened? Why do I smell so much blood? The battle what happened to the others?' Naruto jerked awake sitting up looking around. Taking in his surroundings he noticed that both Sakura and Kakashi were sleeping next to the fire the forest looked peaceful and from the looks of the sky it was about two in the morning.  
"About time you woke up are you okay Naruto? How are you feeling?" Sasuke said from a tree he was sitting in as he moved to get down. Now that Naruto was awake he wanted to look at Naruto's form better.

'Hum his eyes are blood red almost glowing I bet they glow when he is angry. His hair in the front looks red and it frames his face. His wings look like they can cover three people it he closed them, with them spread open they seem to cover a good amount of distance. His fangs are more noticeable. Kinky I bet he can do a lot of things with his new form and those fangs. No wonder Orchimaru couldn't capture Naruto with this kind of power it is no surprise that no one ever returned after being sent to capture him.' Sasuke thought to himself as he moved closer to Naruto.

"Why are you staring at me? Never mind. I forgot I am still in this weird form. You are pretty gutsy getting so close to me after I have passed out from the sun burning me so bad most people know to stay the hell away from me afterwards." Naruto said watching Sasuke come closer. "Why is that Naruto?" Sasuke didn't stop walking closer. "Cause I sometimes go in to a phase called blood lust after I get injured." Naruto said his eyes glowing a bit.

"Are you extremely dangerous when you are in blood lust? As in do you kill people while you are in blood lust?" 'Hum so I am right his eyes do glow.' Sasuke asked now standing still. "No I don't kill but I tend to attack if people get too close to me." Naruto said digging his nails in to the ground it was then that Sasuke noticed that Naruto had a set of claws that would most likely cut a tree in two if he tried.

"Naruto you're awake. I was so worried about you." Sakura said as she walked next to Sasuke looking at Naruto's eyes she knew better than to go closer. Naruto noticed that Kakashi was also up and standing behind the others. "Yeah I am fine just need to feed. But don't worry I can wait till later. We need to go if we are going to make it to the sand in time." Naruto said standing up taking his human form back. "Naruto are you sure you can handle waiting, your eyes say you are close to going in to blood lust?" Sakura asked worried about Naruto's safety and the rest of the teams as well.

"As long as we don't get in to another fight I will be okay and able to control my self." Naruto said softly as he readjusted his mask that he had pulled down when he took out Kisame. "What would happen if you go in to blood lust if we get into a fight?" Sasuke asked moving closer to Naruto. "If I go in to blood lust during a fight lets just say that our attackers are as good as dead. If I go in to blood lust after the fight I might end up biting one of you but it would not put any of you in danger." Naruto said while taking note that Sasuke had once again come closer.

"Why not just eat now and not worry about the what ifs?" Sakura asked, "Because if I do that I would have to bite one of you and I could put that person out for a good couple of hours and I really don't want to be in the sun if at all possible." Naruto said while rolling his eyes. "Use me to feed. You are strong enough to hold me afterwards till I wake up. You have done it before." Sasuke said softly looking Naruto directly in the eyes as he said it letting Naruto know that he missed being touch by the blonde boy while continuing to move closer till he was standing close enough to touch.

Naruto looked away 'I don't want that kind of contact with him I don't want to know what his feelings are or his plans I will know all of it if I drank his blood. But I know they are right I would be a threat to them if I don't feed when I am like this I feel as if I haven't feed in weeks even though I used that Kisame person to feed me. Damn I hate feeling this way.' Naruto was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that Sasuke had touched his face and slid his hand into Naruto's hair till Kakashi said something and after not getting any response he yelled **"NARUTO"**

"Hum what was that Kakashi? Sorry I was thinking." Naruto smiled "Hey get your hands off me Sasuke I don't like my hair being touched." "Took you long enough to notice that I even touched you at all." "Um Naruto I said that we are not going to go anywhere till you feed cause it can put us in some danger later on in the mission so shut up and eat already if you want to get an good start before the sun rises." Kakashi said with an extremely harsh tone causing Naruto to wince from the harshness.

Naruto rolled his eyes and slowly removed his mask again. "Fine if it will make it so we can get the hell out of here and get to the Sand village. Sasuke I will need you to turn around so I can get a better angle on your neck." Sasuke turned around without hesitation. "Are you sure you want me to use you I mean you are not used to this and it will hurt. You will most likely be sore for the next day or two." Naruto asked as he wrapped his arms tightly around Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and tilted his head to the side closing his eyes halfway. Naruto lowered his lips to Sasuke's neck, brushing his fangs against the raven's skin as a fair warning, done out of pure habit, before biting into the crook of his neck, eyes sliding closed. Naruto bit down into the raven's neck, covering everything with his mouth. Sasuke screamed, shaking from the pain that was running through his whole body. It was a searing, burning pain. He was surprised that he could feel Naruto suck the blood.

Naruto still had his eyes closed and he could feel Sasuke under him. The pain slowly turning into pleasure…but the taste of Sasuke's blood was so much more delicious than Naruto had ever dreamed…it was so sweet…it was hard to stop…

Naruto opened his eyes; suddenly aware he couldn't bring himself to stop. Sasuke was almost unconscious and was limp in his arms.

Naruto forcibly pulled himself away with the last shred of will he had. There was blood still trickling down Sasuke's neck…it looked so delicious…

Naruto licked his lips and softly dropped Sasuke. "Sasuke are you okay?" Naruto asked with concern remaining silent about the knowledge he received from Sasuke's blood. "Hum yeah I am just tired now." Sasuke said his voice very slurred. "Go ahead and rest but try to keep your mouth away from my ears. I hate it when people snore in them or breathe on them for that matter." Naruto said pulling Sasuke onto his back then fixing his mask for the final time. "I'll try." Sasuke smirked knowing very well that Naruto loved to have someone breathe on his ears because it turned him on.

"There now let's get going I don't want to be in the sun anymore than needed till I get completely healed up." Naruto growled as he waited for Sakura and Kakashi to finish packing their equipment. "Okay let's go." Sakura said as she slung Sasuke's bag on her shoulder as well as her own. "Right I'll lead. Naruto if you need to rest let us know." Kakashi said as he put on his and Naruto's bags not noticing a dark red book fall from Naruto's pack. Taking the lead towards the sand village. Sakura stopped and noticed the book thinking it fell from Sasuke's pack she picked it up and put it in his pack before following Naruto out of the campsite.

**I would like to thank those who commented any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. I will update ASAP Also Don't forget about the poll. Please vote.**


	10. Arrival

**Heads up this is a remake of the story called Past Present and future. This has Boy X Boy Lemons in it so if you don't like don't read it. **

**Summery**

**Sasuke returns to the village only to find that Naruto has a new lover now he has to fight for the one he loves. But Naruto is not the same as he used to be. What dark secrets is he hiding? Can Sasuke win back the heart of his only true love?**

I own nothing in here, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!! Mainly Gaara items.

**After Naruto finished feeding on Sasuke and put him on his back the group was ready to continue towards the Suna as Kakashi picked up Naruto's bag he failed to notice that a dark red book fell from Naruto's pack. Sakura seeing the book and thinking it feel from Sasuke's bag she picked it up and placed it in to Sasuke's bag.**

_Whispering_

**Yelling**

Fox talking

Chapter 10

**Arrival**

It was around noon when the group arrived at the sand village. Sasuke was still asleep on Naruto's back Temari waited for them at the gates. "Naruto what's up little brother?" She said as she ran forward to meet Naruto and the group. "Temari how is it going how's Gaara?" "Gaara is fine a little annoyed that it took you so long to get here. But when it comes to you Naruto I am sure that you won't be in any danger from him being annoyed unlike the rest of us and your friends. I am also doing well. Um as well as can be expected from a woman caring a child." She said while rubbing her slowly growing belly.

"Yeah I heard the Shika is the one responsible for that is it true?" Naruto said as they walked to Gaara's office. "Naruto you idiot you shouldn't put your nose where it doesn't belong it is none of your damn business and it is very insensitive of you." Sakura yelled at Naruto while trying to hit Naruto in the head but missed and hit Sasuke instead.

"I don't mind Sakura in fact since I consider Naruto my brother he has more then enough reason to ask. Yeah Naruto Shika is the one who is the cause of this and to be honest I wouldn't have it any other way. Though, I would love for him to move here than again I would love to move to the leaf village more get away from all the sand. But Gaara won't have any of that. Say Naruto you're close to Gaara maybe you could try to convince him to let me so I could marry Shika. I will do anything you want hell I would be your slave if you could."

"I don't want a slave Temari! But I will see what I can do. Um do you have a place that I can put down this idiot? He is extremely heavy and I have been carrying him from around three in the damn morning and you know I hate walking in the sunlight."  
"Yeah this will be your friends rooms when they stay here you have your normal room back next to Gaara's." Temari said as she opened a door leading to a bedroom.  
After putting Sasuke down Naruto and Kakashi went to report in to Gaara.

'Um where am I? My neck hurts feels like it is on fire. Why is it so quite?' Sasuke opened his eyes trying to find out where he was "Sasuke how are you feeling I would not suggest moving to much right now he took quite a bit of blood." Sakura said as she moved to his side helping him sit up and getting him some water knowing he would be thirsty after that. "Where are we? Why does my neck feel like it is on fire?" Sasuke asked as he took the water.

"We are at the Sand village. Your neck feels like it is on fire do to the fact that you had Naruto bite you and your neck was in a bent angle the whole time, but there was no other way to carry you. Naruto and Kakashi are with Temari and Gaara." "Correction Naruto is with Gaara. Temari is finishing up her paper work and will come and get us when dinner is done." Kakashi said as he walked up to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Why is Naruto staying with Gaara? I was hoping to talk to him." Sasuke asked feeling a little annoyed that Naruto would rather be with Gaara than making sure that he was all right from earlier. "Gaara requested Naruto to stay. Naruto and Gaara are extremely close friends from my point of view. Ether that or Gaara just wants to give Naruto some more training. Naruto was trained under Gaara for around two years after you left." Kakashi said not looking up from his book.

Knock, Knock,

"Come in." Kakashi said with out looking up.

"I was ordered to make sure that the one called Sasuke ate all of this. It was an order from Naruto." A black haired woman said as she walked in with a tray of fruit and ice cream.

"I don't like ice-cream." Sasuke said as he looked at the tray with disgust.

"Then you can explain to Naruto and the Kazekage why you are unable to get out of bed for the next week or two." She snapped at Sasuke as she placed the tray on his lap and walked out of the room.

"Eat it Sasuke, Naruto took a lot of blood he knows with how much he took it is extremely dangerous for you not to eat a lot of sugar." Kakashi ordered giving a no-nonsense tone.

**In the Kazekage's office**

"I have already given the orders that we are not to be disturbed. I am sure that after being in the sun with the idiot on your back that you would need more blood am I correct?" Gaara asked as he removed his robes.

"Yeah you are correct like always Gaara." Naruto said as he removed his mask and leaned in to a kiss. Gaara slide his tongue in to Naruto's mouth as he kissed Naruto with a passion only Naruto could handle.

Gaara smiled as he pushed Naruto down on his desk. Thankful that he kept up with the paperwork for the most part. Otherwise the papers would be scattered all over the floor.

Gaara pulled Naruto's jacket off, and worked on taking Naruto's shirt off before the black garment had even hit the floor… As he did so, Naruto continuously pressed his lips against the red head's neck, using his teeth to make marks on the flesh. The blond placed both hands against Gaara's chest, parting the fabric aside. Gaara allowed his top garment to slip off of him; the bottom part was still tied to him with his belt. He kissed Naruto against the mouth roughly, and the blonde responded in kind, even biting the bottom of his lip.

Naruto reached in between them to undo the brown belt that was still tied around Gaara's waist. The brown shirt came off, leaving Gaara's chest completely bare. A few seconds later, the redhead managed to work the mesh shirt off of Naruto so they matched.

At the sight of Naruto's flushed face, and heavy panting; Gaara made a strange feral noise before lifting the blond off of the desk by his thighs and pushing him up against the nearest wall. Naruto twined his arms around Gaara and allowed the man to kiss him deeply, and added fuel to the fire when he slipped his tongue into Gaara's mouth.

Gaara roamed his hands down a tan torso, stopping to unzip his lover's pants. He pulled the black cloth down and over slim thighs impatiently, followed by Naruto's also black underwear. Naruto began to use his legs to try and slip off Gaara's pants unsuccessfully.

Gaara smirked against Naruto's lips and kicked them off easily.

Gaara smiled as he slipped his hand in between the two of them to cup Naruto's cock. He heard him gasp softly at the sudden pressure and he kissed Naruto on the jaw. His voice dropped to a husky growl as he whispered in the blonde's ear. "I want to fuck you here and now I don't want to wait any longer." Gaara grinned as Naruto shivered from his words.

"Than what are you waiting for? Hell to freeze over?" Naruto asked as he dug his nails in to Gaara's back baring his fangs and bringing them to Gaara's neck.

Gaara moaned and shivered at the feeling of Naruto's nails cutting through the delicate skin, blood dripping out of the cuts, pain mixing with pleasure. Naruto dug his teeth into the hot flesh of Gaara's neck, biting hard on the pulsing tendon feeding off Gaara to his heart's content. Gaara's fingers tangled into Naruto's hair as Naruto sucked hard on his neck, leaving the skin red and bruised. "Gaara… do it now," Naruto moaned into Gaara's ear, sucking and nipping at the soft lobe.

Gaara grasped Naruto's cock with both hands and moved down Naruto's body pulling himself out of Naruto's grip. Gaara grinned as he flicked his tongue out over the slit; smearing the small bead of come on there. Naruto tilted his head back and bit his bottom, trying to hold back a moan. Gaara smiled and looked up at Naruto; his face flushed. The red haired man wrapped his mouth around the swollen head of Naruto's cock, and started to suck. Naruto tilted his head to the side and panted and whined in his throat.

Gaara moved his head and fucked his throat with Naruto's cock. Gaara pulled his mouth away and pumped his fist up and down while he dipped his head and opened his mouth wide. Gaara sucked on Naruto's balls, gaining a loud sexy moan from the sexy blonde. Naruto's chest heaved up and down as he out of reflexive grabbed a fist full of dark hair. Gaara pulled his head back and once again, shoved Naruto's cock into his heated mouth.

"Shit-Gaara...I-I think I'm going to…" Naruto gasped out.

"Cum for me lover." Gaara said more than ready to taste Naruto once again.

Naruto arched his back and shot his load into Gaara's warm wet mouth swallowing every bit of the sweet and salty liquid. Gaara kissed Naruto on the mouth as his blonde lover groaned, tasting himself in his mouth. Soon Gaara pulled away and panted lightly as did Naruto.

After getting lube from the desk he hissed as he rubbed the cold gel on himself. Naruto rewrapped his legs wrapped his legs around Gaara's waist, and suddenly, he felt Gaara force his swollen member into his opening, and Naruto threw his head back in pleasure, taking a deep breath.

Naruto whispered to Gaara, telling him to move. And so he did. He started thrusting in an out of Naruto, slow at first, just to tease the blonde.

"….F-faster Gaara." Naruto mumbled as he held onto him.

Gaara smirked at him knowing that Temari and all of the ones allowed in the area knew about their relationship and they were told not to disturb them and as always they obeyed. "Say it louder, scream it," he told him in a sinister voice.

Naruto was so caught up that he didn't care what he had to do, as long as he could get what he wanted. "Faster!!" he screamed, and with that said, Gaara thrust into Naruto hard, and started going even faster. Naruto held onto Gaara's shoulders as his head tossed from side to side, it felt so good he that he couldn't hold back his moaning "Oh Gaara…mhm…ah…fuck" he moaned as Gaara went in and out of him.

"I want to hear you scream my name" Gaara said as he continued to fuck him. Naruto smiled at his words. But the both of them could feel themselves reaching their limit, and it was coming quick. Naruto had embedded his nails in to Gaara's shoulders, and he was just so close

"Mhm…Gaara…I think…I'm going to- Oh Gaara!!" Naruto screamed as he came. Naruto's name escaped Gaara's lips as he spilled his seed into Naruto, collapsing onto the ground, beside Naruto. The two of them were breathing heavily, but there was a satisfied smile on each of their faces. Naruto put his fangs against Gaara's throat and bit down again to finish his much needed meal.

**Later that night**

"Oh wow I have never seen such a big dinning area!" Sakura said as the three of them were escorted in. "I am glad you like it miss Haruno. I apologize for not greeting you earlier but I was preoccupied." Gaara said glancing at Naruto who had a soft pink stain on his cheeks. "I know you are real busy and I thank you for your hospitality Mr. Sabaku." Sakura replied

"Yes I would also like to thank you Kazekage for your hospitality." Sasuke said with a large hint of jealously in his voice. Gaara smirked as he noticed this glancing to the side he knew Naruto missed the tone completely. "Come you must be hungry after all the trip was more eventful than you expected, this way please." Gaara said as he wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist guiding him to the table. Pretending not to notice the glare the Sasuke was giving him.

**After dinner**

"We will need to leave in the morning to make sure we get to the border on time. So I suggest everyone get a good night sleep we will have to leave around sunrise." Kakashi said noticing the hateful glare that Naruto sent him. Standing up giving a small wave he took off before Naruto could kick him in the ass.

"God damn jerk he knows that I hate the sunlight, but he has to make it so we leave when the sun is coming up." Naruto growled as he and Gaara stood up at the same time. "You got the medicine that will prevent you from being sunburn right?" Gaara asked with concern. "Yeah I got it in my bag, but the sun drains my energy faster. But other than that I will be fine." Naruto smiled at Gaara as the two started to walk towards the exit.

"Naruto any chance I could talk to you for a bit?" Sasuke asked with venom in his voice as he glared at the Kazekage. "Hun? Oh sure I don't see why not." Naruto said as he pulled out of Gaara's grasp as he walked towards Sasuke "I'll show you the gardens they are beautiful at night." Naruto said as he led the way to the back exit. "Naruto remember what I told you." Gaara said as he offered Sakura his arm to escort her back to her room.

"I will Gaara. Believe it." Naruto said as he pushed open a door. As the two walked in the moonlight Naruto smiled as he walked down to a pond as he took a set on the bench. "The gardens are my favorite place here in the Sand village they are so peaceful and the smell is intoxicating. It just puts me in a really relaxed mood. So what did you want to talk about Sasuke?"

"Well I just had some questions for you actually." Sasuke said after a moment's hesitation. "Okay but if I don't want to answer you I will tell you where to get off you know that right?" Naruto said as he stared out at the sparkling water. "Yeah I figured that much out. My first question is what kind of power does being a vampire give you?" Sasuke asked with his eyes watching Naruto's every movement.

"Well being a vampire gives me the ability to fly which you have seen first hand and I can easily get the knowledge of anything a person knows just by drinking their blood including every jutsu they have knowledge of and I can perform the jutsu perfectly." Naruto said looking Sasuke strait in the eyes as he said that. "So when you drank my blood this morning you were able gain the knowledge I have in me? **Why the fuck didn't you tell me you could gain that kind of knowledge from my blood? You could have given me some kind of warning that you would be able to do that**." Sasuke snapped at Naruto. "Yes I was able to gain all of your knowledge and I know I could have said something but, I shouldn't have to explain my abilities to anyone. Least of all you. I asked you if you truly wanted me to use you, and you said yes. You wanted me to bite you not out of fear about everyone's safety but out of desire to have my mouth on your neck again. Also if you ever brake into my house again I will kick your ass so hard that you will won't be able to sit down for three months!" Naruto glared at Sasuke as he spoke.

"Don't worry I won't do that again not after walking in on you and Neji have sex though the vampire form makes things look really kinky. But since you obviously know everything I have knowledge of than you know what my feelings are about you still, am I right?" Sasuke looked at Naruto with hope and fear in his eyes. "Yes I do know how you feel Sasuke I don't want to hurt you but well as you know I am with Neji and as long as we are together I will not even consider going back with you. If by chance sometime in the future we break up you can try to charm me in to dating you again as long as you have nothing to do with the brake up. But it will take a long time for me to put my heart on the line for you even if that ever happens." Naruto looked at the sky smiling at the full moon.

"I c can accept that I under understand completely after I betrayed you the village I almost killed you I understand why you won't trust me hell I am surprised that you trust me enough to have taken that form in front of me knowing that it will leave you that weak in front of me." Sasuke said trying to keep his tears from falling. 'I truly lost him I can only pray he is happy with Neji and if I am not mistaken he is also with Gaara those lucky bastards don't have a clue to how lucky they are to hold someone so perfect in their arms at night.'

"It is late Sasuke we should head in and get some sleep tomorrow is going to be a long day. Did you have any other questions for me?" "Can we at least be friends since you are taken?" "Yeah I would like that. If that all though we need to get in." "Yeah that's all." Sasuke said as he stood up to follow Naruto in.

**I would like to thank those who commented any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. I will update ASAP Also I will be removing the poll on June 11, 2009 so if you haven't voted please do so soon.**


	11. Red Journal

**Heads up this is a remake of the story called Past Present and future. This has Boy X Boy Lemons in it so if you don't like don't read it. **

**Sasuke returns to the village only to find that Naruto has a new lover now he has to fight for the one he loves. But Naruto is not the same as he used to be. What dark secrets is he hiding? Can Sasuke win back the heart of his only true love?**

I own nothing in here, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!! Mainly Gaara items.

_Whispering_

**Yelling**

Fox talking

**Chapter 11**

**Red Journal**

After talking to Naruto Sasuke went to his room feeling wide-awake he decided to read for a bit. Looking in his pack he found a dark red book on top. 'What the hell? This isn't mine. Hum wonder if it has a name in it.' Sasuke opened the book hoping to find out whom it belonged to. Almost instantly he realized that it was Naruto's but he couldn't bring himself to put it down.

January 13, 2002

I met Sora today. She is very pretty. After thanking her for saving my ass, I asked her to tell me why she saved my life. I was surprised at her answer. She said she saved me because her father had made a deal with some demon lords around the time Kyubbi was sealed in me that when Kyubbi dies he gains the power of Kyubbi and he can use the power to totally enslave the human race and make it so the sun will never shine on our planet again, because a dark smoke that he plans to use to completely engulf the sky turning it black instead of the beautiful blue it is. Thanks to her turning me in to a vampire her father will never gain the power of the nine-tailed fox. I start my vampire training tomorrow at dusk I am really looking forward to it.

Well night

Naruto

January 14, 2002

Today Sora showed me how to focus my new vampire energy to use moves that normally require chakra. Like the tree walking technique took me a couple of hours to learn. Then the water walking technique only took me an hour to learn. It is so amazing bad thing is that I crave blood a lot. Thankfully I have Sakura available to get me blood from the hospital. When I first was told that I have to drink blood I was disgusted by the thought of it. But after having a taste I can't seem to get enough blood. Sora said that in time I will learn to control my hunger for blood but at the moment I am in a state between blood lust and blood thirst. I asked her what the difference was between the two she said blood lust I don't care who my target is as long as I get the blood. Blood thirst I crave blood but not to the extreme that I will attack anyone that is friend to me. She also said that there is an extremely thin line between the two so I have to be careful. Well got to get some rest so I can at least act normal during the daylight

Naruto

February 1, 2002

Today Sora showed me how to do Ice dragon. It is kind of like a jutsu but it requires energy not chakra and only a vampire can use it to perfection. Ice dragon will freeze your foes and then shatter them as it goes. I got to witness it first hand when I had a large group of Sound ninja attack me. I guess the snake needs to hold me hostage to get a stronger hold on Sasuke either that or he wants someone with my power to be his next host. I used ice dragon and watched as twenty men fell to my feet dead. Only problem was I didn't get to feed off the fuckers. It took me six hours to learn that move alone. Amazing how much more powerful it is compared to a normal ninja move.

Naruto

February 7, 2002

Master Jiraiya and I have been training during the day and I am training with Sora at night. Today she showed me how to do earth dragon. Like ice dragon it requires energy not chakra and only a vampire can summon it. Instead of killing your target it grabs them and pulls them over half way in to the earth or trees making them suffer extreme pain but it makes it so I can feed as well as soon as the battle is over with. It is a really cool move but annoying as hell when the target is screaming that I am not human.

Naruto

March 10 2002

Well I had another group of Sound ass holes attack me. I got to try my new move called Fire dragon on them. I was thrilled to see how well it worked I had seventy sound ninja dieing or dead at my feet with in minutes. I took one who was dieing and feed off him it seems that Sasuke is slightly fighting back on the control the snake has on him and he hopes that using me would get his full corporation. I would rather die then allow myself to be used that way. Though it scares me at what would happen to Sasuke if he continues to fight I hope he does keep fighting at least I know he is still alive.

Naruto

April 13, 2002

I learned Lighting dragon today. Shit it is powerful. I literally destroyed seventeen acres of trees with that move. Luckily farmers seem pretty happy that I saved them some time so they can increase their farms faster. And Sora said that the lighting would help the soil grow better food.

Naruto

May 3, 2002

I learned thunder dragon today. I feel sorry for any one I unleash it on the sound of his roar alone can make you death don't ask about his bite. Instead of being killed you go brain dead if he attacks you. Nice not even Lady Tsunade would be able to heal someone from that kind of damage.

Naruto

May 20 2002

I finally learned elemental dragon!! I am so thrilled. Though it made master Jiraiya freak out. Took me too long if you ask me. Also some good news is that I am finally in control of my thirst for blood. Though just the though makes my throat burn with thirst. I realized earlier today I no longer even think of myself as different from humans Sora said now that I am in control there is very little for her to teach me so I can start learning to fight with only master Jiraiya as my teacher.

September 17,2002

I am starting to create a poison using my blood and the blood of the different dragons I can summon. I plan to use it against the Snake bastard when I find him.

December 10 2002

On my travels with master Jiraiya I ran in to Kiba we both are suffering from being in heat and decided it would be mutually beneficial to the both of us to use each other to deal with our problems. Ouch Kiba bites hard. I wonder if that is what my victim feel when I sink my fangs in to their throats. No need to really care about that anyways but damn I wish the sun-block wouldn't slow down my healing process cause those scratches are painful.

Naruto

December 13, 2002

I had a run in with Itachi Uchia. I didn't want to fight him but he gave me no choice I ended up having to transform to fight him. The sun burned the shit out of me. I thought I was going to die by either the sun or by Itachi's hands. Thankfully Kiba was still near by and saw the whole thing he had Arkamaru knock Itachi away from me. I found out later the Arkamaru knocked him off the cliff we have no idea if he survived or not. Kiba had dragged me to the shade and while he was doing it his hand got cut on my claws. Seeing that the blood healed my burn where it hit he poured his blood all over me. Since he saved my ass I told him everything. He said it was really cool and asked me to turn him someday. I said I would give it some thought.

Naruto

January 14, 2003

I have finally got my complete true form now and I think it is really cool. My wings extend about seven feet each way. My hair grows about midway down my back. The front of my hair ends up being red while the rest stays blond. My eyes are dark red and they glow when I get really hungry, or angry for that matter. Luckily I was trained to put on a strong hedge that will continue to work even if I am knocked out. I kind of like the idea of striking fear in to others. I get what I want a hell a lot more easier.

Naruto

January 15 2003

I went out and had master Jiraiya buy me a mask to cover my face with so it will stop the smell of blood from reaching my noise. Today while training with Jiraiya he tripped when a girl walked by and cut his hand the smell was overwhelming I came way too close to loosing control I can't risk it again. I thankfully didn't hurt him, but he agreed with me. It is too risky.

Naruto

May 10, 2004

I was training my self on flying tonight and Neji saw my true form. I was afraid that he would call me a monster but instead he told me that I was very attractive. I told him the truth on everything. He told me that he didn't care I was still me no matter what. I think I might be falling for him.

Naruto

Sasuke gasped quitly 'No gods please no. Please Naruto don't tell me your going to give someone like him your heart.'

August 10 2005

Master Jiraiya and I stopped by the Hidden leaf again today to watch the trail of my former lover. I watched as he looked around the room and he looked so sad when he didn't see me. Seeing him alive was more thrilling thanI thought it would be. I was next to master Jiraiya in the very back of the room only the Hokage knew I was there. So I guess the right way to put it is that it was only the fact that I didn't want the Hokage to get in to trouble that I didn't go much closer to him. I swear if my heart still beat it would be racing just seeing him alive. I thought I was stronger than this. I thought I was completely over him, I guess not fully. It looks like creating that poison was a waist of time since Sasuke killed the one I planed to use it on. All well I am going to keep working on it to perfect the most deadly poison known to mankind. On another note master Jiraiya is taking me to the Suna to train under the sand siblings you know Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. It will be good for me in more ways then one. They already know everything about me being a vampire since Gaara helped Jiraiya bring me home after that battle with Sasuke. So I don't have to hide it and Gaara has it set up so I can get as much blood as I desire. Speaking of which I am starving got to go to get some blood from the hospital so later.

Naruto

'So he still has feelings for me. Good then that means I stand a chance to win his heart once again.' Sasuke smiled at the thought bringing a hand to his face he realized that it was soaked from tears. 'I hate that Naruto can cause such emotions to come out of me. But I also love the fact that he can make me feel human.' Sasuke decided to keep reading even though his gut was telling him to stop now.

August 17, 2005

Gaara told me that my abilities are amazing cause I am learning his own personal moves that he created and I am doing it with little or no trouble. Temari created me a special fan made to channel my vampire energy through it without much trouble. Also Kankuro is creating me some puppets to train with and keep for myself. He has taught me how to put a hedge on puppets so even someone with the sharingon can see through the hedge. He is making the puppets so they would be easier to move with my abilities.

Naruto

September 10 2005

Today Gaara and I went to bed together. He needed someone who could handle his passion, which of course I could. Damn it felt good to fuck. Add the fact I can feed on him to my hearts content without worrying about killing him is a very nice side benefit.

Naruto

Sasuke slammed the book shut. 'I shouldn't have read that. Damn reading that stuff makes me realize that even if him and Neji brake up I have to worry about Gaara being there to get in my way. I guess the only thing to do is pray that I can get his walls down and become his best friend like I used to be.' Sasuke covered up and allowed his tears to fall down his cheeks. Finally falling asleep.

**I would like to thank those who commented any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. I will update ASAP Also I will be removing the poll on June 11, 2009 so if you haven't voted please do so soon.**

**I would also like to thank Pervy Sage who has been a big help on correcting my spelling mistakes. I also reloaded chapter 10 after making a couple adjustments so you might like to reread chapter 10. And thanks again Pervy Sage.**


	12. On the trail again

**Heads up this is a remake of the story called Past Present and future. This has Boy X Boy Lemons in it so if you don't like don't read it. **

**Sasuke returns to the village only to find that Naruto has a new lover now he has to fight for the one he loves. But Naruto is not the same as he used to be. What dark secrets is he hiding? Can Sasuke win back the heart of his only true love?**

I own nothing in here, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!! Mainly Gaara items.

_Whispering_

**Yelling**

Fox talking

**Please note that there will be some time skips in this chapter.**

'So he still has feelings for me. Good then that means I stand a chance to win his heart once again.' Sasuke smiled at the thought bringing a hand to his face he realized that it was soaked from tears. 'I hate that Naruto can cause such emotions to come out of me. But I also love the fact that he can make me feel human. Even if him and Neji brake up I have to worry about Gaara being there to get in my way. I guess the only thing to do is pray that I can get his walls down and become his best friend like I used to be.' Sasuke covered up and allowed his tears to fall down his cheeks. Finally falling asleep.

**Chapter 12**

**On the trail again**

Knock, knock

"Come in." Sasuke called though the door, his head was killing him, he hadn't felt this bad in a long time.

"Hey Sasuke want to have Breakfast before we go? I have all types of foods on my balcony. My room is seven doors down the second hall to the left. If you want breakfast with me get dressed and meet me in my room. If you get confused my door has a black and red fox head carved in to the door." Naruto said and turned from the room leaving Sasuke to get dressed.

Sasuke thought about going back to sleep but remembered the book and figured it would be best to make sure he gave it back and now that he was thinking about it spending time with Naruto would be a great idea. He hurried to get dressed.

**Naruto's room**

"Morning Naruto." Sasuke said as he entered the room. Noticing that they were alone.

"Good morning Sasuke. Something wrong? You seem a bit on edge." Naruto said while leading the way to the balcony.

"No nothing is wrong really it is just that I found um a book that belongs to you in my pack last night after you went to bed." Sasuke said while pulling the book out of his pack.

"A book? Shit, Sasuke how much did you read?" Naruto said as soon as he saw the book.

"I will admit I read a couple of pages. At first I didn't realize what it was I thought it was some sort of storybook. Naruto I am truly sorry about reading it. I swear I would never do it again." Sasuke said afraid that Naruto would kill him.

"Just tell me what you read." Naruto said hoping that Sasuke didn't read any thing that could cost him his life.

"Just some little things on your training while traveling with Jiraiya. If you are worried that I would say something to someone else you have nothing to worry about I won't repeat anything I read even if my life depended on it please believe me on that." Sasuke continued to watch Naruto very carefully while praying Naruto didn't kill him.

"You have no idea how much danger you could put yourself in just by having the knowledge I have in this book." Naruto said truly worried that Sasuke read too much details on the moves Sora was teaching him.

"Who else would know Naruto? I won't tell anyone what I read." Sasuke said seeing the fear in Naruto's eyes.

"I will let it slide this time but you **ever read my stuff again without my permission I will personally skin you alive. Do I make myself clear?" **Naruto said allowing his voice to take on his deeper vampire tone.

"Very clear Naruto. I am really sorry. Please, don't let my stupid mistake fuck up our friendship. I know you are upset with me I guess I was mainly curious as to what kind of training you have had. Not that anything I read gave me anything worth knowing." Sasuke said trying not to let himself show his feelings while praying Naruto wouldn't tell him to get lost.

"Like I said I will let it pass this time. But don't you do it again. Cause it will cost you more then my friendship it can very well cost you your life if you know too much. I don't want anyone let alone you to take such an insane risk just to get to know more about me. Breakfast is on the balcony come on." Naruto did his best not to scare Sasuke as he finished talking and turned to lead him to the glass double doors.

**Time Skip over half way to the border**

"Can we rest yet Kakashi Sensei? We have been walking for five hours strait." Sakura complained as she kicked the sand out of her shoes again. "I agree with Miss Haruno we should take a small break. There is a shaded area just beyond the next hill." Gaara said glancing at Naruto who looked like he needed a break to put on some more sun block so he doesn't get too burned or to hot.

"Alright but we can't rest to long we are running behind." Kakashi said realizing that he was out voted since Gaara agreed. "Yeah thanks to you sleeping in!" Naruto complained as Gaara walked over and put his arm on his shoulder. "Calm down love it is normal and besides you got to eat some ramen while we were waiting for him to get his lazy ass out of bed. Though I would have preferred dumping ice water on top of his head while he was sleeping. Gaara said glaring at Sakura who had woken Kakashi up before he could dump the water on his head.

"Yeah I wish we could have too that would have been fun since I love doing things like that." Naruto smiled back at Gaara missing that Sasuke was glaring daggers at Gaara. "Finally now we can eat something after all Naruto was the only one who ate this morning. Wow it is beautiful here, and so peaceful." Sakura said while taking a set in the shaded oases.

"Actually you and Kakashi are the only ones who did not get up in time to eat breakfast." Sasuke pointed out. Knowing Gaara had eaten because Gaara joined him and Naruto at the balcony while they were eating looking at the gardens below. He knew Naruto also fed before they left because he sat there and watched as Naruto bit in to Gaara's neck to feed. He remembered the look of pleasure show on Naruto's face.

"**What!** you could have come to get me." Sakura yelled while grabbing a rice ball. "I tried and you threw your pillow at me yelling about needing your beauty sleep. So I said fuck it and ditched you." Sasuke smirked as he watched the look on Sakura's face. Knowing that it was a flat out lie. While grabbing at a rice ball only to grab Naruto's hand instead. Looking up quickly he let go blushing and muttering sorry.

**At the Border**

"Man I thought we would never arrive. Now all we have to do is wait right?" Sakura said dumping sand out of her shoes. "Yeah about time we arrived, now we got round an hour before the lord of the water lands arrives then we have to head strait back no breaks so I suggest you all rest while you can. Also Naruto you might want to put on more sun block and feed before we leave again. You're a little more off color than normal." Kakashi said while picking up his book from his pocket. A little annoyed at Gaara for knocking the book out of his hands with his sand while they were walking.

"Sure thing Kakashi." Naruto said not looking at him from his pack that he had been digging through. Sasuke sighed wondering if Naruto would use him or Gaara when he feeds again. 'I kind of liked it. It was extremely arousing shit I hope Naruto didn't catch on to that. Otherwise he would never bite me again. Damn.' Sakura had started eating again. Not paying any attention to Naruto or any of the others. Gaara just walked up beside Naruto and smirked at Sasuke as he knelt down beside Naruto and put his arm around him.

Sasuke turned away to look out at the water. When he looked back he noticed that both Naruto and Gaara were sitting on the shore with Naruto having his feet in the water and Gaara sitting on Naruto's lap. His head leaning on Naruto's shoulder blade.

When the lord of the water lands arrived everyone was rested and ready to go Sasuke though was wondering if Naruto was going to risk not feeding before they head back since he has to use so much energy while being in the sun. When the boat arrived three men and a young woman with long black hair and violet eyes got off the boat.

"Welcome to the Wind lands, I am Gaara the Kazekage of the Sand village. These are our escorts Mr. Naruto Uzumaki, Miss Sakura Haruno, Mr. Sasuke Uchiha, and Kakashi Hitake." Gaara said while pointing to each one.

The young woman stepped forward "I am honored to be here Kazekage. My name is Raye these are my guards Kira, Yasha, and Kouga. If it is no problem, I would like them to accompany me, however, if it is a problem then they will wait here. the choice is yours Kazekage." She said with a slight bow.

"They will be fine accompanying us. We should be on our way so we do not have to worry about getting caught in the desert after midnight." Gaara said with a voice that no one has ever heard except Naruto and when he is speaking to Naruto. Sakura shivered and stepped behind Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke had a chill go up his spine, but glanced at Naruto hoping to see any reaction but was very disappointed.

**Back at the Sand village**.

"How about we start our meeting in the morning? I am sure you are tired after such a long travel and would like to relax there is a hot spring that my sister would be able to escort you to if you would like." Gaara said as he showed Raye to her room. "I would like that very much. Kazekage." Raye said after looking at her self in the mirror. "I'll get my sister Temari." Gaara said as he and Naruto left the room. "You know Gaara I think I am going to use the hot spring outside in the gardens. I feel I need a bath." Naruto said not looking at Sasuke or the others. "Actually take the one inside would you I much rather have you in the inside one since I also plan to bathe and I don't want to wait till she is out or go to the outside one, and besides don't most girls like the smell of flowers when they bathe?" Gaara suggested as he knocked on Temari's door.

"Um okay I will use the one inside if you're sure. I am going to grab my things see you in a few Gaara." Naruto smiled as he ran off towards his room (Only two doors down from Temari's room) not noticing that Sasuke followed him. "Hey Naruto mind if I join you guys? Or would you rather be alone with him?" Sasuke said his voice laced with jealousy. Looking up at Sasuke with shock in his eyes "I don't mind if you join us, but why do have such a hateful voice towards me? What the hell did I do to piss you off?" Naruto said with annoyance in his voice, while he turned to grab a pair of sweatpants.

"Um nothing you didn't do anything I am just um really tired and you should know by now to know that when I am really tired that I get cranky. I am sorry if my words came out snappish. It wasn't meant to be." Sasuke said taken aback that Naruto had said that.

**One week later**.

"Okay now that she has returned to the land of water what do we do now?" Sakura asked as she looked back at the others. "We head towards the Hidden leaf all together since Gaara needs to meet up with the Hokage and it is normal for me to be one of his escorts to the village." Naruto said, as he looked at the sky glad the sun was starting to set. Gaara smirked at Naruto's comment while looking at the jealousy shown on Sasuke's face. 'Where Naruto is concerned the Uchiha can't help but respond this might be fun to tease him some. But I need to make sure not to say anything to him because if Naruto drinks his blood he will know that I said something to tease him. Good thing Naruto can't get much knowledge out of my blood thanks to being a demon host.' Gaara smirked at his thoughts.

Gaara put his arm around Naruto's neck as he and Naruto continued to talk about random things as they walked towards the forest where the border of Wind country and Fire country hit. Smirking inward at the sound of teeth grinding together.

**An hour before sunrise**

"Naruto want to race though the sand? It would be quicker and better get to a shaded spot so we take a break and rest so we can head out before the sun gets too hot." Gaara suggested knowing Naruto would not turn him down. Also the others would have to run as well to keep up since they are still on a mission to escort me to the village. "Yeah I would love to race, and I like your way of thinking since the sun makes me weaker, getting to the forest just out side of the Suna would be the best option, since I would be stronger in a fight if I am in the shaded area, and not in direct sunlight, even with sun block on I still get weaken, I just don't get the shit burned out of me. Neji is already going to freak out since I am pretty baldly burned." Naruto said as he bent low ready to race Gaara through out the sand.

"So. How. Is. Neji. Doing. Since. The. Last. Time. We. Saw. Each. Other?" Gaara asked when they reached the forest. While trying to catch his breath. "Neji. Is. Doing. Good. He. Is. looking. Forward. To. Seeing. You." Naruto said sitting on the ground under a tree while looking at Sasuke and Sakura who were panting and extremely out of breath. Kakashi was the last to catch up and dropped to the ground on his face "Let's. Take. A. Break. We. Can. Start. Back. Up. After. Sunrise. Tomorrow. Make. Camp. For. The. Rest. Of. The. Day." Kakashi said without looking up at the others.

"It would be smarter to go a little deeper in the forest since there is a stream a little ways in." Gaara pointed out standing up looked at Naruto who nodded at him. "Naruto and I always camp at that location since we will have a fresh water supply and we can clean up easier." Gaara said while watching Naruto get up.

"I hate you right now." Both Sasuke and Sakura said in union.

**I would like to thank those who commented any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. I will update ASAP**


	13. Home at last

**Heads up this is a remake of the story called Past Present and future. This has Boy X Boy Lemons in it so if you don't like don't read it. **

**Sasuke returns to the village only to find that Naruto has a new lover now he has to fight for the one he loves. But Naruto is not the same as he used to be. What dark secrets is he hiding? Can Sasuke win back the heart of his only true love?**

I own nothing in here, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!! Mainly Gaara items.

_Whispering_

**Yelling**

Fox talking

Gaara needs to meet up with the Hokage Neji is already going to freak out since I am pretty baldly burned. Where Naruto is concerned the Uchiha can't help but respond this might be fun to tease him some. But I need to make sure not to say anything to him because if Naruto drinks his blood he will know that I said something to tease him. Good thing Naruto can't get much knowledge out of my blood thanks to being a demon host. Gaara smirked. So How Is Neji doing since The Last Time We Saw Each Other? Gaara asked He Is looking forward to Seeing You. Naruto said

**Chapter 13**

**Home at last **

As the group entered though the gates of the village Naruto was jumped by something big and furry. "Ouch what the fuck? **Akamaru** get off me you damn dog you're heavy. **Kiba Get him off me." **"Sorry Naruto he is just excited to see you. Akamaru get off him boy, you don't want to crush him." Kiba said as he and Neji approached side by side. "**Naruto what the hell happened? You're sunburned! Who the hell caused this?**" Neji started yelling as soon as he saw the burn on Naruto's skin.

"We got attacked by the Akatsuki, so to speak I had to transform in order to make sure that all of us survived. This is minor compared to the last one I had. Relax I missed you love." Naruto stated calmly while pulling his mask down to give Neji a kiss.

"I missed you too. After you report in want to go get some ramen? Or would you rather just go home?" Neji said as he gave Naruto a kiss and pulled him in to a hug giving Naruto a knowing look as he said go home.

"I am starving Neji. Even though your offer is very tempting, I have to say eating ramen is more at the moment since my stomach is growling and hurting from not eating as much as normal in the past two days. _Not to mention that I need to hit the hospital before I loose control if you get my drift._" Naruto said the last part as a whisper, smiling softly at his lover as he replaced the mask. "No problem babe I should know by now food is a better option I don't want you to past out from lack of food, or loose control with me. Kiba why not get the rest of our friends together and we will all have dinner like normal?" Neji said while walking up to Gaara.

"Yeah sounds great. Good seeing you again Kazekage." Kiba and Akamaru left to invite the others of there gang. "Hello Gaara how was the trip?" Neji said while holding out his hand for Gaara to shake.

"The trip was good as always is when I have Naruto as my escort since I enjoy walking and talking with Naruto time goes way to fast." Gaara replied as he shook Neji's hand. "Am I invited to dinner as well?" Gaara said smirking at the tingle that had been in his hand after he touched the other boy's hand.

"Of course Gaara you are always welcome to join us for any meal unless we say ahead of time that we want to eat alone." Neji said looking at the carpet. 'Why did my hand feel as if I just got electricity going though it? All well no need to worry about it.'

"We must be going to see the Hokage. We will meet up at Ichiraku's in an hour. How does that sound Neji?" Naruto asked while trying to get a kink out of his back after Akamaru jumped on him.

"Sounds great see you there. I am sure Kiba will already know how long to wait since we always meet up about an hour after you see the Hokage. I will meet you there love." Neji said as he pulled Naruto's mask down to pull him in to a deep kiss.

**After the meeting with the Hokage**

"Would you mind if I joined you all for dinner Naruto?" Sasuke asked hoping that Naruto wouldn't care. "Well I know Neji doesn't like you, but he never said that you and Sakura were not invited besides you are my friend as well as my teammate. So I don't see why not. Just keep your hands to your self." Naruto said as the four of them headed towards Ichiraku's. "I hope he found Lee so I don't have to go hunt him down." Sakura said as she looked at the night sky. "Hey how about I meet you guy's there? I need to swing by the hospital for you know." Naruto said as he changed direction after feeling the increased burning in his throat.

"I will go with you Naruto." Sasuke said wanting to be alone with him even for a few minutes. "I as well will join you Naruto." Gaara informed him while smirking at Sasuke who shot him a filthy look. "Well looks like we are all going with you Naruto. After all I can get the stuff from the back much faster then others can. After you finish we all can go together to join the others." Sakura stated as she smiled at a couple of kids running past.

**Ichiraku's**

"Hey everybody where is Lee Tenten and Hinata?" Naruto asked as he sat down Next to Neji and Gaara "They are on a mission and won't be back for a couple of days." Kiba growled out annoyed as a wet hen. "Oh okay than." Naruto winced knowing Hinata was a bad topic where Kiba was concerned when she was away. A dangerous one as well.

"Who invited you?" Neji glared at Sasuke "You did. You said that all of our friends are invited I am a friend of both Naruto and Sakura." Sasuke said as he sat on the side next to Sakura. Across from Naruto. "Well I didn't mean…" Neji stopped what he was saying at Naruto putting his hand on Neji's arm. "He's not hurting anyone it is not as if I am touching or kissing him Neji love. You know I want his friendship. _Please baby_." Naruto whispered the last part as he pulled down his mask so everyone could see his face.

"Alright Naruto. Only for you I will be nice enough to accept him in our group, but I don't want him to touch you." Neji growled out glaring at Sasuke in the process. "He is not stupid enough to touch me Neji he knows I am with you and even Kiba knows that you are possessive of those who are yours." Naruto said smiling as he kissed Neji on the cheek. "**Hey what is that supposed to mean? Saying even I know better**." Kiba yelled out. Smacking the table getting a bunch of stares from other people in the building.

"Nothing Kiba. I just meant that you know that Neji would kill you if you put the moves on me." Naruto said trying not to laugh at Kiba's unnecessary anger. "Damn strait, I know that after all he put me in the hospital for getting to close to you when asking you on what type of flowers to get Hinata." Kiba said wincing at the memory while rubbing a scar on his left arm.

"You looked like you were going to kiss him!" Neji snapped at him also wincing at the thought that he almost killed his friend because of his jealousy.

**Later**

"If you are finished eating Naruto I would like to get home so we could be alone." Neji said trying to sound as seductive as possible. Knowing he would get a dirty look from Sasuke. "Yeah I am done see you all later. See you and Sakura tomorrow around eight for training Sasuke." Naruto said getting up and nodding to the others who were still there.

Neji took Naruto's hand as he led him out of Ichiraku's. Hugging him closer so they could kiss. Neither noticing a pair of eyes across the street watching them with hate and dislike.

**Naruto's apartment**

Neji was barely inside the apartment when he pushed Naruto on to the floor. Ripping their clothes from their bodies. Before Naruto had time to gasp. He lowered his eyes down to his lover and smiled a viciously coy smile at that flushed face with blond hair falling across those excited blue eyes. He ran his hands down Naruto's naked body, tracing the tattoo that graced his beloved's stomach. His lover gave a shudder. Neji smiled at that shudder he caused, before licking Naruto's stomach and causing another quiver to run up his back.

Naruto leaned up and bit down on Neji's neck causing him to bleed. Naruto lapped up the blood like a cat. All to soon Neji moved downward lowering himself down to his lover's hard cock. He playfully licked the shaft, gripping Naruto's bare thighs as he did. A moan escaped Naruto's mouth as his fingers found Neji's long hair and grasped at it. Neji's tongue ran up the length of the shaft and back down, teasing his lover for the hell of it.

Naruto gasped, back arching at the feel of that wetness on him. He loved it, the feel, the touch, knowing that they could become one and that thought made Naruto scream out in joy as Neji lowered his mouth down over his head.

Neji loved the feel of Naruto in his mouth. He pushed as much of that shaft into his mouth, dying to feel like he was going to burst. He choked it down, sucking tenderly and causing Naruto to scream out and grip his hair around his fingers. He was pulled forward as his hair was jerked and the angle made Naruto scream out again, one hand releasing the hair to claw at the carpet.

Naruto's back arched, his knees pushing against Neji's bare stomach. Neji's nails dug into his thighs and the pain was something both of them enjoyed. Naruto shook and quivered and Neji slide off his shaft before plunging himself back down onto it. Naruto felt it building inside and that pressure made him smile as he yelled out, his head going back.

Neji felt it coming and knew it was coming in his lover. He gently ran his teeth along Naruto's shaft and sucked harder. Harder and harder and harder until Naruto threw his head back and came in Neji's mouth. Neji pulled back, "Enjoy that love? He whispered, playfully running his hands along that bare stomach and chest. Naruto laughed, before jerking him down on top of him.

They embraced in a deep kiss, their tongues exploring each other's mouths. Naruto could taste himself still in Neji's mouth and that thought somewhat excited him. Neji bit his lip and licked the blood as Naruto whined. He hated it when Neji did that, but loved how it seemed to make his red head enjoy the kiss even that much more.

Neji's hands found Naruto's ass and lifted that roundness into his palms. Naruto smiled into the bloody kiss, his own hands tracing Neji's shoulders before squeezing hard on the tense muscle. Neji shivered, his tongue running along Naruto's bloody lip and loving the taste of his blood as much as his cum.

"Your turn," Naruto said through the kiss, pushing Neji down onto the carpet. Neji looked mildly surprised before he gave a wicked grin and forced Naruto down on top of him to continue the kiss. Naruto gave in for a second, let Neji taste the blood, before pulling away and kissing his throat teasingly.

Neji's hands were pushed down into the carpet as Naruto held them down and kissed his neck innocently, then roughly. He gasped as tongue flicked across his pale skin. Naruto bit down again drawing blood, and licked it around in a circle. Neji smiled at the idea of being marked by Naruto.

Naruto released his hands as he began to kiss lower and lower, his hands suddenly running along the dark kiss marks. Neji laughed hysterically as he gripped the carpet and squirmed under the biting kisses. He adored this marking process so much it made him a little crazy with lust. It rushed over his body in heat and Naruto felt it and bit harder to increase it. Neji's laughter changed to gasping chuckles.

There were no pants to stop Naruto when he reached the end of the line for the marking. He kissed the end of his lover's shaft before gripping it tightly and causing Neji to moan in a voice quite unlike his own. He rubbed that extension of his red head as fast and hard as he dared and watched in ecstasy as Neji's eyes rolled back in his head and that twisted smile crossed his face. His hands dug deeper into the carpet, having nothing else to hold.

Neji's back arched as Naruto bent down and blew gently on his cock. He choked on laughter as he felt the wetness of his lover's mouth close over his head. The sucking made the pressure build inside him to a breaking point, but he held it back, grabbing at the carpet.

Neji gasped as Naruto sucked harder and faster, grinning and gripping his lover's thighs. Neji screamed louder, clawing up the carpet. Naruto bit gently on the shaft inside him and knew he'd pushed his lover over the edge.

Neji's eyes rolled all the way back in his head as he came in Naruto's mouth. He was released and Naruto licked his lips, wiping away the remaining cum. Naruto crawled over his shaking lover and lowered down onto his chest. Neji coughed and held the blond close, running his hands through that matted hair.

"Foreplay is always a great dinner but I prefer desert so much more." Naruto said while pulling Neji up to drag him to the room.

"Oh I agree with you love." Neji said while allowing Naruto to lead the way.

"I love you Neji." Naruto whispered as Neji kissed slowly down his Jaw line slowly starting to kiss down his chest and lightly sucked and nipped at his nipple. Naruto dug his nails into his lovers back knowing this weakness would only arouse them both even more. Neji growled loudly.

Neji slid down nibbling little bits of flesh tasting his skin like a sex craving animal. Licking and teasing Naruto's belly button nipping the skin just to hear Naruto gasp out with need. Neji finally got down to Naruto's cock and started to suck the very tip of it teasingly. Naruto let out a loud moan from the shear pleasure Neji taking the whole thing and slid it into his mouth and started to suck firmly while whirling his tongue around starting at a slow pace but gradually gaining speed. Naruto arched his back letting out a loud moan that he couldn't hold in any longer. Neji went as fast as he could until Naruto finally came in his mouth again. Neji slid the member out swallowing Naruto's entire sweet flavor.

Naruto breathed heavily smiling up at Neji. "Lets quit the foreplay, I have had enough I can't take it anymore." Naruto said as he pulled his lover up to his lips and kissed him sliding his tongue into Neji's mouth and whirling it around playfully. Neji finally pulled away. "Want to top tonight Naruto?" Instead of answering, Naruto flipped Neji into the position that he was in but only Neji was on all fours. Naruto grabbed the lube off the nightstand and put some in his hand making sure his fingers were coated and slowly pushed his first finger in to Neji making sure not to hurt him. Neji gasped with pleasure and moaned as Naruto added a second finger slightly trying to ride the fingers. Giving a glare at Naruto when the fingers disappeared and Naruto grabbed the lube again and rubbed it on his member that had already hardened once more. Without warning Naruto shoved himself hard and quickly into Neji which made him yelp out a pleasure filled moan. Neji dug his nails into the bed as Naruto kept going hard and fast just how they both liked.

Naruto finally placed a hand onto Neji cock and started to stroke it to their stride until finally Neji came into Naruto's hand and all over the bed spread, but Naruto kept going until moments later He too then came inside of Neji and then pulling out as the both fell onto the bed.

"Good night Neji. Sleep well love." Naruto said as he snuggled closer. "Naruto just so you know you are my life now I love you with every beat of my heart. Gods I don't know what I would do if I lost you. Promise me Naruto you will never leave me." Neji begged against Naruto's ear.

"_I promise Neji, but you have to promise that you will never leave me either_." Naruto whispered softly.

"I promise. I will never give you up willingly." Neji said while hugging Naruto and falling asleep.

"_Love you_." Naruto whispered in to the night.

**I would like to thank those who commented any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. I will update ASAP**


	14. Total confusion

**Heads up this is a remake of the story called Past Present and future. This has Boy X Boy Lemons in it so if you don't like don't read it. **

**Sasuke returns to the village only to find that Naruto has a new lover now he has to fight for the one he loves. But Naruto is not the same as he used to be. What dark secrets is he hiding? Can Sasuke win back the heart of his only true love?**

I own nothing in here, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!! Mainly Gaara items.

_Whispering_

**Yelling**

Fox talking

It is not as if I am touching or kissing him, love. You know I want his friendship. I don't want him to touch you. Neji took Naruto's hand as he led him out of Ichiraku's. Hugging him closer so they could kiss. Neither noticing a pair of eyes across the street watching them with hate and dislike.

**Chapter 14**

**Total confusion**

Neji woke with the sound of someone knocking on the door. Groaning he got up and dressed before opening the door. "Hinata your back from your mission good to see you. Want some breakfast? I was thinking of making pancakes and bacon." Neji said opening the door further so she could come in. "Um no thanks Neji" Hinata looked at the ground while trying not to shake with anger.

"Is something wrong Hinata seem upset?" Neji asked with concern "Um No nothing is wrong I am just upset, father wants to see you and he said to get you there now." Hinata said trying to keep the tears out of her voice."

"Um okay let me get dressed fully and I will head over there. Any idea what he wants Hinata?" Neji said uncertain. "I do know what he wants but I am not supposed to tell you. But it concerns yours and Naruto's relationship." Hinata said unable to stop herself from crying. "I am in a romantic relationship with Naruto because the Hokage order me to but I also have deep feelings for Naruto. Why should he care about my relationship with Naruto since it is the Hokage who ordered it?" Neji said with anger showing in his eyes and voice.

"Um I do not know Neji, I just know what farther told me. You must hurry otherwise he will be even more unreasonable." Hinata said with fear and hurt knowing that her farther will not listen either way.

"Okay just give me a minute." Neji said his voice showing his anger.

**Later that day**

"Hey I had a great time training today with you both, but I need to get home I promised Neji that I would be home before dinner time. I will talk to you guys later. If I don't see you tonight I will see you tomorrow for training." Naruto said as he packed up his Kenai's that was scattered about.

"Hey Naruto after you meet up with Neji if he doesn't mind come on over and train with me after dark I want to see your full abilities. He can come to if he wants just tell him to be nice I really hate being insulted for no reason." Sasuke said as he fixed his pack.

"Okay I am not sure what is all going on, but I know tomorrow is Hinata's birthday and Kiba is hosting the party at his house ask Kiba if you could come and afterwards we could defiantly train together. But I will try to come over tonight if it doesn't start to rain, also I am not sure if Neji has any plans or not. He sometimes likes to surprise me." Naruto said as he waved at the others and took off running thankful for the darker clouds in the sky blocking the sun completely.

"Alright bye Naruto. See you later Sakura tell Lee I said hi." Sasuke said as he walked home. 'Why do I have a bad feeling about Naruto seeing Neji tonight? Something is wrong I can feel it. I hope Naruto is not in any danger. He is strong enough that he should be able to take care of himself. If this feeling gets worst I am going over to his house I should have told him but I doubt he would believe me.'

'I just want some time by myself so I think I will hit my normal spot for a couple hours. After all Neji won't be home from training for another three hours.' Naruto thought to himself as he ran up to Hokage Mountain.

"Ah nice and peaceful." Naruto sat in a shaded spot underneath the forth Hokage's head.

**Flashback**

"Oh wow this place is beautiful. You said you two always come here when you are heading to the village?" Sakura asked as she pulled off her pack and started to eat some rice balls.

"Yeah Sakura, Gaara and I always camp here. Um I am planning to catch some fish so don't spoil your appetite." Naruto said as he removed his top and stripped down to his boxers as he walked in to the cool water.

Catching the fish was easy for Naruto so after five minutes he was wading in the water.

"Gaara, Sasuke come and join me." Naruto smiled as he splashed Gaara with the water.

Gaara and Sasuke both quickly joined him in the water. Sasuke so he could clean the sand off himself and cool off after that run. Gaara just so he could annoy Sasuke.

Though it ended up being Gaara getting annoyed since every time he planed to do something to make Sasuke upset or jealous Naruto would dunk, trip, splash or jump on him. Sasuke laughed through it all when Naruto did it to him he also tried to dunk, splash, jump on or trip Naruto he succeed a couple of times and the last time ended up with Naruto straddling his waist.

"Sorry about that Sasuke." Naruto said as he climbed off him.

"My fault I am the one to try to trip you like that." Sasuke said easily while silently wishing Naruto had removed his mask so he could see Naruto's full expression.

"Dinner is ready you three." Kakashi yelled to them as Sakura dug in to her plate.

"Hey Sakura did you finish all those rice balls by yourself?" Naruto asked as he saw the empty bag lying on the ground.

"Hum yeah, why?" Sakura asked not looking up from her food.

"Just wondering." Naruto said as he took a look at the group before removing his mask to eat.

"Hey Naruto, why do you leave your mask on till after you look at everyone?" Sasuke asked as he got his own plate.

"I keep my mask on almost all the time. The reason I don't take it off till I look at everyone is I am making sure that no one is cut because the smell of blood can control me if I am not careful. I have been known to attack others while training because the smell is too much for me." Naruto said without looking away from Sakura as she grabbed some more fish.

'Why is she eating so much? Her scent has been a bit off for a little over two weeks now. So it can't be her time of the month that only lasts five days. I will ask her to have herself looked at to make sure she didn't catch a virus or something, but I will tell her when we are alone, don't want to embarrass her.' Naruto turned to look at his plate and started eating.

**Later**

"Hey Naruto what is that on the other side of the lake?" Sasuke asked as he is soaking his feet in the water beside Naruto.

"That? Oh it is really nothing but a small patch of land. It only extends about five feet each way." Naruto said not really looking at the land but looking at Sasuke. 'Why can't I stop my feelings? I shouldn't have these kinds of emotions any more. I told myself that I was over him. I have someone who treats my ten times more better but why am I drawn to him? What is so special about him?' Naruto was so lost in thought he didn't hear Sasuke talking to him.

"Hey Naruto, you in there?" Sasuke asked after snapping his fingers in front of Naruto's face. Causing him to jump.

"Hun? Sorry what were you saying?" Naruto asked a bit embarrassed.

"I said can we go over there I want to ask you something but I don't want the others to hear." Sasuke asked trying to keep his voice low. But he knew he had caught Gaara's attention.

"Um yeah we can go over there if you want." Naruto said standing up and glancing at Gaara who stood as well.

"We will be right back Gaara." Naruto said while moving forward on to the water.

"Okay Sasuke what did you want to talk about?" Naruto said while making himself comfy.

"Well I wanted to know if later this week if you think you could train with me and let me see your vampire abilities. I am really interested in them. I also just wanted to know if you and I can spend sometime alone together you know as friends, just the two of us." Sasuke asked as he sat down beside Naruto.

"I guess, I can show you some more of my vampire abilities on the condition you do not use your sharingon even once through it." Naruto said looking at Sasuke from the corner of his eye.

"Okay I promise not to use my sharingon even once. How about the hanging out together sometime just the two of us, as friends?" Sasuke shifted to stick his feet back in the water.

"Sounds good. As long as you don't start to get the impression that you can put the moves on me." Naruto copied Sasuke and stuck his feet in to the water.

"Great. Naruto has Sakura always eaten that much, or is her eating every chance she gets new?" Sasuke asked as he noticed that Sakura was digging through his stash of extra food.

"Actually that is pretty new. Only with in the last few weeks to my knowledge. But of course I have been gone for quite some time. So it may not be as new as I think." Naruto stated as he also noticed that now Sakura was digging through his own pack.

"I don't know what she expects to find in there. She should know I keep my food in a scroll and I keep that on me. The only food I don't have on me is blood." Naruto said while licking his lips at the thought of feeding again.

'I wonder why Sasuke's blood tasted so good to me. Never has a human's blood been so appetizing for me. It is almost as if I couldn't get enough. I need to make sure that I never allow myself to feed from him again. The danger is too much. I can't bare the thought of killing him, loosing him again. Why the hell do I feel so strongly for him? I should be stronger then this.' Naruto looked at the star lit sky noticing there was no moon tonight. "Want to get back to the others?" Naruto asked as he glanced at Sasuke who was falling asleep sitting up.

"Yeah I guess we better. Otherwise I might fall asleep here on this little island." Sasuke said regretfully.

"Naruto do you have anything to eat I am starving?" Sakura begged as soon as he set foot back on the land.

"Let me get you some rice balls." Naruto sighed as he opened a hidden pocket on his jacket.

"Thank you." Sakura said as she gave him a quick kiss before taking the offered food.

"Sure." Naruto looked away and went to a tree to lean against.

**End Flashback**

"I forgot to talk to Sakura today damn it. I knew I was forgetting something." Naruto stood and headed down the mountain.

Naruto had just gotten down the mountain when Tenten came running up. "Naruto have you seen Neji?" she asked breathlessly.

"No not since about seven this morning. Why didn't you train with him today?" Naruto asked as she fell in to step with him.

"He never showed. I went to your house but got no answer there, so I went to the compound and same there. I can't find him. If you see him let him know Guy sensei said we have a mission in the morning he needs to meet us at the gate at dawn. Thanks Naruto." With that Tenten was off again running down the path.

"Hum? Neji not show up for training that is not normal. His chakra signature is coming from my apartment I wonder why he didn't answer to Tenten." Naruto took off towards the apartment.

**Three hours later**

'Damn it had to rain I was really looking forward to a real match against Naruto. Also spending time with him is always comforting. The feeling hasn't subdued but it hasn't become worst either. I am worried about him but I don't think he is in any danger.' Sasuke thought to himself as he started making himself some dinner.

Knock, knock

'Who the fuck could that be? Than again who the hell is insane enough to come over with the weather as bad as it is?'

Knock, knock

"Hang on I am coming." Sasuke said taking the pot off the stove.

"Naruto! What the hell? Why are you out in this kind of weather? You said you would not come by if it was raining." Sasuke said opening the door wide enough to let Naruto in. "Let me get you a towel." Sasuke said as he turned away from Naruto. 'Something is wrong I can feel it.'

"Here you go Naruto. Is something wrong?" "Thank you Sasuke. No nothing is wrong well, actually yes something is, but I don't think you could help with it." Naruto said as he dried himself off with the black towel he was given.

"Well I may not be able to help, but I can be a good listener and you never know I might be capable of helping. Want something to eat I was in the middle of making me some dinner; you could talk to me if you want while we eat. You don't have to tell me what is wrong you could talk to me about something else if you want."

"Yeah I would like something to eat, I haven't eaten dinner yet. Achoo! Damn it I better not come down with something." Naruto said looking at the ground trying to hind his tears. "Here let me get you some dry clothes I can put those in the dryer for you. So you don't get sick." Sasuke said while turning towards his bedroom.

**During Dinner**

"So want to talk about it?" Sasuke asked while grabbing his hot chocolate. "To be blunt Neji broke up with me." Naruto said looking at his food trying to stop the tears from coming down. "**WHAT! Why? **Last night he seemed very possessive of you it doesn't make any since, to show that kind of affection and dump you the next day." Sasuke yelled out.

**I would like to thank those who commented any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. I will update ASAP**


	15. How can I heal a broken heart?

**Heads up this is a remake of the story called Past Present and future. This has Boy X Boy Lemons in it so if you don't like don't read it. **

**Sasuke returns to the village only to find that Naruto has a new lover now he has to fight for the one he loves. But Naruto is not the same as he used to be. What dark secrets is he hiding? Can Sasuke win back the heart of his only true love?**

I own nothing in here, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!! Mainly Gaara items.

_Whispering_

**Yelling**

Fox talking

'Something is wrong I can feel it.' 'The feeling hasn't subdued but it hasn't become worst either.' "Naruto is something wrong?" "To be blunt Neji broke up with me." "What! Why? Last night he seemed very possessive of you it doesn't make any since to show that kind of affection and dump you the next day."

**Chapter 14**

**How can I heal a broken heart?**

"I know it doesn't make any since. Lets move to the couch and I'll tell you what happened." Naruto said taken aback by Sasuke's outburst.

**Flashback**

"Neji I'm home. Neji?" looking around Naruto saw Neji had his bags pack and by the door. "Neji is something wrong?"

"No Naruto nothing is wrong. I am just moving out and returning home where I belong." Neji said putting his pack on his back.

"What why? What did I do?" Naruto could feel the tears in his eyes.

"You did nothing Naruto. My mission is over. Plain and simple." Neji replied zipping up his shoulder bag.

"Mission what mission? What do you mean your mission is over and what does that have to do about us?" Naruto asked now extremely confused.

"My mission was to keep you sidetracked while Sasuke was away. To make it so you had someone who could keep you from missing him so much that you can't even complete a mission without having wet dreams about him and yelling out in your sleep. Now that Sasuke is back in your life my mission is complete. Thus my mission is over and I can actually do what I want to do instead." Neji said keeping his eyes averted from Naruto.

"What? you mean the Hokage ordered you to date me and sleep with me tell me you loved me?" Now extremely hurt and pissed

"My mission was to make you forget what you and the Uchiha had until he came back by any means that I could think of. I was not ordered to fuck you or to tell you that I loved you I actually was not even ordered to date you I was to do things the way I saw it best to complete my mission. After spending a day with you I realized I needed to get you to date me in order to make you forget. It worked like I thought it would. Sex was just a side benefit. As for the saying I love you, I only said it to fully take your mind of your former lover." Neji said stepping towards the door.

"So everything we shared meant nothing to you? You didn't really want to be with me? Not once?" Naruto couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"I didn't say that, but I have no choice I didn't want to hurt you, but I can not continue this any longer please understand. That Uchiha still loves you go back to him. Or not, I really don't care, but I am sorry we cannot be together any longer. Find someone else Naruto. Someone who can do what their free will desires them to do not what others tell them to do. I hope we can still be friends. I am really sorry Naruto. Good bye lover." Neji left with out another word. 'I am really sorry Naruto I did really love you. But my life depends on whether I stay with you or not. If I stay I will die. When your Hokage maybe we could be together since you plan on changing the clan for the better you promised that you will set me free.' Tears falling from his face as he walked back to his old house where Hiashi Hyuuga waited for his return.

**End flashback.**

"I don't understand what he meant by he didn't have a choice. Achoo! He wouldn't even look me in the eyes till he said that right before he walked out the door on me. I knew he was jealous of you being back in my life but he knew I wouldn't cheat on him. I just don't know what to do or believe. I doubt that grandma Tsunade would have ordered him to brake up with me after you came back. Achoo! She was happy that I was still with him even after I found out you were back. Naruto didn't try to stop the tears from falling any longer.

"Have you thought that maybe it was not a mission to date you, but he is being forced to tell you that it was? After all he is a Hyuuga and not from the main branch so won't he have a curse mark from being a child from the side branch? If it is possible the head of the Hyuuga clan might have ordered your break up. Or it could have started out as a mission, but turned in to something more. Those feelings he expressed last night weren't false, I my not be a vampire or demon of some kind but, I can tell that much for certain. Wouldn't you have known if it was a mission and all lies when you drank his blood? Either way I think Hinata's father most likely has something to do with this." Sasuke said pulling Naruto in to a warm embrace. Feeling both angry and upset to see Naruto crying and hurt this way, doing what ever he could do to comfort him.

"Yeah he has the curse mark on his head. Your right Hinata's father could have ordered our brake up by threatening Neji to brake up or die. Achoo! He is that big of an asshole. You and I have seen what he has done to Hinata. Achoo! He calls her weak and unworthy of being noticed or to be the head of the clan. I hope she moves out before her s finds away to get rid of hers and Kiba's relationship. Achoo! I knew that at first it was a mission to be with me. But, you are right the feelings were real, well somewhat." Naruto said while drying his tears and pulling off Sasuke's chest.

"What do you mean that the feelings were real somewhat?" Sasuke said reaching up to whip what tears he missed.

"I have known for a while now that Neji isn't in love with me. He doesn't realize it he honestly thinks he is in love with me, but I think he loves Gaara, but he doesn't want to admit it to himself." Naruto tried to pull away but, ended up leaning back in to Sasuke's embrace.

"I am sorry that I bothered you Sasuke I just didn't know what to do and I needed some to talk to. Achoo! But I should most likely be going' can I keep these clothes till tomorrow?" Naruto said trying to pull himself out of Sasuke's embrace again.

Yeah you could keep them, but it is pouring outside and you have been sneezing you'll get sick if you get wet, stay here tonight Naruto, I won't pull anything on you, I promise and if I do you will know about it if you drank my blood again, so why would I pull something. I would feel really bad if you get real sick and can't make it to Hinata's birthday party tomorrow, she would be unhappy that your not there." Sasuke said knowing that pointing out that if he got sick he would miss Hinata's party and hurt her that he would stay.

You're right Sasuke I will most likely get sick. Achoo! But I know how you feel I don't want give you the wrong impression Sasuke. To be blunt I am not ready to trust you enough not to hurt me again. Achoo! Damn I got a small cold. Hopefully it will be gone by morning." Naruto looked away from Sasuke as he spoke bringing his hot chocolate cup in to the kitchen.

"I know you know how I feel, and that I have to earn your trust again, I know I deserve having to wait, after what I did to you. I am asking you as my friend to stay with me so you don't get sick and so neither one of us will be alone tonight I could really use your company. I didn't mean that all because Neji and you broke up that you and I should get together again I only want you to stay as a friend I swear." Sasuke said while filling the sick with water so he could do the dishes.

"Okay I will stay, but I am sleeping on the couch. And you got to let me help you with the dishes. Achoo!" Naruto said trying to put on a smile. Though failing at it.

"Sure you can help me with the dishes. But why not use a spare bedroom I have plenty? One of them would be much more comfortable than the couch. Also a hell a lot warmer." Sasuke said handing Naruto a dishtowel.

"Alright. Thanks Sasuke you don't know how much your friendship means to me right now." Naruto took the towel to dry the plates.

'Why did he come to me first? I figured that he would go to Kiba or one of the others before me after what happened.'

"Naruto tell me more about yourself." Sasuke said hoping to get Naruto to talk about something happier.

"What did you want me to talk about?" Naruto asked as he dried a plate.

"Well what kind of foods do you like now? I have noticed that you eat other things more then you eat ramen now so I am interested in finding out more." Sasuke said as he scrubbed the dried on chocolate off a cup.

"Well now I am not much of a picky eater. I actually love fruits, pizza, Barbequed meats, vegetables, eggs, pancakes, and most meat though I prefer Barbequed big time. Well I guess that's about all. I love sweets but I don't eat them very much. Ramen is still good but I no longer eat it daily. Only once a week for the most part." Naruto said as he dried the cup Sasuke handed him.

"Interesting, what about your ninja rank?" Sasuke said as he dropped the pan he used in to the sink.

"I am a jonin rank." Naruto said as he dried the last cup.

"Wow. Congratulations. Where did you get your armor from I really like it." Sasuke said as he finished scrubbing the pan.

"Thanks. I got the armor from the Suna. Temari actually paid to have it made for me. But, They actually have special stores that make clothing that has some chakra enhancers in it I have a couple outfits made that way. I often wear them though, I bet even you would not know if I was wearing them or not. That is how normal they look." Naruto dried the pan off and hung up the towel.

"There now that we are done with the dishes want to watch a movie or play a game of cards?" Sasuke said desperate to keep Naruto's mind off of his pain as well as keep Naruto with him as long as possible.

"A movie sounds good I could use something to make me laugh. What movie?" Naruto said while walking towards the couch.

"How about 'You don't mess with the Zohan?' it is supposed to be really funny and I haven't seen it yet." Sasuke said while making some kettle corn.

"Sure I heard that it was really good. Ino, Sakura, Tenten and Hinata saw it, but I never have. Sakura said that Ino had almost peed herself from laughing so hard." Naruto said making room for Sasuke.

"That would have been something to see. Amazing enough both Ino and Sakura have finally learned that I am gay and not interested in them." Sasuke said grabbing a couple of blankets for them to cover up with during the movie.

"Hey Naruto isn't your mask wet from the rain? Why not take it off so it can dry properly? I don't have any open cuts so the smell of blood shouldn't be a problem for you right now." Sasuke said as he noticed that Naruto had put on the mask on after eating and it had left a wet spot on the dry shirt he'd given Naruto. So he knew it wasn't completely dry.

"It is a bit wet still yeah, but well to be honest your scent causes my throat to burn." Naruto said a little unsure of how to say what he was looking for.

"Do I smell that bad to you?" Sasuke asked extremely shocked.

"No you don't smell bad you actually smell better then any other human and that is very dangerous cause your scent is causing me to crave blood your blood to be more exact." Naruto said carefully while watching Sasuke's every movement.

"If your that hungry for blood why not feed so you don't have to worry about it?" Sasuke said not realizing what Naruto was trying to say.

"No you don't understand. When I fed off of you, I lost control, the taste of your blood, was so sweet, so delicious it literally took all my will power to pull away, and not keep drinking your blood, for the first time in years I had no control, I felt like I couldn't stop I had no desire to stop. In other wards the state of mind I was in to when I was feeding off your blood is I don't care about anything, your blood in my mouth is all I could think about, All I wanted was to drink you dry. In other wards kill you. I can't take that risk Sasuke. I won't take that risk with you. I rather keep this cold thing on my face then risk loosing control and killing you." Naruto carefully phrased it in hopes Sasuke would understand but not be afraid of him.

"Ouch. Okay what about a cloth of some kind would that keep my scent out of your nose?" Sasuke asked slightly shaken from that news.

"As long as you haven't touched it for quite some time then yeah it would work." Naruto said relieved that Sasuke was smart enough not to push for any more detail.

"I have some torn shirts from when I was twelve in the closet. They are in a green box on the right hand side top corner of my old room. Four doors down and to the left. I will stay here so you don't have to worry about my scent getting on them too much. I think Sakura was the one to was those if I am right they were boxed up right before I started to date you." Sasuke said hoping Naruto would believe him and not have him go as well since he didn't think his legs would support his weight at the moment since they felt like jelly.

"Um okay. I will be right back." Naruto said remembering the boxes when he and Sakura were helping Sasuke pack up his old clothes that he didn't fit or were too shredded to wear them anymore. But Sasuke being a packrat wouldn't throw them away. 'Guess it is a good thing after all.' Having no trouble finding the box he sniffed the torn shirt that would work as a mask. Much to his delight it didn't have Sasuke's scent, but it smelled like Sakura's perfume. 'Yuck. Well at least I can't crave blood with this stench on my nose.'

Naruto walked back to the living room were Sasuke sat. "well that is good you found something that would work okay." Sasuke said taking noticed of the shirt.

"It would do alright but I now remember why I got over my crush on Sakura so easily, her perfume stinks." Naruto said as he put his mask on the table to dry completely.

"Well ready to watch the show?" Sasuke asked as he made himself more comfortable.

"Yeah I am defiantly ready. Thanks Sasuke for being so nice to me. I am honestly surprised that you are willing to be near me when you know that I can lose it with you."

"It is no problem Naruto I love being with you. And for your information if you ever do loose control and kill me to be honest it would be one hell of a way to die happy." Sasuke chuckled as he felt Naruto lightly punch his arm.

"Right I forgot you are weird. Well push play." Naruto said not pushing the issue. Wanting to watch the movie.

**I would like to thank those who commented any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. I will update ASAP Also I am looking for a beta if anyone is interested let me know.**


	16. Twist and Turns

**Heads up this is a remake of the story called Past Present and future. This has Boy X Boy Lemons in it so if you don't like don't read it. **

**Sasuke returns to the village only to find that Naruto has a new lover now he has to fight for the one he loves. But Naruto is not the same as he used to be. What dark secrets is he hiding? Can Sasuke win back the heart of his only true love?**

I own nothing in here, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!! Mainly Gaara items.

_Whispering_

**Yelling**

Fox talking

"I am asking you as my friend to stay with me so you don't get sick and so neither one of us will be alone tonight I could really use your company. I didn't mean that all because Neji and you broke up that you and I should get together again I only want you to stay as a friend I swear." 'Why did he come to me first? I figured that he would go to Kiba or one of the others before me after what happened' "Want to watch a movie?" Grabbing a couple of blankets for them to cover up with during the movie

Chapter 16

**Twist and turns **

Morning came extremely quick from Naruto's point of view. 'Man why the hell does my neck hurt so much? Why do I feel so much warmer than normal? Last thing I remember is watching the movie, Zohan was on a date with that chick.' Naruto looked around and realized that both he and Sasuke were asleep on the couch. Sasuke slouched to the side of the couch. Naruto himself was lying on Sasuke's shoulder kind of balled up in to a ball. 'Shit no wonder my neck hurts. But why do I feel so much warmer than I ever felt when I was waking up in Neji's arms?'

Naruto shrugged it off and stood up planning on using the bathroom he noticed that the DVD player was still on and the movie was at the intro. Walking into the bathroom closing the door behind him with a little more force than he meant to put in to it.

**SLAM**

'Hun what was that? Ouch I hurt like hell.' Glancing around Sasuke realized he must have fallen asleep on the couch next to Naruto 'shit I hope he isn't mad at me for that I sure as hell didn't mean for that to happen. Where is Naruto anyways? The sound of someone slamming something earlier is what woke me. He must have woken up and when to the bathroom, damn he must be pissed at me. Not good.'

Getting up Sasuke folded the blankets that he and Naruto used the night before. Turning off the TV and DVD player he heard the bathroom door open. "Naruto do you want some breakfast?" Hopefully if I don't say anything he won't yell at me.

"Sure I would love some. Sorry about falling asleep on you last night. Was I to heavy to move last night? I normally don't gain the weight of my vampire form when I sleep, but I have done it." Naruto walked to get his clothes out of the dryer.

"Um I didn't even notice that you fell asleep, I think I might have been asleep before you last night." Sasuke replied while getting the stuff to make French toast.

"Okay. I am going to get dressed we are supposed to meet Kakashi in about an hour. Thanks by the way for last night." Naruto said heading to the bathroom again.

"It was a pleasure having you stay with me. I don't know why but I hate to be alone now I have since I returned to the village. Mind if I ask you a personal question?" Sasuke said after he got breakfast cooked and Naruto was starting to eat.

"Sure you can ask but if I don't want to answer I will not answer. This is good by the way thank you." Naruto said between mouthfuls

"Well first off don't get me wrong, I really enjoyed your company, and I am really happy you came to me. But why didn't you go to Kiba? His house would have been quicker to get to and I really didn't think you would come to me after well what happened you know." Sasuke prayed that he didn't upset Naruto.

"Well I actually did go to Kiba first but, as I got closer to his apartment, I heard some noise coming from it and I figured that Hinata was there and he was busy if you get my drift. I didn't feel like getting the shit beat out of me cause I interrupted them in the middle of something important." Naruto said as he finished off his breakfast.

"Oh yeah I agree with you. I guess it might be deadly to interrupt him when he is mating as dogs call it." Sasuke said turning red in the cheeks and getting up to wash the dishes taking note of the time they has forty minutes before they were supposed to meet Kakashi and Sakura. "Do you have any other abilities being a vampire other than flying and gaining knowledge from blood?"

"Yeah, I can also run faster than a normal person, hell I am faster the Lee or Guy. I also have a much better sense of smell, even though with the nine tailed fox, I already had better speed and smell than a normal person, and it is even better now. I also can sense somebody's motive if they are close enough. I can erase people's memories, I was supposed to erase yours after you found out that I was a vampire, but I didn't. I can also survive with out normal food; I can live by blood alone. At times I can see in to the future. I can also tell if something is different about somebody health wise as well. This reminds me, I need to talk to Sakura her scent has been off lately." Naruto said the last part while putting on his combat boots.

"Wow that is a lot of abilities. How did you train all of them?" Sasuke asked as they headed towards the bridge.

"Sora, the vampire trained me in my own power. I know you read some about her in my red journal, She shows up every now and then. Perfect the clouds are covering the sun extremely well today so I won't have as much trouble with practice." Naruto said looking at the sky.

"Did you know I was going to read that book?" Sasuke asked as he glanced at the sky himself.

"I knew you were going to read it sometime, I just didn't know when. There are reasons why I just let it go instead of kicking your ass for reading it. But for now don't ask about it anymore.

"Um Okay, oh there's Sakura and Lee." Sasuke said deciding to change the subject.

**After training**.

"Hey Naruto could you help me shop for a birthday present for Hinata? You know her better than I would." Sasuke asked trying to catch his breath doing taijutsu against Naruto was more work than he thought possible.

"Sure, but first I got to talk to Sakura about something in private, meet me outside the ramen bar in an hour." Naruto said not at all winded from their practice. It was surprising easy to kick Sasuke's butt today. Of course it didn't help that he was pissed about his and Neji's break up still.

"Okay see you there." Sasuke left walking down towards the village. Noticing Neji's chakra near by in the forest it was very faint he seemed to be trying to hide it. 'Is he spying on Naruto or is he hoping to talk to Naruto alone?' Sasuke quit his mussing when Neji's charka started to move towards him. 'Now what is he going to try to fight me?'

"Sasuke wait up I need to talk to you." Neji said as he got in range.

"What do you want Neji?" Sasuke said as it took everything he had not to yell or beat the shit out of him.

"I need you to give Naruto a message for me. I am not allowed to see him alone if I am caught my uncle will kill me. Please tell him, I said I am really sorry about my words last night, I was being watched till I got out the door. If I didn't say what I was told to say, he would have killed me on the spot. Tell him I want him to be happy and to please forgive me. See you both at the party tonight. Please try to keep him away from me, I will be watched tonight and having him get to close to me could cost him and me our lives. Take care of him Sasuke. You're lucky to be able to get him back, I honestly didn't plan on letting go of him." Neji said looking over his shoulder and running off in to the forest again.

"Oh I will tell him everything, by somehow getting him feed off me." Sasuke smirked as he continued to the village.

**Back with Naruto **

"Sakura thanks for agreeing to talk to me. Sure no problem what is up?" Sakura sat down eating a rice ball.

"Well I have a couple of things to talk to you about. One is well; Neji and I are no longer together. He broke up with me last night. I think his uncle had something to do with it." Naruto said the last part with out breathing.

"Okay but, just so you know if I find out he did cause your guys break up, I will make sure he gets his ass handed to him on a silver platter. What else did you want to talk about?" Sakura said shocked to hear what Naruto had said while she grabbed another rice ball.

"The next thing is well, do you think I would be stupid to, well um start dating Sasuke again?" Naruto half expected her to hit him for asking.

"I would not say stupid, I think you might want to make him work for you affection before you two get to serious again, that way he would appreciate you more." Sakura said finishing off the rice ball and grabbing another.

"Okay and the last one is well um, I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but you might want to see a medic, I am not sure what is up but, your scent has changed with in the last couple of weeks, also you are eating a lot more than normal, I want to make sure you don't have an ulcer or a virus since you are also tired out easily. No offence." Naruto shut his eyes thinking she would for sure hit him for that one.

"Oh! Okay thanks for the advice Naruto. I will see you at the party tonight right? I will tell you what I find out then. Thanks for letting me know." Sakura said getting up and running towards the village to go to the hospital.

Smiling Naruto did some hand signs and teleported to the ramen shop.

**Three hours before the party.**

"Naruto listen I was told to give you a message, but I can't remember the exact words so I am worried that I would mess it up could you use my blood to get the information?" Sasuke felt embarrassed by wording it that way, but he wanted Naruto to drink his blood to get all the details.

"I don't think that would be a good idea Sasuke, I could loose control again. I don't want to kill you." Naruto said through clinched teeth. The thought of having Sasuke's blood again was really tempting.

"What if you look at it as if you end up killing me you would never be able to taste such sweet blood again? Would that work?" Sasuke asked trying not to look afraid.

"I guess we can try it. But I am really worried about hurting you." Naruto said as he took a good look at Sasuke.

"Great. I am not afraid that you would loose control Naruto, when do you want to try it?" Sasuke said turning his head from Naruto, hoping he wouldn't notice the light blush on his face.

"Um okay. Is something wrong?" Naruto said while he turned to finish fixing some dinner for him and Sasuke at his apartment.

"No I just want you to have all the details of what was said to me." Sasuke said while setting the table

"Okay now that dinner is done I guess, I could get the information now and make you eat that way you don't pass out. Of course only a swallow would do. So you might only get a little dizzy. If I don't loose control." Naruto said leading the way to the couch.

"Okay. I know it won't be your fault if you loose control." Was all Sasuke said while bending his head so Naruto could bite.

"This will sting a bit. I will try no to take too much. Naruto replied, reaching up and around Sasuke's shoulders, pulling him a bit closer. Sasuke nodded and tilted his head to the side while closing his eyes. Naruto lowered his lips to Sasuke's neck, brushing his fangs against the raven's skin as a warning, before biting into the pulse of his neck, eyes sliding closed. Sasuke's eyes shot wide open as he felt the sensation of his body growing weak in Naruto's arms.

Too both of their surprise Naruto pulled away pretty fast. Standing up and leaving the room shutting the bathroom door behind him to block Sasuke's scent while he regained what control he lost from the taste. After ten minutes Naruto returned to the couch where Sasuke remained sitting. Naruto helped him bandage his neck without a word.

"Boy that does feel weird, not as painful as last time. Did you get the information on what Neji said?" Sasuke asked rubbing his neck where Naruto had bitten him.

"Yeah and when I become Hokage his uncle is going to have his ass beaten up. Of course I just might have a couple friends help me do that before hand. I know a few who would love to kick his sorry ass." Naruto said with venom in his voice.

**The party**

"Wow Kiba looks like you invited the whole fucken village." Naruto said after seeing how many people were inside the house.  
"I didn't invite anyone in Hinata's family except Neji the rest well they crashed." Kiba said with a sour tone.

"Sorry to hear that but, why not just kick them the hell out it is your house? They have no say in here." Sasuke said while scanning the large room for Neji making sure to keep Naruto away from him for both of their sakes.

"_They won't listen. But check this out you guys; Hinata has agreed to move in with me. The Hokage has agreed to marry us tomorrow morning, Hinata and I want you their Naruto but don't bring Neji sorry dude."_ Kiba whispered

"_Congratulations Kiba. I will be there for sure oh and on a side note Neji dumped me. Can I bring Gaara?"_ Naruto whispered as low as Kiba had.

"Yeah sure he is cool, freaky but cool. Sorry to hear that you two broke up. But no matter what don't tell Neji anything about what you know for his own safety. With her father he might hurt him if Neji knows anything." Kiba said shivering slightly.

"What about me? Can I come? I have always thought you and Hinata would make a cute couple." Sasuke asked slightly annoyed that Naruto would be bringing Gaara and not him.

"Yeah man you could come I would not have said anything to Naruto in front of you otherwise. Enjoy the party you two." Kiba said while moving to greet another guess. Which happened to be Gaara.

"Naruto good to see you. I spoke to Neji earlier; I am sorry about what happened between the two of you. I really hope there is no hard feelings with either one of you." Gaara said taking Naruto by the arm and pulling him on to the dance floor.

"No not hard feelings against him. But as for the cause of the brake up that is another story." Naruto said while moving with the music.

Later that night around midnight found Sasuke steaming towards a certain red head. A passed out Ino and Neji. A very wild Kiba, Naruto and Gaara. Sasuke finally made his way over to Naruto and pulled him away from the others and out the door. "See you all tomorrow. Happy birthday Hinata. Thank you for a great time." Sasuke said while lifting a drunken Naruto bridal style.

"Goodbye Sasuke make sure you take good care of Naruto. See you both tomorrow." Hinata said with a smile watching the way Naruto cuddled up to Sasuke. Being too drunk to know what he was doing.

**The Next morning**

"Ouch damn my head is killing me. Where the hell am I?" Naruto looked around an unfamiliar room.

"You're awake about time. If you want to see Kiba and Hinata get married you need to get up now and get changed we are supposed to be there in an hour." Sasuke said walking in the room handing Naruto a pair of clothes and a bottle of Advil and a water bottle.

"Thanks Sasuke. Um where am I?" Naruto asked a bit confused since he had never been in this room before.

"One of my guess rooms after I brought you out of Kiba's last night you pasted out. So I carried you here and put you on the bed. You lost your shirt at Kiba's somewhere. I didn't even see you take it off." Sasuke said leaving the room so Naruto could get dressed in peace.

**Forty-five minutes later**

"Hey Hinata where's the groom?" Naruto said as they walked in to the Hokage tower.

"Gaara when to get him, Kiba said it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. I am thankful you are here Naruto. Do you think I am making a mistake?" Hinata asked playing with her hair.

"No I do not think you are making a mistake. If truth be told I think it would be a mistake to wait. I am really happy you found someone to make you happy. I have known for a long time that you liked me, I am glad you were able to move on seeing as I am not interested in girls, and you and I are now better friends than ever before. Kiba may be a mutt, but he is sincere where you are concerned. I know that you two will make each other happy." Naruto said hugging her to him knowing Kiba heard everything from the beginning.

"Naruto! Hey glad I found you, I didn't get to talk to you last night since I didn't get to go to the party, thanks to Lee." Sakura opened the door to the tower reviling Kiba and Gaara as well.

"Yeah how come Lee wouldn't let you go?" Naruto looked shocked to hear that Lee would miss out on a party.

"Well you remember telling me that my scent has been off? Well I'm pregnant." Sakura said smiling so big that it put Naruto's biggest smile to shame.

"Wow congratulations. How did Lee take it?" Naruto said giving her a hug.

"Well he would not let me go to the birthday party because there would be liquor at the party, and now he is even more over protective of me than before." Sakura said hugging Hinata.

"Well let's get this wedding started and congratulations Sakura." Tsunade said with a smile.

**Later at the training grounds**

Sasuke watched from the side as Naruto and Gaara trained together or as Naruto put it Gaara teaching him a new move with sand and water mixed. His anger getting more and more noticeable.

"Good Naruto! You almost got it completely down. Hum? Neji is coming this way. If his uncle sees you two together he will kill both of you. Or at least try to, before I kill him since I won't allow you to get hurt." Gaara said stopping his attack against Naruto.

"Gee that's just great, I better get out of here since I am not willing to risk my best friend killing someone for being a total ass. Want to go out for lunch with us Gaara?" Naruto said grabbing his jacket as he walked over to Sasuke.

"No thanks I am have to get going, to meet the Hokage soon, so I will let you two be alone." Gaara said giving Naruto a kiss on the cheek. Smirking as he caught Sasuke's glare. "Got to go later Naruto."

"You wanted to go out to lunch right Naruto?" Sasuke said noticing Neji walking towards them in a distance still.

"Yeah of course, I had asked Gaara if he wanted to come, but he said he had other plans." Naruto noticed Sasuke's hateful look when Gaara's name was mentioned. "By the way Sasuke yesterday when I drank your blood, I noticed that you are really jealous of Gaara you seem to know that I am his lover also. Am I right?" Naruto decided to get it out so Sasuke would quit thinking of Gaara as a rival for his affection.

"Well, Yeah the way you two act towards one another it is very noticeable." Sasuke said with hurt in his voice. 'Damn between Neji and Gaara I will never get Naruto to go out with me again.'

"Actually Sasuke, I am not dating Gaara nor will I ever. Yeah we are really close with one another, but that is because we are more alike than not. I will admit I have had sex with him but, it is a vampire way to heal from extreme sunburns, also I get to feed easier during sex, but he doesn't love me. To be honest he has had feelings towards Neji for a couple years, he just wouldn't act on them since Neji and I were together, now he won't act on them still cause he doesn't know how to bring up the topic, but he also doesn't want me hurt. But come on lets go get some lunch, and then we can talk more; I don't want Neji risking his life or mine. But could you do me a favor and find out why he is coming over here when he knows I am here? I will meet you at the barbeque buffet as soon as possible." Naruto waited till Sasuke gave him a nod saying he will find out and meet him there, to teleport away.

"Neji why the hell would you risk coming over here when you knew Naruto was that close, you said if your uncle saw you two together he will kill you both?" Sasuke showing that he was annoyed at him for even thinking of risking Naruto that way.

"Actually we got a mission to go on tomorrow just the three of us, meaning you, Naruto and me. We are escorting Gaara back to the Sand village tomorrow. Tell Naruto to meet us at the gates at dusk tomorrow night. That way we won't have to travel in the sun too much so Naruto will be safer. My uncle has been notified so we won't have any problems as long as we are on this mission. Which to be honest, if I can find away to get Naruto to agree to a top secret relationship, then I would with out second thought." Neji snared at Sasuke as he turned his back and walked away.

**Barbeque Buffet**

"About time what took you so long?" Naruto stood at the entrance to the buffet opening the door so Sasuke could go in.

"Neji was telling me about a mission we have to go on. I will give you the details later in private." Sasuke said meeting Naruto's eyes

"Okay well lets order so we can eat." Naruto said knowing that Sasuke wanted him to feed to get all the other information Neji had said to him.

**Later after Naruto had gotten all the information on what Neji had said**

"Sasuke why do you still wear the ring and necklace that I gave you? It was meant, as you and I are one forever. You left me for power at the time your heart did not feel the same as mine why not get rid of them? They should have been considered ties to me, which as you said a tie to others makes people weak. So why keep them? Why not toss them when you started towards his hideout after knocking me out?" Naruto said while looking at the necklace around Sasuke's neck. He had noticed the ring during dinner earlier.

"Naruto you should know by now, I wasn't in the right mind. That damn snake had too much power over me. I never wanted to break our tie to each other. I never truly meant to hurt you in any way. I honestly had no choice, you can tell I am not lying you have drank my blood three times now you should know every little thing about me. I wish I knew as much about you. But I don't think that is possible." Sasuke said unsure of how to explain that the ring and necklace may have been ties to Naruto but, they helped him get strong enough to fight and kill the snake.

"Your right I do know a lot about you through the blood but it can't always tell the reasons behind your actions Also as for knowing me as well as I know you, I guess you could ask me some questions and I will try to answer them but if I can't or don't want to I will let you know." Naruto said getting a cup of hot chocolate.

"I can deal with that. My first question is what did you do after I left the village?"

"Well the first two years, I was with master Jiraiya out of the village which is why I started to write in another journal and not the one in my bed stand. I was also training with Sora the vampire who turned me so I could learn how to control my new power."

"What happened after you returned home?"

"I started to go out on missions with Kakashi and Sakura, but that only lasted a couple of months since I was getting uncontrollably Horney. No thanks to the damn fox being in heat again. Also being a vampire and being able to smell people having sex a couple miles away in the damn forest didn't help."

"You said the fox was in heat again what did you do the last time it was in heat?"

"Um I had sex like normal."

"The last time you had been in heat was when you were with me?"

"No I go in to heat in between November and April of every year."

"Okay so what did you do when you were gone from the village for the first two years?"

"Um well you see I guess you can say I went to gay bars, I also ran in to a friend who was also having the same problem with the damn mating season."

"A friend? Who? Gaara?"

"No not Gaara at least not right away. Um it was Kiba. But all it was to either of us was a just to get the pain gone type of fuck, Kiba is not interested in guys only reason he was with me was because he could hurt a woman if his dog side came out which it did and I am very thankful I heal fast. He fought his need for too long and his more rough side came out. If I could scar I most likely would have a couple from that night."

"Okay so what did you do after you started getting uncontrollably horney?" Sasuke mentally kicked himself knowing that Naruto had started to date Neji.

"Um well I tried to fight it at first but, that didn't work out too well so I started to date Neji since he knew of my situation. He told me he didn't care if we just fucked so I could continue going on missions." Naruto said not looking at Sasuke.

"What about the three years you were gone after I returned home?"

"Well actually I was gone four and a half years. The first year and a half I was under master Jiraiya's training again. Than he brought me to the Sand village and Gaara and his brother Kankuro and sister Temari took over my training, till I was ordered to return to the village. You know that I was at the trial that was held when you returned, I sat in the back with my cloak covering my face so no one really knew I was there except the Hokage and Jiraiya of course he sat next to me dressed the same way." Naruto said putting his cup in the sink.

"What about when you were in heat while you were gone for those four and a half years?"

"Well most of the times, I um I went to a couple of gay bars and others I was with Gaara. Neji knew about it he understood my problem." Naruto said while shifting in his seat.

"Okay I think that's all the questions I have at least at the moment. It is late we should get some sleep and we both need to pack for the mission." Sasuke said noticing the time.

"Okay I will see you tomorrow, I am going home thanks for giving me some company Sasuke." Naruto said while putting his combat boots on.

"I enjoy your company Naruto. But if you want to stay the night in a spare room your more than welcome to. I mean you don't have to go home tonight to pack you can do that in the morning."

"Yeah I know I don't have to but, I think it might be a good idea for me to go home. Um Jiraiya might be stopping by to say hi he said he would before the end of the month and tomorrow is the last day of the month. I will see you in the morning Sasuke. If you want come by my apartment and I will make you breakfast for once, I have become a really good cook." Naruto said turning and leaving as fast as could without making it look to noticeable that he was trying to get away before he did something he might regret.

**I would like to thank those who commented any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. I will update ASAP Also I am looking for a beta if you are interested please let me know.**


	17. Only to win your heart

**Heads up this is a remake of the story called Past Present and future. This has Boy X Boy Lemons in it so if you don't like don't read it. **

**Sasuke returns to the village only to find that Naruto has a new lover now he has to fight for the one he loves. But Naruto is not the same as he used to be. What dark secrets is he hiding? Can Sasuke win back the heart of his only true love?**

I own nothing in here, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!! Mainly Gaara items.

_Whispering_

**Yelling**

Fox talking

"I guess you could ask me some questions and I will try to answer them but if I can't or don't want to I will let you know." "You said the fox was in heat again?" "I go in to heat in between November and April of every year." "We got a mission to go on tomorrow just the three of us, meaning you Naruto and me. We are escorting Gaara back to the Sand village tomorrow. To be honest if I can find away to get Naruto to agree to a top-secret relationship I would with out second thought." "I will see you in the morning Sasuke. If you want come by my apartment and I will make you breakfast for once, I have become a really good cook."

**Chapter 17**

**Only to win your heart**

'Naruto seemed pretty nervous when he left. That look in his eyes reminded me of when he held a lot of passion for me. He is starting to have feelings for me again? So soon? Well his journal said something about that he didn't think he could truly get over me. I am going to court you Naruto, I love you with all my heart and I will do anything to win you over have you love me again.' With that though Sasuke when to take his shower and go to bed.

'Damn it I almost kissed him. I can't believe that I still love him as much as I do. I don't want him to know I still feel this way about him. But it hurts so much knowing that he wants me as much as I want him. This Fucken sucks. Of course no one else has ever hurt me as badly as he did. God damn bastard.' Naruto huffed all the way back to his apartment to get packed and go to sleep.

"_**Your in love with him kit." **_Kyubbi laughed at him.

'What? No I'm not. Well I guess I might still have some strong feelings towards him. But it is not love. Not anymore.' Naruto snared as he turned down the street that he lived on.

"_**It is kit. You never stopped loving him, and you never will stop, you know you two are supposed to be together. You have seen your guy's future. Are you ever going to tell him what you saw during the trail? So your ex-lover is back in your life and prissy boy is out again Hun? I could have told you that would happen. You know that what you saw has already been set in motion, and you already know you can't stop it; prissy boy breaking up with you is only the beginning. It won't be long now. "**_

'Your right Kyubbi, I know I never stopped loving him, but I want him to work hard for my heart this time. And yeah I know what I have seen. I don't know if I will tell him or not. Is that really bad?' Naruto asked as he entered his apartment.

"_**No! Making him work for your affection will make him appreciate you more and treat you better. As for not telling him, I don't know an easy way to tell him. I guess just take it as it comes."**_ Kyubbi suggested

'Thanks Kyubbi lets get to sleep. Good night sleep well.' Naruto climbed in to bed and pulled the blankets over his waist.

"_**Good night kit. Sleep well."**_ Kyubbi said as Naruto fell asleep.

As Naruto slept a figure climbed in to his window just to sit there to watch him sleep. 'God I am so sorry I hurt you Naruto. I really do love you.'

**Next morning**

'At times I really hate mornings.' Naruto complained to himself as he climbed out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom.

"_**Shut up would you? I am trying to sleep here." **_Kyubbi complained as the water turned on.

'Oh morning Kyu sleep well?' Naruto said as he stepped in to the water.

"_**I said shut up. Damn you are way to perky today. You are giving me a headache brat." **_

'Sorry, I am not perky! I just happen to be in a good mood. Annoying fox.' Naruto grumbled as he soaped up his hair.

"_**Yeah you are brat."**_

'Go back to sleep or I will start singing in the shower again.' Naruto threatened.

"_**Goodnight."**_

'Lets see I think I will make pancakes, bacon, ham, eggs and toast with orange juice yummy.' Naruto thought to himself as he got out the items needed for breakfast.

Knock, knock

"Hum? Oh Sasuke must be here right on time, like normal for him. Damn bastard can't even be last once in a blue moon." Naruto went to open the door.

"Morning Sasuke. How was your night?" Naruto said after he opened the door and started back towards the kitchen.

"It was great until you left than it was just okay. I guess I enjoy your company more than I though. Oh I got this for you I figured you would like it." Sasuke said after shutting the door and following Naruto in to the kitchen.

"Hun? Wow they are nice. Thank you Sasuke." Naruto said after turning around to see Sasuke holding a dozen lilacs in front of him. Taking them from Sasuke Naruto put them in to a shinny black vase.

"You still have that? I still remember when I gave that to you." Sasuke smiled as he noticed the vase that he gave Naruto for Christmas right before they started dating.

"Yeah, to be honest I still have everything you ever gave me. How did you know I liked lilacs?" Naruto said as he finished making breakfast.

"To be honest I didn't know, but when I went to the flower shop Ino asked if they were for you, I told her yes, and she suggested them. You really have everything I gave you still?" Sasuke said setting the table for Naruto.

"Yeah everything." 'Even the scars from our fight at the valley of the end.' Naruto turned away to get the juice out of the fridge to stop Sasuke from seeing his face.

"By the way Sasuke why do you keep manipulating me in to drinking your blood? You should know that it is extremely dangerous, since I love the taste of your blood." Naruto asked as he put the food on the table.

"Why are you asking me things you already know?" Sasuke asked

"Cause blood may give me knowledge but I want to know what your thoughts are on why you have me feed off you when you know the danger?"

"Well I guess you can say the pain and the danger kind of turns me on. It is actually quite thrilling for me, I figure it is because the fact I have the threat that you can loose control with me makes me desire to have your teeth in my neck even more." Sasuke said as he fixed his plate.

"I forgot that you like pain. If I remember correctly you used to get off on the pain I often caused." Naruto said as he fixed his own plate.

"…Hn." Sasuke said as he dug in to his plate bending his head hoping to keep Naruto from noticing the color covering his cheeks.

"…." Naruto just started to eat since he couldn't find the words he wanted to say.

"So why did you suddenly decide to start wearing black and blue clothes instead of the orange ones you loved so much?" Sasuke said hoping to change the subject in-between mouthfuls.

"Well I never really liked the color orange. But I never had the money to buy me clothes, since I had to buy my own food and pay rent I almost never had any money left over and when I did I actually used it to buy more weapons and ninja gear. When Master Jiraiya took me to a village and dragged me in to some clothing shop so he could flirt with a woman I told him that if he would not let me leave the shop he was buying me some new clothes he told me no problem since he wanted to impress her. So I got a bunch of new clothes much to his dislike and hers and my delight. Though he shouldn't complain he got laid that night." Naruto said as he started washing the dishes.

"Hum. I noticed that you grew quite a bit after I left. Out of curiosity what size clothes fit you comfortably?" Sasuke said drying the dishes for Naruto.

"Well yeah I did grow quite a bit, over two feet and three inches in fact. I am in a large in shirts and size 10 in pants. Why are you so curious? It's not like you." Naruto said taking a seat on the couch.

"Wow you grew more than I thought. It is just that my clothes seemed a little loose on you, now I know why. I guess that is because I grew as well over the years, you and I can now meet eye to eye with out one of us looking up and the other looking down. Listen I got to go get packed and I need to pick up some more weapons so I will talk to you later. How about we meet up for lunch at Ichiraku's I was planning on going there for lunch and I know you love the place." Sasuke smiled as he followed Naruto in to his room.

"Sure about noon? I need to talk to the Hokage, before I leave to get more sun block I am almost out. So I could finish getting dressed and do that plus be able to put in about an hours worth of training before I meet you. Hope no one is at the hot spring." Naruto said as he looked for a set of clothes to wear. 'Why would he go there for lunch? He doesn't like ramen half as much as me?'

"Sounds great. Why would you care if people are at the hot spring if you are going to the Hokage and than training?" Sasuke asked while turning his back so Naruto could get dressed.

"Oh I need the hot spring for a new move I am working on it requires water and the lake is swarmed with students training during the fall." Naruto said a little shocked since Sasuke turned around when he started to change and Sasuke had kept his back turned the whole time. 'Well at least I know he respects my privacy more than he used to.'

**Ichiraku's**

"Hey Naruto glad you could make it. Before we eat I want to show you something if you don't mind?" Sasuke said pushing off the doorframe as Naruto showed up.

"Um sure doesn't bother me." 'What is he up to now?' Naruto smiled as Sasuke walked up to him.

"Come on." Sasuke said while starting out in a slight run toward Hokage Mountain.

Naruto only had to jog to keep up. Neither one looking over their shoulders to see two sets of eyes watching them leave, one with hurt and the other with a soft smile gracing his face.

After they got to the top of Hokage Mountain Sasuke finally stopped.

"Why did you bring me here? What did you want to show me?" Naruto asked while noticing Sasuke was a little winded from the jog up hill. 'Idiot he could have walked up I wouldn't have complained.'

"It's over here. Would you trust me enough to close your eyes and let me guide you?" Sasuke said trying to keep his nerves calmed down.

"Okay I guess, but I really hate being guided by someone else. It is unnerving." Naruto said closing his eyes uncomfortably.

"Relax, I think you will like it." Sasuke said soothingly to Naruto as he guided him to the forth head on the mountain. Stopping to make sure every thing was where he wanted it to be. "Okay you can open your eyes now." Sasuke said standing in front of Naruto to block his view of the picnic he sat up for the two of them.

"Okay now what did you…?" Naruto's voice trailed off as Sasuke moved to his side. "Oh wow. You did this? Why?" Naruto asked while looking at all the different kinds of food Sasuke had set up on a dark red blanket.

"Yeah I did this. I know you're not ready to start a relationship, but I was thinking you don't have to have a relationship to go on a date with an old friend. Am I right?" Sasuke choose his word very carefully to Naruto. Praying he won't say the wrong thing.

"Your right on both accounts I don't think I am ready to start a relationship, but there is nothing wrong with a date between two old friends. Thank you Sasuke." 'Now I see why he wanted to meet at Ichiraku's' Naruto said allowing Sasuke to guide him to the blanket.

**After lunch **

"Wow I haven't eaten that much in a long time. Thanks again Sasuke." Naruto said lying on his back to look at the clouds. Very thankful that it was really cloudy out so he didn't have to worry about the sun too much. 'It has been a long time since I did this. Last time I did this I was with Shika.'

"Glad you liked it. Here I got you something I think might come in handy while we are traveling and on missions." Sasuke said holding out a blue box.

"Hun? Um thanks Sasuke, but you didn't have to." Naruto said as he took the box from Sasuke as he sat up. Opening it he pulled out a long black hooded traveling cloak with a red fox printed on the back and blue fox prints on the ends and arms of it. "Oh wow. Thank you Sasuke." Naruto leaned forward and kissed Sasuke on the cheek. Then put it on to make sure it fit okay. Smiling down at Sasuke who sat there stunned by the kiss just stared up at him.

Naruto smiled as he sat back down beside Sasuke lying back on his back to let his food settle. "Thank you again Sasuke." Naruto said closing his eyes.

"Hn. Your welcome Naruto." Sasuke said lying down next to him allowing his eyes to close.

Within minutes both were fast asleep.

**I would like to thank those who commented any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. I will update ASAP **

**I am looking for a beta if anyone is interested please let me know. Also I have a new poll up. This one will be up till I finish this remake. I want to know what story plot I should do next so please vote.**


	18. This is going to be a long night

**Heads up this is a remake of the story called Past Present and future. This has Boy X Boy Lemons in it so if you don't like don't read it. **

**Sasuke returns to the village only to find that Naruto has a new lover now he has to fight for the one he loves. But Naruto is not the same as he used to be. What dark secrets is he hiding? Can Sasuke win back the heart of his only true love?**

I own nothing in here, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!! Mainly Gaara items.

_Whispering_

**Yelling**

Fox talking

'I am going to court you Naruto.' Neither one looking over there shoulders to see two sets of eyes watching them leave one with hurt and the other with a soft smile gracing his face. "I got you something." he pulled out a long black hooded traveling cloak with a red fox printed on the back and blue fox prints on the ends and arms of it.

**Chapter 18**

**This is going to be a long night**

Naruto opened his eyes noticing the sun would be setting soon. "SHIT it is almost time to meet for the mission!" He yelled as soon as he remembered the day he just had.

"What? Oh fuck I didn't mean to fall asleep. Damn it. Go get our stuff and meet us by the gate I will be there soon. I left my pack at your apartment on the couch." Sasuke said as he packed up the remains from their picnic.

Naruto nodded and teleported away.

**The Gate**

"Well everyone is here so let's go." Neji bit out as soon as Sasuke arrived. He knew that Sasuke would be a little late since Naruto had told him.

"Where did you get that cloak Naruto? It is very nice." Gaara said with a small smile noticing the fox on the back.

"Thanks. Sasuke gave it to me. He said it would be useful on missions since it will keep the sun off me better." Naruto said turning around so Gaara and Neji could see the whole thing.

"Really? What else have you two been up to lately? I noticed that you two are spending a bit more time together, other than on the training grounds." Gaara said taking note of Neji increased stiffness. 'He still has feeling for Naruto, but yet he hurt him by telling him that them dating and getting in to bed together was nothing but a mission, and I know that the Hokage only ordered it because Neji demanded it so that his uncle couldn't say anything. Now he breaks up with Naruto, just so he can go and ask me out what a jerk. If he thinks I will fall for him like Naruto, so he could break my heart he is sadly mistaken. Of course I won't even date him if Naruto shows any sign of being hurt or upset by the fact he asked me out.'

"Yeah Sasuke has been a really good friend to me these past couple of days." Naruto said while walking beside Gaara.

"Oh? What all has he done with you since you and Neji broke up?" Gaara asked making sure that Neji had heard his question.

"Well this morning Sasuke brought me a dozen lilacs and then he set up a picnic on top of the Hokage Mountain. Where he gave me this cloak. On the day of Hinata's birthday party, well you know I got flat out drunk off my ass well I guess I passed out than he brought me to his house and put me in the guest bedroom. Then the night before Hinata's birthday party we watched a movie and both of us fell asleep half way through it but the weird thing is the movie was really funny, but I was so tired that I couldn't stay awake. We have trained a lot as well even after the group training, we train by ourselves." Naruto said while looking to the left where Sasuke was.

"Wow that sounds great. You two are getting along okay than Hun? I noticed you two earlier running off towards the Hokage tower so I am assuming that you two were heading to Hokage Mountain. I am glad to see you moving on, and having a real life." Gaara smiled as they continued jumping through the trees.

"Hey less talking more moving you two slow pokes." Neji yelled his temper getting to him after hearing that Sasuke was spending so much time with his Naruto.

"Shut up Neji there is no time limit on when we need to get there and as I am the one you are escorting, I have every right to take what ever pace I desire and I want to take it easy so deal with it. I still don't get why the Hokage would send three of you when she normally sends just Naruto. He does the job just fine with out help." Gaara snapped back at Neji angry that Neji would act so cold towards them just because Sasuke is around. 'What do I see in him again? Than again what the hell did Naruto see in him other than just a replacement? From what I have seen in the past Sasuke treats Naruto a little mean at times but he pushes Naruto to be his best. Neji may be nice to Naruto but he didn't push Naruto to improve his skills. In my opinion Sasuke treats Naruto a lot better.'

Neji didn't say anything, but kept moving pissed and hurt that Sasuke and Gaara both were able to get Naruto's attention while Naruto was all but ignoring him.

**Campsite**

"Let's make camp here for the rest of the night. It is past three in the morning we can head out after we all get a good rest and maybe breakfast. Neji since you are the leader set up the campsite. Want to go swimming Naruto? Sasuke?" Gaara said stopping at his and Naruto's normal campsite.

"Sounds good Gaara even though it is fall the weather is a little to warm for me." Naruto said taking off his cloak.

"Yeah, but I didn't bring any swimming trunks, I didn't know we would be swimming." Sasuke said watching the anger on Neji's face.

"So neither did Naruto or me it is called skinny dipping. We couldn't do it on the way back from the Suna because of the girl." Gaara said taking off his shirt. Smirking at Neji's sudden expression.

"Um okay, I have no problem with that it is just um well I um…" Sasuke trailed off unsure of how to word what he wanted to say.

"That you and Naruto aren't dating and you don't want him to be uncomfortable?" Gaara offered.

"Yeah exactly!" Sasuke said relived that someone understood.

"Don't worry it is not as if Naruto and you are alone in the water. I will be there and considering that Naruto is already in the water completely naked, I don't think he will mind. He is not as shy about his figure as he used to be." Gaara said dropping his boxers and climbing in the cool water.

'This is going to be a long night, since Naruto and Gaara are both standing naked in the water that goes up to there waist barely. Not to mention Sasuke is now climbing in. so he gets a view of both of the ones I want. Damn him. Why does Gaara have to be so damn at ease with Naruto?' Neji glared at the three in the water as he made camp.

Naruto smirked through his mask as Sasuke joined him and Gaara in the water. He moved fast enough so he knocked Sasuke down in the water. "Tag your it." Naruto said laughing as he jumped off of Sasuke and ran though the water.

"What? Okay lets play tag." Sasuke said as he chased Naruto and Gaara though the water. Catching up with Gaara, and tagging him finally.

Laughing Gaara went after him again. Sasuke dodged him swiftly as he launched himself at Sasuke and ended up face planting the water. Growling Gaara noticed Naruto laughing so he jumped at Naruto. Causing Naruto to fall backwards as he did so ending up straddling Naruto's waist. Jumping off he muttered 'tag.' As he ran through the water again. Naruto went after him taking a leap at Gaara. Gaara dodged and Naruto landed on top of Sasuke again. "Tag Sasuke your it." Naruto started to laugh and suddenly went red in the face leaping off of Sasuke's leg.

Their game continued for another forty-five minutes and ended up ending when Sasuke jumped on Naruto and ended up straddling Naruto's waist and felt Naruto get a bit hard. Getting off Naruto pretty fast. "Sorry. Hey how about we eat? I am hungry." Sasuke hoped to put an end to the game.

"Yeah I think we all are hungry. You and Gaara get out and I will catch us some dinner." Naruto said keeping his eyes on the water.

"Okay. _Sorry about that_." Sasuke whispered the last part as he left Naruto in the water, and helped Gaara and Neji fix the fire.

**Later that night**

"Wow Naruto you caught a lot of fish do we really need that many? I don't think we will eat them all." Sasuke said as he looked at the twenty medium fish that Naruto was cooking.

"Oh we will eat them all. I guess you never paid attention to how much Naruto and I can eat alone together. Naruto alone can eat seven. I can also eat seven of those. But if you and Neji can't finish off the other six I am sure Naruto and I could. Don't worry none of it will go to waist." Gaara said taking note on Neji's sudden desire to be as close as possible to both him and Naruto. 'Naruto seems to be getting pissed at how close Neji is to him. Or is it how close he is to me?'

**After dinner **

"Naruto can we go over that way and talk in private for a bit?" Gaara asked as he pointed towards the waterfall.

"Sure. We will be back don't wait up. Gaara and I don't need as much sleep as you two do." Naruto said standing up from his sleeping bag that he had just rolled out.

**With Naruto and Gaara**

"What is up Gaara? Something's been on your mind today I noticed. Is something wrong?" Naruto said making him self-comfortable.

"Well yeah some different things have been on my mind and I wanted to talk to you about them." Gaara stated uncomfortably

"Okay well tell me." Naruto sat up with a soft smile across his face.

"Naruto are you planning to get back with Sasuke?" Gaara asked knowing that Sasuke was trying to court Naruto.

"I have been thinking about it. I have spoken to a couple others about their opinions of it; they all say I should make him work for my affection that he will appreciate me much more if he has to earn the right to date me. What is your opinion on it Gaara?" Naruto said while looking at the fading stars.

"I agree with them you should make him earn the right to date you. I know that he still loves you I can see it in his actions and I can feel it when he is close to you. But there are some other things I wanted to talk to you about." Gaara said moving so he could look at Naruto in the eyes easier.

"Okay lets hear it." Naruto said with ease

"Well um I want to know if you would have a problem with me going out with Neji?" Gaara said flat out keeping his eyes on Naruto.

"I won't have a problem with it. But his uncle might. Why are you thinking about asking him out?" A true smile crossing Naruto's face as he said that.

"No he asked me out the day after he well um broke up with you." Gaara said looking away.

"Oh. Well I have no problem with it. But you should know what he told Sasuke I found out through drinking Sasuke's blood. He told Sasuke if he could get me to agree to date him with out other people knowing he would in a heartbeat. I have no problem with my best friend dating my ex lover. But I want to be careful I don't want to see you hurt by him, I could never forgive him if he hurts you." Naruto said standing up and moving so he was hugging Gaara.

"I know that he doesn't love me but I am not sure if I am just a replacement or if he thinks he might have feelings for me. But just to let you know I won't let him near my heart. I doubt that he would ever get past my defenses; you are the first and only one who has ever gotten past all my defenses. But I love you as a brother Naruto. On another topic I know my dear big sister wants to move to the Hidden Leaf. I also know that her lover is there and that he wants to marry her. If I let her move to the Hidden Leaf I want you to promise me that you will keep an eye on her." Gaara said with a rarely use stern voice with Naruto.

"Okay and yeah I swear I will keep an eye on her and the little one." Naruto said with a serious look on his face.

"Okay come on let's get to the others before they kill each other." Gaara said walking with his arm wrapped around Naruto's shoulders.

**With Sasuke and Neji**

"Quite trying to win him over Uchiha, I won't let you have him again you hurt him once before and I won't let that happen again." Neji snared at Sasuke as soon as Naruto and Gaara were out of earshot.

"You're the idiot who told him the relationship was nothing but a mission to you. He came to me for comfort after you said that. Even if it weren't a mission your uncle would never allow you two to be together. I know I made some mistakes and the biggest one was allowing the snake to control my mind and allowing him to make me leave Naruto in the first place. However now that he is no longer seeing anyone, I will do what ever I can to show him I truly love him. If that means dying to be with him I will do it without second thought." Sasuke smirked back.

"I saw you two today running towards the Hokage tower the only reason you want Naruto again is because you know he is extremely easy to get in to bed. Like a little cock-sucking slut." Neji said with hate and jealousy in his voice.

**SMACK!**

"**How dare you say something like that about Naruto." Smack "Here I thought you honestly loved him!" Punch "You said that you broke up with him because your uncle threatened to kill you and Naruto because of your relationship." Punch "Now I find out that the only reason why you are so pissed is because you think he is easy to get in to bed." Smack "You don't deserve his love or heart hell; I don't think you deserve his friendship." If you think I won't be letting him know what you said then you got another thing coming**." Sasuke said with so much anger he wouldn't be surprised if Naruto and Gaara heard him he went to punch Neji again but Neji caught his wrist this time.

"**Don't please, **I didn't mean it I am just mad that he is allowing you so damn close to him. I have always hated you. It is because of you that Naruto couldn't see my feelings for him because he couldn't see past you. The only reason why he dated me was because he was threatened not to be allowed on any more missions because he couldn't control his hormones." Neji said tears streaming down his red and puffy face.

"Hey what the hell is going on?" Naruto looked pissed. Can't you two get along for five fucken minutes with out trying to kill one another? Sasuke why the hell did you two start fighting?" Naruto demanded answers now.

"Hn, try to drink one of our bloods you will find out exactly what he said to set me off. It is bad enough that I have a short fuse and he had to say something like that to me. He is lucky I didn't kill him." Sasuke said as he noticed Naruto lean in to his neck a bit as if he was going to bite down with his mask still on.

"No! Listen I … I said something rude and uncalled for and Sasuke started to hit me, I don't blame him though, I would have done the same thing if it was reversed, I know I deserved it. Just leave it at that please. I am sorry for what I said to him. I let my hate towards him influence my thoughts and they just came out. Please there is no need to push this any further lets just drop it." Neji said hoping for once Naruto would actually listen to him.

Neji your saying that you deserved to have Sasuke beat the shit out of you? Fine I will leave it for now by the way your cheek is all swelled and red also looks like it is going to bruise." Naruto said sitting down next to Sasuke and Gaara.

"…. Yeah, I know I deserved it." Neji said praying that Naruto won't push anymore.

"Lets get to sleep the sun is already starting to rise and we need to head out soon but none of have slept yet so good night see you all when I wake up." Sasuke said his voice a little harsher than he meant.

"Yeah your right good night Sasuke night Neji." Naruto and Gaara said in union. As they both climbed in to there sleeping bags. Gaara sitting up with his wrapped around him not planning on going to sleep.

"Night you all sleep well." Neji said softly 'Damn I did deserve it. But shit he hit me hard. I wonder if had added chakra in to any of those hits. Hell he didn't even use his full strength with me. Most likely would have broken my jaw if he had.'

**I would like to thank those who commented any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. I will update ASAP **

**Also I am looking for a beta if you are interested please let me know. **


	19. Ambush

**Heads up this is a remake of the story called Past Present and future. This has Boy X Boy Lemons in it so if you don't like don't read it. **

**Sasuke returns to the village only to find that Naruto has a new lover now he has to fight for the one he loves. But Naruto is not the same as he used to be. What dark secrets is he hiding? Can Sasuke win back the heart of his only true love?**

I own nothing in here, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!! Mainly Gaara items.

_Whispering_

**Yelling**

_**Fox talking**_

"We can head out after we all get a good rest and maybe breakfast." 'Naruto seems to be getting pissed at how close Neji is to him.' "I want to know if you would have a problem with me going out with Neji." "I won't have a problem with it. Be careful I don't want to see you hurt by him I could never forgive him if he hurts you." "My dear big sister wants to move to the Hidden Leaf. I also know that he lover is there and that he wants to marry her. Keep an eye on her." "I made some mistakes and the biggest one was allowing the snake to control my mind and allowing him to make me leave Naruto in the first place. I will do what ever I can to show him I truly love him. If that means dying to be with him I will do it with out second thought." "I saw you two today running towards the Hokage tower the only reason you want Naruto again is because you know he is easy to get in to bed. Like a little cock-sucking slut." "**How dare you say something like that about Naruto.**" "I didn't mean it I am just mad that he is allowing you so damn close to him. I have always hated you. It is because of you that Naruto couldn't see my feelings for him because he couldn't see past you. The only reason why he dated me was because he was threatened not to be allowed on any more missions because he couldn't control his hormones."

**Chapter 19**

**Ambush!**

"_Naruto you know it is dangerous to leave before feeding. Those vampire instincts are extremely strong on you. It would be smart to feed before we leave." _

"_I know Gaara I should have fed last night but I didn't. If I feed now I would put Sasuke or Neji unconscious. With you I have to take more because of the demon you hold in you stuffs sand in my mouth as well."_

"_Don't worry about it. I don't get knocked unconscious from loss of blood like the others do. At times you need to start thinking like a vampire and not a human otherwise it is going to get someone killed you know that."_

"_Fine come over here and I will feed on you I don't feel like carrying Sasuke or Neji on my back."_

Sasuke woke up around the same time as Neji both looking to find Naruto and Gaara. What they saw shocked them Gaara was sitting on Naruto's lap and from their point of view Naruto was kissing Gaara's throat.

"**What the fuck are you two doing Gaara?" **Neji stood yelling at Gaara feeling as if he was watching Naruto fuck Gaara.

"What is your problem Neji?" Gaara removing himself from Naruto a thin trail of blood running down his throat.

"Naruto were you feeding on Gaara or something?" Sasuke asked relived to see the blood on Gaara while silently trying to fight the arousal that almost consumed him.

"Well yeah Gaara doesn't go unconscious when I feed on him so it is safer to feed on him and not on one of you guys since both of you are normal humans and Gaara is not." Naruto said rolling his eyes at the scene before him. "Gaara come back here you said that you wanted me to make sure I have enough blood, but the minute I bite you moved away."

"Sorry Naruto. Neji startled me. I don't get what the hell he is yelling for. It is not as if I was fucking you. He is always so easy to piss off. How did you put up with his temper?"

"Pretending not to notice it or giving him a couple swift kicks in the ass. Which ever my mood decides when he started on me with his temper." Naruto said standing up so he could get a better grasp on the same area that he had bitten before.

"I see. Mmm." Was all Gaara had to say as Naruto bite down.

"Let's go now that you are done. We have a lot of ground to cover." Neji said trying to keep his cool after seeing his ex boyfriend feeding off his hopefully soon to be boyfriend.

"How many times do I have to tell you there is no time limit? I am enjoying my little vacation away from being in charge of a whole village. So quit with the we have to rush bull shit."

"_**Hey Kit are you planning on getting back with your first lover anytime soon?"**_

'Yeah I am thinking about it. Why do you ask?'

"_**Nothing it is just that the boy really likes you and I have a funny feeling about him he is planning something but I don't think it is bad what ever he is planning."**_

'Okay I will keep my eye open. But he knows better than to plan something since he knows if I feed off him I will know. But I think you are right just look at what he has been doing the past couple of days.'

"_**I think he is planning on courting you kit. I mean he is showing all the signs bring you lilacs taking you on a romantic picnic buying you that beautiful cloak. It is the beginning signs that he is trying to court you. Don't let him get in bed with you to soon after you two hook back up."**_

'Don't worry I plan to make him work for that big time. I am not going to be as easy as before. But did you notice that something is wrong considering the fact that Neji actually said that he deserved to be hit by Sasuke?'

"_**Yeah Neji saying he needed to be hit was weird enough but the fact that he didn't hit Sasuke back is weirder. You might want him checked to see if Sasuke knocked anything loose up there."**_

'Yeah I will ask Grandma Tsunade to check him out for me. Hey what is that smell?'

"_**We got a huge ambush coming our way. No idea on the scent of who they are though the scent is not familiar to me."**_

"Hey we got company heading our way and I don't think they are friendly." Naruto stopped on a branch nearly causing Sasuke to run in to him.

"_Byakugan, you're right they know we are here and are readying to attack._" Neji growled under his breath.

"_At times I hate being right. Lets end this fast so none of us use to much chakra_." Naruto mumbled as he started the hand signs for ice dragon.

A Kunai flew towards Naruto a wall of sand blocked it and threw it back at its owner. A handful of screams was heard as the ice dragon made it's way around the tree's hitting their targets, freezing some in to complete blocks of ice and cutting some humans in half with the dagger like fangs made of solid ice. Naruto smirked as he made the hand signs for earth dragon causing another small handful of screams.

Gaara using sand tomb and sand graveyard was taking out their attackers by the handful. Sasuke and Neji both using hand and hand combat Chidori being used against multiple opponents and sixty-four palms being used against anyone dumb enough to get that close.

A bunch of Kunai came flying at them in to many levels to dodge. Without hesitation a wall of sand not only block the Kunai but threw them back at the owners killing one by having the Kunai hit directly in the center of the throat. A wave of sand appeared behind other attackers smashing them. A scream was heard throughout the forest as another wave of sand hit the ones that were lucky enough to dodge the first wave.

"It is over." Gaara's word caused Sasuke to shiver and slightly step closer to Naruto.

"Yeah but you had to make sure you got the last kill like normal. You could have kept the ones caught in the tree's alive, I could have used them." Naruto looked slightly annoyed.

There in front of them were over a hundred bodies. "Looks like they were planning an attack on a village." Neji commented.

"Naruto! This one over here is alive; it seems my sand missed somehow, so you can use him. Tell us everything you find out." Gaara stated as he noticed one man stuck halfway in a tree still alive.

"With pleasure." Naruto said his voice sent a cold chill down their backs. As they watched Naruto remove his mask to bite the guy.

A loud scream filled the air as Naruto's fangs pierced his throat. Neji watched in horror as Naruto drained blood, and life from the guy in front of them. He noticed that Naruto's eyes seem to roll in to the back of his head, the screams quickly died off as the man quit fighting and died as Naruto ended his life. Naruto pulled back licking his lips as he grabbed his mask and pulled it back up.

"Their plan was to test our skill. Their orders were to challenge the Leaf Village and study our defenses find our weak points and report back. This one here knew nothing of the reasons behind the attack, he just followed his orders from the captain who is over that way dead from the ice dragon attack that I used."

"We need to tell Tsunade…. These ninja they are from the village hidden in the rain." Sasuke pointed out recognizing the one Naruto just drained as a ninja from the exams when they were twelve.

"Let's hurry and get to the Suna. We can contact Tsunade there." Gaara growled as he took the lead.

'Seeing Naruto kill someone like that, gods I think I am going to be sick. I have known for a long time Naruto was a killer even more so after he became a vampire, but to see something like that first hand was horrible, I am going to have nightmares tonight and most likely for a couple weeks.' Neji thought to himself as he stayed as far away from Naruto as possible.

It was way past dark when the group arrived at the Suna. "You guys go get some sleep Naruto will you show them to their rooms? You have your normal room Naruto, as always, if you guys are hungry Naruto can get the servants to bring you all something. I hope you sleep well. I will inform lady Tsunade of the ambush, as well as the knowledge we received." With that Gaara turned and headed for the tower.

**I would like to thank those who commented any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. I will update ASAP**

**Also I am looking for a beta if anyone is interested please let me know. I also have another poll up you can vote which story I do next. The poll will stay open till I finish this story so please make sure you vote.**


	20. A Day Off

**Heads up this is a remake of the story called Past Present and future. This has Boy X Boy Lemons in it so if you don't like don't read it. **

**Sasuke returns to the village only to find that Naruto has a new lover now he has to fight for the one he loves. But Naruto is not the same as he used to be. What dark secrets is he hiding? Can Sasuke win back the heart of his only true love?**

I own nothing in here, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!! Mainly Gaara items.

_Whispering_

**Yelling**

_**Fox talking**_

"Their plan was to test our skill. Their orders were to challenge the Leaf Village and study our defenses find our weak points and report back. This one here knew nothing of the reasons behind the attack, he just followed his orders from the captain who is over that way dead." "We need to tell Tsunade…. These ninja they are from the village hidden in the rain."

**Chapter 20**

**A day off**

'Man why am I still so tired? I know that battle last night was a bitch but I didn't think it drained me that much. I know using Chidori is draining, but it hurts to move.' Sasuke was thinking whether he should go back to sleep or get something to eat when…

Knock, Knock

'Uh what the fuck what time is it? One thirty pm, damn I must have slept a long ass time.'

Knock. Knock

"Sasuke you up? I was wondering if you wanted to go in to the village with me, and do some shopping." Naruto yelled through the door.

"Come in Naruto." Sasuke said sitting up.

"Hey Sasuke Gaara suggested we wait till we get a reply from the Hokage before we head back. So want to go shopping? The sand village has great ninja gear and even more of a selection on weapons. They have armor that increase your chakra and, they even have some shops that have clothing with chakra enhancers in them you know like the ones I mentioned before. I haven't even seen Neji nor have I seen Temari, but I heard her yelling thank you earlier she actually woke me. She is very thrilled that Gaara finally agreed to allow her to move to the Leaf." Naruto softly smiled.

"Yeah I will come the armor sounds interesting. Mind if we eat before we go shopping?" it was a rhetorical question but he got his answer anyways.

"Yeah there is a great place that serves Barbeque, They also have a lot of interesting different foods, It is just around the corner in the market." Naruto turned around as Sasuke started getting dressed.

As Naruto and Sasuke were leaving the manor Temari stopped them. Giving Naruto a huge hug.

"Thank you Naruto for helping me convince Gaara to let me go. Oh by the way your fan that I was having made for you should be done today, I will check it out after I pack. Thank you again Naruto hope you two have fun in the village." She said as she ran off to pack.

**The Village market**

'Wow this armor is amazing. It is light like regular clothes and looks like it to but it is not it is chakra-enforced armor. I remember seeing similar armor in the land of snow on a mission. Thank whatever god is out there Orochimaru never knew about this kind of equipment, otherwise I never would have been able to kill him as easy as I did. Hum, This is nice being able to watch Naruto just enjoying himself. Not having any worries. I wish I could see that expression more often.' Sasuke mussed while pretending to look at a black vest.

'Wow I could go on over and get about three different pairs of armor with what Gaara gave me plus I will have enough to buy a bunch of weapons and then some. To bad I don't normally use armor, I think I will just get one shirt and one pair of pants.' Naruto grinned to himself as he picked up a pair of black pants and a blood red shirt to try on.

Both left the store after getting some new armor and headed down to the weapons shop. 'Hn I hope this new outfit was worth what I paid for it. That asshole in there was flirting with Naruto thankfully Naruto didn't seem to notice or didn't care.' Sasuke steamed while walking next to Naruto.

'He seems to be upset I wonder what I did this time.'

"_**It was what the store owner was doing that upset him kit."**_

'What did the storeowner do? Did he do something when I wasn't looking.'

"_**No kit he was flirting with you. But I wouldn't complain he did give you a major discount on the new armor. Which by the way it looks nice on you. Really makes you look hot. If you wear it too much you will have an annoying fan club starting up."**_

'Thanks. I think? Wait he was flirting with me and I didn't notice? I must be space out bad today or something.'

"_**No you weren't spaced out, you were to busy to notice him since you were staring at Sasuke. By the way he is talking to you."**_

'Thanks.' "Um sorry Sasuke what did you say? I was thinking." Naruto smiled at him

"Hn, I said are you hungry? Because I am." Sasuke said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I am hungry. But it is no surprise that you're hungry since you didn't eat anything yesterday, and you barley picked at your food this morning." Naruto scolded

"Hn I know. I have had my mind on a lot today so I wasn't even paying attention to the food." Sasuke offered.

"Okay so where do you want to go eat? It is almost dinner time we could head back to the house and eat there if you want to wait about an hour and a half or we could go to one of the many different restaurants?"

"Know anywhere good that does not serve over cooked pork?"

"Yeah the place right over there they have great pork and chicken."

"Hn okay. Looks like a romantic place."

"Well it is one of the fancier places, Temari took me here for my birthday last year. If you don't want to go here we can go somewhere else." Naruto offered slightly disappointed on the subject.

"No this is okay. I was more thinking out loud." 'nice it is actually a lot more easier to court him then I thought it would be.' Sasuke smirked as he held the door for Naruto.

**Later on**

"Dinner was great Naruto, I was thinking about taking a bath, since we would most likely be going soon, want to accompany me to the hot spring?"

"Sure was. Thanks for buying dinner I didn't mean for you to pay for me when I suggested the place. The hot spring sounds good which one do you want to go in to the indoor or out door one?"

"The out door one sounds like it would be more different than normal out door hot springs. I remember what Gaara had said to you last time we were here."

"Okay, sounds good. Your right the outdoor one is extremely different from the normal outside hot springs you normally see. Oh! Hey Neji any news yet?" Naruto smiled pretending not to notice the jealousy in his eyes towards Sasuke.

"Um yeah the Hokage wants us to return tomorrow." He said while making sure Naruto didn't get to close to him. "We leave in four hours." With that Neji walked off.

"I will go inform Temari for when we are leaving then I will meet you at your room to go to the hot spring. Sound good Sasuke?" 'man what is Neji's problem?'

"Hn sure." Sasuke looked at the direction Neji had headed. 'I hope he didn't hear the whole conversation. I don't want him interrupting us and I don't want him glaring at me the entire time.'

**Hot spring**

'hey Kyu? Is it just me or is Neji acting weird today?'

"_**The stuck up prick is acting weird. I think he is afraid that if he pisses Sasuke off, that Sasuke will tell you what he said that caused Sasuke to beat him up. Maybe you should try to ask lover boy while being too close for him to think."**_

'I hate using Sasuke's love for me that way. But I guess I can try it.'

'Man this is nice. What is that look in Naruto's eyes? He is planning something but what?' Sasuke smiled softly as he closed his eyes dimly aware of Naruto moving closer to him.

"Sasuke?"

"Hum?"

"Thank you for being there for me when I needed you after Neji and I broke up."

"I wish I could have been there for you more in the past Naruto. I am thankful that I now have the chance to be there for you like I wanted to be in the past and I plan to continuing being there for you both in the present and future." Sasuke said while trying to figure out what Naruto was planning.

"Have you noticed that Neji seems to be more distant toward me since yesterday? I am trying to figure out what is going on. Do you have any idea's?" Naruto asked while shifting closer to Sasuke.

"Hn, I haven't noticed." Sasuke said trying to keep his cool while Naruto's legs were touching his.

"Could you tell me what he said to cause you to hit him?" Naruto asked while moving closer knowing that Sasuke wouldn't be able to think clearly, and if he kept it up they would be crossing that line tonight.

"Just thinking about what he said makes my blood boil. So it would not be a good idea right now. If you want the information so bad why not just use our blood?" Sasuke shifted a bit trying to calm his arousal.

"To risky. I can loose control to easy right now. Maybe later I will take you up on that offer. But for now I need to get out of here, I need to go see the clinic to get some blood. My throat is burning really bad." Naruto said moving away from Sasuke before he could risk loosing control.

"Can I come with you? For some reason it interests me when you feed. Not sure why though." Sasuke said as he followed Naruto out of the spring.

"Um Yeah you can come with just don't get to close to me when I am feeding, your scent is really enticing." Naruto said while he leaned forward and quickly yanked down his mask giving Sasuke a quick peak on the cheek before pulling away shoving the mask back in place.

"Okay." Sasuke said while following Naruto's lead in getting dressed, his head felt as if it was in the clouds now.

"_**Hey kit, do you think he knows?"**_

'I don't see how he would know. It wasn't in my journal, and I know I never told him.'

"_**True, but the way the brat acts it seems as if he knows, or he wants it himself."**_

'I agree with you Kyubbi.'

**At the gates**

"Okay everyone ready to go?" Neji trying to stay away from Naruto even though he wants to be at his side the image of what he witnessed the night before keeps him away from Naruto.

"Yeah were ready. Temari you ready to go home?" Naruto said to her his eye sparkling with love for his sister.

"Yeah I am ready. Let's go. Goodbye little brother. Thank you for letting me go to be with Shika." Temari said giving Gaara a hug.

"Then let's move out." Neji said as Gaara hugged Naruto and Sasuke wishing both of them all the luck in the world with each other.

"Goodbye Gaara. I will keep in touch. And that is a promise. And thank you." Naruto said while moving to stand beside Sasuke and Temari.

**I would like to thank those who commented any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. I will update ASAP**

**I am looking for a beta if you are interested please let me know. Also I have a poll up on which story I will do next. I will have it up till I finish this story but please make sure you vote.**


	21. Hidden Power of a vampire

**Heads up this is a remake of the story called Past Present and future. This has Boy X Boy Lemons in it so if you don't like don't read it. **

**Sasuke returns to the village only to find that Naruto has a new lover now he has to fight for the one he loves. But Naruto is not the same as he used to be. What dark secrets is he hiding? Can Sasuke win back the heart of his only true love?**

I own nothing in here, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!! Mainly Gaara items.

_Whispering_

**Yelling**

_**Fox talking**_

This armor is amazing. It is light like regular clothes and looks like it too, but it is chakra-enforced armor. Thanks for buying dinner I didn't mean for you to pay for me when I suggested the place. 'Is it just me or is Neji avoiding me?' "The Hokage wants us to return tomorrow. We leave in four hours." "Temari you ready to go home? Then let's move out"

**Chapter 21**

**Hidden Power of a vampire.**

Everyone was quiet on the way to the village. Neji leading the group kept looking over his shoulder at them since he insisted on being ahead of them.

"_**YOU KNOW KIT THE ASS IS STARING AT YOU. HE IS GOING TO HURT HIMSELF IF HE DOESN'T START PAYING ATTENTION TO WHERE HE IS GOING."**_

'Yeah I know but I don't get what his problem is lately. For the past couple days he seems to be avoiding me at all costs and now he is looking at me ever couple of seconds it is almost as if he is afraid that I will start fucking Sasuke right here and now.'

"_**THAT OR HE IS AFRAID THAT YOU WILL ATTACK HIM WITHOUT CAUSE. BUT EITHER WAY YOU NEED TO TELL HIM TO WATCH WHERE THE FUCK HE IS GOING BEFORE HE RUNS HIS SORRY ASS IN TO A TREE."**_

'Right.' "Neji watch where you are going and not what I am doing beside Sasuke before you hurt yourself." Naruto said really annoyed that he had to scold Neji for looking over his shoulder instead of watching when he was jumping from tree to tree.

"Shut the fuck up Naruto." Neji snapped as he looked at Naruto again as he jumped.

**SMACK**

"I told you to watch out. Neji are you alright?" Naruto asked as he and Temari landed on the ground where Neji laid unconscious.

"Idiot. Now are we going to wait till he wakes up or carry the dumb idiot?" Sasuke said as he rolled his eyes when he landed beside Naruto.

"I guess we better carry him. Sasuke can you take his bag? I will put him on my back." Naruto said looking ahead at the forest ground. 'Something is not right. I have a real bad feeling.'

"_**I DON'T THINK THAT IS ONLY A FEELING I THINK SOMETHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN. I AM GLAD THAT YOU PUT ON THE CLOTHES THAT YOU BOUGHT AT THE STORE IN THE SUNA. IT WILL HELP IN THE BATTLETO COME."**_

'What battle? You mean there is another ambush ahead?'

"_**NO I MEAN THAT WE HAVE AN AMBUSH FROM THE LEFT SIDE HEADIGN OUR WAY NOW AND IF YOU DON'T HURRY WE WILL GET CAUGHT IN AN ATTACK. NOW MOVE IT KIT."**_

'Thanks.' "**Shit move now**. We have another ambush heading our way and it will be a little hard with him out on my back." Naruto yelled when he stood up.

"Right" both Sasuke and Temari said standing and taking off following Naruto through the forest.

**Ten minutes later.**

"_**KIT YOU BETTER DROP THE ASS AND GET READY TO FIGHT THEY ARE TOO CLOSE. SOMEONE WILL END UP GETTING HIT IN THE BACK IF YOU DON'T."**_

'Damn' "Sasuke Temari they are extremely close we don't have any choice but to fight." Naruto said dropping Neji in to some Bushes.

"Right" taking a fighting stance as they spoke.

Naruto started making hand signs for Ice dragon. 'Like hell I am letting them make the first move.'

Sasuke activated his sharingon. "There is quiet a lot most likely more than last time." He muttered under his breath.

"How many were there last time?" Temari asked using her wind summoning.

"Over a hundred." Naruto growled as he executed his ice dragon and started the hand signs for earth dragon.

Naruto smirked as an ear splitting scream was heard. Unleashing his earth dragon he starred working on the signs of wind dragon.

A bunch of kunai came flying at them. Most of them were easily dodged Sasuke got hit with one on the left arm. 'Shit that hurt.' Sasuke grunted as he dodged another strand of kunai coming at them.

A large amount of screams was heard again as Temari used her wind to slash the enemies.

'Damn the smell of blood is stronger then normSal. It is actually getting through my mask.' Naruto complained.

"_**WATCH IT KIT SOME OF THOSE KUNAI ARE POISON, ALSO NONE OF YOU ARE HEALERS."**_

"**Shit watch out some of the kunai is poison**." Naruto yelled out. 'Thanks again.' Naruto started the hand signs for fire dragon 'damn good thing that this dragon won't set fire to things unless it bites them.'

'Damn it and I got hit with a couple different ones. Hope they are not the poisoned ones.' Sasuke thought to himself as he aimed a shuriken at his enemies hidden out of his view.

Rain started hitting Naruto and the others in the face. Looking at his hand he realized something… "**Shit it is raining oil. If we use fire attacks the whole area is going to get engulfed in flames**" Naruto yelled as he unleashed another attack.Multi Shadow Clone jutsu!**" **A good thirty clones appeared and attacked their targets that still hid in the shadows of the forest.

"Summing of the wind blades." Temari yelled as another echo of screams was heard as the wind blades hit their targets.

Finally some of the hidden ninja attacked with swords. A wall of sand hit another handful still hidden in the forest.

Sasuke started using Chidori against the attackers who came at them with swords. 'What the fuck? My vision is bleary. Must be low on chakra. I hope.'

Naruto noticed that Sasuke was having trouble standing. 'Damn it.' Naruto quickly started making the hand signs for his second most powerful dragon lighting dragon. After executing the attack he ran to where Sasuke was right before Sasuke fell forward unconscious landing in Naruto's arms. A small pool of blood at his feet.

A kunai hit Temari in the left arm. "Ouch now I am mad." She did some quick hand signs "Wind dance of blades." Smiling as a huge amount of screams was heard as another twenty feel to the ground dead, she glanced at Naruto noticing for the first time Sasuke was unconscious. 'Fuck. Now what can we do?'

Naruto laid Sasuke on the ground 'if I don't end this now Sasuke will die and most like Temari will to.' He started making the hand signs for his most powerful move elemental dragon omen of death. The screams of the dragons targets was most likely heard in the Hidden leaf.

"Now that it is over what kind of moves were those?" Temari asked as she ran to where Naruto and Sasuke were.

"I will explain later but right now I need to try to focus on getting the poison out of Sasuke."

"_**KIT I WOULDN'T WORRY ABOUT TRYING TO GET THE POISON OUT HIS HEART IS GOING TO SLOW IF YOU WASTE TOO MUCH TIME HE WILL DIE."**_

'What should I do?'

"_**TURN HIM IT IS THE ONLY WAY TO SAVE HAVE SEEN THIS BEFORE, YOU KNEW HE WOULD BECOME LIKE YOU; I KNOW YOU WANTED TO AVOID IT, BUT NOW YOU ONLY OPTIONS ARE LET HIM DIE OR TURN IT KIT HURRY UP AND MAKE YOUR CHOICE HIS HEART JUST STOPPED!"**_

'Damn it.' Naruto sank his fangs in to his wrist tearing the skin he put his now bloody wrist to the raven boys lips tilting his head so he will swallow he watched silently as the blood poured down the ravens throat. 'Please let this work.' After what seemed to be hours Naruto was given the satisfaction that Sasuke would not die he sat up and looked toward Neji who was just now wakening up.

"What happened? How long was I out?" Neji asked as he took in his surrounding.

"**You ran your sorry ass in to a tree you idiot. We got attacked while you slept. Sasuke was injured and it might be fatal. You were out for about well judging from the sun most likely three hours**." Temari snapped at him.

"**Neji make yourself useful and make sure Temari wasn't poisoned when she was hit. Then make sure you heal her."** Naruto yelled at him while putting Sasuke on to his back.

Noticing Naruto's anger Neji chose not to argue and did as he was told. 'I hate Sasuke but I didn't want him dead, Naruto would loss it if he died. So at least he is alive. If not a little more pale than normal.

Now that they were moving again towards the village Temari decided to re ask her question. "Naruto now that you are not so worried about Sasuke what were those moves you used that seemed to summon dragons?"

"It is a vampire power we actually summon dragons from different parts of the world to fight for us. We make hand signs as if it is a Jutsu**.** The last one was the most powerful it was called elemental dragon omen of death. The reason only vampires can summon them well mainly the last one is because we defy death only thing that can really hurt us is the sun and we don't die from wounds. The sun can burn us to death, but that takes hours of direct sunlight." Naruto said as he jumped from one tree to the next

"I see. Did you turn Sasuke in to a vampire earlier when you fed him your blood?" Temari asked letting her curiously get the better of her.

"Yeah I have no healing abilities and his heart had stopped. There was too much poison to begin with. I am not willing to let someone I love die. We need to hurry and get him to the hospital where Sakura can give him enough blood to feed cause if he wakes up and remain awake for too long he will go in to blood lust and you two will be in danger, my blood won't entice him." Naruto said landing on the ground in front of the gates to the village. Not noticing the catch in Sasuke's breathing on his back.

"Whatever drop his sorry ass at the hospital so we can report in to the Hokage, and go our separate ways." Neji said anger and hate laced in his voice."

"Right. What a stick in the mud. Something craw up your ass and die during the battle Neji?" Temari asked smiling as she walked beside her brother.

"**Fuck you bitch."** Neji snapped

"No thanks I rather be with a real man, and Shikamaru is more of a man then you would ever be." Temari smirked as she noticed that Naruto was trying not to laugh.

"I am staying at the hospital with Sasuke. Go without me, I need to feed as well." Naruto said as they got to the hospital.

"No you have enough control you can wait Naruto your first priority is to make sure that the Hokage has all the information that you received from the blood of the people you feed from. And you can take that as an order from the captain of your team Naruto." Neji said his voice laced in venom.

"Then you can report to the Hokage that I disobeyed a direct order from you. Since I have enough brains to make sure I take care of my thirst for blood so I don't go in to blood lust. If you got a problem write a formal complaint to the Hokage." Naruto walked in to the back door and shut it behind him before Neji could reply.

**Tower**

Knock. Knock.

"Come in"

"Lady Hokage we are back from our mission and have much to report. But Naruto has all the information that could possibility be of use and he refused to obey my orders to drop Sasuke off at the hospital and come with me. He refused to leave Sasuke's side." Neji said after handing in the scroll with the main part of the mission report.

"Very well Neji. I will get the information from him after he is done at the hospital."

"Did you hear me when I said he disobeyed a direct order from me, to stay with Sasuke?"

"I heard you. And my knowledge of Naruto tells me he most likely went to feed and there is more in-depth information that you are not able to give me." Tsunade replied while looking at the scroll.

Neji just huffed and walked out the door.

"Lady Hokage, We were attacked on our way back here, Sasuke was almost killed in the fight, Naruto used his blood to keep Sasuke alive. He said he was worried that Sasuke could go in to blood lust and he stayed to make sure he could keep Sasuke from going in to blood lust." Temari said while bowing to the Hokage.

"So it has finally happened. Naruto had hoped he could avoid turning him, but as Naruto saw it was meant to happen." Tsunade replied as she waved Temari out the door.

**I would like to thank those who commented any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. I will update ASAP**

**I am looking for a beta if you are interested please let me know. I also have a poll going on right now. Which story should I do next? Make sure your voice is heard and vote.**


	22. Turning

**Heads up this is a remake of the story called Past Present and future. This has Boy X Boy Lemons in it so if you don't like don't read it. Also ****I am looking for a beta if you are interested please let me know. **

**Sasuke returns to the village only to find that Naruto has a new lover now he has to fight for the one he loves. But Naruto is not the same as he used to be. What dark secrets is he hiding? Can Sasuke win back the heart of his only true love?**

I own nothing in here, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!! Mainly Gaara items.

_Whispering_

**Yelling**

_**FOX TALKING**_

"We have another ambush heading our way and it will be a little hard with him out on my back. Sasuke Temari they are extremely close we don't have any choice but to fight** watch out some of the kunai is poison**." 'Damn it and I got hit with a couple different ones. Hope they are not the poisoned ones. What the fuck? My vision is bleary. Must be low on chakra. I hope.' Sasuke fell forward unconscious landing in Naruto's arms. "_**HIS HEART JUST STOPPED!"**_ Naruto sank his fangs in to his wrist tearing the skin he put his now bloody wrist to the raven boys lips tilting his head so he will swallow he watched silently as the blood poured down the ravens throat. "Did you turn Sasuke in to a vampire earlier when you fed him your blood?" "Yeah, his heart had stopped. There was too much poison. I am not willing to let someone I love die."

Chapter 22

**Turning**

**Sasuke's POV**

'Naruto is a damn good leader. Why the hell did the Hokage put someone like Neji in charge of this mission? I have never seen this side of Naruto before. It is like he was made for battles like these. With someone like Naruto leading us our enemies don't stand a chance.' Sasuke thought to himself as he dodged a large amount of kunai heading for him. 'Ouch that hurt.' One had hit Sasuke on the left arm.

A rush of wind and blades passing his body but causing him no harm told him that Temari was using her skills with dancing with a fan.

"**Shit watch out some of the kunai is poison**." Naruto yelled out momentarily sidetracking Sasuke again.

'Damn it and I got hit with a couple different ones. Hope they are not the poisoned ones.' Sasuke thought to himself as he aimed a shuriken at his enemies hidden out of his view. Some attackers came out of the shadows with swords; smirking Sasuke started using Chidori against the attackers who came at them with swords. As he struck down the last of the six that charged at him, he noticed that the area looked like it was covered in a thick fog. 'What the fuck? My vision is bleary. Must be low on chakra, either that or someone did a fog jutsu. I hope.' He thought to himself as he heard a cry of pain from the middle of the battlefield. Hearing someone running up to him Sasuke tried to look over but realized that he was falling towards the ground. 'What is wrong with me? Shit those Kunai they were poisoned. Damn it!' **"No Sasuke, can you hear me? Answer me damn it."** Naruto yelled to him

'Where am I? This place it is so dark. I feel like I am floating, but I can't see anything.' "Naruto where are you?" 'Gods please let him be okay. The last thing I remember is falling towards the ground. I remember hearing Naruto yell at me, asking if I was okay, what is this place? Where is Naruto? Am I dead? It is so dark in here, Naruto I am sorry I failed to protect you. Hun? A bright light. Good maybe I can find my way out of here and find Naruto. No! it is fading what the hell? I think I am really dead, gods please don't tell me I can never see Naruto again. Hun? What is that red light? It looks almost dangerous perhaps deadly, but yet I feel like I should go towards it. Oh shit it is coming at me. My instincts tell me to run, but yet I can't find the desire to do so, I want it to hit me.' Sasuke thought to himself as he watched the red glowing light continue to come closer.

As it hit him he noticed that it seem to warm his body, only then did he notice that his body was numb from being cold. The red light seemed to wrap itself around him. 'It is so warm almost like the way Naruto's touch is to me. Ah! the heat is getting hotter I feel like there are flames engulfing my skin, damn! It just keeps getting hotter.' The burning he felt seemed to last hours, but it only lasted a couple minutes at the most.

'Thankfully the burning heat is fading, but the warmth is still there. Hum? The darkness, it is fading as well. I can hear voices; no I can hear Naruto and Temari. Good they are okay.' Sasuke felt himself calm down now that he knew that Naruto was safe he just let himself listen to what the others were saying.

"**You ran your sorry ass in to a tree you idiot. We got attacked while you slept. Sasuke was injured and it might be fatal. You were out for about well judging from the sun most likely three hours**." Temari yelled out at someone. 'Gods she is loud.' Sasuke smirked to himself.

"**Neji make yourself useful and make sure Temari wasn't poisoned when she was hit. Then make sure you heal her."** Naruto yelled to someone as Sasuke felt his body being shifted. 'Naruto it feels so good to hear your voice even though I rather hear it being softer like normal. Sasuke felt a small amount of heat start from his finger tips and work its way up his body, seeming to wrap itself around him as a light burn in his throat started. 'What the hell?'

"Naruto now that you are not so worried about Sasuke, what were those moves you used that seemed to summon dragons?" Temari asked. 'Naruto is not worried about me anymore? So I guess that I am going to be okay, that's good to know, but the pain in my throat is getting worst.'

"It is a vampire power, we actually summon dragons from different parts of the world to fight for us. We make hand signs as if it is a Jutsu**.** The last one was the most powerful it was called elemental dragon omen of death. The reason only vampires can summon them well mainly the last one is because we defy death only thing that can really hurt us is the sun and we don't die from wounds. The sun can burn us to death, but that takes hours of direct sunlight." Naruto answered as Sasuke felt his body being shifted again on to another angle.

"I see. Did you turn Sasuke in to a vampire earlier when you fed him your blood?" Temari asked. '**What?** Naruto fed me blood? Was that the red light from earlier? Is that why my throat is burning?'

"Yeah I have no healing abilities and his heart had stopped. There was too much poison to begin with. I am not willing to let someone I love die. We need to hurry and get him to the hospital where Sakura can give him enough blood to feed cause if he wakes up and remain awake for too long he will go in to blood lust and you two will be in danger, and my blood won't entice him." Naruto said. Sasuke felt his body stop moving. 'He loves me? Wait did he just say he turned me in to a vampire? Well it is what I wanted, I wanted to be with him and I did say I would be even if it meant dieing to be with him. So is that what I felt earlier, my body being turned from human to vampire? Thank you Naruto. But what is this burning now, and why the hell does my throat burn?'

"Whatever drop his sorry ass at the hospital so we can report in to the Hokage, and go our separate ways." Neji said 'damn it when I feel like I can move again I am so going to kick your ass Hyuuga.' Sasuke felt his body heat up again and his throat started to burn badly. 'Naruto please don't leave me. I think something is wrong with me.'

"Right. What a stick in the mud. Something craw up your ass and die during the battle Neji?" Temari asked 'you tell him Temari, now I know why I never truly held anything against you.'

"**Fuck you bitch."** Neji yelled. 'Learn some respect Hyuuga, how the hell did Naruto put up with someone with no respect towards women? Ah shit not more heat.' Sasuke felt another wave of heat hit him hard. The burning in his throat made itself more noticeable as well.

"No thanks I rather be with a real man, and Shikamaru is more of a man then you would ever be." Was Temari's retort 'damn if I wasn't in so much pain, I would be laughing that is telling him.'

"I am staying at the hospital with Sasuke. Go without me, I need to feed as well." Naruto spoke out 'thank god Naruto I am thrilled to know you won't leave me not when I need you.' Sasuke felt another wave of extreme heat engulf his body; the burning in his throat seemed to get even worst if that was possible.

"No you have enough control you can wait Naruto your first priority is to make sure that the Hokage has all the information that you received from the blood of the people you fed from. And you can take that as an order from the captain of your team Naruto." Neji said 'are you insane Hyuuga? Telling him to wait what kind of idiot are you? If he said he needs blood you shouldn't be trying to stand in his way. Are you trying to get your sorry ass killed?' Sasuke thought as he really wished he could stand on his own feet to kick Neji in the ass.

"Then you can report to the Hokage, that I disobeyed a direct order from you. Since I have enough brains to make sure I take care of my thirst for blood, so I don't go in to blood lust. If you got a problem write a formal complaint to the Hokage." Naruto said 'thank what ever god there is that Tsunade would not pay any attention to that losers complaint since Tsunade knows Naruto won't put the village or himself in any danger of blood lust.'

**End POV**

"Sakura thank god your working. I need to talk to you in private now." Naruto's voice sounded really harsh to Sasuke, but he figured that it was because of Neji pissing him off and his need for blood.

"Okay Naruto, what happened? And why is Sasuke on your back? If he was injured you should have taken him to the front not the back." Sakura asked sounding as if she was scolding Naruto.

"I told you about my visions of the future Sakura, they came true today. We got attacked and Sasuke was poisoned, his heart stopped, I fed him my blood to save him, we both knew this would happen someday, I had hoped, that I wouldn't have to use my blood to save him, but we both already knew that if it came down to it, I would turn him to save him instead of letting him die. He has been drifting in and out of conscious states we need to get him blood now or he will go in to blood lust, it is already starting on him." Naruto spoke with no emotion in his voice as he laid Sasuke down on the bed.

"Got it, be right back." Sakura said as she left the room.

Sasuke opened his eyes looking around the room and at Naruto.

"Your awake? That is good, Sasuke how do you feel?" Naruto asked as he stepped closer to him.

"Hn Tired, extremely hot, and my throat feels like it is on fire." Sasuke said truthfully.

'Shit.' "I used my blood to save your life, I turned you in to a vampire Sasuke, I hope you are alright with that." Naruto said putting his hand on top of Sasuke's.

"Hn you knew I wanted to be like you. So why are you questioning whether it was okay or not?" Sasuke rolled his eyes he knew Naruto could tell that he desired to be with him, and if that meant turning in to a vampire to do it then he would happily do so.

Before Naruto could answer the door to the room opened and Sakura walked in. The smell when she entered made the burn in Sasuke's throat unbearable. Unable to control what he was doing Sasuke launched at Sakura.

Naruto jumped and grabbed him throwing Sasuke hard on the bed, holding Sasuke down he ripped a piece of the sheet off the bed and shoved it on to Sasuke's nose. **"Sakura put the blood on the ground and get out of here now."** Naruto shouted over his shoulder.

Nodding Sakura all but dropped the bags of blood and ran from the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Sasuke relax try to calm down. I know the burning is extremely painful, I'll help you get rid of the burn." Naruto said as he sank his teeth in to his wrist, ripping the skin before placing it to Sasuke's mouth.

"Here swallow this it will ease the burn enough for me to let you go to grab the bags." Naruto pushed his wrist harder against Sasuke's mouth the blood hitting Sasuke's lips in he process, lightly slipping into his mouth.

Sasuke looked at Naruto for a minute not fully comprehending what Naruto was saying, but the pressure against his mouth, the warm liquid hitting his lips and the delicious taste caused him to open his lips and take more of Naruto's blood in to his mouth.

"Mmm. What is wrong with me Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he swallowed the warm blood from Naruto's wrist, his eyes rolling back in his head as the taste delighted him and the burning eased up.

"You are in blood lust. Basically your vampire instincts are controlling your thoughts and actions. Is the burning in your throat a little more bearable now?" Naruto asked as Sasuke continued to drink the blood from Naruto's wrist.

"Yeah I think I can handle it. Naruto can you help me get control of my thoughts and actions?" Sasuke asked as he licked Naruto's wrist lapping up the blood, his fear of having anything control him again overran his need for his pride.

"_**OH, WOW IS HE ACTULLY ASKING FOR HELP? WOW, IF I KNEW THAT TURNING HIM WOULD MAKE HIM SMART ENOUGH TO ASK FOR HELP THEN I WOULD HAVE PUSHED YOU TO TURN HIM EAIRLIER." **_

'Shut up Kyubbi, I have other things to worry about then the fact that he is actually asking me for help.'

"_**OKAY SORRY I WAS JUST TRYING TO LIGHTEN THE MOOD YOUR TEMPER IS GIVING ME A HEADACHE. I KNOW THAT YOU ARE PISSED THAT NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRIED TO STOP THE VISION FROM COMING TRUE THERE WAS NO WAY TO AVOID IT. YOU ACTULLY SUCCEDED IN PROLONGING IT FOR A COUPLE OF WEEKS ANYWAYS. EVEN THOUGH YOU BURNED THE SHIT OUT OF YOUR SELF IN THE PROCESS." **_

'Your not helping.' "I wouldn't have turned you, if I didn't know, I could help you gain control Sasuke. Here let me get those bags so you can truly feed. My blood won't satisfy your thirst it just eases the burning." Naruto pushed the ripped sheet closer to Sasuke's nose.

"_**FINE I WILL SHUT UP FOR NOW."**_

'Good.'

Catching the hint Sasuke took the cloth and pressed it against his nose, when Naruto removed his wrist from Sasuke's mouth Sasuke moaned lightly at the feeling of loss.

Naruto kept an eye on Sasuke as he moved to grab the bags of blood. Grabbing two with one hand he moved back to Sasuke. "Okay here is what I am going to do Sasuke, I am going to rip a corner off the bag, drink the blood from there, slow enough so you can keep it all in your mouth, that way you won't make such a mess." Naruto ripped the corner and handed the bag to Sasuke, allowing him to remove the cloth as he brought the blood to his lips.

When Sasuke was on the second bag, Naruto calmly went and grabbed three more bags from the ground. Taking notice that Sakura had brought them eight bags. 'How the hell did she carry all of those at once?' On the fifth bag Naruto noticed that Sasuke was drinking much more slowly now.

"How is the burning?" Naruto asked as he grabbed the last three bags from the ground.

"It's still there but it is no longer extremely painful." Sasuke said as he threw the empty bag in to the trashcan.

"Good, your gaining more control, most likely one or two more bags and the burning won't be there and you should be able to handle the smell of humans in the room with you. But if not I will be here to make sure you don't hurt anyone." Naruto ripped open another bag and handed it to Sasuke, then ripped another for himself, placing the last one on the bed beside Sasuke.

"Thank you." Sasuke replied as he noticed that Naruto had started to feed as well, smiling slightly Sasuke allowed his eyes to close at the pleasure of the blood hitting his throat.

"For what?" Naruto asked as he brought the bag back down.

"For everything." Was Sasuke's only reply as he finished off the bag and looked to Naruto for what to do.

Noticing that Sasuke was done with his sixth bag of blood Naruto smiled at him before asking, "How is the burning now?"

"Almost completely gone, but it is still there." Sasuke answered his eyes glued to Naruto's lips; unsure if it was the fact that there was blood on them or if it was the fact he wanted to kiss Naruto once again.

"Okay then here the burning should be completely gone after this bag, that is if I am right." Naruto said as he easily ripped the corner of the last bag and handed it to Sasuke.

"Thanks." Sasuke took the bag not looking away from Naruto's mouth. After drinking half the bag he didn't feel any burning and the heat was gone from his body. "The burning is gone and so is the weird heat, did you want the rest of this Naruto?" he asked as he offered the remaining half to Naruto.

"It is good that the burning and heat are gone. Now we can start working on your self-control where your vampire instincts are concerned. If you want the rest of the bag then take it Sasuke, but if you feel like you have had enough then yeah I will take it." Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke's eyes, searching for any remains of blood lust, satisfied that there was no trace in his eyes Naruto lend forward and kissed Sasuke's lips, the kiss ended as quickly as it began, much to Sasuke's disappointment

"Do you think you are ready to have a human in the room with you now?" Naruto asked after he finished the bag that Sasuke had given him.

"Hn I think so, but if I am wrong you will be able to hold me down right?" Sasuke asked not wanting to kill anyone.

"Yeah I have my full vampire strength you won't gain that for around a year, so I won't have any problems keeping you in control if needed." Naruto made certain to read Sasuke's eyes once again before heading to the door and having Sakura return to the room.

Naruto made sure that he was at Sasuke's side before Sakura came in to the room. He felt Sasuke stiffen as she walked in, but noticed that Sasuke showed no signs of thoughts to attack her.

**I would like to thank those who commented any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. I will update ASAP**

**I am looking for a beta if you are interested please let me know. I also have a poll going on right now. Which story should I do next? Make sure your voice is heard and vote.**


	23. Just spending time together

**Heads up this is a remake of the story called Past Present and future. This has Boy X Boy Lemons in it so if you don't like don't read it. Also ****I am looking for a beta if you are interested please let me know. **

**Sasuke returns to the village only to find that Naruto has a new lover now he has to fight for the one he loves. But Naruto is not the same as he used to be. What dark secrets is he hiding? Can Sasuke win back the heart of his only true love?**

I own nothing in here, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!! Mainly Gaara items.

_Whispering_

**Yelling**

_**FOX (KYUBBI) TALKING**_

"I told you about my visions of the future Sakura, they came true today. We got attacked and Sasuke was poisoned, his heart stopped, I fed him my blood to save him, we both knew this would happen someday, I had hoped, that I wouldn't have to use my blood to save him, but we both already knew that if it came down to it, I would turn him to save him instead of letting him die." "Sasuke how do you feel?" "Tired, extremely hot, and my throat feels like it is on fire." "I used my blood to save your life, I turned you in to a vampire Sasuke, I hope you are alright with that." "You knew I wanted to be like you." "You are in blood lust. Basically your vampire instincts are controlling your thoughts and actions." "Can you help me get control of my thoughts and actions?" "I wouldn't have turned you, if I didn't know, I could help you gain control Sasuke"

**Chapter 23**

**Just spending time together**

"Well now that you can handle the smell of humans in the area lets go talk to the Hokage." Naruto said as he led Sasuke out of the hospital.

"Hn okay. Is it normal for your throat to sting slightly at the smell of humans?" Sasuke asked as they walked out to the street.

"Yeah it is normal, if it starts getting so you don't think you can handle it let me know so I can help you. Mine stings all the time but when I had my mask off when you were too close to me my throat actually burned really bad. If I wasn't as trained as I am you might have gotten bitten the first time I removed my mask with you near by." Naruto kept his voice low but loud enough so Sasuke could hear him.

"Hn I understand what you mean now. Also thanks for saving my life." Sasuke smirked as he watched Naruto stiffen.

"Don't thank me Sasuke. I most likely sentenced you to a lifetime of hell. But being who I am I automatically acted on my instincts." Naruto continued to walk along side Sasuke looking down to keep him from noticing the blush on his cheeks.

"Hn I don't care if you sentenced me to a lifetime in hell at least I will have you to be there with me. You said you fed me your blood why didn't I get your memories if you can get anyone's knowledge by drinking their blood?" Sasuke said realizing that he still had no knowledge from Naruto or any of the others he had drank from.

"It doesn't work if the person is human turning in to a vampire or in all human views dead. Since there was no heartbeat in human views you were already dead. So that is why it didn't work and if the blood has been frozen like it is at the hospital the knowledge that the blood had is erased." Naruto said as they turned in to the tower.

"Why do vampires breathe if they are considered dead?" Sasuke asked as they walked up the steps.

"We breathe cause as humans we are born to breathe, but after we are turned there is no way to suffocate one of our kind because we have no need for air we just still breathe cause it is natural and to throw off an enemy that gets to close to us." Naruto said as he knocked on the door to the Hokage's office.

"Hn." Was all that Sasuke said as they entered.

**At Sasuke's home**

"Hey Naruto you told Temari that you would not let someone you love die. Does that mean you love me the way I love you?" Sasuke asked as he cooked dinner.

"I admit I do love you. I guess in a way I never stopped loving you. But that does not mean I will open my heart to you without you working your ass off to earn it. I gave my heart to you last time without second thought and I ended up burned. I won't play with fire again without some hesitation. **Wait how did you know I said that**?" Naruto said while setting the table.

"I guess I understand. It's like the old saying once burned twice shy. Hand me the steak seasoning please. I was in a conscious state from around the time Temari asked about the dragons but I guess I was afraid to move" Sasuke said cooking the steaks over the open flame.

"Okay, explains why you went in to blood lust so fast. I didn't notice that you were fully conscious. I guess your right. Though the fact that I am twice shy now is not the reason I don't barbeque I hate the smell of the smoke and I suck at it. Please don't forget I like mine rare." Naruto said handing Sasuke the steak seasoning.

"Hn I know. I didn't mean to imply that I disliked barbequing for you I actually enjoy it. Don't worry I remember how you like it. No surprise really after all you are a vampire so you most likely like all your meat bloody am I right?" Sasuke said pulling the steaks off the grill.

"Um yeah I like most of my meat like that, but I always have well all but chicken and pork. For some reason they still never taste good bloody, not that that fact ever crossed my mind before." Naruto said putting the salad on the stone table that stood outside.

"Will you at least start dating me again and we could go slowly from there? I won't push you. I just don't want anyone else trying to go out with you. I mean I have noticed that almost all the males in the village look at you like you're a peace of meat to them you are hotter then hell." Sasuke said taking a seat.

"I have been thinking a lot on that subject lately well I guess since Neji broke up with me. I have spoken to others asking them what their thoughts are and I guess I could go ahead and date you again but, no pushing me in to sex right now. Possessive bastard" Naruto said after being quiet for a few minutes taking his own seat.

"Hn. Earlier I heard you tell Sakura that you had told her before that you saw me becoming a vampire, why did you try to avoid it if you knew it would happen?" Sasuke asked as he cut into the steak smirking at how red it was.

"I didn't want to sentence you to a eternity of hell Sasuke, now that you're a vampire you will see those you care about grow old and die and you never will age again, you and I will never die we, well if we are careful will can live to see a thousand years from now and still be the same age as we are now. Later on we both will have to hide ourselves from the world you know change our names our very looks and everything else. Though Tsunade is trying to find a way to make it so we won't have to ever worry about that." Naruto said while finishing off his steak.

"Hn you know something despite all that, I am still happy you turned me, I want to be with you forever Naruto." Sasuke finished his salad as he spoke.

**Later that night**

"Thanks Sasuke that was really good. I haven't had someone cook me steak like that in years. Naruto said turning to look at Sasuke from looking at the stars come out.

"I enjoy cooking for you Naruto. I have always loved cooking. I also love to watch you eat the food I cook with such enthusiasm." Sasuke said noticing that Naruto didn't have his mask up again,

"Now that I am a vampire, I take it my scent doesn't bother you anymore?" Sasuke said as he shifted his body leaning in to capture Naruto's lips, delighted that Naruto didn't move away.

Naruto was startled by the sudden move that he didn't respond right away, but after a few seconds he started to kiss Sasuke back. Sliding his arms around Sasuke's neck and tangling his fingers in the raven black hair. Not noticing that he was being moved on to his back while the raven moved on top of him, or the fact his pants had somehow come undone and Sasuke's right hand was moving inside his boxers, while his left hand was sliding up Naruto's ribcage.

"_Mmm Naruto."_ Sasuke whispered against Naruto's lips.

Naruto pulled back away from the kiss. "Ung stop Sasuke." Naruto pleaded as Sasuke slide his mouth down towards the jaw line. "Sasuke Stop" his voice a little more urgent now.

"Okay I will stop. I am sorry I thought you were enjoying it. I didn't mean to upset you." Sasuke said rolling to the side regretfully.

"I am not upset, I well I just don't want to rush our relationship, we have tried that route before while it maybe fun there is a lot of regret. I want to take it this time around more slow please understand, I have been in two different relationships that started out almost right away with sex and both times I got hurt." Naruto looked at Sasuke praying he understood.

"It is alright Naruto. I will wait till you are ready. I didn't mean for the kiss to get so carried away. I was only trying to give you a simple kiss." Sasuke was shaken that his control was so weak that a little kiss had drove him that far, a little more and he most likely would have been unable to stop.

"I understand Sasuke. Both of us have always had trouble keeping things simple. It is late I better get going. Thank you for dinner I will see you tomorrow." Naruto said getting up off the grass and re buttoning his pants.

"Naruto stay here tonight. That way we can talk more about how you are planning to help me train my new abilities. I won't touch you again if that is what you want." Sasuke said angry with him self for ruining the moment they were having.

"I would but to be honest, I don't trust myself to keep my own hands off you right now. Come over for breakfast in the morning and I will do more then talk on how to train these abilities I will show you. See you in the morning. Oh and to answer your question your right now that you're a vampire I don't have my throat burning anymore around you, just like your throat doesn't burn around me. Good night love." Naruto gave Sasuke a kiss on the cheek and walked away not looking back knowing that if he did he would not be sleeping alone tonight. 'Damn it now I am so fucken hard it hurts to walk.'

"_**SERVES YOU RIGHT KIT FOR WALKING AWAY FROM SOMETHING LIKE THAT YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER."**_

'I know I just don't want to rush things you used to tell me that I was going to fast with him the first time around. Now you're telling me off for making myself walk away instead of going to bed with him the first night we are actually back together.'

"_**OKAY SORRY BUT THE PAIN, IS IT WORTH IT?"**_

'Yeah it is if things work out this time. Though at the moment I am planning a shower and most likely an hour or two of jerking off.'

"_**GREAT LOOKS LIKE I AM NOT GOING TO BE SLEEPING ANY TONIGHT AS WELL CAUSE I KNOW WHAT YOU WILL BE JURKING OFF TO."**_

'Funny.'

Naruto walked in to his apartment stripping his clothes from his body as he headed for the shower.

**I would like to thank those who commented any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. I will update ASAP**


	24. Training

**Heads up this is a remake of the story called Past Present and future. This has Boy X Boy Lemons in it so if you don't like don't read it. Also ****I am looking for a beta if you are interested please let me know. **

**Sasuke returns to the village only to find that Naruto has a new lover now he has to fight for the one he loves. But Naruto is not the same as he used to be. What dark secrets is he hiding? Can Sasuke win back the heart of his only true love?**

I own nothing in here, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!! Mainly Gaara items.

_Whispering_

**Yelling**

_**FOX (KYUBBI) TALKING**_

"Will you at least start dating me again and we could go slowly from there?" "Yes but I don't want to rush our relationship" Come over for breakfast in the morning and I will do more then talk on how to train these abilities I will show you."

**Chapter 24**

**Training**

'I hate mornings. Why the hell does my damn drape open in the middle of the night? Lets see it is seven twenty Sasuke will be here about eight thirty knowing him. So good I have time for a hot shower before he shows up for breakfast.'

"_**WILL YOU BE QUIT FOR A BIT KIT YOU ARE GIVING ME A HEADACHE. AND IT IS TOO EARLY IN THE MORNING FOR YOU TO BE SO DAMN TALKATIVE. I LIKED IT BETTER WHEN YOU SLEPT ALL MORNING."**_

'It is not my fault that we got training today. I need to make sure Sasuke learns how to use his new power before he accidentally hurts someone or himself or worst yet him using to much vampire power and going in to blood lust again.'

"_**WHATEVER."**_

"Ouch shit that is hot." Naruto yelled out as the hot water sprayed him in the face.

"_**MORON."**_

"Shut up."

Getting out and grabbing his towel he noticed that he forgot his clothes in the room. 'All well no one lives here but me so I walk around naked anytime I want.'

"_**YOU SURE YOU WANT TO DO THAT KIT?"**_

"Why not?" Naruto said out loud as he left the bathroom and walked down the hall to the kitchen to get a glass of milk. Checking to make sure the milk was still good smiling to himself he poured a large glass. After downing it he walked in to the living room and froze.

"Sasuke what are you doing here so early?" Naruto said out of shock of seeing Sasuke sitting on the couch.

"Waiting on you. I knocked but I guess you were in the shower. Who were you talking to in there?" Sasuke said a bit of jealousy in his voice.

"I was talking to Kyubbi. I didn't think you would be over till about eight thirty. How did you get in?" Naruto said turning around and getting the stuff out to make breakfast. "Pancakes okay?"

"Yeah pancakes are fine. I got in through your bedroom window. Um not that I am complaining, but do you plan to cook breakfast in your towel?" Sasuke said enjoying the view.

"Hun? Oh shit I forgot I was still in my towel damn it. I will be right back out." Taking off down the hallway. And slamming his bedroom door shut.

'Fuck I shouldn't of said anything. Damn I had forgotten what a nice ass he had. Fuck think unattractive thoughts um Sakura naked um Tsunade naked oh god well that's better.' Sasuke was praying that the thoughts didn't comeback to haunt him.

'Damn it. I can't believe I was that exposed to him out there. Why didn't I smell him?'

"_**THE STEAM FROM THE SHOWER NUMBS YOUR NOSE ON THE BRIGHT SIDE HE TOLD YOU THAT YOU WERE IN A TOWEL INSTEAD OF TRYING T0 KISS YOU AND GET THE TOWEL OFF YOU SO HE COULD FUCK YOU IN TO NEXT WEEK."**_

'You're no help.'

"_**NEVER SAID I WAS. NOW HOW ABOUT WE TALK ABOUT SOMETHING A LITTLE MORE PRODUCTIVE LIKE HOW DO YOU PLAN TO TEACH THE BRAT ON VAMPIRE MOVES AND POWER?"**_

'The same way I learned. Step by step. No short cuts.'

"_**GOOD YOU GOT SOME SENSE AFTER ALL." **_

'Bite me.' Naruto ended the conversation by leaving the room dressed in black hip huggers with red flames along the sides and a black wife beater with a red fox print on the chest and the words 'Don't worry I won't bite hard' on the back, small red flames lined the bottom of the shirt and the arms.

"Hey Sasuke where do you want to train today training grounds number six or number twenty-five?" Naruto asked as he started mixing the batter for pancakes while the pan heated up for the bacon.

"Hn Where is training ground number twenty-five?" Sasuke knew that it existed but never found it.

"In the forest behind Hokage Mountain." Naruto knew where it was because if lady Tsunade showing him her personal training grounds when she was younger.

"Hn Okay why not go to that one no one would be able to get in the way right?" Sasuke asked worried that the power might be stronger than he realized.

"Your right very few people know about it. Those that do know about it know that only with the Hokage's permission would they be allowed to use it. You know that the land once belonged to the first Hokage right? Well since Tsunade is the last living descendent from the first Hokage it belongs to her." Naruto said as if it was nothing as he flipped the pancakes.

"Um do you have the okay to use it?" Sasuke started setting the table.

"Yeah Tsunade showed me the place so I could train in private without having to worry that if I unleash to much power behind my attack someone will get hurt. I will tell her that we are heading over there anyways I also got to see if we have found out anything about these attacks that we encountered both ways." Naruto smiled as he put the pancakes on a plate and move to grab the bacon.

"Hn Sounds good. So what move are you going to teach me first?" Sasuke was pouring the orange juice.

"Well the first thing I am going to teach you is how to channel the vampire energy separately from the normal chakra we channel. Once you get that down we will work on calling the vampire powers to do your fighting for you." Naruto said sitting down across from Sasuke.

"Hn okay. What is the difference between the two types of energy?" Sasuke started to eat.

"Have you noticed that you have more uncontrollable energy now that you have been turned?" Naruto asked as if it was nothing while he started to eat.

"Hn yeah I had a hell of a time sleeping last night. What does that have to do with my question?" Sasuke started worked on the pancakes

"Everything. I needed to know that you acknowledged the extra energy. Since you do you most likely can tell the extra energy is not chakra and you can't get rid of it by training or sparing? Am I right?"

"Hn I noticed that last night after you left." Sasuke said as he finished off his breakfast.

"I will show you the difference once we are at the training grounds."

**Training grounds**

"Okay we are finally here. I still can't believe that we have no idea what the ninja from the rain village were doing attacking us like that but once we find out it will be a load off my chest. Lets get to work on your training."

"…." Sasuke was so busy looking at Naruto bent over that he didn't even hear what was said.

Turning around Naruto looked at Sasuke's face. "I hate repeating myself so listen up and quite looking at my ass before I shove my foot up yours." Smiling as he got the result that he wanted.

"Fine let's get to training." Sasuke remembering what happened the last time he got caught checking Naruto out, when Naruto aimed to shove his foot up the ass he missed an hit the front. Turned away from Naruto quickly.

"Okay the first thing you need to do is acknowledge the difference in them you said at the apartment you noticed the difference right?"

"Hn Yeah I noticed the difference."

"Okay first thing we are going to do is I want you to gather your energy that is not your chakra. When you have done that let me know." Naruto walked closer to a large tree.

Nodding Sasuke started doing just that. Though it took an hour he finally managed to master gathering his vampire energy and not his chakra. "Okay Naruto now what do I do?"

Smiling Naruto looked down from his spot on the top of a large tree. "So you got that down?"

"Yeah now what am I supposed to do with it?" Sasuke said lightly worried that something could go wrong since Naruto made sure he was pretty far away from him.

"You remember the tree walking excursive? Where you gather chakra and walk up a tree?" Naruto asked as he jumped down next to Sasuke.

"Hn Yeah." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Use your vampire energy to walk up a tree. Here I will show you what I mean. Activate your sharingon and watch which energy I use and how I use it." Naruto smiled as he walked over to a tree next to Sasuke. Without hesitation Naruto started walking straight up it without checking to see if Sasuke had activated his sharingon.

'Wow he acts like it is natural to do it I wonder if I will become that way with practice. He only is using his vampire energy almost like he never uses his chakra. No wonder he was still able to fight somewhat when Kisame hit him with that sword that cut chakra.'

"Okay now you try it. You may already know how to do it with chakra but it is a lot harder using energy than chakra. Don't be surprised if it takes you a couple of hours to get it. It took me two to get it. You learn fast but in other area's such as this you might take longer than me because of your curse mark it may not be active but it still will pull on your abilities making you have to strain a bit." Naruto said getting down beside him.

Nodding Sasuke started working on trying to go up the tree using only energy from his vampire abilities. "**Ouch!"** Sasuke yelled out as he fell.

"Keep trying Sasuke you will get it. It just might take longer don't expect so much from yourself. It will be easier that way." Naruto said turning and walking to the lake. Mainly to keep Sasuke from seeing the smirk on his face since he didn't have his mask on since it was only he and Sasuke in the area. 'Man he would be pissed if he knew I found that funny to see someone who used to act all prefect fall on his ass. When I never actually fell on mine, doing the same exact thing.' Naruto smiled in amusement as he watched Sasuke from the center of the lake.

Two hours later Sasuke finally got using energy to climb trees instead of chakra down now he was ready for the next step. Looking around he noticed that Naruto was sitting on the water in the center of the lake.

'Why the hell is he doing that?' "**Naruto I am finished**." Sasuke yelled out.

In a flash Naruto was at his sit he didn't even see Naruto stand up let alone come across the water.

"So you got down the tree climbing with vampire energy? Show me." Naruto challenged knowing that Sasuke would get a little pissed.

"You don't believe me? Fine I will show you. By the way you're a dick." Sasuke smirked as he ran up the tree using no chakra. "See now tell me about the next part on my training."

"Congratulations. Now the next step in energy control is walking on water again no chakra. It is a lot harder than going up a tree. Since you do have to keep a constant flow of your energy going out to keep you above water. Want me to show you?" Naruto said pulling out a scroll and a pen out of his bag.

"No I don't want you to show me. I do want you to tell me how many more steps are there in just energy control?" Sasuke said very annoyed that Naruto seemed to be more interested in other things than watching him while he was training.

"This might be the last step depending on how fast you master it. We might start to work on doing vampire attacks tomorrow, actually after I get back I forgot I got a mission to go on tomorrow." Naruto smiled as he motioned for Sasuke to start working on walking on water.

**Splash. "Shit that is cold" Splash "Damn it." Splash "Fuck." **

**Four hours later**

"**Okay Naruto I admit I need you to show me how it is done."** Sasuke yelled his temper getting a bit out of control.

"I was beginning to wonder how many more hours you would be so pigheaded. Now watch, like I said before you need to focus your energy in your feet, but you got to keep it maintained in a constant even flow." Naruto smirked looking very smug as he slowly walked to the water.

**Two and a half hours later**

"I finally got it down Naruto now what?" Sasuke said panting a bit.

"Since from the looks of things you have mastered the energy control well enough to learn how to fight with just vampire energy. No chakra, understand. Almost any jutsu you know is done with chakra and energy however vampire energy is much more stronger then most chakra. Certain moves can be used without chakra and only vampire energy. If you think you have it down then, now we spar without using any chakra." Naruto formed shadow clone without using chakra to make his point clear.

Nodding Sasuke did the same. "Hn now what?"

"Now we spar." Naruto said allowing Sasuke to make the first move.

"Hn I think I got it." Sasuke caused his shadow clones to attack Naruto head on while he himself was working on how to use Chidori with out using chakra. Not paying attention to Naruto and his clones cause Sasuke to get hit in the jaw by one of Naruto's clones.  
"You need to keep your focus Sasuke otherwise your going to get hurt. Don't worry about trying Chidori right now. Chidori is a pure chakra move you won't be able to use it with out using chakra the same goes for my rasengan. Focus on moves that require energy and chakra mixed." Naruto did a more simple form of water Jutsu much like the moves people use form the village hidden in the mist. Successfully trapping Sasuke making him use more energy to free himself.

**Half hour later**

"Naruto I don't think I can keep this up my vision is becoming foggy." Sasuke said before clasping to his knees.

Naruto called the attack off and walked to where Sasuke was. "Easy Sasuke your energy is just low and the reason your vision clouded was because you're trying to force yourself not to use chakra and without chakra your body feeds on your energy even though it is not human energy it is vampire energy." Naruto helped Sasuke in to a standing position.

"Hn then why do you want me to only focus my vampire energy? Will I get stronger as time goes on?" Sasuke said letting his mind open up more now.

"Strength comes in many forms, so does power. But yes you will get better soon, but for now I am going to show you a trick when your energy starts to run low like that. Here bite my neck. The blood with replenish your energy as long as you have a person to feed off of you have unlimited power." Naruto said tipping his head to the side.

"But I have never fed like this what if I take too much?" Sasuke said worried that he could kill Naruto.

"I can control my blood flow you will later on learn how to control it. But for now you don't have to worry about me, I will stop you before you can even make me even a little bit dizzy." Naruto slowly brought his hand up to Sasuke's face guiding his mouth down to his neck.

"If you are sure." Sasuke sank his fang in to Naruto's neck slowly started drinking the blood.

"Enough." Naruto said after a few minutes. Turning around letting Sasuke see that he was just fine.

"Amazing. How are you able to control your blood flow so perfectly? You said that I would learn how to do that when can I learn that?" Sasuke smile and started to lean towards Naruto to kiss him.

"It took me two years of training to learn how to control my blood flow. It will most likely take you as long as it did me. I will start training you in that after you are much more in control of your vampire bloodlines. Right now you are still gaining your form." Naruto smiled and leaned in to the kiss.

Before long Naruto found himself laying on the ground under Sasuke as there lips continued to connect, and one of Sasuke's hands found their way up Naruto's shirt and the other found there way down Naruto's pants, Effectively pulling his pants down to his knees and slowly started to jerk Naruto off.

Naruto knew that if he didn't stop Sasuke soon they would go all the way, but Naruto couldn't bring himself to say stop.

A crash of thunder was heard just above them snapping Naruto out of the daze he was in. "Sasuke stop we are going to get soaked if we don't get home fast. Sasuke stop please. Please stop." Naruto finally got Sasuke to stop. Both were hard and their eye's held lust and desire in them.

"Naruto I'm sorry I didn't mean to well um I didn't mean to..." Sasuke tried to explain himself, but Naruto cut him off by kissing him

"I know we both just go crazy with our needs and desires with each other when we kiss. Let's get back to the village now before we both get soaked" Naruto said after shutting Sasuke up with a hard kiss.

Naruto and Sasuke made there way to the village when it started to pour Naruto and Sasuke started to run Sasuke ran towards his house and Naruto ran towards his own apartment.

"_**KIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"**_

'Going to where it is dry. What does it look like?"

"**IT LOOKS LIKE YOUR TRYING TO DITCH YOUR BOYFRIEND SO YOU CAN AVOID GETTING IN TO THE BED WITH HIM."**

'Your point?'

"_**I DON'T HAVE ONE. JUST STATING THE OBVIOUS."**_

'Okay so why state the obvious.'

"_**JUST TO GET ON YOUR NERVES, SO ARE YOU TRYING TO DITCH YOUR BOYFRIEND BECAUSE YOUR'RE SCARED?"**_

'No it is because I don't feel like I am ready to go that far with him.'

"_**RIGHT WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING KIT."**_

'Thanks.'

Naruto narrowly avoided hitting a pole that was outside his home.

"Damn now I am going to take a hot shower. Than fix me something to eat." Naruto spoke to himself as he noticed that he was dripping water everywhere.

**With Sasuke**

"Ung man I am soaked hey Naruto want to borrow my clothes and take a shower? Naruto?" Sasuke turned around noticing for the first time that Naruto wasn't behind him. 'Damn he must have gone home. Well it was much closer than my place I should have thought about it.' Sasuke scolded himself as he walked to the bathroom to warm up. 'After I shower I will just teleport over to his house so I can talk to him. I should have done that instead of running through the village.'

"**Ah Shit a little too hot**." Sasuke screamed out when the hot water hit him in the face. After the shower was over with Sasuke dressed and teleported over to Naruto's house.

**With Naruto**

"Man nothing like a steaming hot shower to warm up the bones. Hey Kyubbi how about we watch 'Men in Black' tonight? Since my other plans seemed to be destroyed by the storm." Naruto spoke out loud changing in to his dry clothes.

**Knock. Knock.**

"Hang on a minute. Damn who the hell would be out in a storm like this?" Naruto asked out loud as he walked to the door. "Sasuke? I thought you went home." Naruto asked surprised to see Sasuke standing there and actually dry with all the rain pouring down.

"Hn I did go home but decided to come to you since you didn't follow me like I thought you were going to. I need to know what time you want to meet me tomorrow for training and I still want to hang out with you if your alright with that. Who were you talking to?" Sasuke looked around feeling for any other chakra signature but not feeling any.

"I was talking to Kyubbi and why did you expect me to follow you? My place is closer." Naruto rolled his eyes and when to fix some tea.

"Hn I don't know, I guess I just expected you to follow me like you used to." Sasuke felt bad about assuming that Naruto would start acting like a lost puppy like he used to.

"I am different now you should know that you have tasted my blood and you know the hell I went through. Here have some raspberry green tea." Naruto handed Sasuke the cup and set about moving to make something to eat.

"Yeah I know. I just wish I didn't know the amount of pain you had to endure when I left. Were you able to block what knowledge I gained or something?" Sasuke asked while helping Naruto set the table for two.

"Yeah I can control it the same way I control my blood flow. Why do you ask?" Naruto jumped back as the oil in the meat started to pop and hit his left arm right above the wrist.

"Ouch! What the fuck was that?" Sasuke dropped his plate and grabbed his own left arm right above the wrist.

"You didn't answer my question Sasuke why do you ask if I can control the memories you got?" Naruto pretended not to notice Sasuke freak out about the pain on his wrist. But winced when Sasuke stepped on a peace of broken glass from the plate falling.

"Oh I um asked because I didn't gain any knowledge of before I left or after I returned." Sasuke sat down using his healing abilities to heal is foot.

**During Dinner**

"I will continue your training when I return from the mission I am going on tomorrow. But you still can practice without me just keep working on moves using only vampire energy." Naruto said as he ate.

"Hn What kind of mission is it Naruto?" Sasuke asked knowing Naruto would not give him much information.

"A infiltrating an enemy village and stealing some data. That's all I can tell you. But while I am away I need you to continue your training focus your energy and don't forget to make sure you feed at least once a day." Naruto winced knowing that Sasuke will have an outburst.

"**What? Isn't that kind of mission left to Jonin? Why the hell are they putting you alone in that kind of mission and not a team?"** Sasuke yelled extremely pissed.

"First of all yes it is a Jonin rank mission. But if you listened to half of the things that we were talking about the night I came to you after Neji broke up with me you would know I am a Jonin, I have been a Jonin for over three years. A three-man team would be more noticeable than one person. I also find it extremely insulting that you don't think I could handle this mission by myself. Considering I have taken out armies more than the two times you were with me. Two times have been sound ninja's sent to capture me while you were with them." Naruto stated calmly.

"Hn sorry I didn't mean to sound like I didn't think you could handle it I just well I hate to admit it but I am scared of the idea of being alone with this new power. I feel like I can only trust you I don't know if I can even truly trust anybody else, also with my vampire abilities so hard for me to control, I am scared I might loose control what would happen then?" Sasuke said swallowing all his pride out of fear of having something control him, as he picked at his food.

"Listen about the fact that you're worried about loosing control. You can't loose control with out the knowledge of the full potential of the power. You only know basic moves not attack moves at the moment. So you won't have any problem where that part is concerned." Naruto smiled as he finished his dinner.

"As for worrying about bloodlust, make sure you drink blood at least once a day and you won't have any problems. Go to the hospital for blood. I am going to have you keep my mask on while I'm out of the village, make sure you wear it at all times, that way you don't have to worry about the scent of blood sending you over the edge, I still have trouble with the smell of blood knocking me over the edge, and I have been a vampire for over seven years now, also while I am gone you can try finding a mask for yourself if you want or we will do it when I get back. But, if your throat starts to burn really bad when you're alone a useful tip bite your lower lip get a bit of blood that way, but get to the hospital to get blood as soon as possible, vampire blood only eases the burn it won't stop you from bloodlust. Think you got it?"

"Hn yeah I got it. Thanks, mind if I hang out some more?" Sasuke asked as he helped with the dishes.

"Sure I was planning on watching 'men in Black' sound good to you?" Naruto asked as he finished the dishes.

"Hn yeah sounds good. Want me to grab a couple of blankets?" Sasuke asked as he noticed Naruto making kettle corn.

"Sure they are in the hall closet." Naruto said not looking over at Sasuke.

**I would like to thank those who commented any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. I will update ASAP**


	25. Seducing and spying

**Heads up this is a remake of the story called Past Present and future. This has Boy X Boy Lemons in it so if you don't like don't read it. Also ****I am looking for a beta if you are interested please let me know. **

**Sasuke returns to the village only to find that Naruto has a new lover now he has to fight for the one he loves. But Naruto is not the same as he used to be. What dark secrets is he hiding? Can Sasuke win back the heart of his only true love?**

I own nothing in here, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!! Mainly Gaara items.

_Whispering_

**Yelling**

_**FOX (KYUBBI) TALKING**_

"I still can't believe that we have no idea what the ninja from the Rain village were doing attacking us like that, but once we find out it will be a load off my chest." "I will continue your training when I return from the mission I am going on tomorrow."

**Chapter 25**

**Seducing and spying**

Naruto stalked his pray watching as the four Rain ninja's on the North side of the Rain village did their rounds. Smirking to himself as he watched them split up again. Jumping down he grabbed his first target, grabbing the arms and the mouth to prevent any fighting or yelling as his fangs went in to his targets throat. His eyes closing in pleasure as he enjoyed the first taste of blood since he left the Hidden leaf three days ago.

'Damn that is good. I can't believe that I actually made it here without going in to blood lust. It was close that is for sure.' Naruto dropped the dead ninja to the ground as he went hunting for his next pray.

"_**TOO CLOSE KIT. YOU ARE ON THE VERGE OF BLOOD LUST AS IT IS. WHEN WE HEAD BACK TO THE VILLAGE MAKE SURE YOU FEED EXTREMLY WELL BEFORE HAND THAT WAY YOUR VILLAGE DOESN'T TEMPT YOUR THRIST FOR BLOOD TOO MUCH, SINCE YOU LEFT YOUR MASK WITH YOUR BOYFREIND."**_

'Don't worry. I plan to make sure I feed extremely well before I leave this village to head home. But for now I am going to finish getting my fill on these losers.' Naruto caught hold of his next meal ticket, knowing that Kyubbi was right he was way too close to being in blood lust he quickly finished off his tasty treat and ran to find the next delicious treat.

Naruto dressed in a dark green short-sleeved shirt and a pair of blue jeans checked in to a hotel under the name Kyubbi Kitsune, smiled as he walked the hotel room looking outside. 'Nice view, this is too easy. They didn't even ask for id when I checked in to the hotel. For a country that has been attacking the Hidden Leaf village trying to start a war their defense sure is lacking.'

"_**I AGREE BUT DON'T LET YOUR GUARD DOWN YOU NEVER KNOW IF THERE IS A TRAP WAITING FOR YOU AND REMEMBER NOT TO SPEAK OUT LOUD. YOU CAN'T TELL IF THE HOTEL ROOM IS BUGGED." **_

'Don't worry I have no plan to talk to anyone but you. I do that in my head most of the time anyways. Let's go get something to eat.'

"_**WHATEVER. KIT WHAT IS THE PLAN FOR GETTING THE INFORMATION WE NEED?"**_

'Tonight we watch the tower using the vampire stealth abilities, tomorrow night while in my vampire form I will go to the tower using every bit of my skill as a vampire and search for the documents on their reasons for the attack and see if I can find out who is behind this. Let's go here to this restaurant to eat.'

"_**WHATEVER JUST MAKE SURE YOU SMELL EVERYTHING BEFORE YOU EAT OR DRINK IT."**_

'Of course, that is only natural to do for me even if I wasn't in an enemy village. After all I have done that for years I think it is a natural instinct for me to do thanks to having you in my body.'

"_**WHATEVER KIT BETTER PAY ATTENTION THE LADY IS COMING YOUR WAY."**_

'Thanks.'

"Hello sir I am your waitress Amy. Our special is the grilled water leaf, it is salmon grilled with a spicy blend of fresh peppers and tomatoes."

"That actually sounds really good. I will take that and a green tea." Naruto said putting a sexy smile on his lips, while looking the girl up and down; she had dark black hair and green eyes. 'She seems to be very young I would guess about eighteen maybe twenty, all in all really nice looking if I was straight I would actually get hard by looking at her.'

"Of course sir would you like any salad or soup to go with that? The soup of the day is red bean and tomato."

"Sure I will take the soup. Oh out of curiously do you know where I can get a map of the local attractions or someone to show me where they are I could use the company?" Naruto grinned sexily. 'This little bitch looks more like a slut then any other bitch I have seen ever chase Sasuke, she might be useful as an alibi or at least a meal.'

"Yeah I could get you a map and a couple phone numbers of some friends of mine. Unless you want to wait till I get off work" Amy flirted back.

"Actually I would like to get to know you better. I was wondering how could a woman as beautiful as you be working as a waitress when you look like you have so much more potential. How about I have you show me some of the entertainment tonight and I will pay for it all." Naruto flirted back smoothly.

"Thanks. I would like that." Amy said blushing. "I get off in two hours."

"Perfect that should give me enough time to eat and get a change of clothes. I will meet you back here afterward. But for now how about dinner?" Naruto smiled as he so easily made the woman forget to bring his order to the back.

"Oh! You're right sorry I am so forgetful. Also that sounds great." Amy smiled blushing as she turned away.

'This is going to be easier than I thought.'

"_**YEAH YOUR RIGHT. SO ARE YOU PLANNING TO SEDUCE THE DUMB BITCH OR ARE YOU GOING TO USE HER AS A BLOODY MEAL?"**_

'I was thinking about both.'

"_**BUT YOU DON'T EVEN GET TURNED ON BY WOMEN! HOW THE HELL ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO GET IT UP? IF YOU THINK FOR ONE SECOND THAT I WILL HELP WITH THAT YOU ARE OUT OF YOUR MIND."**_

'No I have no plans to fuck the stupid bitch. But I will use her knowledge against her and make her think I got in the bed with her. I got that kind of power you know I will use her till I am ready to leave the village and then I will use her as a full out meal and make sure I take out anyone who she has spoken to about me.'

"_**CLEVER HOW DID YOU BECOME SO GOOD? OH YEAH I FORGOT I RAISED YOU."**_

'You did not raise me. But you did teach me how to be so twisted and cold hearted.'

"_**SHUT UP. SHOW RESPECT UNGRATEFUL BRAT."**_

'Food isn't bad. But I prefer blood right now, damn I should have known that I would have this issue.'

"_**YOU WERE MORE INTO BLOOD LUST THEN WE THOUGHT, SO YOU BETTER MAKE SURE YOU SATISFY YOUR THRIST NOW BEFORE YOU HAVE TO USE ANY TRUE VAMPIRE POWERS SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT LOOSING CONTROL, AFTER THAT BITCH GETS HER SLUTLY ASS OVER HERE, PAY THE DAMN BILL AND GET BACK TO THE HOTEL MAKE A CLONE AND HAVE THE CLONE RETURN HERE WHILE YOU TAKE YOUR TRUE FORM AND FEED."**_

'Good plan. I will have to make sure I feed from someone closer to the city gates. With any luck I will get a hold of a guard.'

"_**JUST BE CAREFUL KIT."**_

'Aren't I always?'

"_**THAT IS WHAT I AM AFRAID OF." **_

'Funny.' Naruto smirked as he walked out of the diner.

As soon as he entered the hotel he walked in to the bathroom dropping his clothes and turning on the shower he created a vampire clone. (1) And got dressed in his black hunting clothes and teleported out to the gate in his vampire form.

Smirking to himself as he watched his pray and grabbed the female guard sinking his fangs into her throat before she could even blink. Sucking hard and fast as he drained her of her blood before she could let out a scream.

Dropping the dead body to the ground he licked his lips. 'Interesting a captain of the guard and a total tramp amazing how many guys this bitch slept with.' Naruto hunted down his next target

Easily finding his next victim he sank his fangs into the old mans throat. Eyes sliding close in pure pleasure from the taste. 'good thing that I can't get drunk off blood cause I would be flat wasted if I could.' Naruto thought to himself as he dropped the body and moved on to his next victim.

**Three hours after the date started**

"The night life here is amazing. Is it always this great beautiful?" Naruto smirked at the half drunk woman clinging to his dark purple sweatshirt.

"Yeah it is always so lively. You know we can go to the top of Rain Mountain and get some fireworks started if you want." Amy smiled unzipping her top to show some cleavage.

"It is a little to cold to be so exposed outside how about we go back to my hotel and start those fireworks there instead?" Naruto grinned as she nodded to his suggestion.

**Elsewhere on top of the tower**

A silent and invisible figure watched the guards walk back and forth. Documenting the time they passed the Kage's door. 'Hum so they past this area once every fifteen minutes there are seven guards patrolling the tower and six on the ground floor. There are six on the rooftop and four on the rooftop of the building across from the tower. There are two chakra signatures coming from the room right across from this door and three behind this door. This will be easy enough with the right amount of skill. The hard part will be getting past this lock without sounding the alarms and notifying the entire village. I can just walk through the damn wall, easy enough only I will need more amount of blood than normal.'

"_**DEAL WITH IT KIT, THE SUN IS STARTING TO COME UP, YOU BEST GET BACK TO THE ROOM AND MAKE SURE YOUR CLONE WAS SUCCESSFUL."**_

'Right Kyubbi and thanks.'

"_**DID YOU JUST SHOW GRATITUDE? I THINK I AM GOING TO HAVE A HEART ATTACK."**_

'Ha-ha very funny see if I ever say thank you again.'

**Hotel room**

After making sure the woman was still asleep in the bed Naruto took off his clothes and climbed in with her dispelling his clone. Smirking to himself at the knowledge the clone had received. 'What a slut, if I were straight, I might have enjoyed that blowjob she gave me in the alley, this is so easy.' He thought to himself as he slowly leaned forward and started kissing her throat licking her pulse.

"Mmm Kyubbi that feels good. No one has ever been so sweet to me." Amy said tipping her head back for more of the sweet mind numbing sensation that he was giving her slender throat.

"_It will only get better my love."_ Naruto whispered as his fangs reveled themselves piercing her pulse to retrieve the much needed blood and side benefit of her knowledge.

"Ah. What are you do…?" Amy started as she passed out from blood lost.

Closing the wound Naruto licked his lips smirking to himself. 'She will be more useful than I thought.'

"_**WHY IS THAT**_?_**"**_

'She is the Kage's daughter she has twenty-four hour access to the tower including the key to shut off the alarm and the access code to get in to the vault where the needed documents are.'

"_**WELL THAT IS ALL FINE AND DANDY, BUT HOW WILL WE GET HER TO GIVE US THE INFORMATION?"**_

'Well duh I am a vampire, I have mind control abilities and sole transfer she will be very useful as soon as I erase her knowledge of me biting her.'

"_**AMAZING HOW YOUR MIND WORKS**_."

'Thanks'

After erasing her memory Naruto laid down next to her 'she gets off work at sundown that will be perfect she will bring me the key to the tower while believing she is climbing back in bed with me. After I get the documents I will bring her home and end it where she is concerned. Than I will return here and cause my clone to dispel and pack up and leave.'

"_**SOUNDS GOOD KIT. BUT FOR NOW MAKE SURE YOU GET SOME SLEEP."**_

'Will do.'

**An hour after sunset**

"Good you came, I was worried that you would stand me up love." Naruto smiled as he hugged her

"I wouldn't do that. Are you ready to go out?" Amy asked unknowingly sliding the key in to Naruto's side pocket.

"Yes I am starving shall we go?" 'Mind control is so easy and powerful I am thrilled I have these abilities.' Naruto smirked to himself as a clone switched with him as he teleported and transformed in to his true form. Taking flight he easily slipped past the guards on the ground floor. Looking at his watch Naruto realized he had five more minutes before the guards came around the hall.

'Perfect this is so ease a simple vampire daze jutsu none of them in the whole tower will notice me. But to be on the safe side I will make sure they continue as if nothing was wrong and I will remain invisible.'

Quickly casting the jutsu Naruto opened the door using the key he was given. 'Good the ones in here were affected as well.' Silently walking over to the vault and using to code to open it Naruto easily looked through the scrolls reading and copying them as quickly as possible.

'**What the fuck? Oh hell'**

"_**OUCH! WHAT IS IT KIT?" **_

'The main reason they are attacking the village is to capture Sasuke and I.'

"_**GOOD THING YOU DIDN'T YELL OUTLOUD. NOW HURRY YOUR ASS UP AND GET DONE."**_

'Right.'

Looking through the rest of the scrolls Naruto found four more with their plans for the village and their plans for him and Sasuke.

'Damn not good we got to hurry back to the village and let Tsunade know.'

"_**THEN WE BEST FINISH OUR PLANS SOON NOW HURRY UP AND MOVE SOME IS COMING AND IT IS NOT ONE OF THE GUARDS."**_

'Right. Let's go. With me being invisible I can take flight and not be noticed. That chakra signature, it seems I have felt it before but where?'

"_**ALL WELL GO DISPOSE OF THE SLUT AND HER FRIENDS THEN MAKE SURE YOU FEED ENOUGH TO GET BACK TO THE VILLAGE WITHOUT GOING IN TO BLOOD LUST. WE WILL WORRY ABOUT THAT CHAKRA SIGNATURE LATER. FOR NOW WE WORRY ABOUT GETTING OUR ASSES BACK TO THE VILLAGE."**_

'Right don't worry I still have my head in place. I know the plan since I am the one to make it. It is just unnerving that I know I have felt that signature before. Good the bitch is asleep time to end this.' Naruto smirked as he sank his fangs in to the sleeping woman in his quickly ending her life.

(1) Vampire clone: A shadow clone made with vampire power and no chakra.

**I would like to thank those who commented any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. I will update ASAP **

**Also I am looking for a beta if you are interested please let me know. **

**I also have a poll going on, which Naruto story should I do next? Let me know you thoughts. **


	26. Home Options and Training

**Heads up this is a remake of the story called Past Present and future. This has Boy X Boy Lemons in it so if you don't like don't read it. Also ****I am looking for a beta if you are interested please let me know. **

**Sasuke returns to the village only to find that Naruto has a new lover now he has to fight for the one he loves. But Naruto is not the same as he used to be. What dark secrets is he hiding? Can Sasuke win back the heart of his only true love?**

I own nothing in here, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!! Mainly Gaara items.

_Whispering_

**Yelling**

_**FOX (KYUBBI) TALKING**_

'I actually made it here without going in to blood lust. It was close that is for sure.' Silently walking over to the vault and using to code to open it Naruto easily looked through the scrolls reading and copying them as quickly as possible. 'The main reason they are attacking the village is to capture Sasuke and I.' 'Damn not good we got to hurry back to the village and let Tsunade know.' 'With me being invisible I can take flight and not be noticed. That chakra signature, it seems I have felt it before but where?'

**Chapter 26**

**Home, Options and training**

It was close to sunset as Naruto finally returned home. 'I hate the fact that it takes three days of traveling to get here without using extra vampire energy. I have been gone almost nine days; Sasuke is most likely going nuts. Damn one would think with the amount of blood I had before I left the Rain village, I wouldn't have such a thirst for blood. As long as I don't cross paths with someone who cut themselves I won't have to worry about going in to blood lust or blood thirst.' Naruto thought to himself as he ran through the village quickly not even bothering to say hi to anyone he saw.

"_**JUST HOLD YOUR BREATH KIT TILL YOU GET SOME BLOOD, OR DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE ENOUGH CONTOL TO NOT FEED BEFORE SEEING THE OLD HAG?"**_

'I have enough control as long as she doesn't have any open cuts or anything like that. Let's report in give Tsunade the reports and the information on the reasons behind the attacks. Then I will go swing by the hospital and get some much-needed blood than I think I am going to find Sasuke. But for now I just want to try to find away out of this annoying mess, since if the four countries involved don't capture Sasuke and me soon they will call war on our village.'

"_**RIGHT, BUT YOU MIGHT WANT TO FOCUS ON WHERE YOU ARE GOING BEFORE YOU RUN IN TO THE TOWER DOOR."**_

'Right thanks.'

"Naruto wait up." Sasuke ran down the path to meet with him.

"Couldn't wait till I got done with reporting in before you met up with me?" Naruto smirked as he turned in to the tower walking up the steps with Sasuke.

"Hn sorry I am eager to see you." Sasuke said as he walked up the stairs leading to the tower

Knock. Knock.

"Come in"

"Mission successful Lady Hokage. I got the scrolls that are the reasons behind the attacks but however I did not find out exactly who is behind the attacks. Here are the scrolls. I have already read them if there is nothing else I will take my leave and go I am hungry and tired." Naruto smiled at Tsunade.

"Thank you Naruto you have done well. … You said you have read these? So you know what they are after? No idea on the reasons though?" Tsunade asked while looking at the first scroll clinching the Sake bottle in her hand tighter.

"Yes I am aware of what they are after." Naruto stiffened as the bottle in her hand shattered.

The scent of blood filled the air, his eyes switching to a glowing red within a second. Naruto felt himself move forward, before being slammed into the door by Sasuke.

"Naruto snap out of it." Sasuke snapped trying to get Naruto to focus on him and not Tsunade, grunting as Naruto pushed against him with more force then a normal human. 'Damn it he is in blood lust, I may not be very knowledgeable on vampires, but I can see it in his eyes, thank the gods that his eyes express every emotion he has, Ung how can I stop him though? **Wait a minute **Naruto said to bite my lip if I feel like I am losing control the vampire blood will ease the need enough to get to the hospital.' Sasuke thought to himself as he quickly jerked his hand and cut Naruto's lip with his claws.

Naruto almost instantly quit struggling and pulled away from both Sasuke and the Hokage. "I am sorry Hokage I got to go now." With that Naruto was out the door.

"Sasuke tell him to report here tomorrow morning about ten and we will discuses what to do about this. Have Naruto fill you in on the details about the knowledge he has discovered." Tsunade said shaking at how close she had been to getting attacked by Naruto.

"Yes of course. Good night." Sasuke ran following Naruto down the steps and to the hospital.

"What happened back there?" Sasuke asked as he sat down next to Naruto in a room where Sakura brought the two of them blood.

"I haven't fed in three days Sasuke, I was pretty much at my limit. I had enough control to keep myself from losing it as long as I don't breath in the scent of blood. I didn't think she would break a bottle with me that close, she normally is more careful around me. I know it was pretty stupid taking that risk, but the information I had to give her couldn't wait." Naruto said as he downed a bag of blood and grabbed another before allowing himself to acknowledge Sakura in the room for her own sake.

"Yeah well she wants us to meet her tomorrow at ten. She also said for me to have you fill me in on the details of what you discovered. She said something about deciding what to do about it." Sasuke said while nodding his thanks to Sakura as he tore a bag of blood open to drink.

"We can talk about it later. For now I just want to focus on feeding." Naruto said his eyes showing his thirst for blood.

"Hn right." Sasuke said while drinking the bag of blood.

"I had to keep my focus on my mission and contain a very high amount of stealth that is almost impossible for a human to do and fully succeed. But why not tell me about your week while we eat something." Naruto smirked at Sasuke's annoyed look while he finished his third bag of blood.

**During Dinner**

"So are you going to tell me about you week or not Sasuke?" Naruto smiled after he ordered his chicken scampi.

"Hn yeah I will, but it is extremely boring." Sasuke said in a board tone. "We had no training this whole week because Sakura is out on medical leave and Kakashi is too lazy so I focused my extra energy the way you showed me. On the way back to my place the first night I ran in to Temari. She actually hugged me no offence, but yuck. Her boyfriend Shikamaru looked like he planned to kill me. I finally got out of that mess then she suddenly gasped and grabbed my hand placing it on her belly to feel the baby kick her. I had forgotten that she was pregnant." Sasuke stopped to take a breath.

"I honestly thought Shikamaru was going to kill me for having my hand on his girl that way. After I got out of there, I ran in to Kiba who asked if I knew where you went. He told me that Hinata wants to talk to you about something very important. Well I ditched him and went to the hospital like you told me to and got what I needed to do done. On the second day on the way home I ran into Neji who still is acting like he sat on sand paper. On the third day I was called to speak to the Hokage. She asked me if I could help with the school for the next four days. I agreed but I regretted almost right away. Well that is what I have been doing since you left and, well today I have been focusing my energy today and was walking back to the village when I saw you heading to the tower so I ran the whole way there so I could see you and now here we are." Sasuke smiled as he finished off his meal.

"Well I glad you were able to get your energy training done. Sorry that it was so boring for you." Naruto smiled as he paid the tab.

"Naruto how was your mission?" Sasuke frowned as he noticed Naruto stiffen up.

"Well I spend three days getting to the needed village and two days there. Where I had to use every little bit of skill I picked up from Master Jiraiya. I had to flirt with a waitress to get her to be a good alibi in case I was noticed by anyone. I had to make her think I actually slept with her. Using varies of my unique abilities and thanks to the alcohol I succeed. Keeping a clone with her at all times, and using my stronger form while out watching and gathering the information. It took me two days to get all the information that I needed. I found out some disturbing news which is what granny is going to be talking to us about, but I will wait to tell you that until we are alone where no one can hear us." Naruto said watching his words then he smiled as he took Sasuke's hand choosing to head to the hot springs to relax.

**Hot spring**

"So after we finish here want to go to your place and relax and watch a movie or do something else?" Naruto smiled a little suggestively at Sasuke while rubbing their groins together before pulling back.

"Okay, how long did you want to stay at the hot spring? The heat makes me a little dizzy." Sasuke asked as he laid his head on Naruto's shoulder.

"I don't think it is the heat that makes you so dizzy Sasuke. But I am ready to go as well." Naruto smiled as he walked to the edge of the spring, getting out he didn't bother to turn his head when he heard a splash behind him.

Sasuke standing back up in the water grumbling to himself about he could not believe he lost his footing at the sight of Naruto's naked ass. 'Damn he has a nice one. Is it just my imagination or has Naruto developed more since I left? God damn it I am hard as a rock again think unpleasant thought um Sakura naked what nothing damn um Ino naked thank whatever god is out there.' Sasuke went to the back room where Naruto was already dressed and putting on some sort of necklace. 'What? Did Naruto start to wear my necklace again? No it can't be that one has a blue stone on it. Damn it I was hoping.'

Naruto smiled as he kept his back to Sasuke as Sasuke dressed. "Let me know when you are ready to go." 'He has become a little more built that I thought. Wonder when that happened.'

**Sasuke's house**

"Okay Naruto we are alone now so want to tell me what the hell is going on?" Sasuke finished making hot chocolate handing Naruto a cup.

"The attacks that we had faced against are not trying to destroy the village, but if they don't get what they want soon the attacks will be against the village, we have four different villages working together on this." Naruto said trying to think of a way to put that they were the targets.

"Hn, okay what are they after? And why would they go to such lengths to get it?" Sasuke asked confused and annoyed.

"Sit down first and you might want to put your cup down so you don't spill it all over the couch." Naruto said calmly.

"Hn I am fine don't worry about me just tell me what you know." Sasuke glared at Naruto wanting to get this pain of an ass conversation over so he could try getting Naruto in a more romantic mood. Hopefully one where Naruto would be will to stay the night even if it is not in the same bed.

"Um okay. For some wired reason they are trying to capture you and me. They want us alive something to do with one of us taking out a valuable person that was some leader of a village they were in alliance with. I have no idea who is the one, who is pulling the strings, but so to speak you and I have extreme high bounties on our heads, but we have to be brought to them alive. That is all I know." Naruto winced as he watched Sasuke spill his hot chocolate.

'I knew he was going to do that.'

"_**WHAT DO YOU EXPECT KIT HE IS AN IDIOT AFTER ALL HE DID DITCH SOMEONE AS SPECIAL AS YOU."**_

'Thanks Kyubbi.'

"Please tell me I heard you wrong." Sasuke said not bothering to look at the mess he made on the floor.

"I am afraid not Sasuke, you heard me right that is why they are attacking us. Lady Tsunade will talk to us tomorrow about working out a plan on how to deal with this. But for tonight how about we just watch a movie and not worry about it. I don't want a stressful night, I just want to relax and maybe do a little more then just kissing." Naruto said hoping to avoid what Sasuke was going to say.

"**How can you not worry about it? We have four different villages after us and have a bounty on our heads and you just want to relax**." Sasuke turned his back while he was yelling not noticing Naruto roll his eyes and get up to leave.

'Figures I give him a chance to get me in the bed to avoid this headache and it goes over his brick head' "**I will see you tomorrow Sasuke I am not dealing with this shit tonight meet me at the tower tomorrow at nine forty five in the morning. Good night.**"

**Slam**

Naruto didn't wait for Sasuke to reply he just walked out the door slamming it behind him and teleporting home.

"**Naruto wait. I'm sorry I just** don't know how to deal with this knowledge." Sasuke had ran to the door pulling it open hoping to stop Naruto from leaving only to realize it was too late. 'Damn it why am I such an idiot he was willing to stay and spend some quality time with me maybe more, and I loose my fucken temper causing him to run off. Damn it to hell' Sasuke picked up his and Naruto's cups to wash noticing that Naruto didn't even drink half of his hot chocolate.

**Naruto's house**

"God what a damn jerk. He knew I just wanted to relax and rest up after such a pain in the ass mission and he has to go and decide that he wants to act like he has a stick up his ass."

"_**I KNOW KIT, BUT IT IS THE WAY THE MORON WORKS HE IS SCARED HE KNOWS THAT HE IS STILL ON THIN ICE WITH THE VILLAGE AND NOW HE KNOWS THAT SOME OTHER ENEMY VILLAGES HAVE PUT A BOUNTY NOT ONLY ON HIS HEAD, BUT THE HEAD OF SOMEONE HE IS IN LOVE WITH. YOU WOULD ACT THE SAME IF THE SITUATION WAS REVERSED."**_

'The situation is always reversed Kyubbi because I am your host. I am always on thin ice with the village elders and even more so since I was named Lady Tsunade's heir for the position of Hokage, but you don't see me acting as if the village is at this moment going to fall because of me having a bounty on my head, it is nothing new to me and to Sasuke it shouldn't be either after all he had a bounty on his head for around two years maybe three years making everywhere in the fire lands was extremely dangerous to go. Hell we even had a bounty on him in Wind country."

"_**EVEN SO KIT IT IS ONLY NATURAL. BUT RELAX FOR TONIGHT HOW ABOUT GET YOURSELF A SNACK AND WATCH A MOVIE? MAKE YOURSELF SOME CARAMEL CORN, SOME CHOCOLATE COVERED STRAWBERRIES AND SOME RASPBERRY GREEN TEA AND SIT DOWN AND WATCH A COMEDY, YOU KNOW YOU STILL HAVEN'T WATCHED 'LOVE GURU' YET.**_

"Sounds good to me but first thing I am going to do is get changed in to something more comfortable these clothes are getting a little annoying since they get a little tight in the lower region if you get my drift."

"_**OKAY DON'T FORGET TO BRING A BLANKET OUT OF THE ROOM TO WRAP UP IN."**_

'Right. Oh and thanks Kyubbi. For everything.'

"_**NO PROBLEM KIT."**_

**Next morning**

Naruto woke with the sun trailing in the open window. 'Man how the fuck does that window keep getting opened up? Wait a minute how did I get in to bed last night? I don't remember leaving the couch. I remember watching 'Love Guru' and than putting in 'Joe Dirt' I think I fell asleep near the beginning.'

"_**DON'T KNOW KIT, BUT IT IS EIGHT THIRTY YOU NED TO GET UP AND GET READY TO MEET THE HOKAGE."**_

'Right thanks, I hate mornings.'

"_**SO DO I KIT, YOUR TOO TALKATIVE IN THE MORNING." **_

"Whatever." Naruto mumbled as he walked in to bathroom to shower.

**Nine forty-five**

"Naruto listen about last night…" Sasuke started as soon as Naruto showed up.

"I am not interested about last night Sasuke, I just want to get today over with so I can go home and be alone." Naruto snapped as he knocked on the door.

"_**A LITTLE HARSH KIT. DON'T YOU THINK SO?"**_

'Maybe a little harsh but he of all people should know not to push my buttons when I am stressed, And blowing up at me more like punched my buttons, He should know by now I hate mornings and trying to talk about something that will just piss me off because I have to explain it to him makes it even more annoying.' Naruto snapped at Kyubbi.

"Come in."

"Morning Hokage." Naruto muttered as he walked in and sat down in the chair across from her.

"Morning." Sasuke bit out fighting back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Well Naruto did you tell Sasuke what is going on?" Tsunade asked taken back by Naruto's grumpy mood.

"Yes I updated him with the information I have received." Naruto closed his eyes trying to get rid of an annoying pain in his left eye.

"Okay since we know the basics on which villages are against us and what they are after though there reasons on why are still very vague we need a plan on how to deal with this without any one ending up hurt, But how is the hard part." Tsunade decided to get right down to business since Naruto's mood just seemed to be getting worst.

"What options do we have Hokage?" Naruto spoke out before Sasuke could get a word in.

"Well we have three as of this moment since the counsel doesn't know yet." Tsunade said as her eyes fell on Sasuke who was glaring at the ground trying to burn a hole in it.

"Well what are the options that we have?" Naruto noticing Sasuke acting like he is trying to glare a hole in the floor but in reality he is looking at him from the side.

"Well option number one is to wait for them to attack and end up fighting causing a war against all of the villages involved. Number two is try to have you both hide out which most likely would have the same result as the first. Number three is to have the **both of you **act like you turn yourselves in and find out more in-depth detail. But the down side is even with your hidden talents you might not be able to save yourselves." Tsunade stressed that both of them would have to do it for that one to work.

"Not real good options is it Hokage? Why have you not told the elders about what is going on?" Sasuke spoke up for the first time.

"No the options are not good but they are better than what the elders will give you they will have you both, banished or put to death. Most likely it would be death." Tsunade winced knowing that if the counsel knew they would without hesitation have Naruto put to death. They want him out and it would be even better if they could find a way to sentence him to death.

Naruto winced as well knowing that they would indeed kill him if it were left up to them they would have killed him when he failed to bring Sasuke home when he had left.

"No matter how we look at it we are royally screwed." Sasuke muttered.

"I will give you both the day to think this over report back here tomorrow with your mutual decision. Dismissed...Oh and Naruto do me a favor and get the stick out of your ass or get laid." Tsunade didn't need to look up to know Naruto gave her the bird as the door shut behind him.

Sasuke remained silent as he walked beside Naruto until they were out of the tower and on the streets of the village.

"Naruto. Can you train me some more today? I know I upset you yesterday and I am sorry I didn't mean to snap at you it just came as a shock to me to hear that coming from you and with everything Orochimaru made me do and with me not really having any real memories of it I don't know whether I was the one who killed that person or not but it scares me. I react with anger when I am scared you know that." Sasuke said hoping Naruto would understand where he was coming from.

"Yeah I will give you some training today, but I won't be able to spend a lot of time training today, and as for the fact that Orochimaru might have made you kill that person I doubt it." Naruto muttered as he started walking towards training grounds number twenty-five.

"Hn why do you doubt it?" Sasuke asked confused

"Because if it was you killing him while you were with Orochimaru they would not be after me as well. They would only want you. But speaking of Orochimaru did you kill his assistant as well? Um Kabuto I think his name was?" Naruto asked remembering slightly of the feel of chakra before he left the Kage's office when someone was. "Hn no he wasn't there. Why do you ask?" Sasuke now more than a little confused.

"Because I have a feeling that he may have been in the village I was in, not to sure though, any way's lets get training. Since you have mastered the energy control well enough to learn how to fight with just vampire energy, I will take some time to show you a pure vampire move, activate your sharingon and watch as I make the hand signs this is called Ice Dragon. It is kind of like a jutsu, but it requires energy not chakra and only a vampire can use it without dieing. Ice dragon will freeze your foes and then shatter them as it goes." Naruto said getting ready to show the move.

Nodding Sasuke did what he was told to do.

"It will take a bit to get that move down, but I want to make sure you learn the moves one at a time so focus on that one for now." Naruto did the hand signs and activated the jutsu for Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched the dragon appear from Naruto's hands and moved around the area before sitting next to Naruto. The dragon looked like it was made of crystals it had no wings, but was like a giant lizard with ice sickles as claws and teeth, its body reflecting the light from the sun on to the ground and trees where little rainbows appeared. Its body could easily cover twenty feet.

"Take the time to master this one first, don't worry he won't attack you or me since we are vampires and he won't attack the village, only reason he attacks humans is because they mean us harm. I am going to go closer to the water to work on a move that Gaara has been trying to get me to master, so I will be near by, but I won't be in your way, take your time." Naruto dispelled the jutsu and walked towards the lake.

It took four hours but Sasuke finally succeeded in summing the dragon. **"Naruto look!"** he yelled to Naruto as soon as the dragon set down at his feet.

"Wow you learned that one quicker then I thought you would. Good you should be able to learn these moves much more quickly then I did…." Naruto was cut off when a crash of thunder was heard just above them.

"Lets get inside before we get soaked." Sasuke suggested.

Naruto nodded as he teleported to his house, Sasuke followed Naruto and ended up beside Naruto as Naruto unlocked the door to his apartment.

"You decided to come with I see. As for your training I think you might want to have that move completely down before we start working on the next one. Want something to eat?" Naruto asked as he moved towards the kitchen.

"Hn sure. So that was the Ice dragon that you often summon in battles?" Sasuke followed Naruto in to the kitchen as he watched Naruto throw some different items together.

"Yeah that was the Ice dragon I summon in battles against large amounts of enemies. If there is not more then seven targets I won't waste my energy to take them out I just attack using my normal ninja skills I have to keep them sharp as well." Naruto flinched as he got hit in the cheek with a bit of sauce, and winced even more when Sasuke yelped in shock.

"What the hell that is the second time something like that happens?" Sasuke wanted to know why he felt pain like that whenever he was at Naruto's house.

"Oh well here is dinner Sasuke sorry I haven't gone shopping yet I had planed to do that today. But I lost track of time and the rain ruined my plans on being outside."

"Hn it looks good what is all in it?" Sasuke said as he sat down across from Naruto.

"Well there is spiral pasta, tomato sauce, Spam, onion, garlic and celery chopped up in to the mix as well. That is all it is a meal that Gaara showed me how to make when your running low on items." Naruto smiled as he started to eat.

"Hn it is good. So what move are you going to show me after I have Ice dragon down for a couple days?"

**I would like to thank those who commented any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. I will update ASAP **

**Also I am looking for a beta if you are interested please let me know. **

**Don't forget I have a poll going on.**


	27. Paths we Choose

**Heads up this is a remake of the story called Past Present and future. This has Boy X Boy Lemons in it so if you don't like don't read it. Also ****I am looking for a beta if you are interested please let me know. I redid this chapter because of some spelling mistakes and a couple of suggestions given to me by Pervy Sage. Thank you Pervy Sage you're a big help.**

**Sasuke returns to the village only to find that Naruto has a new lover now he has to fight for the one he loves. But Naruto is not the same as he used to be. What dark secrets is he hiding? Can Sasuke win back the heart of his only true love?**

I own nothing in here, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!! Mainly Gaara items.

_Whispering_

**Yelling**

_**FOX (KYUBBI) TALKING**_

"Naruto did you tell Sasuke what is going on?" " Yes I updated him with the information I have received." "Since we know the basics on which villages are against us and what they are after though there reasons on why are still very vague we need a plan on how to deal with this without any one ending up hurt. But how is the hard part. Option number one is to wait for them to attack and end up fighting causing a war against all of the villages involved. Number two is try to have you both hide out which most likely would have the same result as the first. Number three is to have the **both of you **act like you turn yourselves in and find out more in-depth detail. But the down side is even with your hidden talents you might not be able to save yourselves. The options are not good but they are better than what the elders will give you they will have you both, banished or put to death. Most likely it would be death. I will give you both the day to think this over report back here tomorrow with your mutual decision. Naruto do me a favor and get the stick out of your ass or get laid." "Speaking of Orochimaru did you kill his assistant as well? No he wasn't there."

**Chapter 27**

**Paths we choose.**

Sasuke woke up by rolling off the couch the next morning. Looking around he realized that he fell asleep at Naruto's watching TV last night and Naruto must have put a blanket on him before going to sleep himself. Listening he realized that the shower was running. 'Lets see right now Naruto is in the shower so I will see if he has anything for breakfast for me to make us. Damn his couch is hard either that I fell asleep sitting up. Ah we have eggs and ham I think I saw some potato's in that cabinet yesterday. Yep great I can make a good breakfast for us.' Sasuke smiled to himself as he got started on breakfast.

'Damn even that cold water didn't help. Go figure. It is only June; I don't go in to heat until around November. I royally hate wet dreams they get to real for my taste. Why can't I just be like a normal boy and have semi wet dreams? What is cooking? Oh I forgot Sasuke was here. Damn and I forgot to bring in my clothes.'

"_**DON'T WORRY KIT HE IS PREOCCUPIED WITH FROM THE SMELL OF THINGS POTATOES SO I DOUBT HE WILL NOTICE YOU. SO JUST HURRY UP AND RUN FROM THE BATHROOM TO THE BEDROOM." **_

'Right thanks.' Naruto ran to his bedroom to dress.

"Good morning Sasuke. Wow you really went all out in making breakfast. I didn't even know I had Potatoes that is a surprise. Thank you." Naruto smiled as he walked towards Sasuke and planted a kiss on Sasuke's check purposely missing the mouth to avoid either one of them getting side tracked. Sasuke smiled and took the time to look Naruto up and down he noticed that Naruto was wearing a dark blue shirt with the words 'I'm sorry did I look interested? Well I'm not.' And a pair of black jeans that hugged his butt like they was made for him.

"Naruto do you have a pair of clothes I could wear today? I didn't mean to stay the night." Sasuke decided that Naruto looked hotter then hell in the clothes he chose to wear today.

"Yeah I have some you can use today. I will go get them, while you finish up after breakfast you can go take a shower and get dressed and I will do the dishes. Sound good?" Naruto smiled as he finished setting the table.

"Yeah sounds good. But don't you want me to help with the dishes? I am the one who made the mess." Sasuke asked while undressing Naruto with his mind.

"No I can do them. Besides if we wait to long we will be late to meet up with the Hokage." Naruto said as he headed towards the bedroom.

"Here I think these will fit you." Naruto hugged Sasuke around the waist as he finished cooking the eggs.

"Hn thanks. But I just want to help you as much as I am capable of." Sasuke said as he put the food on the table.

"I can handle myself Sasuke but it is nice to know that someone else is trying to keep an eye on me as well. Now eat before your breakfast gets cold." Naruto smirked to himself 'he said he is worried about me but I also worry about him. '

"_**THAT'S LOVE FOR YOU KIT."**_

'Yeah well loves a bitch.'

"_**LIFE'S A BITCH THEN YOU MARRY ONE."**_

'Not a chance in hell I have no Intention to marry a damn woman. They only cause problems.'

Knock. Knock.

"Now who could that be at seven thirty in the fuckin morning?" Naruto said out loud looking at Sasuke who paused, as he was getting ready to head in to the bathroom. Naruto waved him on as he opened the door.

"Kiba? What is wrong?" Naruto noticed that Kiba was tear stricken in the face.

"Hinata 'hic' kicked 'hic' me 'hic' out." Kiba cried against Naruto's shirt.

'This proves my point on women cause problems.' "Kiba why would she do that?"

"I don't 'hic' know. Last 'hic' night 'hic' everything 'hic' was fine 'hic' and when 'hic we 'hic' woke up 'I got in 'hic' the shower and when 'hic' I got 'hic out she 'hic' started to 'hic yell at 'hic' me and then 'hic told 'hic' me to get 'hic' out and 'hic' not 'hic' come back 'hic' I don't know 'hic' what I 'hic' did." Kiba continued to cry on Naruto not noticing that Naruto picked him up and brought him to the couch sitting down with him in his lap.

"Maybe she just woke up on the wrong side of the bed? I got an appointment with the Hokage in a half hour, but how about I swing by your place after I get done and try to talk to her? She has never been upset with me so maybe I can find out what is wrong or use my enhanced skills if nothing else." Naruto slowly rubbed Kiba's back trying to calm him down while trying to ignore the death glare being sent at Kiba from Sasuke since Kiba was still on his lap.

"Um okay 'hic' but what if 'hic' she yells 'at' you 'hic' to?" Kiba was slowly trying to calm him self down.

"I can deal with her yelling at me. I might faint since she has never raised her voice at me, but no worries. Can I get you anything?" Naruto asked now that Kiba was calming down a bit as Sasuke sat across from them still glaring.

"Yeah if Hinata won't 'hic' let me come home can you please take 'hic' Arkamaru in till I find another place to 'hic' stay?" Kiba was calm enough now to notice that he was in Naruto's lap. Blushing slightly as he shifted off of Naruto.

"Yeah I can take in Arkamaru and you can stay here too. I won't put my friend on the streets. Believe it." Naruto chose to ignore the death glare sent by Sasuke again.

"I couldn't stay here I wouldn't have a place to sleep and no offence but the couch is not comfy enough to sleep on all the time." Kiba noticed Sasuke glaring at him.

"Yes you could. You have shared a bed with me on missions that didn't bother you so why would sharing a bed with me now bother you?" Naruto continued to focus on Kiba he was so going to give Sasuke a piece of his mind on the way to the tower.

"Are you sure Naruto?" Kiba asked still a little worried about Sasuke glaring at him.

"Yes. And don't worry about whether Hinata will take you back or not I will talk to her. Also don't worry about the glare Sasuke keeps shooting you. I thought he would trust me enough not to cheat on him, I guess I was wrong. But I got to go I will be late if I don't." Naruto stood up putting on his combat boots while Sasuke tried to get some words to come out of his mouth but he seemed to have lost his voice.

"Naruto wait about the glares I was shooting him, it's not that I don't trust you it is more that well I guess I am well…." Naruto putting his hand to his lips shut up Sasuke.

"We will talk about that on the way to Hinata's and Kiba's but right now we are already late for our meeting and I don't want to be any later." Naruto said as he raised his hand to knock on the door.

Knock. Knock.

"**Come in"**

"Sorry we are late Hokage. I had an unexpected visitor show up at the last minute very upset and you know me." Naruto smiled as he lightly bowed.

"Good morning Hokage." Sasuke spoke out with a bit of hesitation in his voice but yet also happiness.

'Someone got laid I take it.' "Well let's get right down to the point have you two made your choice?" Tsunade spoke softly looking more at Naruto than Sasuke.

"Yes! Though the risks are great no matter what we chose we feel the safety for the village should be our main concern as ninja's of Hidden Leaf. So we choose to act like we turn ourselves in to try to find out more in-depth detail and if possible end this threat to our village. You know as well as we do this might not go peacefully either way. And I won't hesitate to kill everyone who threatens my village after all I am the sixth Hokage." Naruto spoke not blinking or bating an eyelash.

Sasuke stood there frozen in shock he had not known that Naruto was already named the sixth Hokage.

"So when do we head out to meet our enemies that put a bounty on our heads?" Naruto spoke with a deeper voice than either Sasuke or Tsunade was used to. Tsunade knew that Naruto was slightly calling on his vampire form, but Sasuke wondered if it was the fox talking.

"You both leave at dusk tomorrow. Take today to get the supplies that you need and rest today get everything off your guys' chest just in case." Tsunade spoke with soft tears in her eyes. Standing up and giving Naruto a big hug. "Both of you come by sometime tomorrow and get some sun block I am going to make some that will last longer than the normal stuff. Dismissed." Tsunade spoke turning her back so they couldn't see her cry.

"We will be okay don't worry granny. I will be back to claim my place as sixth Hokage. Believe it." Naruto smiled as he left. Dodging the book that went flying at his head.

Sasuke stood outside the door watching the way Naruto dodged the book with ease.

"Wow your reflexes are better then I thought, or you're used to her throwing things at you." Sasuke commented as they walked down the steps.

"Both actually I am very used to her throwing books and bottles at my head when I call her granny. But my reflexes are much better then you honestly have given me credit for I focus on them a lot I need them good since I am a ninja. But as for our conversation earlier. I know you are a possessive type, but you should know that I would not cheat on you Sasuke and you know that Kiba is straight. So there is no reason to be possessive or jealous. Also you knew as well as I did that I would not be here so he would have my bed to himself." Naruto spoke softly and gently as they walked to Kiba's home.

"Hn Yeah I know you won't cheat on me. But I know both you and Kiba go in to heat at the same time. I guess I am worried that if he is there and you both need release you might not consider it cheating with me since you didn't consider sleeping with others while you're in heat with Neji. Also since you admitted that you and Kiba both have been together before I guess it just naturally scares me." Sasuke looked at the ground as they walked.

"I know but I just want you to trust me. After all I know you're not Neji. Most of the time I am grateful that your not." Naruto started to head up the steps to Kiba and Hinata's apartment.

Knock. Knock.

"Hang on a minute. N Naruto w what are y you d doing h here?" Hinata asked as soon as she opened the door.

"Well two reasons actually. One I was told the other day you wanted to see me about something really important, but the rainstorm yesterday caused me to delay my plans to visit. And well two Kiba showed up at my place saying that you kicked him out he said he didn't even know what he did wrong. So I was hoping to find out so I can let the mutt know." Naruto said acknowledging the hormone imbalance from the scent that filled the air. Glancing at Sasuke he knew he was not the only one who noticed it.

"I see w well b both have t to d do w with the s same t thing actually. I h haven't been f feeling well l lately and I got a p pregnancy test d done I f found o out two d days ago t that I am p pregnant and I d don't know h how t to tell k Kiba. I c can't control my m moods and t today everything j just set me off. Between morning s sickness and not being able t to smell m my favorite f foods and his l loud voice s so early in t the morning. I really didn't m mean it. Honest I j just don't know w what to do." Hinata started to cry and Naruto put his arms around her hugging her close.

"Hinata. I can understand that and I think if you just tell Kiba he would understand. If you want I can tell him to try to quite down in the mornings. But you should be the one to tell him about you carrying his child. Aren't you happy Hinata?" Naruto asked with concern.

"Yeah I am happy. B but what if I d don't m make a g good mother?" Hinata asked nervously

"I think you will make a great mom. You are so sweet and caring. You love without holding back. You give all of your heart not just a small bit. I have no doubt in my mind you will be a perfect mom. To be honest if I actually ever decide to marry a woman I hope she is a sweet and loving as you are.

"N Naruto there is s something e else as well." Hinata cried against his shirt.

"What is it?" Naruto softly stroked her hair.

"On my l last mission I w was well I w was r raped. K Kiba knows, but I don't know if t the baby is h his or the one w who raped m me." Hinata cried harder in to Naruto's shirt.

"Ouch. Hinata if the father was the one who raped you would you kill it?" Naruto asked already knowing the answer.

"N no I couldn't I d don't care if it w was rape t the child is still a l living person inside m me." Hinata said startled by the question.

"Then why do you think Kiba would care? Kiba values life as much as you and I do he knows that every life is precious. I will personally kick his ass if he even asks you to kill it. Believe it. Hinata no matter how you look at it you're that baby's mother and the one who raped you is nothing more than a sperm donor. You and Kiba must have been wanting kids since they normally make female ninja's block their ovaries to prevent this from happening only acceptation is if the ninja is trying to start a family." Naruto hugged her comforting.

"T thank y you n Naruto. Y you a always know w what t to say." Hinata smiled, as she looked Naruto in the face happier than before. "C can y you tell Kiba to c come h home?"

"Yeah I will tell him. Oh just to let you know I am leaving the village for a while I am going to give Kiba my apartment key so if you two need any time apart you won't have to stress on where he went okay." Naruto hugged her again "Oh and congratulations Hinata." Naruto and Sasuke both left together.

"Wow that is going to be hell for both of them but I am glad they are keeping the baby. Know what I mean?" Sasuke asked as he walked at Naruto's side holding Naruto's hand.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I know Hinata is strong enough to heal with this baby and use it as a way to keep going and Kiba is very much against abortion. So I know he won't even suggest it to her. But we best go get packed how about after we get done we meet at Ichiraku's about oh say two thirty since it is already one fifteen? Maybe go on a little date and see where things go from there?" Naruto suggested softly against Sasuke's neck.

"Sounds great to me. But instead of meeting at Ichiraku's how about I pick you up at your place at two fifteen I want to take you somewhere more special." Sasuke glanced at the sky smiling to himself as he noticed that the sky was clouded.

"Okay. I will see you then. Bye Sasuke." Naruto gave Sasuke a hard kiss on the lips and took off running. Sasuke smiled as took off running himself since he had a lot of things to do in the next hour.

At exactly two fifteen Sasuke knocked on Naruto's door. "Wow why are you always so prompt? I admit at times it is nice but other times it is annoying. I am not fully done packing just yet." Naruto answered the door turned around and walked back to his room knowing Sasuke would follow as he spoke.

"I can wait love. If you want I will help you." Sasuke offered.

"No I am almost done. I just need to go buy some more weapons. Before we leave tomorrow. Let me get changed and I will be ready to go." Naruto zipped up his pack as he spoke.

"Okay Naruto I am going to be in the living room." Sasuke didn't wait for a response as he walked away. 'Best if I give him some privacy. To make sure he is not uncomfortable.'

"Okay I am ready so where are we going?" Naruto asked while he hooked his mask in to place as he came out to the living room wearing a dark black shirt that had the words 'If your going to apologize, Do it right start kissing my ass.' On the front of the shirt. His black jeans hugged his frame and hung low on his hips.

"You will find out when we get there. Relax love I think you will like it." Sasuke smiled though his own mask while looking Naruto up and down as Naruto nodded.

"Wow Sasuke this place is very expensive are you sure you want to bring me here?" Naruto asked nervously as he noticed that it was the restaurant that the Hyuuga clan owned. 'With Hinata's father threatening to kill me and Neji if we are caught near each other and it doesn't help the fact that I know that Neji often was forced to help out what would happen if we meet up in here even if it is very noticeable that I am on a date with Sasuke would the threat still stand?'

"_**RELAX KIT IF THE HYUUGA TRY'S ANYTHING THE HOKAGE WILL KNOW ABOUT IT AND HE WILL BE KILLED. SO RELAX AND ENJOY DINNER, IF SASUKE TREATS YOU GOOD THEN GIVE HIM A TREAT TONIGHT, IF YOU GET WHAT I MEAN."**_

'Pervert. But thanks.'

"You okay Naruto? Is something wrong with this place? I have wanted to try it but haven't had the chance. If you don't like the food we can go somewhere else, but don't worry if it is only the price that bothers you I am paying for this date after all." Sasuke said as he pulled their masks down and kissed Naruto on the lips.

Smiling Naruto said, "yes everything is okay. No nothing is wrong with the place I just didn't think you would want to spend that kind of money on me you know how I can eat."

"It is fine I assure you. Let's go in love." Sasuke said smoothly. 'Hopefully if Neji and Hinata's father see us together here the good for nothing ass will stop threatening Naruto. I am sick of removing those threats from Naruto's door and apartment floor every fuckin morning. If this doesn't get it in to his fuckin head I will be letting the Hokage know about the letters I will in fact show her them. Also hopefully Neji will get the hint, He is mine now and I won't give him back ever.'

The waiter greeted them and seated them very nervously.

"Wow is his problem?" Naruto asked as the waiter walked away

Sasuke shrugged and smirked as he saw both Neji and Hiashi Hyuuga talking to the waiter that seated them. 'Luckily Naruto can't see them. Neji looks pissed and hurt and Hiashi is smiling at me. God with him smiling at me is creepy.' Sasuke smirked even harder as he noticed Neji heading towards them. Luckily his face was covered by the mask.

"Hi you two, nice to see you both, I guess I am your waiter tonight. Can I get you anything to drink?" Neji forced his voice to be nice as he spoke to them knowing his uncle could hear everything that he said.

"A bottle of your best wine would be nice." Sasuke spoke smoothly giving Neji a friendly look, though it was totally false and Neji knew it.

"Sure would you two like any appetizers with that?" Neji prayed his voice was even.

"Naruto have you ever tried the herbal fountain fondue?" Sasuke asked after a moment.

"No I haven't. I actually never ate here myself." Naruto replied, softly smiling than going back to the menu.

"Is it any good Neji surely you have tried it?" Sasuke continued to look at the menu.

"Yes I think it is the best we got here. It is different herbs and garlic butter blended together. Though instead of the rye bread I would suggest French bread, but that is me I don't like rye bread." Neji answered truthfully.

"I think we will take you up on your suggestion Neji and thank you." Sasuke said politely. Sasuke noticed that Naruto had removed his mask while he had been talking, and copied Naruto by removing his own.

"Okay I will get that in and get you both the wine and if you two are ready when I get back let me know." Neji left trying not to scream because he lost the best thing in his life back to the Uchiha.

Neji poured the wine for Sasuke and Naruto after placing the appetizer on the center of the table. Almost dropping the glasses as he looked up when Sasuke fed Naruto a piece of dipped bread. The soft blush across Naruto's checks told both Neji and Sasuke that he enjoyed the romantic act.

**As dinner ended**

Neji stood in the corner watching as Sasuke and Naruto fed each other different pieces of their white chocolate raspberry drizzle cheesecake. 'Naruto looks so much more happier then I ever made him, of course Sasuke is willing to degrade himself for the opportunity to win Naruto back, I see now that when I was with him I always made Naruto feel that my pride was more important then him. Much to my dislike I am sure I made Naruto feel like he wasn't half as important as my pride and Sasuke would have noticed, that so he would have enough brains to know if he swallowed his pride he would have a much higher chance of winning Naruto's heart once again even if it means degrading himself in front of Naruto.' He noticed that the two were done and moved to clear the plates and place the bill on the table.

"Wow dinner was amazing and desert was even better. Thank you for a great time" Naruto smiled as he stood up to leave with Sasuke. Sasuke moved extremely fast so he was standing right in front of Naruto and kissing him with as much passion as he could, knowing that both Hiashi and Neji could see them. After the two pulled apart Naruto leaned on Sasuke for support as they turned to leave.

"Keep the change Neji." Sasuke said giving Neji a twenty-dollar tip. As they passed him with his arms wrapped around Naruto.

"Um thanks Sasuke. Oh Sasuke I wish you and Naruto the best." Neji turned and walked in to the back not getting to see the look of shock on Sasuke's face and the smile on Naruto's.

"Let's get going shall we my love?" Sasuke spoke smoothly as he started to guide Naruto to the door.

"Sure now what do you want to do Sasuke?" Naruto continued to stay wrapped around him as they walked towards the Uchiha district.

"I know you used to love to watch the sunset and watch the stars come out. So I figured we could go do that on the rooftop of my place since we would have the perfect view. I can bring up some blankets and something to drink so we can relax and enjoy it together. If you have anything else you rather do then tell me we can do that." Sasuke said noticing Kiba and Hinata in a lovers embrace.

"That actually sounds perfect to me. I didn't think you had such a romantic side." Naruto smiled also noticing the two in such a strong embrace.

"I do have my moments love." Sasuke smiled noticing the clouds had started to go away. 'Perfect by sunset the clouds should be completely gone.'

Naruto went up to the rooftop with the blankets as Sasuke got the drinks. Sasuke decided to bring up some grapes, strawberries melted chocolate and whip cream while he was at it. 'Might as well get ride of the stuff since we don't know how long we will be gone and on the plus side it would be very romantic.' Sasuke smiled as he brought up the items.

"Sasuke I didn't think you would bring up this stuff too." Naruto said shocked as he stood to help Sasuke put the items down.

"Well it occurred to me that I need to get rid of things that will spoil since we don't know how long we will be gone. So I thought why not have something to snack on while watching the show." Sasuke knew Naruto was a little skeptical, but he was being truthful.

"Okay well sit down the sun will be setting soon babe." Naruto snuggled against Sasuke.

Two hours later found both of them in an extremely heated make out session. Sasuke's hand tracing every part of Naruto's uncovered chest, Naruto's black shirt forgotten off to the side. Naruto's hands tangled in the raven hair as their tongues battled for dominate. "Sasuke." Naruto gasped out.

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked dread feeling him that Naruto would say that he didn't want to go all the way tonight.

"We should move this in to a bedroom. We can be caught by an ANBU and I really don't want that. Knowing them they would take pictures and try to black mail us." Naruto hugged Sasuke closer as he spoke.

Smiling Sasuke nodded as he stood up pulling Naruto to his feet as well. Leading Naruto down to his bedroom. Softly pushing Naruto on to the bed Sasuke straddled him as he began to kiss and nip Naruto's body. He couldn't get enough of the strawberry taste that was purely Naruto. He wanted to make Naruto feel wonderful to make sure he made Naruto would forget all his former lovers forever.

He took one of Naruto's nipples in his mouth, sucking and nipping as he pinched the other. Naruto moaned as Sasuke grinned up at him as he switched sides, sending pleasant shivers all through Naruto's body. Naruto arched off the bed slightly, brushing the rest of his body against Sasuke. 'Still very sensitive I see that is good he may have changed a lot but it seems that he is still very sensitive in different areas. Bet he still has the same likes and dislikes that he used to have.'

Naruto's fingers grasp at the sheets and Sasuke. He could feel his erection straining in his pants. Sasuke placed gentle kisses all over his chest as he moved down his stomach, his tongue teased around Naruto's bellybutton and seal. "Ah Sasuke!" Sasuke's fingers ghosted over his sides as the raven-haired boy licked and kissed down his toned stomach to the top of his pants again. 'I was right about him loving that still, that is good.' He looked up at him, his blue eyes sparkling in the low lights of his room.

He didn't say anything but he grinned as he began to undo Naruto's tight pants, his fingers lightly touching the bare skin above them.

Sasuke pulled out the engorged member, it standing proud and throbbing with a few drops of pre-cum at the head. Naruto watched as Sasuke licked away the liquid, flicking his tongue over the slit.

The simple touch was wonderful Naruto bit his lip. Naruto threw his head back as Sasuke locked his mouth around the swollen pink head and gave it a gentle suck.

Naruto made a few soft noises as the other boy's warm mouth continued to engulf him. He tongued the vein underneath as he took all of Naruto in his mouth.

Naruto felt his whole body tense as Sasuke slowly pulled his mouth away, licking and sucking. It felt so good.

Sasuke started drawing a finger up and down Naruto's length. His eyes were glazed over with desire, an unfulfilled craving for his blond beneath him. It was strong enough that he could almost taste it.

"You don't have to do this," Sasuke said knowing he would regret it if Naruto wasn't ready and he didn't ask.

"It's okay Sasuke I want this as well. I have wanted it for a while now, but I wouldn't let myself give in to my desires too quickly."

Sasuke took him in his mouth again and again, gradually speeding up as Naruto moaned showing that he enjoy it. He fisted the sheets and Sasuke's hair as the raven began to work him to a climax.

Naruto was moaning and sweating, his hair was sticking to his face while the rest seemed to become even more wavy and unruly than before. His mouth was open and his head was buried back in the pillows as he thrashed around.

Sasuke knew Naruto was close and he pulled off one final time, giving the tip a gentle kiss and a "not yet."

"Ah?" Naruto moaned, a little disappointed that Sasuke's mouth was gone.

Without too much of a pause, Sasuke started ridding himself and Naruto of their clothes. His fingers hooked under Naruto's waistband of his pants, pulling them to his knees and then to his ankles, pausing to remove the shoes.

His member thanked him for releasing it. Sasuke placed a gentle kiss on the insides of Naruto's creamy thighs, tasting the smooth skin as he propped the legs up.

Naruto moaned loudly as he grabbed at Sasuke, drawing him back to his lips. He could taste himself in Sasuke's mouth, his erection still coated in Sasuke's saliva. He wanted more.

Sasuke stopped kissing as he pulled a bottle of lube out of the bed stand drawer. Coating his shaft with the lube as he planting a gentle kiss to Naruto's lips, as he got ready to move again.

Naruto gripped Sasuke's shoulders as one of Sasuke's hands trailed down his body and between his legs. He gave the aching member a gentle squeeze before moving further.

His finger teased around the outside of the tight ring of muscles that made up Naruto's anus as he continued kissing him deeply. He slipped his finger in a little way.

Naruto's eyes opened wide as Sasuke slowly began to pump his finger in and out, shocked at the amount of desire that raced through him as Sasuke started increasing the distance each time he slipped his finger in, the desire Naruto was feeling just grew when Sasuke slid a second finger in and began to stretch and scissor him.

Sasuke kept his eyes closed, kissing Naruto as deeply as he could, continuing to massage his tongue and parts of his mouth.

Naruto's body shivered some when Sasuke withdrew his fingers and teased around his entrance again. The rest of his fingers lightly scraped Naruto's ass cheeks, electrifying his skin and leaving a burning sensation in his wake.

Sasuke leaned in and kissed him again as he slid in to the hilt in the amazingly tight hole.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly. Naruto nodded, looking Sasuke directly in the eyes. Sasuke nuzzled him and pulled out slowly. He pushed in a little differently and suddenly Naruto was seeing stars. Sasuke hit is prostate dead on. His whole body shivered at the sensation.

"D do that again," he moaned, his head buried back in Sasuke's pillows. Sasuke just smirked as he thrust in again.

Naruto was wiggling underneath him, trying to recreate the feeling again. Sasuke couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face.

He propped up better, thrusting his cock into Naruto's ass, the skin making a wet slapping sound on contact. He grabbed Naruto's legs and put them up over his shoulders for better entrance holding them as he continued pounding into him before changing positions again. "God's Naruto how the hell do you always stay so damn tight?" Sasuke groaned.

He increased his speed, hitting Naruto's sweet spot again and again. He knew like this, they weren't going to last too much longer. He pressed against Naruto's chest as his legs wrapped around his waist.

His hand reached between them and began to stroke Naruto's member, the pre-cum making it easier to pump as he fingered the slit with his thumb looking into Naruto's now blood red eyes

They were both beginning to sweat heavily, their breath becoming sharper.

Naruto was moaning loudly as Sasuke grunted into his neck. His thrusts were becoming erratic as Naruto's nails scraped his skin, leaving long pink trails.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" he called out as he came onto their stomach and chests, his back arched off the bed. "Sasuke."

"Naruto," Sasuke yelled out as his hot seed released into the younger boy, filling the entrance up and leaking out onto the sheets in bursts Sasuke sank his fangs in to Naruto's jugular in an uncontrollable sensation quickly removing his mouth as soon as he regained his control, before he rested against Naruto, breathing heavily and smiling.

Sasuke kissed his neck and squeezed him a little closer. He didn't care how wet with sweat and cum they were, right now he just wanted to hold his boyfriend close.

"I didn't think you would have the automatic instincts to mark me as your mate like that. But I guess that means next time I mark you as my mate." Naruto smiled as he kissed Sasuke's jugular.

**I would like to thank those who commented any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. I will update ASAP **

**Also I am looking for a beta if you are interested please let me know. **

**I would like to say thanks again Pervy Sage for the ideas and helping me correct my spelling while I am looking for a beta.**

**Don't forget I have a poll going on.**


	28. Beat around the Bust

**Heads up this is a remake of the story called Past Present and future. This has Boy X Boy Lemons in it so if you don't like don't read it. Also ****I am looking for a beta if you are interested please let me know. **

**Sasuke returns to the village only to find that Naruto has a new lover now he has to fight for the one he loves. But Naruto is not the same as he used to be. What dark secrets is he hiding? Can Sasuke win back the heart of his only true love?**

I own nothing in here, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!! Mainly Gaara items.

_Whispering_

**Yelling**

_**FOX (KYUBBI) TALKING**_

"Though the risks are great no matter what we chose we feel the safety for the village should be our main concern as ninja's of Hidden Leaf. So we choose to act like we turn ourselves in to try to find out more in-depth detail and if possible end this threat to our village. You know as well as we do this might not go peacefully either way. And I won't hesitate to kill everyone who threatens my village after all I am the sixth Hokage." "You both leave at dusk tomorrow."

Beat around the bush. 

Sasuke woke around seven thirty tangled in the sheets and around Naruto. 'Wow last night was perfect. Damn I feel great. I hope Naruto is going to be okay to move around when he wakes up I know he heals faster but still.' Being to content to move Sasuke stayed still wrapped in Naruto's loving embrace.

'Damn last night felt fantastic. Why the hell do I have to wake up?' Naruto was annoyed that he had woken up since he was so comfortable.

"_**YOU KNOW KIT YOU COULD GET UP AND YOU TWO HAVE ANOTHER COUPLE ROUNDS BEFORE YOU HAVE TO LEAVE TONIGHT."**_

'Pervert.'

Moving so he could sit up Naruto had to untangle himself not only from the sheets but also from Sasuke.

"So your awake hum Naruto?" Sasuke said disappointed that Naruto moved to get up.

"Yeah sorry to wake you but I need to go to the bathroom." Naruto moved to get off the bed. Half way to the bathroom Naruto tripped over Sasuke's pants hitting his elbow on the dresser. Not saying anything when Sasuke yelled he continued to his destination.

"**Ouch what the fuck**?" Sasuke grabbed his elbow. 'That is the third time I have felt pain when Naruto has gotten hurt by something I am going to need to ask him about it he is obviously not going to bring it up to me.'

'Damn Sasuke is going to start wondering about that not good.'

"_**HOW COME HE FEELS YOUR PAIN KIT?"**_

'I am not exactly sure. But I think it might be because when I turned him it was more of a selfish reason than anything else. True I did it to save his life but I also did it because I love him and I don't want to loose him again. But also I don't want to spend forever alone.'

"_**ALL WELL SO YOU BOUND YOURSELF AND THE BRAT TOGETHER, YOU TWO CAN LEARN TO DEAL WITH IT."**_

'True, but well now is not a good time for us to be bonded this damn closely. Not with us needing to allow ourselves to be captured and we have no idea if they plan to torture us. Being bound together will only make the pain worst for both of us.'

"_**OUCH YOUR RIGHT KIT, BUT I AM SURE YOU TWO WILL COME TO A CONCLUSION TOGETHER, BUT RIGHT NOW YOU BEST GO TALK TO HIM."**_

'Right.' "Hey Sasuke want to join me in the shower?"

"Sure sounds great." 'Maybe I will be able to see if I am the only one that has this problem or not.' Sasuke smirked as he walked to the bathroom.

Sasuke turned the water no full blast hot no cold water added and climbed in allowing the hot water to burn his arm. Listening for a response he heard Naruto hiss, but he also noticed that Naruto had gotten another hard on. Removing his arm he fixed the water to a more suitable tempter.

'Damn burning myself had no effect maybe stubbing my toe will have a more vocal response' Sasuke thought to himself as Naruto climbed in the tub.

"If I had known that you like colder water I wouldn't have offered to bathe with you." Naruto said as his arm hit the spray.

"Sorry I didn't want to burn you so I turned it down from what I normally have it at." Sasuke moved kicking the side of the tub with his toe. Not looking at Naruto when he did it so he missed Naruto's only response, which was a wince.

"Don't worry I doubt you will be able to burn me I love hot water." Naruto said realizing what Sasuke was trying to do. 'Ass he wants to try getting it out of me that way Hun? No way in hell.'

"Oh wow you changed all right after all you used to hate getting to hot." Sasuke said surprised

"Yeah well after you have been a vampire for around a year you will realize why I love hot water. It is almost imposable to get warm when you are wet." Naruto smiled as Sasuke turned the water back to almost nothing but hot water.

**After the Bath**

"Naruto, I want to talk to you about something." Sasuke said as he made breakfast.

"Um okay what do you need to talk to me about?" Naruto sat down after he finished setting the table.

"Well the other night when grease hit your arm I felt the pain and when you had the sauce hit you in the face I felt it and then earlier today when you hit your elbow on the dresser I felt it again. Why do I feel your pain but you don't feel mine?" Sasuke put the omelets on the table as he spoke.

"I feel your pain as well Sasuke, I just don't let you notice that I feel it." Naruto picked up the salt and pepper not looking at Sasuke when he spoke.

"Hn, but why do we feel each others pain?" Sasuke asked determine to get an answer.

"We ended up getting linked together when I turned you." Naruto took a bite of the bacon

"Hn, are you linked to the vampire that turned you or is there a reason why I ended up linked to you?" Sasuke asked turning his attention to his plate.

"No I am not linked to her. She turned me to stop her father from gaining the power of the nine tailed fox and to save the world, as we know it. I turned you to save your life and because I didn't want to loose you again. I am not exactly sure but I think we got linked because I turned you for selfish reasons in the eyes of the goddess." Naruto afraid to look up continued to toy with his food.

"Hn, I see, is there a way to block the link?" Sasuke said in-between bites.

"I don't know of any way to block the link, other than not pay attention to the pain. This is what I have been doing every time you hurt yourself." Naruto finished his breakfast and stood up to put his plate in the sink.

"Hn I see, during lovemaking how come I didn't feel your pain when I entered you last night?" Sasuke followed Naruto in to the kitchen.

"Most likely cause I was not in any real pain that I did not expect. You know that I have been sexual for years Sasuke so I know when to expect pain. Besides it is more pleasurable for me than not." Naruto washed the plates as Sasuke dried and put them away.

"Hn So if you expect the pain to come I don't feel it?" Sasuke asked as he put the last dish away. Silently walking up behind Naruto and harshly groping his dick successfully making Naruto cry out in shock and pain. Grunting he let go of Naruto as he felt the pain shoot threw him.

"Bastard why the hell did you do that?" Naruto smacked Sasuke's arm.

"Just seeing if you are right that if you expect the pain I won't feel it. Now hold still." Sasuke slide his hand down Naruto's pants and harshly shoved a finger up his hole. Naruto grunted lightly, but did not stop Sasuke's movements.

"Hn You expected that so it didn't hurt me. At least we know how to deal with the fact that we are about to act like we give ourselves up to four different enemy villages. As long as we both expect the pain to come no matter where it is from the other won't feel the pain that is caused to us." Sasuke smirked as he noticed that Naruto looked dazed.

"Your right about that but for right now I have to go get some more weapons and talk to some others and go to get the new sun block from the Hokage so I will see you later." Naruto walked away from Sasuke not giving Sasuke a chance to respond leaving without saying another word.

'Hey Kyubbi do you think things are going to work out?'

"_**YEAH KIT THINGS WILL WORK OUT JUST FINE, DON'T FORGET YOU HAVE MORE THAN ONE ACE UP YOUR SLEEVE. ONE YOU AND SASUKE ARE BOTH VAMPIRES, TWO IF PUSH COMES TO SHOVE YOU CAN ALWAYS BOND TO ME AND OUR POWER TOGETHER WILL BE UNLIMITED, THREE SINCE YOU ARE A VAMPIRE YOU CAN CALL ON THE AID OF YOUR BROTHERS AND SISTERS."**_

'Yeah you are right about that. But you already know that if I bond to you I will be kicked out of the village or killed.'

"_**THERE ARE WAYS TO MAKE SURE THEY DON'T KNOW, AND THE ONLY WAY TO KILL YOU IS TO PUT YOU IN DIRECT SUNLIGHT FOR HOURS AND THEY WOULD NEVER BE ABLE TO CATCH YOU IN THIS LIFETIME.**__"_

'Thanks. I will keep that in mind. But I got to focus on where I am going for now.'

**Dusk**

"Ready to go Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he fixed the strap on his pack.

"Yeah I am ready. Let's go." 'Hey Kyubbi I have been thinking.' Naruto fixed his pack and started ahead on the train towards the village hidden by the rain.

"_**OH ABOUT WHAT KIT**_?"

'What you said, that you could bond to me without others noticing that you and I bonded how would that work?'

"_**SIMPLE ENOUGH YOU WILL LOOK THE SAME AS YOU DO NOW, YOUR CHAKRA SIGNATURE WILL REMAIN THE SAME UNLESS YOU GET IN TO A FIGHT THAT REQUIRES TRUE STRENGTH WILL YOUR CHAKRA SIGNTURE SHOW MINE AS, YOUR POWER WILL SEEM TO BE NORMAL AND ANYTHING ELSE CAN BE WRITTEN OFF A BEINF PART OF YOUR VAMPIRE POWERS. BUT ENOUGH ABOUT THAT RIGHT NOW YOUR LOVER IS TALKING TO YOU."**_

"Sorry what was that Sasuke?" Naruto spoke up after he noticed the worried look Sasuke was giving him.

"I said that we need to think up a way to get captured without getting killed." Sasuke said worried that Naruto was so spaced out. 'Maybe I kept him up to late last night.'

"Yeah your right They normally attack us during the day Time so if we act Distracted during the Day time when they Are close by they Will think that they have The opening they need To take us by surprise But we need to at Least act surprised and. fight back. But this time Allow them to win without us getting killed." Naruto said as they walked together

Nodding Sasuke agreed, "Hn, yeah but how are we supposed to know when they are near by and what kind of distraction should we use?"

"Since I have always been able to tell when they are near won't be a problem. As for the distraction I haven't thought that far ahead yet. Give me a few I will think of something." Naruto slowed down while looking at the lake near their chosen campsite.

"Well we could always pretend to be getting it on you know." Sasuke said catching a glance of Naruto's backside.

"Pervert. No way am I going to allow myself to get captured with my pants down." Naruto snapped at Sasuke.

"Hn, Just a suggestion. But how about we go climb in the water over there for some nice clean fun?" Sasuke grinned suggestively.

"No. But we can eat and hopefully think of a way to act distracted without involving not having any clothes on than maybe we can have some nice clean fun if I am in a good enough mood." Naruto smiled knowing that Sasuke will take that as a hint to do the cooking for them so he wouldn't be in a bad mood after dinner and while he is cooking I can hopefully think of a way to get captured without getting killed in the process.

"I'll get dinner you think of a way to get us closer to both goals." Sasuke said making it obvious that he wanted to get laid again.

"Right." Naruto sat against a tree smirking inwardly.

"_**YOU KNOW KIT YOU LOVER HAS A GOOD POINT."**_

'About what Kyubbi?'

"_**ACTING LIKE YOU TWO ARE GETTING IT ON WOULD BE THE SAFEST WAY TO GET CAPTURED."**_

'But then we would have to fight later on naked.'

"_**NOT IF YOU GUYS HAVEN'T GOTTEN YOUR CLOTHES OFF YET, JUST ACT LIKE YOU TWO ARE IN A MAJOR MAKEOUT SESSION AND START ACTING LIKE THINGS ARE GETTING EVEN HOTTER BETWEEN THE TWO OF YOU, THE ENEMY WILL ATTACK BEFORE YOU TWO GET TOO DEEPLY INVOLVED."**_

'You have a point. It would give them a perfect opening and we should have our heads clear enough so if they don't knock us both out at once we would still be capable of a fight but since our heads should be clouded with lust they won't realize it is a set up.'

"_**EXACTLY AND IT IS AN ENJOYABLE WAY FOR THE BOTH OF YOU, NOW PAY ATTENTION TO YOUR LOVE HE IS ALMOST FINISHED FIXING DINNER."**_

'Thanks Kyubbi.' "Hey Sasuke that smells great."

**Later**

Naruto hand just climbed out of the water smiling to himself Sasuke cooked great food no matter where he was he can make any meal taste good. Naruto gasped in shock and pleasure, as Sasuke pounced on him covering him in kisses as he slid his mouth down Naruto's body.

"Sasuke... Why are...you so...Ahhh!...horny?" Naruto panted. Sasuke chuckled as he trailed down Naruto's abdomen while cupping his already hard cock.

"I haven't been able to touch you all day. I want to have fun." Sasuke smirked as he stopped licking Naruto's navel and slide his tongue lower as he engulfed Naruto's erection in his mouth and started to twirl it.

Naruto moaned and tried to thrust into Sasuke's mouth, but found Sasuke had pinned down his hips.

Sasuke started to suck harder, trying to taste Naruto before he came.

Naruto came over the edge and his world, his vision blurred as Sasuke sucked him dry and released Naruto's cock. As Naruto came down from his daze, he never noticed Sasuke take out a tube and squeeze the contents on his fingers. He did notice, however, the slight discomfort of the first digit penetrating him. The digit started to move in and out and soon, a second was added.

Naruto whimpered as a third was soon added and feeling the pleasure of being stretched.

Sasuke smirked as Naruto begged him for more. He withdrew his fingers, despite the groan in protest.

He added some lube to his hand and slid it down his aching cock. Even the slight touch made him moan.

Once he was finished he pushed his cock inside of Naruto's tight hole, slowly.

Naruto groaned at the penetration. When Sasuke was fully sheathed, Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist.

Sasuke pulled out till only his tip was in, only to thrust back in, slowly.

Naruto groaned. "Sasuke please h harder."

Sasuke smirked as he unwrapped Naruto's legs from his waist, only to throw the over his shoulder so that he was hitting a different angle. Naruto let out a toe-curling moan, stating that his prostate was being hit. Sasuke started to hit that one spot with his thrusts, resulting in Naruto to go into a pleasure high that only Sasuke could send him.

Sasuke groaned as he realized, he couldn't last long. He moved his hand to Naruto's recently renewed erection and started to pump it along with his thrusts.

"Sasuke, I'm...gonna...ngh!" Naruto moaned.

Sasuke picked up his pace, "I...am, too!"

One last thrust and Naruto was sent over the edge. He came with a scream, his eyes glowing red with pleasure.

"Naruto!" Sasuke moaned as he felt Naruto's passage tighten around his cock. He, also, went over the edge. He came with a growl and bit into Naruto's neck. As they came down from their high, Sasuke lapped at the blood forming on Naruto's neck.

**Later**

"Sasuke how about we work on your next vampire move I am going to teach you?" Naruto said knowing that Sasuke would need every bit of skill that he could have in the upcoming battle.

"Hn sounds good to me." Sasuke said thankful for something to do even though he was happy to lay their naked beside Naruto.

"Okay activate your sharingon and watch my next move. Remember not to use chakra in this move like Ice dragon, this one is called Earth dragon. This one instead of killing your target it grabs them and pulls them over half way in to the earth or trees making them suffer extreme pain, but it makes it so you can feed as well as soon as the battle is over with, a great way to replenish your vampire energy." Naruto smiled as he showed Sasuke the hand signs.

Sasuke watched as a dark green dragon appeared from the ground next to Naruto, Sasuke noticed that this dragon was a little larger then Ice dragon and this one had a set of wings, his body at first glance seemed to be made of moss and grass, but a closer look said that his body was made of green scales that shine as if they were some sort of gems. "Holy shit. Amazing." Sasuke unaware that he said anything at all looked shocked when Naruto laughed.

"I said the same thing, when I saw her first." Naruto smiled as Sasuke realized what he said.

'So this one is a girl? Wonder how he can tell?' "Alright so you want me to work on summoning this one until I get it?" Sasuke decided to keep his questions to himself.

"Yeah since you have the basics down this one won't take you too long to master. And like before don't worry she won't attack us or any humans unless they mean us harm." Naruto said as he walked to the river to work on his move that Gaara has been training him in.

**Two hours later**

"Hn I got it down Naruto." Sasuke said as he watched his earth dragon land gracefully next to him and laid her head down at his feet.

"Great Sasuke, how about we get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow?" Naruto rolled out his sleeping bag next to Sasuke's.

"Hn sounds good."

**Next morning**

Naruto and Sasuke had been traveling for three hours before Sasuke remembered that they had not thought of a plan on how to get captured.  
"Hey Naruto, how are we going to get captured?"

"Simply get caught in a very heated make out session that does not involve our clothes being removed." Naruto smirked inward as he slowly walked beside Sasuke knowing Sasuke had his mouth hanging open with out looking at him.

"Isn't that the same thing I came up with yesterday?" Sasuke finally got his voice back.

"It is close to what you suggested but, we are not going to be getting it on we will just be in an extremely heavy make out session. That will give them the opening they need and it would be least likely to be killed in the process. But; I talked it over with Kyubbi and she adjusted your suggestion a bit, so we keep our clothes on and not have to worry about fighting naked later." Naruto couldn't help, but grin at Sasuke surprised look.

"Hn Okay that sounds simple enough I just got to use my head and not my dick not that hard to do…. wait a minute that is extremely hard to do when you are involved!!" Sasuke said when he realized the extent of the plan.

"Don't worry things will work out. After we get this hellhole of a mission complete, we can spend the whole day fucking like rabbits, if you want. Sound good to you love?" Naruto ignored the growl the fox gave him at the word rabbits.

"Hn Yeah sounds good to me." Sasuke smiled, but the smile quickly turned in to a frown when he started getting hard at the thought of fucking Naruto to hell and back. 'Damn just thinking of everywhere I plan to fuck him is making me hard. Shit now I want a cold shower.'

**Mid day**

'Hey Kyubbi I have really been thinking a lot about bonding to you would it be painful?"'

"_**NO KIT IT WOULD NOT BE PAINFUL, BUT OUR TARGET IS ABOUT ANOTHER MILE AWAY. WE BEST GET THE TRAP SET UP, SO I SUGGEST YOU KISS THE BRAT AND SHOCK THE SHIT OUT OF HIM."**_

'Thanks.' Naruto suddenly jumped in front of Sasuke and shoved him in to a tree kissing him with as much passion as he could muster while knowing they were getting ready to be attacked silently thankful that they kept their masks off today.

"Naruto what has gotten in to you? Not that I am complaining but…." Naruto recapturing his lips with his mouth in a hungry kiss cut off Sasuke again.

"_Play along."_ Naruto said against Sasuke's ear as he gave Sasuke a quick lick on the ear as they continued to attack each other's lips.

Their hidden enemies watched in delight as the two boys made out groping every place their hands could reach. Silently the leader armed a dart blower with a dart with an extremely powerful sleeping tonic and getting the second one ready to use at once. He has heard of both Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. Personally he wouldn't want to fight either one of them is the Uchiha is known for the abilities to copy any chakra move one uses and the Uzumaki is well known that for the past almost six years now there has been only one survivor to ever cross him, let alone piss him off he can take out an entire army with out second thought.

'If I hit Naruto Uzumaki first I am going to have hell to pay if Sasuke Uchiha gets a chance to fight, but if I hit Sasuke Uchiha first I am as good as dead if Naruto Uzumaki gets a second to breath, shit either way I might as well put my head between my legs and kiss my ass goodbye. I can only pray I have a enough time to knock both out fast.' He thought to himself as he aimed the dart blower.

Sasuke got fed up being against a tree moved so he was the one pinning Naruto to the tree instead. Hoping to be the one first knocked out, since accepting that he has to lose to someone deliberately, is not something he is good at.

The enemy leader shot the first dart aimed at Sasuke's back, but missed and hit Naruto in the hand. Realizing how lucky he was to have hit Uzumaki first he quickly reloaded the dart blower, and hit Sasuke in the neck before Sasuke could comprehend what happened to his lover.

Both fell to the ground unconscious. 'I must be lucky not to have to fight either one of them.' "Hurry up and tie them both up and make sure they can't get loose. Lord Kabuto is waiting."

**I would like to thank those who commented any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. I will update ASAP **

**Also I am looking for a beta if you are interested please let me know.**

**Also I have a poll on which Naruto story should I do next? So if you haven't voted please do so soon.**

**Sorry I had to repost this chapter my spelling needed some fixing. And I would like to thank Pervy Sage for being such a big help while I am looking for a beta.**


	29. The reason behind the bounty, Orochimaru

**Heads up this is a remake of the story called Past Present and future. This has Boy X Boy Lemons in it so if you don't like don't read it. Also ****I am looking for a beta if you are interested please let me know. **

**Sasuke returns to the village only to find that Naruto has a new lover now he has to fight for the one he loves. But Naruto is not the same as he used to be. What dark secrets is he hiding? Can Sasuke win back the heart of his only true love?**

I own nothing in here, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!! Mainly Gaara items.

_Whispering_

**Yelling**

_**FOX (KYUBBI) TALKING**_

"_**DON'T FORGET YOU HAVE MORE THAN ONE ACE UP YOUR SLEEVE. ONE YOU AND SASUKE ARE BOTH VAMPIRES, TWO IF PUSH COMES TO SHOVE YOU CAN ALWAYS BOND TO ME AND OUR POWER TOGETHER WILL BE UNLIMITED, THREE SINCE YOU ARE A VAMPIRE YOU CAN CALL ON THE AID OF YOUR BROTHERS AND SISTERS." **_The enemy leader shot the first dart aimed at Sasuke's back, but missed and hit Naruto in the hand. Realizing how lucky he was to have hit Uzumaki first he quickly reloaded the dart blower, and hit Sasuke in the neck before Sasuke could comprehend what happened to his lover. Both fell to the ground unconscious. 'I must be lucky not to have to fight either one of them.' "Hurry up and tie them both up and make sure they can't get loose. Lord Kabuto is waiting."

**Chapter 29**

**The reason behind the bounty, Orochimaru's Return?**

'Damn my head is killing me where am I?' Sasuke thought to himself as he looked around noticing he was tied up with Naruto tied behind him and he noticed what was worse is Naruto is ties to him.

"About time you woke up." Someone said from the side. Sasuke didn't need to turn his head to know it was Kabuto who spoke to him.

"What do you want with us? I understand wanting me dead, since I killed your lover. But why Naruto? He had nothing to do with me killing him!" Sasuke said with anger in his voice and his eyes.

"Oh but he did even if you don't realize it. It was your love for him that made you brake free of lord Orochimaru's control, and helped kill him even if you didn't realize that you were doing it for Naruto and Naruto only. Also with the both of you together when I use this jutsu to revive lord Orochimaru, it will give him not only the sharingon, but also the power of the nine tailed kitsune." Laughed Kabuto as he moved both Naruto and Sasuke in to a coffin.

'Shit this is not going as planed.' "Naruto wake up. Please Naruto wake up." Sasuke begged to Naruto as the lid was closed.

"Relax Sasuke I have been awake he just didn't know it." Naruto said in an extremely calm voice.

"Relax? But you heard what he said right? He is going to use a jutsu to use our bodies to revive Orochimaru." Sasuke said with fear rising in his voice with every word he spoke.

"Hump yeah I know but there is one thing that Kabuto doesn't know. It won't work with vampires he doesn't know that both of us are vampires. So I guess it is a good thing that I turned you when I did." Naruto smirked to himself. Shooting an annoyed look at the side of the coffin where his left arm was pinned.

'This is just great now we are stuck in this damn coffin made for one person, but it is currently holding two people. My arm is getting sore and my hand is still hurting from where that damn dart hit me.' Naruto bitched to Kyubbi

"_**Why did you pocket the dart anyways? Also you need to relax you are worrying your lover. If you want more power than let's bond now and give Kabuto such a scare that he will shit himself."**_

"Sasuke I need you to remain calm. The jutsu won't work I promise you that. Want I am getting ready to do you will feel a strong amount of power engulf me don't worry about it. I will explain later." Naruto said hoping to clam Sasuke down. 'Thanks now let's do this shit.'

'Relax he said, he said the Jutsu wouldn't work. But he isn't the one with his arm bent at an angle that feels like it is about to break the bone. What kind of power is he using? The ropes on my wrist are burning apart. Amazing he has so much more abilities than I do.'

"Naruto what are you doing? How did you break the ropes? Do you have a plan to get us out of here?" 'Damn I hope so I feel like I can barely breath.' Sasuke asked as he allowed his arms to fall to his side.

"Relax love. I am doing something I should have done long ago. The heat from my chakra broke the ropes. Yes I know how to get out of here. But for now how about we talk about the plan on how to kick Kabuto's sorry ass." Naruto smirked as he shifted so he could wrap his arms around Sasuke.

"Hn okay what do you have in mind? I assume that is why you are talking about making a plan now." Sasuke spoke shocked that Naruto could move so his arms were positioned that way. 'How the hell did he do that another vampire ability that he hasn't explained to me yet?'

"Your still new at using your vampire abilities, there is a way a power if you will, I can use on you to give you the full knowledge of vampire abilities will hit you full blast. But, there is a price to pay by using the power to gain your knowledge. The question is, are you willing to pay that price Sasuke?" Naruto smiled as he laid his head against Sasuke's skin.

"Hn What is the price Naruto?" Sasuke said softly knowing that Naruto would not do anything that could hurt him in any way.

"You will gain your vampire form as soon as you gain the full amount of the knowledge. However it could take a couple of weeks to months to learn how to put on the hedge that hides your form. Also another downside is you will always be cold in water, no amount of heat can warm you, anytime your skin is wet you will be cold almost as if you are standing in ice. I do not need you in this form to fight. Nor do you need the knowledge you will gain to fight. I have made sure you had what knowledge you will truly need to fight. I will leave the choice up to you love." Naruto spoke while looking Sasuke in the eyes before laying his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"What do you think Naruto would it be a good idea to give me the knowledge this soon after turning me? Or is there a chance I could loose my mind because of the power?" Sasuke said afraid that his desire for power would consume him again as it had once before.

"I would never have suggested that if I even thought that there was a snowballs chance in hell that you could loose your mind. If I thought it was a bad idea I would not have suggested it to you. There are some other things that you may or may not like. But nothing will hurt you in any way."

"What kind of things would I possibly not like?" Sasuke asked as he finally shifted so he was warped around Naruto more firmly.

"Well you already feel my pain but you will also be able to feel my pleasure and vise versa. Also I will be able to hear your thoughts and you will hear mine there are ways to block it, but I am not sure if you will have the knowledge on how to block it once the link is complete." Naruto spoke softly almost as if he was afraid to be heard.

"Hn Okay I can deal with that, how do you give me the knowledge?" 'Hope he is right about this. I am not too fond of sharing my thoughts, but I rather be linked to him than anyone else.' Sasuke smirked softly

"Bite my neck and drink some of my blood. This time I will not hold the knowledge back at all." Naruto said tilting his neck to the side.

"Hn will I automatically know how to use the vampire abilities? Would I still need more training?" Sasuke didn't understand as he started to kiss the pulse where he was getting ready to bite.

"The knowledge will come naturally to you through my blood. You will be able to use all of the knowledge you gain however, you will need to train your skills and the moves to perfect them you will be able to use them, but not to perfection. But you need to hurry up we only have about another half hour before they reopen this and change forms the first time takes about twenty minutes." Naruto said as he pushed Sasuke closer to his throat.

Sasuke made a slight moan as the blood hit the tip of his tongue Unable to control his thirst for blood Sasuke started sucking even harder trying to get as much as Naruto will allow.

"Enough Sasuke, I know you're thirsty for blood, but wait a little longer and you can have your fill on it. I promise you that. Oh I get Kabuto when we get out of here you can have everyone else if you want, but I get Kabuto." Naruto had moved his head back earning a moan of disappointment from Sasuke as he spoke. His voice left no room for argument as he said Kabuto was his to kill.

Sasuke gasped as he could feel his skin changing and stretching in different areas. Allowing the knowledge to sink in. Sasuke silently wished Naruto had blocked the emotions he had felt when the snake bastard took over his mind and the pleasure he felt every time Neji or Gaara fucked him in to the mattress.

As Sasuke started transforming, Naruto worked on pulling a small vile out of his own skin. And set to work on inserting the liquid in to a dart that was hidden inside his skin the same dart that had hit his hand while he was making out with his lover.

As Sasuke felt the wings on his back start to form he watched Naruto pull a dart out of his skin and start to fill the dart with some sort of liquid that was inside a bottle. 'Where did he get the bottle from and how did that dart come out of his skin like that?' earning a small giggle from Naruto he looked in to Naruto's eyes.

Knowing that not all the knowledge has had a chance to sink in yet it will take a couple of days to gain full knowledge of everything Naruto smiled and said. "When I was hit earlier with the dart I was hit in the hand so I absorbed the dart before I passed out I plan to use it, being a vampire you will learn how to absorb items like I did with the dart as well as the vile of a very deadly poison, the same poison that I created when you were with the snake. This poison is so deadly that there is no cure for it no amount of medical knowledge will save the person that has this injected in to them. In fact I look forward to seeing Kabuto try to use chakra to save his sorry life it will kill his much more painfully if he uses chakra." Naruto grinned evilly.

"How did you know what I was thinking? Has the link been fully developed?" Sasuke asked slightly confused.

"The link has not yet fully taken form yet it will take a couple of days. But it is formed enough to know what you were thinking, which is good cause if you think you need help in the upcoming fight I will know and be able to help you a lot easier than if you yelled come help me." Naruto smiled as he watched Sasuke's normally red or black eyes change to a dark purple color.

**Outside**

Seven hours had passed since the two were put in the coffin and finally the moment had arrived and Lord Orochimaru would be reborn, more deadly and powerful then ever before. Kabuto did the final hand signs to complete the jutsu.

"**Arise, lord Orochimaru." **Kabuto yelled out as the coffin opened. The crowed gasped or screamed as they were greeted by to creatures like none they ever seen before.

As soon as the coffin was opened Sasuke jumped out and spread his black and red wings. His eye's glowing purple and his now blood red hair now down to the center of his back his fangs still had some of Naruto's blood dripping from them.

Naruto watched as Sasuke took flight out of the coffin smirking to himself as he took flight as well. 'His wings are a little larger then mine, guess that is because he is older then me in human years. Love the hair color it is interesting on how long it became considering his hair was shorter then mine now it is the same length. Shit he looks so fucken hot.'

Naruto thought to himself as he landed easily next to Kabuto his eyes is blood red almost glowing. Naruto punched Kabuto out allowing him to fall unconscious. Naruto then looked up seeing Sasuke kill man after man who dared to serve Orochimaru or Kabuto. 'Want some help or do you what to keep all the fun for your self?' Naruto asked Sasuke though Sasuke was halfway across the field.

'Hn Sure I don't want to stop you from having fun as well.'

'Oh I promise this is only the being.' Naruto messaged back to Sasuke as he attacked the human closes to him sinking his fangs in to the guy's neck as he fed off of him enjoying the way he sucked the life out of the guy, than moving on to the next.

After three hours of fighting Naruto and Sasuke stood side by side both a bit annoyed of the seeming endless battle.

"I think it is time to end this what do you think Sasuke?" Naruto asked as Sasuke stood at his side.

"Hn if you can end it then lets do it though I am still very thirsty for blood." Sasuke said while catching another man and sinking his fangs in to his throat.

"Oh I can promise you that you will still get your fill of blood." Smirking he stopped Sasuke from attacking them again. "**Hear me now my brothers and sisters. I give you the opportunity to feed off the worthless humans that dare attack me!" **As Naruto finished his sentence the ground started to shack and the clouds turned black lighting flashed across the sky. A roar of thunder was heard as vampires started appearing around them attacking the first standing human they saw.

Naruto released Sasuke so he could join in the battle once again. Looking at Kabuto Naruto punched him again and cast a vampire spell to keep him asleep. Then joined in on the fight once again.

An hour later saw over nine hundred corpses on the battlefield, and one hundred very satisfied vampires who nodded their thanks to Naruto and left.

"That was very amazing. Was that all of the vampires in the world?" Sasuke questioned.

"I agree it was amazing. No it was not all of the vampires in the world Sasuke only the ones who Sora the one who turned me had turned. They are called my brothers and sisters because Sora is in a vampire point of view my mother as she is their mother because she turned them and she turned me."

"Okay now I understand. So in a vampire point of view you're my father?" Sasuke expected to get hit.

"Yes. But since I claimed you as my lover you will not be able to call me anything else you could call on your brothers and sisters but I will never appear when you do unless you call on your lover as well."

"Hn how many other people have you turned?" Sasuke said with jealously in his voice.

"None but when you call on your bothers and sisters you will actually be calling on mine. Because you are my lover you are basically a son of Sora."

"Hn okay. Now what are you planning to do to him." Sasuke pointed at Kabuto who still lay unconscious on the ground.

"I am going to enjoy this." Naruto said as he walked to Kabuto and removed the vampire spell.

"What happened? The jutsu I know I did it perfectly I know I didn't make a mistake. How could this happen? Lord Orochimaru should be here not some freaks of nature." Kabuto yelled in anger and confusion the second he woke up.

"Yeah you did do the jutsu perfectly, but you made one mistake, in order to revive the dead you need someone with a beating heart. My heart hasn't beaten in almost eight years. Sasuke's heart hasn't beaten in a little over a month." Naruto grinned as he stepped towards the shocked and scared Kabuto.

"But I felt your pluses. I know you're alive." Kabuto screamed out at the red winged vampire.

"Pluses are different than actual heart beats. Pluses are just the blood flowing throw our veins. A heartbeat is what pumps the blood in to the veins. When a human becomes a vampire their heart may stop but the blood continues to flow through their veins. Any last words Kabuto?" Naruto grinned as his eyes started to glow his fangs showing.

"**No stay away from me! Somebody help!" **Kabuto yelled as Naruto slammed a dart in to Kabuto's arm inserting a clear liquid in to Kabuto's blood stream.

"You just had been poisoned. What did you think I was going to do bite something as disgusting as you? I don't want contaminated blood inside me." Naruto grinned even more as Kabuto tried to use the healing jutsu he knew to remove the poison.

A scream was heard throughout the remains of the battlefield, as the chakra seemed to activate something in the poison Kabuto felt as if his body was burning up form the inside out. "What's happening to me?"

"Oh nothing you just activated the best part about this poison. When chakra hits it and tries to remove it the poison has a self-defense maximize that activates. It firsts absorbs the chakra, than it starts absorbing the blood in your system making your heart have to work harder which will cause the burning in the chest as your heart works it self to death. But before your heart works itself to death the poison starts to eat your origins than your bones." Naruto stood back watching Kabuto scream in pain and agony. A soft smile playing on his lips as Sasuke walked to his side as watched with no pity in his eyes.

After an hour of screaming Kabuto dropped dead. Naruto picked up a sword and sliced the head off and set about to moving the dead in to one area to destroy the bodies.

"Hn You enjoyed watching him suffer like that didn't you?" Sasuke asked as he looked over his changes using the vampire power to see through another persons eye which happened to be Naruto's eyes he used, before he helped Naruto by moving corpse to the pile.

"To be honest yeah I enjoyed it." Naruto smirked as he pretended not to notice Sasuke looking his form over as he through another corpse in to the pile.

"I knew you changed a lot but I never though you would change from hating to see people suffer to enjoying it." Sasuke said surprised to hear Naruto admit that he enjoyed watching someone suffer.

"I enjoyed watching him die, but I would not do that with just anyone Sasuke. He well he helped ruin my happiness he helped make it so that you tried to kill me. He helped caused you to loose everything you worked so hard for. How could I not enjoy watching one of the ones responsible for it die so painfully?" Naruto smiled "I am going to look for a place to hide when the sun comes up can you finish here?" He asked as he took flight and disappeared from Sasuke's sight.

"Yeah I will finish up here." Sasuke spoke out to no one knowing that Naruto would know what he is doing.

**A half hour before sunrise**

Sasuke sat on a rock watching the flames die from the dead bodies. "It is best if you get in to the forest Sasuke you don't want to get burned." Naruto landed beside him.

"Hn. Alright, how long have you been able to handle watching people suffer like that?" Sasuke followed Naruto in the air as they flew to the forest.

"Since I became a Jonin, I have lost my sensitivity to seeing people in pain, I have realized that it is necessarily in some cases and it at times kind of bothers me that I can stand there and watch people suffer at my hand. It kind of hurts to know that I am one of the most deadly ninja that exists in our village because I now can kill without second thought." Naruto landed on the ground near a riverbed.

"Hn I didn't know I guess I still don't have all of the knowledge yet." Sasuke smirked as took his time to fully look at Naruto in his vampire form, now daring to get up to his face to truly look at him. 'Hn he is taller then me in this form but when we are both in human form he is about three inches shorter then me.' He thought to himself as moved to start kissing Naruto on the neck hoping to change the topic to something much more enjoyable.

"Wait till I bathe first. You can join me in the water, but we got to hurry the sun will be rising soon and we need you to be in that cave before then. If you really want to see what you truly look like without seeing through my eyes then make a clone and look at your self or look in your reflection in the water." Naruto slipped off his clothes and climbed into the river.

Sasuke took Naruto's advice as he watched Naruto clime in the water he made a shadow clone and fully looked himself over. 'Shit my hair change color! What is even worst is it looks like it is the same color as Gaara's why didn't Naruto's hair color change this bad his hair is reddish on the tip. Cool look on the wings. If I spread them out it looks as if they could hold three people in them. My nails look like a tigers claws, my eyes aren't red like Naruto's their purple? I wonder why? Damn my ears are pointy. I can't tell it Naruto has pointy ears or not his hair covers his ears. Well on the upside I can truly be with Naruto now that we are bounded so close to each other, I doubt that we are fully bonded to one another though I am sure that someday we will be.' Sasuke dispelled the jutsu and moved to join Naruto in the water. Almost yelling out in shock as he noticed the water felt like ice. 'Shit I see why he likes hot water so much.'

**Ten minutes later**

As soon as they entered the cave Sasuke claimed Naruto's lips Naruto moaned in to the kiss. Pulling Sasuke away from the entrance of the cave. Using a quick vampire spell to close the opening. Naruto quickly jumped back in to the heated kiss.

Growls and moans soon answered each other as the vampires rolled with each other on the floor, the feel of lover both calming and enflaming the senses. Already, they were leaving claw marks and bruises from gripping and holding the other near.

The small battle ended when the pair landed in the nest of clothes, Sasuke on top and growling softly as he gently held his lover down in dominance.

Naruto's quiet moan of pleasure reached the Reds senses easily, calming them both a little before all sense would leave them. Kissing fiercely again, the vampire let his red-haired lover know he needed him. "I want to see your face, and I will also stay in my true form, since you can't turn back yet." he said as he lightly clawed at his lover.

The thought of seeing his lover's glowing red eyes lost in pleasure tore through him and he quickly, yet carefully flipped his lover onto all fours.

"Hey!" was the startled response from Naruto as he gripped the clothes he'd landed on.

Sasuke's tongue sliding down his back to his entrance made him shudder in pleasure, "hey nothing, you smell and taste delicious and I want to be covered in your scent and you in mine before we're even half-way finished. Besides, how else would I prepare you since my lube got stolen from me?"

Pleasant little shudders coursed through the blond male as his lover's slick tongue teased at his entrance opening him up with delightful little mewls. His breath quickened as his body both tightened and relaxed at once. Strong fingers gripping his hips seemed to squeeze in warning, pushing his hips up and his head down,

As for Sasuke, he loved feeling his lover under him as he opened him quickly. Reaching under and between Naruto's spread legs, he gripped his lover's hard cock, drawing a delicious yelp of surprise. Easing his grip, he carefully stroked the tender flesh, feeling the shudders of pleasure in response to his touch. His own cock was starting to throb to the point where he really couldn't ignore it any longer. Leaving his lover's entrance with a final wet probe he pulled Naruto upright into his arms. Holding him tightly from behind for a moment, liking the way Naruto's wings flattened on his back when they wrapped around him, Sasuke wrapped his own around himself, he slid into his still tight lover brought out a sharp cry.

"I thought we were going to see each other this time," Naruto moaned in mixed irritation and pleasure. He couldn't do anything but receive when Sasuke had him like this, locked onto his knotted cock, only able to feel the pounding inside.

Sasuke nibbled lightly at his previous marks, "what makes you think that we're only having sex once?"

Naruto moaned in pleasure at that delicious threat. Sudden deep thrusts made Naruto not only groan but yelp as well, he was going to be sore, and he liked the idea of it.

Leaning forward a little, he pulled his lover more closely to his chest; the red-haired boy continued his strong thrusts, moaning in pleasure at the feel of his lover around his cock and his scent of lust filling the area around them. He lapped more at the bloody marks he'd placed on his lover's throat, feeling the indentations from his love bites. Stroking those bites with his tongue while at the same time thrusting harder into his lover seemed to enhance the power of the connection binding them even tighter.

Excited little cries of pleasure escaped Naruto as he panted. While feeling his lover pound into him at a nearly relentless pace was very pleasurable, mostly because the red-haired man had to hold him so tightly to do it. It also frustrated Naruto immensely. He could neither touch his lover in any way nor did his needy cock receive any kind of stimulation to release the building burn inside his body.

Groaning in frustrated pleasure, Naruto tried the only thing that had worked before. Bracing his weight for some stability against the rough pounding, he pressed backwards as his lover thrust harder. The movement alone brought more friction for the red-haired male, drawing a harsher moan of pleasure that was even louder once the vampire because to squeeze his sex inside his body. Pushing back as he did was the only thing he would be able to do in a position like this. If he couldn't find any direct stimulation, he'd make it more intense for his partner. The loud growl from his lover startled the blond vampire despite the racing surge of pleasure through is body, warning him that his actions had not gone unnoticed.

Nipping more along his kitsune's throat, the red-haired boy spoke in ragged breaths as he thrust into his lover, "I'm so glad that you found such a pleasant way to ask me to take you harder."

It was the only warning Naruto got before his lover let his arms go while thrusting especially harshly into him. Falling forward, he'd barely caught himself on his hands before feeling Sasuke's hands pushing hard on his upper back, forcing his upper chest against the pile of clothes while his hips and butt were kept high so that he could get a deeper, more accurate penetration. Every thrust felt longer, harder, and quicker thanks to the new position and it wasn't long before Naruto felt his lover's release inside.

Sasuke moaned in happy pleasure as he licked along his lover's throat, growling softly to make sure his pleasure was well known. Feeling his kitsune's moaned response pleased him greatly and he lapped just a moment longer at his claiming marks before speaking, "I know that even with the last bout, you didn't achieve release, but don't worry my kitsune, you're going to get a lot more before we're done."

Naruto moaned, "You had damn well better, I know how good it was for you, oh!" he yelped sharply at the nice bite on the other side of his neck.

Sasuke chuckled around his bite as he carefully pulled Naruto more upright, so that his arms were stretched out, supporting his upper body weight. "As I said, don't worry so now." Sasuke slowly and carefully rotated Naruto on his back while staying engaged.

Naruto moaned louder in pleasure, feeling his lover turn inside him while he was carefully rotated around until his back now rested deeply in the nest of their clothes.

Heated blood red eyes met dark purple again that day as Naruto lay on his back, panting from the tormenting movement earlier that brought him to his current position. Panting quickly to a halted gasp followed by a muted moan when the red haired vampire leaned forward quickly, taking him more deeply at a slightly different angle, kissing him nicely.

Feeling his lover's tongue pressing against his lips, Naruto opened just a little, allowing their tongues to spar hotly while he felt Sasuke shifting him again so that his legs encircled his lover's hips.

Breaking the kiss, Sasuke grinned evilly, while noticing that Naruto had reopened his wings and they were spread across the ground carefully placed away from harms path, his own wings open and spread out. "Ready to continue?"

Before he could reply, the red haired vampire gripped his lover's hips and surged forward, drawing out a delicious cry. He thrust deeply, burying his cock nicely inside and let out his own cry of pleasure. His kitsune reached around his back to his shoulder blades for grip and support, and was digging his claws in nicely. He could feel that the scratches were already beginning to form deeper cuts, the shallow burrows growing as he thrust harder.

Flat on his back, Naruto growled appreciatively. He'd already decided that he preferred this position to the one from earlier; having the ground against his back provided greater support so that he could push back and gain more pleasure as his lover thrust against the bundle of nerves inside him was wonderful.

He'd been taken earlier and had received little in the way of satisfaction, so he was hardly surprised to feel that with every wonderful rock of his lover's hips deep inside him was feeling so much closer to his own release. Yelping in pleasure as his lover grew rougher; he couldn't help but dig his nails in more, drawing another cry himself.

Sasuke leaned forward, shifting inside his kitsune, and kissed him nicely. His blond kitsune was always so pretty after he first came, soft and nearly boneless. He carefully brought a finger up to his lover's ear, letting it rest just outside of the most sensitive spot. It was a common trick he used to make sure his lover wouldn't fall asleep on him, since the gentle touch irritated him so much.

Naruto snarled quietly as a teasing warning before quickly scratching the red-haired boy's hips with his claws, making him yelp nicely. Smirking with self-satisfied smugness, the vampire answered his lover's challenging look with his own.

"I was awake you know, neither of us are really satisfied yet. I can feel it from you inside and I know I'm not completely willing to call it a night yet." He squeezed his lover's sex inside, drawing out another moan. "You have anything else in mind for tonight?"

Purple eyes flashed with lust as the red-haired vampire looked down. "Yeah, I thought of something else; since you hate to just lay back and take, you can do all the work this time."

"You want me to top? But you have never let me top." Naruto was startled to know that Sasuke would allow something like that.

"Hn Things change, I noticed you seem to enjoy topping Gaara and Neji so why not give it a try with you. Just try to be gentle." Sasuke hated himself for asking Naruto to be gentle, but he had to admit to himself that he was nervous about someone else being in control for once. Mimicking Naruto's earlier movements with his own wings to keep them out of harms way.

Naruto nodded before moving so he was on top of Sasuke. Naruto had never wanted anyone or anything more.

"What are you looking at?" growled Sasuke.  
"I can't believe how beautiful you are and that I'm finally going to get to fuck you."

Ever so slowly, he backed down Sasuke's body, beginning his nips and kisses at the strong, pale throat; Sasuke's moans were going to be the death of him. He just knew it.

He trailed down to the peachy nipples, first touching the right with his index finger, rolling it gently. Sasuke's moans raised an octave.

"So hard here, Sasuke." He pinched the nipple then twisted, loving the way Sasuke's body arched off the bed. "You're so very sensitive here. You think my mouth there will feel good?"

"Yes!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's long hair and pulled him down to his chest.

Naruto nipped it in reproach and then licked it in apology.

"Oh, fuck Naruto, you're driving me crazy," Sasuke panted.

"Good, I want you out of your mind when I enter you."

Sasuke moaned again and Naruto knew he needed to get a move on or he'd either cum too soon or worse, take Sasuke too hard.

Naruto kissed the other nipple. "Hello," he whispered. "I'll be back later. Lift your knees for me lover, show me where you want me." Naruto decided to enjoy every minute with Sasuke.

Sasuke closed his eyes and groaned but lifted his legs as instructed.

"Ahh, such a pretty pink hole." Naruto touched it with his finger, pushing at the tense skin, listening to Sasuke's unconscious whine.

His own cock ached for attention, but he ignored it, he placed the first finger at Sasuke's virgin opening, and just as he began to push, he licked Sasuke from balls to tip.

'Naruto!"

Smirking a bit, Naruto took the tip in his mouth and tongued the slit before sucking gently. He pulled away, still moving that single finger inside Sasuke.

"You are so hot and tight here." Naruto moved his finger in larger circles, loving the way Sasuke gasped and tossed his head. "I just hope I don't cum the moment I push inside you. I'm going to put another finger in you relax and remember to breath. Okay?"  
"Hn…" Sasuke got out before Naruto swallowed half his twitching, leaking cock.

He continued to stretch Sasuke, groaning around Sasuke's length. When he had three fingers deep in his lover, he tilted his fingers upward and after a moment, found Sasuke's prostate.

Sasuke screamed and released in his mouth, choking Naruto since he hadn't expected it. But he licked and lapped it up the best he could as the red head just kept shooting streamers of white onto his chest and abs. The fingers inside Sasuke hurt from just how tight he'd had gotten around them during his orgasm.

Keeping his fingers where they were, Naruto looked up to where the red head was panting and staring at the ceiling of the cave. "That was a bit of a surprise."

Sasuke huffed and looked up. His eyes widened and his ass clenched again. "Oh god Naruto, you look so fucking hot with my cum on your face."

Naruto took a finger and whipped the warm spots off, watching Sasuke's face as he then proceeded to lick his fingers clean. He looked down smiling at the fact that Sasuke was hard again.

Naruto pulled his aching fingers free and used the cum on Sasuke's chest to slick his cock, adding more when that wasn't enough. "Are you sure you want it this way Sasuke?"

"Hn Yeah I am sure, I kind of like it."

Naruto lined his cock up. "You ready lover?"

Sasuke nodded. "Oh yeah, baby, fuck me hard."  
Naruto knew that while Sasuke might say that, his ass would be sorely abused if Naruto fucked him too hard, no matter what his raging hormones thought. So he pushed in slowly, watching the pain on Sasuke's face as the head finally slipped in.

He let his head fall back and arch, sliding just a bit deeper. "Oh, you are so damn tight and hot. You might just break my cock."  
Sasuke groaned. "Your cock is just too damn big."

Naruto huffed and slid just a bit deeper. "You won't be saying that for long."

Sasuke arched and pushed upward trying to slide up Naruto's length. "Damn it, you're too slow."

Naruto gasped at the way Sasuke's ass massaged his cock. "You'll thank me for it later, trust me."

"Damn it Naruto!" Sasuke hooked his foot around a leg and rolled them over.

Naruto watched his fierce face as he gritted his teeth and pushed down, sliding down faster than Naruto would have ever gone.

Naruto arched his back, eyes screwed shut. "Fuck, don't move," he gritted out.

He tried to even out his breathing before he opened his eyes. He knew that looking up and seeing Sasuke over him would be the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. He tried to brace himself.

"Naruto, I need to move. Please."

Naruto finally looked to see Sasuke braced over him, his pale body slick with sweat, mouth open and purple eyes shuttered.

"Yes," he murmured, the only word he could come up with.

Sasuke lifted up and fell down, fast and hard, but without a rhythm Naruto could follow.

"God you feel so good around me Sasuke, I want to fuck you over and over. You're so responsive."

But he knew Sasuke wasn't going to find that spot on his own. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hips and stilled them.

"Naruto," Sasuke growled and gave him a warring look.

"It's okay, I know what you need. I'm going to roll us over all right?"

Sasuke drooped onto Naruto's chest and he rolled them over so Naruto was on top.

"Tell me what you want from me. Tell me what you need Sasuke."

"I want you to fuck me, fill me up Naruto."

Naruto pulled back, pushing up Sasuke's thighs toward his chest and slammed into him.

"Yes!"

Naruto stilled, his breathing was harsh and his heart felt like it was going to explode.

"Sasuke, god, you're so tight, such a good fuck. You moaning is making me need to cum so bad."

"Please, fuck me hard, Naruto, I need it hard."

Naruto smirked and slowed down on his thrust red eyes flashed in warning as he did so. At first, the movements were tight, simply shoving at the slight angle, drawing an annoyed groan at the teasing. Clearly, this was minor revenge for having his lover up on his knees earlier and preventing him from moving. Then, the speed began to change, as did the angle ever so minutely. Opening his closed eyes, the red haired vampire groaned in happy pleasure, seeing the way his kitsune was enjoying the control and power made the earlier tease worth it.

Normally pale cheeks were flushed with desire and need, taking what was so rightfully his. The red haired boy particularly favored the way his lover's red eyes were partially closed, so taken into the pleasure of controlling exactly how and when his sex was used to strike that tender spot inside. The closeness the position brought made how much they were each enjoying their role on this night.

Leading forward a little more, Naruto kissed Sasuke hotly. His tongue sought entrance to plunder in the reflection of his taking the Red head so deeply inside. Receiving permission, one tongue entwined hotly against the other, tangling more often than not as he rode to their completion. Halting the battle of their mouths, the vampire moved more to the side, feeling the way in which his lover turned his head easily. The offerings of neck, throat, and ears were each sucked, lapped, and nibbled on lightly, drawing out more sounds of need and pleasure as the red haired male surrendered a final part of his power to his lover.

Feeling how close his lover was, was not easy for Naruto to catch initially, he could really only feel how they were both climbing to their peaks. Closing his eyes just for a moment, however, allowed him to feel that his lover was just about there.

Purple eyes flew open in shock when Sasuke felt his lover's teeth bite sharply onto the jugular of his neck braking skin, making him not only cry out in pained pleasure, but cum again. He moaned and panted; hissing a little as well as he felt his kitsune milk him, fucking him hard so as to gain his own release. The teeth came away from a few moments later, Naruto gently fell against him, panting. When he got the energy Naruto pulled his body up and slowly removed himself from Sasuke rolling to his side to cuddle his lover.

Wrapping him up in strong arms, Sasuke grinned easily, "I take it you like getting to ride"

Naruto only laughed quietly, "You should always try out something new." He glanced up at his mate, earning a nice little kiss. "I really love you Sasuke." Naruto closed his wings, and slowly fell asleep against his red haired lover.

"I love you too Naruto." Sasuke smiled and wrapped his red and black wings around Naruto to keep him warm, and joined his blond lover in sleep.

**I would like to thank those who commented any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. I will update ASAP **

**Also I am looking for a beta if you are interested please let me know.**

**Also I have a poll on which Naruto story should I do next? So if you haven't voted please do so.**


	30. Returning Home adding spice

**Heads up this is a remake of the story called Past Present and future. This has Boy X Boy Lemons in it so if you don't like don't read it. Also ****I am looking for a beta if you are interested please let me know. **

**Sasuke returns to the village only to find that Naruto has a new lover now he has to fight for the one he loves. But Naruto is not the same as he used to be. What dark secrets is he hiding? Can Sasuke win back the heart of his only true love?**

I own nothing in here, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!! Mainly Gaara items

_Whispering_

**Yelling**

_**FOX (KYUBBI) TALKING**_

"Your still new at using your vampire abilities, there is a power I can use on you to give you the full knowledge of vampire abilities will hit you full blast. But, there is a price to pay by using the power to gain your knowledge. The question is, are you willing to pay that price Sasuke? You will gain your vampire form as soon as you gain the full amount of the knowledge. However it could take a couple of weeks to months to learn how to put on the hedge that hides your form." As soon as the coffin was opened Sasuke jumped out and spread his black and red wings. His eye's glowing purple and his now red hair now down to the center of his back his fangs still had some of Naruto's blood dripping from them.

**Chapter 30**

**Returning home, adding a bit of spice to the relationship.**

Naruto walked out of the cave around dusk, after looking around he went to the riverside and started a campfire. Hearing Sasuke starting to wake up Naruto stood and walked to the entrance of the cave. "Good morning love. Sleep well?" Naruto smiled as Sasuke stood and walked towards him.

"Hn with you in my arms I always sleep well. How much longer do you think it will be till I learn how to keep the hedge on?" Sasuke asked as he wrapped his wings around Naruto.

"Not much longer you are gaining control much better than you did the first two weeks. Now once you manage to keep the hedge on when you are sidetracked, angry or sexually frustrated we will be able to head back." Naruto kissed Sasuke on the lips as he finished speaking.

"How can you cope with having these wings? They are always getting in my way I keep hitting them on the trees and any other thing in my path and I trip over them when I wrap them around my body." Sasuke was getting very frustrated with the amount of pain his wings gave him.

"Let me see how you wrap them around your body." Naruto said calmly as he looked at Sasuke.

After showing Naruto what he meant he wanted to scream at the grin that Naruto had on his face.

"First off when you close your wings put the left one first so it is pressed against your chest. Second have you noticed that your right wing may be a little bit longer but it also has a inward curve? That is to help you hold your left wing off the ground and out of under your feet. Only human turned in to vampires have that curve, the pure blood vampires like Sora's farther and Sora herself don't have it they naturally know how to walk with their wings fixed that way. Here I will manually do it on you so you understand. Then I am going hunting for some blood for us." Naruto carefully fixed Sasuke's wings so they were in the correct position.

"Hn it has been a month why didn't you show me that before now?" Sasuke asked eager to go home to sleep and fuck Naruto in a real bed.

"Cause I didn't realize you didn't gain that knowledge from my blood. I guess it skips different things. And I gained the knowledge as I was learning and I didn't think about weather you gained the knowledge or not." Naruto smiled as he gave Sasuke a loving hug,

"Hn any other tips on helping me get this hedge under control? Does it normally take this long to gain control?"

"Not that I can think of. I wouldn't know on how long it takes to gain this kind of control since the path we used to give you this form is a lot faster, but not as easy to gain the use of the hedge. I worked to gain the knowledge of my power so as I learned my power the form began to develop that way and the hedge was a natural for me since I had worked hard to gain the form. It will take more practice and patience with you because of the way we speed the process up. The only thing we can do is having you keep trying. I am going to go hunt us some blood down I will be back soon." Naruto pulled away from Sasuke's embrace and spread his wings to take flight.

Nodding Sasuke used his vampire power to take the hedge again and try keeping it on while bathing in the cold water.

**Six weeks later**

"We can finally go home. I for one am thrilled and can't wait to get in a real bed." Sasuke spoke as they walked through the gates of the village.

"You're only eager to get home so you can fuck me in to a mattress and not on the filthy ground. Hum? Gaara is here, got to go." Naruto said before he took off in to a full run to where the Hokage's office was.

"Hn things never change." Sasuke spoke as he nodded to Kiba who was looking dumbfounded at where Naruto was before he took off in to a run.

Kiba nodded to Sasuke as Sasuke took his time walking towards the Hokage's office knowing Naruto would still be there when he showed up. The sight that greeted Sasuke was not what Sasuke expected. Naruto was wrapped up in Gaara's arms as Gaara kissed his scared cheek. Anger and jealousy rose up almost an instance in Sasuke as Naruto kissed Gaara on the cheek as well. Clutching his fist while wanting to punch Gaara's face in for daring to touch what is his, Sasuke continued to get closer, he was suddenly overwhelmed by the aura Naruto gave off, the brotherly feelings that Naruto felt towards Gaara. Silently kicking himself for his jealousy Sasuke forced to greet Gaara with a small smile. "Good to see you again Kazekage" Sasuke gave a slight bow.

"Yes good to see you as well Uchiha. Naruto told me while we were waiting for you to catch up that the two of you have decided to start going back out again, I am happy for you, but if you ever hurt him again, I will kill you this time and that's a promise." Gaara gave Sasuke a true smile to show he was sincere about what he said.

Sasuke shivered at the smile knowing that Naruto is the only one who has seen that smile and lived to tell about it. "Hn I have no intention to hurt him. In fact I plan to be with him forever. But we need to report in to the Hokage so we can go home and get some rest."

"The Hokage is in a meeting at the moment, but she should be done in about an hour which gives us some time to go eat and the only reason you want to get home is so you can fuck Naruto again. I am not as stupid as you think." Gaara smirked as he hugged Naruto from behind seeing the Uchiha lose what little color he had in his face. "So Naruto want ramen, or something different?"

"Ramen sounds good Gaara. _But blood sounds even better so I need to get to the hospital to get some. I don't want to have to worry about going into blood lust."_ Naruto whispered the last part to the two other boys.

Nodding Gaara lead Naruto and Sasuke toward the hospital, but made a sharp left behind a gift store and pulled Naruto to his hotel room knowing Sasuke was following them.

"Gaara what are you planning? Why take us here I said I needed blood not…." Naruto was cut off from what he had planned to say as Gaara yanked him so hard that Naruto fell on to him while he was sitting on the queen size bed.

"I know you need blood, the hospital is crowed at the moment, there is no way you would be able to get the amount of blood you need to fill your desires at the moment. I can feel the need radiating off of you both. Like you Naruto I am a demon host I can handle large amounts of blood being taken from me. Just make sure the Uchiha is careful not to do any damage." As Gaara spoke he pulled a knife out of the weapon pouch Naruto wore and slit his wrist, bringing his wrist to Sasuke and bearing his neck to Naruto, Gaara softly smiled as he spoke "here feed."

Sasuke followed Naruto's lead in removing his mask; the smell of blood was overwhelming for Sasuke he felt his fangs grow intensely. Unconsciously Sasuke licked his lips, looking at Naruto for his okay, before leaning forward to feed, his eyes closing at the first drop of blood hitting his lips.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke as he took notice that Sasuke had looked at him as if asking permission before leaning in to feed on Gaara's blood. Naruto licked the beating pulse on Gaara's throat before sinking his fangs in to the pulse. Naruto heard Gaara gasp softly as the fangs went in. Naruto's eyes rolled in the back of his head as he slowly brought his left hand up the side of Gaara shirt to help Gaara keep and even amount of blood flow.

Both Sasuke and Naruto pulled away after they had their fill and closed the wounds on Gaara. "Are you alright Gaara? We didn't take to much did we?" Naruto asked as Gaara slumped against him slightly.

"I am fine Naruto. No you didn't take too much. I just like to lean on your chest." Gaara shifted so he was lying completely in Naruto's lap.

Sasuke had climb up to Naruto's side Gaara's blood still dripping down his fangs and chin as he kissed Naruto.

Naruto smiled as he softly played with Gaara's hair and kissed Sasuke fully on the lip's than he slid his mouth down Sasuke's chin and cleaned the blood off of him. "Gaara I hate to eat and run, but we need to meet up the Hokage and from the looks of things you can use your rest." Naruto kissed Gaara on the cheek and moved off the bed signaling Sasuke to do the same.

"Alright Naruto see you tomorrow around noon for some training?" Gaara tried to hide the disappointment in his voice of loosing the lap he had been laying on.

"Yeah sounds great Gaara I will see you at the training grounds. Get some rest." Naruto lead Sasuke out of the room and back towards the tower.

**Hokage tower**

**Knock. Knock**

"Come in."

"Hey Grandma Tsunade, how are you doing?" Naruto smiled as he dodged the book she threw.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked in as soon as he checked for any more books with wings.

"Your back. Can I assume by the smile on your face that the mission was a success?" Tsunade said as she noticed Sasuke's quick look around the room checking for flying objects.

"Yeah the mission was a complete success. Here is the mission report. Oh is there a reward for Kabuto's head by any chance?" Naruto smiled as he handed the mission report to her and he pretended not to notice Sasuke's choke when he asked about a reward on Kabuto's head.

"Yeah there is why? Did you happen to find him and kill him on your way back here?" Tsunade said quite shocked.

"Actually he was the one behind the full attacks on trying to capture Sasuke and me. As is stated in the mission report, he had planned to use us to revive Orochimaru." Naruto bracing himself and telepathically warning Sasuke to brace himself for the shouting fit she was getting ready to have.

"**He had planed to do what with you? That is against the laws of nature! How dare he even plan to use a ninja of the leaf village let alone two for such a despicable act? If you don't have his head with you I will personally make sure he is found and killed in the most painful way possible! I will personally skin him alive and then I dip his bloody body in salt than I will drown him in lemon juice, than I will make sure he doesn't die from that and heals enough to be re skinned alive and re dipped in salt than lemon again." **Tsunade stopped to breathe and had planned to start raving again.

"Yes he is dead grandma. I killed him myself and I cut his fucken head off as proof that he is dead. I can promise you his death was the most painful that I could possibly give him under the conditions we met up." Naruto quickly pulled out the scroll that he had sealed Kabuto's head in. opening it and placing the contents of the scroll on the desk.

Tsunade examined the head to make sure there was no mistake and noticed as she did, that he did indeed died very painfully. "Tell me Naruto how did he die? Also I want the details!"

"Remember that poison I created after Sasuke left for the sound? The one I had originally planed to use on Orochimaru? But the counsel forbid me to use it, with so many other leaf ninja in the area since no cure could be found and if I missed and hit one of my own allies it would be inhuman for one of our own suffer that way. Well I modified the poison to be even more dangerous and deadly when Orochimaru started trying to have me captured as well.

It took a couple years, but I had it so well modified that it so now it is activated when chakra hits it and tries to remove it what happens first is it absorbs the chakra, than it starts absorbing the blood in your system making your heart have to work harder which will cause extreme burning in the chest as the heart works it self to death. But before the heart works itself to death the poison starts to eat your origins than the bones. The poison completely destroys the bones in a person's body before the heart explodes in the chest from working to hard.

The most amazing part is that up to the second the heart explodes the person is still alive through out the whole ordeal. I will fully admit that Kabuto proved to be a really nice about allowing me to test my new poison on him. Not that he had any say. But since I could hear his heart beat I was able to monitor exactly what happened and how much pain he was in. well lets just say this if he had been lucky enough to survive the pain, he would have been in continues pain till the second he died." Naruto smirked behind his mask, as he watched the face of the Hokage go from amusement to shock to horror than to being very intrigued and curious.

Tsunade took a very shaky breath before she was able to talk. "Naruto, I am very impressed that you were able to find a way to make such a strong poison. I am shocked to know that you didn't test it till you used it on Kabuto. But I think we may have found the most perfect way to interrogate prisoners that we plan to execute after we get the knowledge we need from them. Tell me would you happen to know how coherent Kabuto was during the whole ordeal?"

"Um to be honest no, I wasn't asking him questions I was more enjoying watching him suffer as his body was destroyed. I didn't think to ask questions since the counsel had forbid me to use it in battle, I didn't think of the idea of having it used to make our enemies talk while we have them in captivity. I like the idea though. Do you think the counsel will allow someone to experiment with the poison on a prisoner who is already sentenced to death row?" Naruto smirk had widened and now showed through the mask, as he spoke.

Tsunade looked thoughtful for a moment. "I will write up the appeal now and send it in to the counsel. You both need to go home and get some rest. And brats…. Welcome back home. Sakura and Kiba have been keeping your homes clean. Naruto, Kiba has been keeping your apartment clean I guess you gave him a key or something. Sasuke, Sakura has been keeping your home clean while you were gone. I have no idea how she has been getting in."

Both nodded before they left the office. Sasuke took Naruto's hand when he felt an unwanted chakra signature nearby.

Naruto took notice of Sasuke's sudden firm grip and noticed the chakra signature coming their way. Smiling softly 'you don't have to worry Sasuke, Neji can't get me back not now not ever, I have you I don't want anybody else.' Naruto smiled using their telepathic link to calm Sasuke down.

'Hn I know he can't get you back. But I still hate him for hurting you, for touching you. I hate him for being able to make you feel that good when I should have been the only one who ever touched your body that way, I should have been able to control my anger and than Orochimaru would have never been able to take control of my mind and make me leave you. Than I would be the only one who has ever made you feel so good.' Sasuke told him telepathically.

'Don't blame yourself Sasuke. It is Kakashi's fault he should have told Tsunade about the curse mark since he forbid you and Sakura from telling anyone and I had no idea about it. He should have told her than she could have removed it not just seal it so something as simple as your anger could break the seal. Kakashi had to be extremely stupid for using such a week seal when he knew for a fact that I have a bad habit of making you loose your temper. I never really knew what had happened to you all I knew was that you had suddenly gone so strange that your eyes were empty and you said that you were going to Orochimaru and you were going to get the power you needed to kill your brother. So stop worrying about the past we can't change it so the only thing we can do is learn from our mistakes and make sure history doesn't repeat itself. As for the fact that Neji had me sexually for a while just forget about it, what Neji and I shared means nothing to me now.'

'Thanks, but I can't help but feel angry that he touch you that way. I still want to make you feel so good that no one can ever compare to me.' Sasuke smirked at Neji as he came closer to them since his hand was still wrapped around Naruto's and the hicky Naruto gave him last night still showed brightly.

'You already have. To be honest no one has made me feel as good as you do.' Naruto told him truthfully as he nodded at Neji.

"Hi Hyuuga, what do you want?" Sasuke bit out not meaning to sound snappish, but he couldn't keep it out of his voice.

"I take it he is in a bad mood. I wanted to know if you heard the news yet from Gaara?" Neji asked with a raised eyebrow at Sasuke's expression.

"Sasuke is just tired from the mission. I saw Gaara earlier, but he didn't tell me any news. So what is the news?" Naruto smirked through his mask at Neji 'he seems to be okay with you holding my hand.'

'Hn surprising enough.'

"Well I am sure Gaara told you Naruto that a couple of months ago that I asked him out, well he gave me his answer when I asked again last week. He said yes that he would date me. But if I think for one moment that my uncle can split us up by threatening me, my uncle will end up dead. I am sorry I hurt you Naruto, but maybe things worked out for the better, don't you think?" Neji looked at Sasuke's expression.

"Yeah things did work out for the better this way. But a little advice, you hurt my brother I will personally kill you myself and if your uncle has anything to do with it he will be wishing he were never born as well. But we have to be going home I will see you around and congratulations' Neji, I wish you the best." Naruto smiled and tugged Sasuke along.

"Sasuke want to meet me at my place in about two hours? I have something special planed and I won't be able to get it ready with you there." Naruto hiding his grin through the mask.

"Hn sure. Want me to bring dinner? So you can have some extra time?" Sasuke said more than a little unsure of what Naruto was planning and since Naruto was blocking the link deliberately.

"Sounds good. See you in two hours at my place." Naruto took off in to a full run. Disappearing out of Sasuke's sight almost right away.

'That was weird. I wonder what he has up his sleeve. Um lets see I have been wanting barbeque lately so I will go to the barbeque house that Choji likes so much.' Sasuke smiled to himself as he took off running to drop off his backpack and shower before heading to get dinner and going over to Naruto's.

**Two hours later**

**Knock. Knock.**

"Hey Sasuke. Love that you are on time come on in, what did you get to eat?" Naruto had set the table and had showered as well.

"Hn. I got barbeque from that barbeque house that Choji loves and eats at all the time. So what do you have planed for tonight?" Sasuke had put the bag down but didn't miss the mysterious grin that spread across Naruto's face.

"You'll have to wait and see babe. How about we eat? Want something to drink?" Naruto opened a bottle of burgundy wine.

"Sure sounds good." Sasuke raised an eyebrow when he saw the wine but choose against saying anything.

**After dinner**

Sasuke finished eating and had washed the plates as Naruto put the leftover's up.

Naruto smiled and walked up behind Sasuke. Softly kissing Sasuke on the neck. "So love, are you ready to find out what I have planed for tonight? Naruto smirked against the spot he was kissing when he felt Sasuke take a deep breath.

"M more than r ready Naruto. Please tell me." Sasuke mentally cursed himself for being so easily aroused by Naruto just softly kissing the back of the neck.

"Good. Close your eyes Sasuke and let me guide you for once." Naruto smiled as he softly wrapped a blindfold around Sasuke's eyes.

"N Naruto? W what are y you d doing?" Sasuke said a bit nervous knowing Naruto really had something big up his sleeve this time.

"Shhh. Relax I won't hurt you Sasuke." Naruto lead Sasuke to his bedroom. Naruto shut his bedroom door behind him and slowly led Sasuke to the bed. Turning Sasuke so he had his back to the bed "Sit down Sasuke."

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sasuke muttered as he noticed that Naruto's scent was off more then normal. 'His scent has been off almost all week I am wondering if something is wrong. Maybe I should ask him later.'

Naruto just pushed Sasuke on to the bed making Sasuke fall on to his back. Naruto's hands had a tight grip around Sasuke's wrists, pinning them above Sasuke's brought his head to Sasuke's neck, kissing it and making a trail of feather like kisses towards Sasuke's ear.

"Maybe I want to be in control completely tonight..." Naruto's husky voice whispered, blowing hot air on to Sasuke's ear making him shiver.

"What do you think Sasuke? Would you mind if I top?" Naruto asked while bringing his head down and locking his lips with Sasuke's.

"Mmm." Was all that could be heard from Sasuke.

Naruto ran his tongue over Sasuke's lips, asking for entrance, which Sasuke gradually gave. Naruto's tongue entered Sasuke's mouth, roaming around every part and leaving nothing untouched.

Sasuke moaned into the kiss, squirming his arms in Naruto's tight grip as he wanted to wrap them around Naruto, to deepen the kiss, to feel that body of his pressed against his own...

Naruto pulled Sasuke's wrists together and held them together with one hand, grabbing a strip of black silk to tie around Sasuke's bound wrist in order to leave his hands free to slide down across Sasuke's chest and explore his body.

Sasuke moaned again when Naruto's hand slide under the black tee shirt he was currently wearing, feeling every curve of his stomach and chest.

Naruto detached their lips to start kissing around Sasuke's neck, hearing all the delicious sounds it made him make. Naruto let go of Sasuke for a moment to rip Sasuke's tee shirt off, throwing the fabric in a corner his hands starting to explore Sasuke once again and continued with his ministrations while messing around with the button of Sasuke's pants. Naruto's lips trailed up, leaving butterfly kisses all over Sasuke's stomach, chest and neck.

"...Hey...Naruto...It isn't...fair...that only I am getting rid of clothing..." Sasuke said between small moans.

Naruto smirked, "Guess your right..." Sitting down on Sasuke's lap firmly, which caused Sasuke to gasp due to the friction; Naruto stopped his sweet ministrations again and pulled his shirt over his head.

Sasuke gazed with half lidded eyes to Naruto's muscled chest, holding out his hand he noticed that Naruto had bound his wrist, he didn't care at the moment, he let his hands slide along it, sliding his hands up to Naruto's shoulder he pulled Naruto down and locked their lips together again. While they were making out several articles of garment ended up on the ground, ending up with the two boys only in their boxers.

Naruto ran both of his hands along Sasuke's sides, sliding them down he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of Sasuke's boxers, pulling that off and letting them fall by the rest of their clothing on the ground. Naruto did the same for himself and stretched his arm to his nightstand, he pulled open a drawer and rumbled in it, he pulled a small tube of lube out and applied a generous amount of lube on his fingers. Naruto pressed his lips against Sasuke's again while spreading Sasuke's legs apart with his hand.

Sasuke shivered a bit when Naruto pressed a warm finger coated with lube against Sasuke's entrance, rubbing the area around it before pressing it in, soon followed by another one scissoring Sasuke.  
Sasuke moaned a bit at the feeling when Naruto entered the third and last finger.

When Sasuke moaned in pleasure Naruto pulled out his fingers and put lube on his cock. Naruto positioned himself before Sasuke's entrance and gave a small, encouraging smile to Sasuke before pushing himself in all the way.

Sasuke clutched the sheets in his fists, making his knuckled turn white. "Naruto let me touch you damn it." angry about the silk bindings.

Naruto bended down and placed his lips on Sasuke's neck removing the silk from his lover's wrist while slowly pulling out before thrusting back in.

Sasuke's hands let go of the sheets and wrapped around Naruto while he maintained a slow pace. "F-Faster..." Sasuke mumbled in Naruto's ear.

Naruto gladly obliged to that request and sped up a bit, making Sasuke moan louder. Sasuke suddenly gasped when Naruto hit his prostate, Naruto smirked, "There, huh?" Naruto kept hitting that place; Sasuke clutched his eyes where small tears had formed as waves of pleasure hit him.

Naruto smiled as he opened his mind fully to Sasuke letting him feel his pleasure and emotions as well, allowing their bond to become tighter then before.

Sasuke felt the burst of pleasure and emotions that Naruto felt when Naruto opened his mind, silently understanding Sasuke opened his own mind to Naruto fully, allowing Naruto to bind them even tighter then he thought possible.

After a few more thrusts Sasuke arched up into the hard lines of Naruto's body and gasped as the pleasure became too much, Yelling out Naruto's name as he covered their chests with his cum.

The added tightness was the last push Naruto needed and he also went over the edge inside of Sasuke. Naruto slid out of Sasuke and collapsed on his side next to Sasuke, loud pants filled the room as both tried to catch their breath.

Naruto watched Sasuke panting, his chest going up and down, small drops of sweat on his forehead, dark black locks of hair hanging around his face, Naruto thought he looked beautiful. Warm hands curled around Sasuke's body as Naruto pulled him against his own body.

Sasuke turned around and laid his head on Naruto's chest as sleep was kicking in. "I love you..." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear, laying his head on top of Naruto's.

"I love you to..." Naruto replied before his eyelids closed.

Sasuke smiled in content before closing his eyes as sleep took over him...

**I would like to thank those who commented any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. I will update ASAP **

**Also I am looking for a beta if you are interested please let me know.**

**Also I have a poll on which Naruto story should I do next? So if you haven't voted please do so soon.**


	31. Red Journal of Hidden Secrets

**Heads up this is a remake of the story called Past Present and future. This has Boy X Boy Lemons in it so if you don't like don't read it. Also ****I am looking for a beta if you are interested please let me know. **

**Sasuke returns to the village only to find that Naruto has a new lover now he has to fight for the one he loves. But Naruto is not the same as he used to be. What dark secrets is he hiding? Can Sasuke win back the heart of his only true love?**

I own nothing in here, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!! Mainly Gaara items

_Whispering_

**Yelling**

_**FOX (KYUBBI) TALKING**_

"The path we used to give you this form is a lot faster, but not as easy to gain the use of the henge." "It will take more practice and patience with you because of the way we speed the process up. The only thing we can do is having you keep trying." "Like you Naruto I am a demon host I can handle large amounts of blood being taken from me. Just make sure the Uchiha is careful not to do any damage." As Gaara spoke he pulled a knife out of the weapon pouch Naruto wore and slit his wrist, bringing his wrist to Sasuke and bearing his neck to Naruto, Gaara softly smiled as he spoke "here feed." "Alright Naruto see you tomorrow around noon for some training?" "Naruto, I am very impressed that you were able to find a way to make such a strong poison. I am shocked to know that you didn't test it till you used it on Kabuto. But I think we may have found the most perfect way to interrogate prisoners that we plan to execute after we get the knowledge we need from them. Tell me would you happen to know how coherent Kabuto was during the whole ordeal?" "Um to be honest no, I wasn't asking him questions. Do you think the counsel will allow someone to experiment with the poison on a prisoner who is already sentenced to death row?" "I will write up the appeal now and send it in to the counsel."

**Chapter 31 **

**Red Journal of hidden secrets**

Naruto woke up about an hour before dawn. Annoyed that he couldn't go back to sleep as he climbed out of bed he took notice that Sasuke had dropped the henge while sleeping, he covered Sasuke more fully and walked in to the living room so that Sasuke could sleep. 'Hum now that Sasuke is a vampire perhaps now would be a good time to red the hidden knowledge that my jutsu kept hidden when he got a hold of it. It will give him more knowledge on the vampire realms and our hidden powers that he cannot gain knowledge of through my blood.' Smiling to himself he went to the picture with Gaara and himself embracing one another and opened the hidden safe to pull out the three journals he kept hidden there. 'These hold my most darkest secrets, it is time that I let my mate know these secrets and the best way is to let him read them, I hope he understands why I kept these secrets from him.' Naruto sat down and started looking through them when he heard someone softly tapping on the door. 'Who the hell would be over here at this bloody hour?' he asked himself as he went to the door and opened it.

"Shikamaru? What the fuck are you doing here so early?" Naruto opened the door fully for him to come in.

"Sorry if I woke you up Naruto I just needed to talk to you and I haven't had a chance with everything going on. Between you training your lover in his powers and uncovering the reasons behind those attacks against our village and that almost three-month mission you two went on. Add Temari being sick from being pregnant and me helping at the school we never see each other. But can I get something to drink?" Shikamaru said as he followed Naruto to the couch taking notice that he had moved three books and put them under the couch but chose not say anything too troublesome for him to put his nose where it didn't belong.

"Sure I think I have some coke in the fridge that is if Kiba didn't drink it all on me." Naruto smiled as he walked to the fridge pulling two cokes out and brought them over. "So what's on your mind Shika?" he asked as he handed Shikamaru a coke and a glass of ice.

"Well you know Temari is planning to marry me, well I have been thinking for a long time and I want you to stand at my side as my best man in the wedding, Ino thought I would have Choji or Gaara stand at my side but Gaara is giving the bride away and I spoke about my thoughts to Choji and he agreed that I should have you stand at my side since if it weren't for you I most likely wouldn't be marrying her and or I would be dead after knocking her up if you know what I mean." Shikamaru smiled as he spoke before opening the can.

"I am honored Shika, I admit that I thought the same as Ino that you would have Choji stand at your side, if you want me to I will happily do so, but I don't want you to do it because I helped get Temari here so you can marry her, I want you to have who you truly want to stand at your side." Naruto said as he heard Sasuke moving in the bedroom knowing that Sasuke will be out soon.

"To be honest Naruto I would rather have you stand at my side because well you have been more of a friend to me in the pass couple of years then Choji has ever been, I mean to be honest you have never abandoned me for a pack of potato chips." Shikamaru said looking down at his glass as he spoke.

"Thanks Shika. I think that is the most you have spoken to me with out being pushed in to it. I would be honored to stand at your side as your best man for yours and my sisters wedding." Naruto smiled as he spoke taking notice that Sasuke was standing hidden in the hallway listening in.

"Thanks troublesome. I got to get to the school the troublesome kids will be arriving soon. Thanks for the coke and for everything." Shikamaru stood giving Naruto a hug before taking his leave.

"Morning Sasuke, I didn't think you would be wakening up this early." Naruto said as he closed the door after Shikamaru left.

"Hn I woke up without you being next to me and I missed you." Sasuke said as he embraced Naruto wrapping his wings around him.

"Sorry I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep so I thought I would get up so you can sleep and then Shika showed up and needed to talk. But you need to remember to keep your henge on Sasuke I do have neighbors." Naruto said pulling Sasuke in a tight embrace before moving to the couch.

"Hn sorry I am not really comfortable with the henge on so I automatically take it off when we are indoors." Sasuke said while putting the henge on again.

"I know it isn't comfortable Sasuke and I am sorry, but on another note I think it is time you learned more about our vampire powers and vampire realm that you can not learn through my blood. I have some journals that I am going to let you read, but you have to make sure nobody reads these but you." Naruto pulled the books out from under the couch. Putting the dark red book in Sasuke's hands. "I removed the jutsu that I had place on it so you will be able to read more details and gain more knowledge without having peaces missing." Naruto smiled as he went to get dressed to go get items for breakfast taking notice that it was already seven in the morning.

"I will be back shortly I forgot to get breakfast things yesterday go ahead and relax or go back to bed I will be home soon." Naruto smiled as he ran out the door.

"Hn whatever." Sasuke said as he picked up the red book and opened it, and sat down with his feet up on the coffee table.

January 12, 2002

I woke up with my throat burning like hell and my body feeling like it was being dipped in molten lava this morning, I couldn't think I stood up and noticed that master Jiraiya was close by, I wanted to tell him to run but I when I opened my mouth the burning in the throat got even worst he was looking at me very calmly and I jumped at him it is like I wanted to sink my teeth in to his throat. He held me down while Tsunade pour some dark red stuff down my throat. Soon the burning and the heat eased up enough so I could think and talk. When I sat up she handed me a large forty-four ounce cut with some more dark red liquid in it. I downed it like there was no tomorrow. Then she filled it again and made me drink more. It took almost ten cups but I stopped downing it so fast. I finally was capable of asking what happened and Tsunade didn't say anything but she gave me a sad smile and left the room leaving master Jiraiya alone with me, he inhaled and told me Sasuke attacked me and actually all but killed me so he could go to Orochimaru for power. He told me that a vampire named Sora saw the whole battle and watched as Sasuke walked away from my body, she turned me in to a vampire to save my life? I was freaked out I felt like I couldn't breath when he told me that I was turned in to even a bigger monster then I was considered before. Master Jiraiya told me only him Tsunade and Sakura know about me being turned in to a vampire. He also told me the red liquid that the old hag was giving me was blood! Gods I thought I was going to be sick. The mere thought is still turning my gut. I guess I need to let this entire knowledge sink in well night or I guess I could say morning since it is already three am. I am starting a new journal tonight since I am still in the hospital and this is the only book I have on me right now. But I guess since I am starting a new life as of today so to speak I guess I should also start a new journal as well.

Naruto

January 13, 2002

I met Sora today. She is very pretty her hair is dark blue and her eyes are onyx kind of reminds me of Sasuke's eyes. After thanking her for saving my ass, I asked her to tell me why she saved my life. I was surprised at her answer. She said she saved me because her father had made a deal with some demon lords around the time Kyubbi was sealed in me that when Kyubbi dies he gains the power of Kyubbi and he can use the power to totally enslave the human race and make it so the sun will never shine on our planet again, because a dark smoke that he plans to use to completely engulf the sky turning it black instead of the beautiful blue it is. Thanks to her turning me in to a vampire her father will never gain the power of the nine-tailed fox. I found out she is a pure blood vampire, meaning both her parents are vampires she was born a vampire I think that is scary yet cool, vampire children age till they hit twenty in human years then their bodies so to speak freeze in time. They never age after their twentieth birthday. I think it is cool that I will age till I hit twenty but after that I quit aging. Well I start my vampire training tomorrow at dusk I don't know why but I am really looking forward to it.

Well night

Naruto

January 14, 2002

Today Sora showed me how to focus my new vampire energy to use moves that normally require chakra. Like the tree walking technique took me a couple of hours to learn. Then the water walking technique only took me an hour to learn. It is so amazing bad thing is that I crave blood a lot. Thankfully I have Sakura available to get me blood from the hospital. When I first was told that I have to drink blood I was disgusted by the thought of it. But after having a taste I can't seem to get enough blood. Sora said that in time I will learn to control my hunger for blood, I have noticed that when I thirst for blood my throat burns and my body feels like it is on fire. At the moment I am in a state between blood lust and blood thirst. I asked Sora what the difference was between the two she said blood lust I don't care who my target is as long as I get the blood. Blood thirst I crave blood but not to the extreme that I will attack anyone that is friend to me. She also said that there is an extremely thin line between the two so I have to be careful. Well got to get some rest so I can at least act normal during the daylight and not some sort of freak of nature.

Naruto

January 14, 2002

Sora took me to what I call the vampire realms. I will be spending a week here at least with her and her family. She is married to a half-breed who is very beautiful like her. Jenna is her name she has golden hair that goes down to the center of her back and crystal clear eyes, and their adopted daughter is Rin she has orange hair and green eyes that could put Sakura's eyes to shame. The family is really cool and the realms even better. It is like a hidden village, but a lot darker then a normal village the sun doesn't hit here as good as it does in the other villages. Of course the mountains block most of the sun. There are children running around and people who smile and greet you as they walk pass. I notice that their homes are a lot like ours in our village but they keep the drapes pulled closed during the sunny days and wide open at night. They don't sleep in coffins like I figured in fact pure bloods don't sleep. Also things like garlic and crosses don't harm our kind either which I am glad for since I love garlic in my ramen. I discovered that nothing can kill either half bread (which is what I am) or pureblood except direct sunlight exposer and that would take hours to kill one of us. So I am starting to enjoy being a vampire more and more. I also found out that I could gain the knowledge that anyone has in them by tasting their blood. It doesn't work if the person is human turning in to a vampire or in all human views dead and if the blood has been frozen like it is at the hospital the knowledge that the blood had is erased which is why I didn't gain any knowledge from the blood I have drank there. Well I am going to bed the damn sun is starting to rise.

Naruto

January 15, 2002

I got to meet Sora's father and mother. Her father has ice blue hair and blood red eyes; her mother has lime green hair and lilac eyes. Sora also has two younger brothers Ken and Chase. both are hot as hell! Chase took me on a tour as their father gave me an extremely cold welcome; their mother hugged me so tight that I thought my bones would brake. Ken has purple hair and pink eyes; Chase has dark green hair and orange eyes, like I said they are both hotter then hell. Chase told me that if I am severely sunburned to the point I pass out from it, a quick and easy way to heal is to have sex with someone and feed on them while you are getting it on, something about the blood flow when your fucking the shit out of someone or getting the shit fucked out of you ether way it heals the body so much faster. That is good to know considering I gave myself and extreme sunburn today and he showed me exactly how fast, fucking someone can heal your sunburn and replenish the energy. I got my first taste of topping and boy did I love it.

Well got to go

Naruto

Sasuke put the book down to get a drink. 'Hn So Naruto has had another lover that I didn't know about. For some weird reason I am okay with it don't know why, I should be pissed off to find that out but I am not. Hn It is interesting to read so many things here that he kept hidden from me.' Sasuke picked up the book and started to read again.

January 16, 2002

I was shown how to hunt pray (humans) with my vampire family, at first I felt ill at the thought of feeding off an human straight but Sora and Chase took me to a hidden village of the mist and had me feed off of ninja's there so I gained some new moves as well that I can already use. I think it is great now that I am more used to it. I plan to use these new abilities to get a hold of Sasuke and kick his ass all the way back to the Hidden Leaf.

Well got to run night

Naruto

January 17, 2002

Sora and Jenna took me out flying today it was cool and yet scary at the same time. Sora said it would take me a year to gain my wings but I have a year to train and learn how to fight with this new power and I will automatically learn how to put a henge on thanks to all the work I am putting in with my training so I can look human while I am under the henge. But I will have to be careful with my powers all the time. Well the flying was thrilling and I enjoyed the view of the world from so high up but I am going to bed now so good night.

Naruto

January 18, 2002

We went hunting again, this time I actually meet up with Itachi and I used him as my pray he didn't see me of course he was too busy being stuck in a jutsu that Jenna created. I noticed that different humans have different tasting blood. I am really starting to enjoy blood, but his left a tart taste in my mouth after I dropped him to the ground unconscious his knowledge was interesting yet made me want to puck. I found out he sold Sasuke to Orochimaru he gave him the knowledge he needed to make Sasuke fall under his mind control. What pisses me off even more is that he is thrilled he did it. If Sora and Jenna weren't pulling me away from him I would have killed him for that. I spent four hours after that betting the shit out of any tree I came across. Well now I am about to pass out most likely from Jenna using that sleep jutsu on me but night

Naruto

Sasuke dropped the book in total horror at discovering what Itachi did to him. 'He helped that bastard take control of my mind? He helped cause me to almost loose the best thing that ever happened to me? Damn it! Why the hell couldn't he just let me live my life? To be honest I have no idea if Itachi is alive or not, last I saw him he jumped off a cliff to escape the snake I summoned, but I never found his body.' He remembered reading somewhere in this book that Arkamaru knocked Itachi off an cliff, Sasuke picked the book back up silently praying he would find out if Arkamaru killed him or not.

January 19, 2002

Jenna took some time today to show me how to put different chakra moves in to pure vampire energy moves such as shadow clone. She said I did extremely well with it. Chase was watching the whole ordeal he said that I am unusually under control for a newborn vampire. He tried to kiss me but I pulled away, he asked me what is wrong and I told him about Sasuke, after I finished telling him, he pulled me in to a hug and said that if he could help me get Sasuke back he would give his life to do so as long as I am happy. I hadn't realized till then that I was crying, I ended up crying on him for almost two hours I was so embarrassed I didn't want to be considered weak yet I couldn't control my self. Chase didn't laugh at me or make fun of me he only said that it is okay to cry when you have a shoulder to lean on.

Well night

Naruto

'Good so Naruto didn't start dating another he just used the guy to learn how to heal after a sunburn through sex. Why does the fact he used a guy make me uneasy?' Sasuke took a drink of his coffee and went back to reading.

January 20, 2002

Chase took me out for training tonight. He showed me that I now have more speed then I did before and I can climb straight up a tree no problems and I don't have to use chakra or vampire energy either. I thought Lee running around was fast before I learned that I can run faster then that, I plan to challenge Lee when I return to the village maybe make him get a full makeover with Sakura and the girls giving it to him. That would be cool.

Well night

Naruto

January 21, 2002

Ken took me out training tonight he gave me a book of the first vampire to walk the earth to read. Come to find out the first vampire was a child of a leach demon and a human that is how the vampire race got started. The child was born very sickly and was given blood to keep it alive and the child started to grow stronger then anyone has ever seen before. The human who gave birth to the child was fed blood and bitten by the demon to keep alive. That is how the half blood race came around. Yuck who would want to be with a leach demon? The book spoke how the child kidnapped a human and turned her in to a half-breed like his mother and he forced himself on her till she bore his child what a sick bastard. After she bore six children for him he released her and she ran in to the sunlight and the sun burned her to death. He didn't even fuckin care I could not believe it. What a cold hearted jackass.

Well got to run

Naruto

January 22, 2002

Chase took me out training again tonight, he told me that vampires do what is called marking their mate, when a vampire chooses a person to be with for life they mark the person with their fangs in a special spot on the neck he pointed the spot out on my throat. He said that if you bite right there during your climax you mark the person as your mate. After a while the two become bonded to one another and they can share their power and thoughts with each other. Also they could fully bond to one another by sharing everything and holding nothing back during sex. As if I will ever let someone that close to my heart ever again after what Sasuke did to me.

Well got to go

Naruto

'Wow I hurt him more then I thought I did. He had no plans to take a mate because of what I did to him, but last night he did just that he took me as his mate, I remember him saying that he didn't know that I knew how to stake my claim with him a while back when I sank my fangs in to his neck. But I remember the surge of power I felt when I did, so after last night we became fully mated. Good now I am sure no one can ever touch him again.' Sasuke went back to reading the book taking notice that some dates were skipped again.

February 1, 2002

I got back to the Hidden Leaf three days ago but I was so busy trying to catch up with all my friends that I haven't had time to write what has been going on. Add training with Jiraiya and Sora to that list I don't have much time to do anything else. Today Sora showed me how to do Ice dragon. It is kind of like a jutsu but it requires energy not chakra and only a vampire can use it to perfection. Ice dragon will freeze your foes and then shatter them as it goes. I got to witness it first hand when I had a large group of Sound ninja attack me. I guess the snake needs to hold me hostage to get a stronger hold on Sasuke either that or he wants someone with my power to be his next host. I am glad to know Sasuke is still alive I look forward to getting a hold of the snake so I can personally cut his head off, I used ice dragon and watched as twenty men fell to my feet dead. Only problem was I didn't get to feed off the fuckers. It took me six hours to learn that move alone. Amazing how much more powerful it is compared to a normal ninja move. If a human did that move the dragon would kill them for learning a vampire move. So I have to make sure that Kakashi doesn't use his eye to learn the move from me. I don't want him to end up dead. The dragon looks like it was made of crystals it had no wings, but was like a giant lizard with ice sickles as claws and teeth, its body reflecting the light from the sun on to the ground and trees where little rainbows appeared. Its body could easily cover twenty feet.

Well got to run.

Naruto

February 3, 2002

Lady Tsunade created me a sun block that will prevent me from being sunburned to extremely bad. It is really nice but it slows down my healing process but I can deal with that. Now if only she can make some that doesn't smell like flowers.

Got to go Jiraiya is waiting

Naruto

February 7, 2002

Master Jiraiya and I have been training during the day and I am training with Sora at night. We have been moving from location to location so I am never sure what move Sora will work with me on, it depends on the area and all. Today she showed me how to do earth dragon. Like ice dragon it is kind of like a jutsu but it requires energy not chakra and only a vampire can use it without being killed. Instead of killing your target it grabs them and pulls them over half way in to the earth or trees making them suffer extreme pain but, it makes it so I can feed as well as soon as the battle is over with. So I gain the knowledge of the victims and the free meal ticket that I need. This dragon is little larger then Ice dragon and this one had a set of wings, his body at first glance seemed to be made of moss and grass, but a closer look said that his body was made of green scales that shine as if they were emeralds. It is a really cool move but annoying as hell when the target is screaming that I am not human. That is rude I am too human, at least I used to be. I miss Sasuke a lot. I will save him someday.

Got to go

Naruto

March 10 2002

Well I had another group of Sound assholes attack me. I have been training in a new vampire move so I got to try my new move called Fire dragon on them. I was thrilled to see how well it worked I had seventy sound ninja dieing or dead at my feet with in minutes. I took one who was dieing and feed off him it seems that Sasuke is slightly fighting back on the control the snake has on him and he hopes that using me would get his full corporation. I would rather die then allow myself to be used that way. Though it scares me at what would happen to Sasuke if he continues to fight I hope he does keep fighting at least I know he is still alive. Fire dragon has the body shape of earth dragon with the wings but her body at first looked like it was made of rubies but her whole body is made up of eternal flames the only time the flame goes out is if it dies. Fire dragon can go in to rain and water it has no effect on her but her power is weaker with the water. So it is cool and powerful.

Well got to go.

Naruto

April 13, 2002

I learned Lighting dragon today. Shit it is powerful. I literally destroyed seventeen acres of trees with that move. Luckily farmers seem pretty happy that I saved them some time so they can increase their farms faster. And Sora said that the lighting would help the soil grow better food. Lighting dragon is covered in yellow glass you can latterly see through her. From a distance she looks like she is part of the sun. Really cool move but I got to be really careful with it.

Got to run

Naruto

May 3, 2002

I learned thunder dragon today. I feel sorry for any one I unleash it on the sound of his roar alone can make you death don't ask about his bite. Instead of being killed you go brain dead if he attacks you. Nice, not even Lady Tsunade would be able to heal someone from that kind of damage.

Naruto

May 20 2002

I finally learned elemental dragon omen of death!! His body is made of onyx but he has the power off all the other dragons combined. He has red eyes and his wings extend about thirty feet alone. When he roars he kills his targets, when he bites them they disengage under his breath. Such amazing power. I am so thrilled. Though it made master Jiraiya freak out. Took me too long if you ask me. Also some good news is that I am finally in control of my thirst for blood. Though just the though makes my throat burn with thirst. I realized earlier today I no longer even think of myself as different from humans Sora said now that I am in control there is very little for her to teach me so I can start learning to fight with only master Jiraiya as my teacher.

September 17,2002

I found out from Sora today that Chase died at the hands of Orochimaru as if I wasn't pissed before hand. I thought about what he told me that my blood can become a poison to a human if a human gets my blood when they are not being turned so I decided I am starting to create a poison using my blood and the blood of the different dragons I can summon. I plan to use it against the Snake bastard when I find him.

I have started to gain my true form now my wings are slowly coming out and my hair is getting longer and changing to a blondish red. I also discovered that I could see in to the future. I see things that can happen to me or others I care about. I know someday Kiba and Neji as well as all the others are going to know about me being a vampire also I can see Sasuke becoming my lover again, but Jiraiya said that might be wishful thinking on my part. I agree I could be.

Well got to get a move on

Naruto

'More like he hit the nail on the head.' Sasuke smirked as he took a sip of coffee.

December 10 2002

On my travels with master Jiraiya I ran in to Kiba we both are suffering from being in heat and decided it would be mutually beneficial to the both of us to use each other to deal with our problems. Ouch Kiba bites hard. I wonder if that is what my victim feel when I sink my fangs in to their throats. No need to really care about that anyways but damn I wish the sun-block wouldn't slow down my healing process cause those scratches are painful.

Naruto

December 13, 2002

I had a run in with Itachi Uchiha again. I didn't want to fight him because I knew I would kill him, but he gave me no choice. He used his most powerful sharingan (the same one he used to fuck up Sasuke.) to fuck with my mind some and I ended up losing my control and taking my transformation to fight him. I really hate the sunlight right now because the sun burned the shit out of me. I thought I was going to die by either the sun or by Itachi's hands. Thankfully Kiba was still near by and saw the whole thing he had Arkamaru knock Itachi away from me. I found out later the Arkamaru knocked him off the cliff we have no idea if he survived or not. Kiba had dragged me to the shade and while he was doing it his hand got cut on my claws. Seeing that the blood healed my burn where it hit he poured his blood all over me. Since he saved my ass I told him everything. He said it was really cool and asked me to turn him someday. I said I would give it some thought. I like the idea of having him with me is extremely tempting. Hell I wouldn't mind turning all my true friends and starting my own vampire clan with them at my side. It sure as hell beats watching them grow old and die. I will think about that later on.

Well Kiba wants another go, so night.

Naruto

December 15, 2002

I found Itachi today he was washed up on the shore of the river, he was still alive, was is the key word here cause I didn't let him stay that way I decided to use him as a full out meal. His body will never be found and well his head Tsunade said that the bounty on his head is extremely high and I plan to collect on that bounty. Afterwards I went back to the hotel and discovered that I can activate the Uchiha bloodline trait the sharingan now. Not that I plan to let anyone else know that. I am starting to wonder if he fucked my mind up more then I thought when he hit me with the sharingan last battle, as I looked at his dead body I didn't feel the horror that I thought I would feel if someone actually died by my hands in fact I felt exactly the opposite I wanted to laugh I felt so pleased that I killed him by using my fangs and sucking him dry. It worries me that I can feel pleasure from killing him, I am going to ask Tsunade to have a look at my head when I turn in this bounty.

Got to go for now.

Naruto

'Itachi might have fucked Naruto's mind up? Explains a lot. Naruto killed him? Good but I wish he had told me that he did himself. Not by having me read his words on it. If he collected the bounty what the hell did he use the money on? And why is he living in the same apartment as before? I have a lot of questions I need to ask him when he gets home.' Sasuke stood to refill his coffee cup.

January 14, 2003

I have finally got my complete true form now and I think it is really cool. My wings extend about seven feet each way. My hair grows about midway down my back. The front of my hair ends up being red while the rest stays blond. My eyes are dark red and they glow when I get really hungry, or angry for that matter. Luckily I was trained to put on a strong henge that will continue to work even if I am knocked out. I kind of like the idea of striking fear in to others. I get what I want a hell a lot more easier.

Naruto

August 10 2005

Master Jiraiya and I stopped by the Hidden leaf again today to watch the trail of my former lover. I watched as he looked around the room and he looked so sad when he didn't see me. I was next to master Jiraiya in the very back of the room only the Hokage knew I was there. It looks like creating that poison was a waist of time since Sasuke killed the one I planed to use it on. All well I am going to keep working on it to perfect the most deadly poison known to mankind. What is weird is while watching Sasuke look around for me I saw him becoming a vampire don't know how that one will happen yet but I will stop it if I can. On another note master Jiraiya is taking me to the Suna to train under the sand siblings you know Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. It will be good for me in more ways then one. They already know everything about me being a vampire since Gaara helped Jiraiya bring me home after that battle with Sasuke. So I don't have to hide it and Gaara has it set up so I can get as much blood as I desire. Speaking of which I am starving got to go to get some blood from the hospital so later. Oh one more thing I am starting another journal to have with me when I am in the Suna.

Naruto

'Naruto did say he saw me becoming a vampire but I still don't get why he wanted to stop it? Not when he was already thinking about turning Kiba and his other friends.' Sasuke looked at the clock surprised at how long he had been reading 'Naruto should be home soon.'

**With Naruto**

"Hey Naruto. Good to see you man. You ran right pass me yesterday. Said something about Gaara being here and you took off running. Sasuke nodded to me but didn't say much. Want to go eat dinner tonight have the whole gang again?" Kiba smiled

"Hey Kiba sorry about running pass you yesterday I didn't expect to have Gaara be here when I returned and well you know how I am where Gaara is concerned. As for dinner tonight sure sounds good. How about we all meet up around seven? Our normal spot?" Naruto gave Kiba a hug. "How is Hinata? How is she dealing with carrying a child?"

"Yeah seven at our normal spot Ichiraku's will be good. Hinata is doing well, so is the baby. She is having her weird cravings sweet pickles with banana's and chocolate ice cream. This is why I am here now this damn early in the fuckin morning." Kiba grumbled as he and Naruto walked to the ice cream freezer.

"It is eight thirty in the morning Kiba normally your up and running all over the place." Naruto picked up some peanut butter and chocolate ice cream and Kiba grabbed just plain chocolate. As the two walked to the cashier Neji walked in and gave the two a wave. Naruto waved back but didn't say anything. "I will see you at seven Kiba. I got to run. Think you can spread the word?"

"Yeah I can other than a couple of small things I got to do today but I am free the whole day. What about you?" Kiba asked as he and Naruto head down the street.

"Well I got nothing really planed this morning but at noon I got training with Gaara. Well you know how long our training sessions last." Naruto smiled and waved by as he took off in to a run as soon as they hit Kiba's complex.

"Hey Sasuke I am back. I'll get breakfast started want to set the table?" Naruto said as he walked in the door.

"Hn sure." Sasuke stood putting the book down and started to get the dishes needed to set the table.

**During breakfast**

"Something on your mind Sasuke?" Naruto asked when he noticed that Sasuke was blocking their link.

"Hn yeah something is actually it is about the stuff I read in the book you gave me to read." Sasuke said while picking at his eggs.

"Okay well lets hear it." Naruto smiled as he finished his eggs and started on the hash browns.

**I would like to thank those who commented any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. I will update ASAP **

**Also I am looking for a beta if you are interested please let me know. **

**Don't forget I have a poll going on.**


	32. Being in heat and Training

**Heads up this is a remake of the story called Past Present and future. This has Boy X Boy Lemons in it so if you don't like don't read it. Also ****I am looking for a beta if you are interested please let me know. **

**Sasuke returns to the village only to find that Naruto has a new lover now he has to fight for the one he loves. But Naruto is not the same as he used to be. What dark secrets is he hiding? Can Sasuke win back the heart of his only true love?**

I own nothing in here, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!! Mainly Gaara items

_Whispering_

**Yelling**

_**FOX (KYUBBI) TALKING**_

"Naruto, I am very impressed that you were able to find a way to make such a strong poison. I am shocked to know that you didn't test it till you used it on Kabuto. But I think we may have found the most perfect way to interrogate prisoners that we plan to execute after we get the knowledge we need from them. Tell me would you happen to know how coherent Kabuto was during the whole ordeal? I will write up the appeal now and send it in to the counsel." "Well I am sure Gaara told you Naruto that a couple of months ago that I asked him out, well he gave me his answer when I asked again last week. He said yes that he would date me." 'Naruto's scent has been off I need to ask him about it. Itachi might have fucked Naruto's mind up? If he collected the bounty what the hell did he use the money on? And why is he living in the same apartment as before?' "About the stuff I read in the book you gave me to read." "Okay well lets hear it."

_Whispering_

_**Fox talking**_

**Yelling**

**Chapter 33**

**Being in Heat and Training**

"Hn do you often train without using your abilities?" Sasuke asked as he helped Naruto start the dishes.

"As often as I can. I learn new moves with out using my vampire abilities or the fox chakra than I train myself with the new move using only vampire energy." Naruto spoke as he put the pans in the hot water.

"Hn Sounds cool will you teach me to do that?" Sasuke grabbed a towel to dry the dishes that Naruto handed him.

"Yeah I have been teaching you how to do that already Sasuke. I showed you how to walk on water and up a tree using only energy I also showed you how to fight with only energy. That is really all you have to do, but some moves like Chidori are pure chakra moves and won't work using energy." Naruto said as he handed the pan to Sasuke.

"Hn I more meant that I would like you to train with me some more so I can master this using only energy and not chakra all the time." Sasuke said as he dried the pan.

"Yeah we can train for a bit today before I meet up with Gaara. And we can train tomorrow since I have no plans." Naruto said as he put the plates in the water.

"Okay. Um I think I am going to skip on going with you when you train with Gaara he didn't seem to invite me so I think it would be imposing if I just showed up. But if Neji shows up let me know will you I don't want him near you alone." Sasuke put the pans away as he spoke.

"Sure no problem. But Neji is not going to try anything on me with Gaara right there. Also he knows that I will tell Gaara and Gaara will always believe me over him." Naruto smiled as he handed a plate to Sasuke.

"Speaking of Gaara why couldn't I read his knowledge when I drank his blood?" Sasuke asked as he dried the plate.

"Because like me Gaara is a demon host and being a demon host stops vampires from accessing your knowledge without the host being fully willing and or half dead. Take me for an example, when Sora drank my blood I was almost dead my heart was going to slow to keep me alive. So she gained the knowledge from my blood and knew that I was the host to the fox and she fed me her blood to save my life. When I first let you feed on me I only let you access certain memories I could have blocked them from you completely but I chose not to. Gaara made the choice not to show his knowledge to you, but he has shared some with me. Since he knows I can relate to his pain." Naruto washed the last plate off.

"How about we finish talking on the couch?" Sasuke suggested as he hung up the towel.

"Sure I am going to grab a cup of coffee before I head in there though."

"Okay."

"So what else is on your mind?" Naruto asked as he took his seat next to Sasuke.

"Well in the book you said that you thought Itachi might have fucked up your mind did you ever get Tsunade to check you out?" Sasuke said the first thing that he could think of.

"Yeah I had her check me out. So to speak all Itachi did was fully awaken the darkness that has always been in my heart thanks to my treatment in the village. She said she had noticed that it was already awaking and it had worried her cause she wasn't sure if I would loose control and hurt a villager, after Itachi fully awakened it she didn't worry cause she said my mind sees it as justice when I feel pleasure from killing a person who would without thought kill me. I asked her to help me stop it but she refused, she said that it was better this way, she wouldn't have as much of a problem getting me to be a jonin and her heir for the title of Hokage from the counsel if I can kill my target without much fuss. Not long after that I became known as the most deadly ninja in our village." Naruto said as he took a sip of coffee.

"Hn okay I understand that point of view. Did you collect the bounty for Itachi's head?" Sasuke asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah I did. At first I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with that kind of money, but Shikamaru had a couple of suggestions though he didn't mean it that way. He told me how right after Tsunade took the place as fifth Hokage he suggested to her to have a medical specialist on every squadron she had told him that she had suggested that to the third and was told that the village doesn't have the money or the medical ninjas to do it. So I went and spoke to Tsunade and her assistant as well as Sakura and Hinata they agreed that if I had a building built they would teach others medical skills to help them become a medical specialist. Have you ever noticed the building under construction next to the hospital on the north side? Well that is the building that I paid to have done for the medical school.

The second suggestion is to have a dojo built for taijutsu only. Well I spoke to Guy sensei and Rock Lee they said they would love to have a chance to train other's to help improve or master there taijutsu skills. So I had a dojo built off to the east side of the village for it. Makes them two happy and it helps improve our ninja's in the village. I want to do what is best for my village. I also donated a large amount to the orphanage I lived in the dump I know how hard it is for the children that live there. Well I also put a large sum in a safe but I can't really explain what I plan for it so please don't ask." Naruto said with ease knowing that Sasuke was waiting to know what he did with the money as he took his cup to the sink.

"I see. Makes since I guess since you are the sixth Hokage. So Naruto did you bathe before I got up or do you still need to bathe?" Sasuke came up behind Naruto and started to lightly rub Naruto's back.

"I took a bath this morning when I woke up. Now anymore questions? If not how about you and me have some fun what do you think babe?" Naruto had turned and embraced Sasuke as he spoke. Smirking he lifted Sasuke off the ground bridal style and took him to the bedroom.

"Naruto you got to train with Gaara in two and a half hours. You will be too tired to train." Sasuke tried to object. Gasping as Naruto bit his throat.

"Sasuke quite worrying so much I will be fine. I need to fuck now." Naruto quickly yanked Sasuke's pants off and boxers. Quickly engulfing Sasuke's semi erect cock with his mouth.

"Ung Naruto. What the hell is up with you today? You haven't been this eager since you and I became a couple again." Sasuke panted, as he could feel his own need hit higher than normal.

"It is December Sasuke you know I go in to heat at this time of the year. I can't I can't control my desires right now. Please Sasuke just give me what I need I can't take it. I have to fuck." Naruto quickly striped off his pants as he spoke his voice heavy with need.

"Explains why your scent has been off lately. Get over here. I am not letting you have the control right now. Not with you being in heat." Sasuke quickly yanked Naruto to the bed and forced Naruto on to his back with his legs up around Sasuke's waist. Moving to grab the lube off the bed stand as soon as Naruto was on his back panting with need, not wasting a moment Sasuke lubed up his three fingers as he fixed Naruto's legs around his waist Sasuke quickly stuck one finger in.

Naruto's eyes opened wide as Sasuke slowly began to pump his finger in and out, shocked at the amount of desire that raced through him as Sasuke started increasing the distance each time he slipped his finger in. The need Naruto was feeling just grew when Sasuke slid a second finger in and began to stretch and scissor him.

Naruto's body shivered some when Sasuke withdrew his fingers and teased around his entrance again. The rest of his fingers lightly scraped Naruto's ass cheeks, electrifying his skin and leaving a burning sensation in its wake.

Sasuke kissed Naruto as he spread Naruto's legs, positioning himself at his entrance. Sasuke leaned in and kissed him again as he slid in the amazingly tight hole.

"Wow I can feel your need I never thought I would be able to feel it that way." He said softly feeling that amount of Naruto's pleasure. "Please move Sasuke." Naruto panted, looking Sasuke directly in the eyes. Sasuke nuzzled him and pulled out slowly. He pushed in a little differently and suddenly Naruto was seeing stars. Sasuke hit is prostrate dead on. His whole body shivered at the sensation.

Naruto moaned, his head buried back in the pillows. Sasuke just smirked as he thrust in again.

Sasuke propped himself up better, thrusting his cock into Naruto's ass, the skin making a wet slapping sound on contact. He grabbed Naruto's legs and put them up over his shoulders for better entrance holding them as he continued pounding into him before changing positions again. Sasuke placed his hands on either side of Naruto's head and pulled his Cock in and out of Naruto's tight hole. Naruto tilted his head to the side and moaned with every thrust. Sasuke removed his hands from either side of Naruto's head and placed them on his tan hips in a bruising grip. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's head.

**"Ah! Sasuke...harder!"**

Sasuke obliged and thrust his harder.

**"Faster!"**

He increased his pace faster, gaining more and more moans, pants, and whines from Naruto. Sasuke swooped his head down and sucked on Naruto's semi-erected nipple. Naruto tilted his head back and screamed out a moan, making Sasuke groan. Sasuke smirked at the way that screamed sounded so he started hitting a particular spot inside Naruto's ass.

"**Ah! Ah! Ah! Sasuke!"**

Sasuke continued to thrust his hips hard and fast, until he felt Naruto's cum spill all over his stomach, and some on his chest. He increased his speed, hitting Naruto's sweet spot again and again. He knew like this, he wasn't going to last too much longer. He pressed against Naruto's chest.

His hand reached between them and began to stroke Naruto's Harding member, his cum making it easier to pump as he fingered the slit with his thumb.

They were both beginning to sweat heavily, their breath becoming sharper.

Naruto was moaning loudly as Sasuke bit into his neck. His thrusts were becoming erratic as Naruto's nails scraped his skin, leaving long pink trails.

"**Sasuke! Sasuke**!" he called out as he came again onto their stomach and chests, his back arched off the bed his head thrusting in to the pillows baring his throat to Sasuke as he did so. "**Sasuke."**

"**Naruto**," Sasuke yelled out before sinking his fangs in to Naruto's arched throat as his hot seed released into the younger boy, filling the entrance up and leaking out onto the sheets in bursts. He gave a few more thrusts before he rested against Naruto, breathing heavily and smiling.

"Wow so are you always this passionate when you're in heat?" Sasuke smiled as Naruto had climbed on to him so they could make out.

"I guess. I never really thought about how much passion I use when I am in heat, as long as I get fucked when I need it I don't really care about anything else." Naruto smiled kissing Sasuke on the throat right before he bit down drinking some blood.

"Ah Naruto umm so good. If you are planning to keep your plans with Gaara you might want to get up and go before I _decide you're not leaving today_." Sasuke whispered the last part knowing that Naruto would know he was teasing.

"Much to my dislike your right I have to go. I will see you later." Naruto gave Sasuke one last kiss before he stood up and grabbed his clothes quickly putting them on.

**Training grounds number twenty-five**

"Hey Gaara sorry I am late." Naruto said as he appeared in front of Gaara.

"You're not late Naruto I am just a bit early for once. I am a little restless." Gaara looked at Naruto with a true smile on his face.

"Why are you so restless?" Naruto asked as he removed his jacket.

"Temari is in the hospital. She is having signs of pre labor. Lady Tsunade threw me out of the room told me to go relax or train. But I couldn't stay near the hospital. I am worried about her Naruto what if something goes wrong?" Gaara took his fighting stance, as did Naruto.

"Temari is strong she will be just fine. If she saw the way your fretting she would be laughing her ass off. The rest of the gang are meeting up for dinner tonight around seven how about you come and join us than you and I can go see her together?" Naruto smiled as Gaara aimed a kick at his head getting kicked in the thigh instead.

"Sounds good." Gaara worked to hit Naruto in the arm while trying to dodge Naruto's kick to the chest.

**Six thirty**

"We are supposed to meet up with the others at seven at our normal place. Meet you there Gaara?" Naruto was putting his jacket on.

"Yeah sounds great lady Tsunade said she would have someone get me if anything changes. I will see you at seven." Gaara teleported back to the hotel.

Naruto teleported home and showered and changed. Knowing Sasuke would meet him at Ichiraku's. Naruto finished getting dressed and headed out noticing that he had some time he chose to walk and not teleport.

Naruto noticed Neji walking in to Ichiraku's Naruto mentally called Sasuke 'Sasuke'

'What's wrong Naruto?' Sasuke asked through the telepathic link.

'Neji is here already. Please don't try to start anything with him. I know you two don't get along but I am not in the mood to try to break up any fights and with me being in heat my temper is a lot hotter than normal meaning I can lose my temper extremely easy.' Naruto coolly walked in to Ichiraku's spotting Kiba and Hinata right a way.

'I will behave but I will knock his block off if he pulls anything I still don't trust him. I know he still wants you. I am behind you now.' Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto as soon as he finished talking telepathically.

Neji walked over with Gaara. "Hey Naruto did you enjoy stealing Gaara for the day?" Neji spoke holding out his hand to Naruto.

Naruto smirked "Yeah I had a blast. So Gaara how is Temari any changes?" Naruto asked pretending not to notice Neji's extended hand.

"She is doing well they released her from the hospital, but she is on bed rest. No activity at all. I actually feel sorry for Shikamaru he is going to be living in hell till she has that baby. Let's sit down. Hello Lady Hinata how are you and your little one doing?" Gaara smiled at Naruto than turned to address Hinata as Naruto took a set next to Sasuke who sat next to Hinata. Gaara quickly took his set next to Naruto forcing Neji to sit next to Kiba across from Sasuke

As everyone ordered Neji surprised everyone by ordering sake for himself. Naruto leaned towards Gaara "_watch it with him drinking he can't hold liquor at all two cups he'll be flat wasted."_

Gaara nodded to Naruto, Sasuke quickly took a drink of his dr. pepper to hide his snicker. 'Lightweight'

**After dinner**

Gaara was supporting Neji on one arm. Naruto and Sasuke stood side by side. Ino and Choji stood next to Naruto and Sasuke. Kiba had his arm wrapped around Hinata tightly. Sakura and Lee were standing next to them. Lee looked a little annoyed at Kiba since Kiba kept snaring at everyone.

'The heat is affecting him pretty bad this year.' Naruto told Sasuke mentally.

'I noticed. Shit he stinks when he is in heat.' Sasuke complained mentally.

'Only to you. Much to my dislike the fact that I am in heat as well makes the smell arousing to me.' Naruto said feeling very annoyed.

"Well I better get him home than I am going to the hotel before I have Shikamaru call me asking me to help with his girl." Gaara let go of Neji as he moved forward to give Naruto a hug. "Come see me tomorrow after you and Sasuke finish training. You know how to locate me." As Gaara took a step back leaving Naruto's side Neji moved forward shoving Naruto in to the wall behind him and forcefully kissed Naruto.

Naruto froze for a second than moved his knee up fast and hard hitting Neji in the crotch. "Don't you ever kiss me again." Naruto snarled as Neji stumbled backwards a few steps grasping his crotch.

"You liked it slut. You always like it when I kiss you hard. I know you want to fuck…" Neji didn't get to say anything else before Naruto punched him in the jaw knocking him to the ground on his back.

"You know I didn't think there was anything you could do or say to make me really hate your guts but you just proved me wrong. Drunk or not I don't give a damn you ever touch me again I will personally cut your dick off and shove it down your throat." Naruto watched as Neji stood up and moved towards him when Gaara put Neji in a sleeper hold.

"I am sorry about that Gaara. I should have expected that from him but to be honest I though he would try to fuck you in the open not me since the two of you are dating." Naruto looked Gaara in the face as he spoke.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Naruto. He however is going to have a lot of ass kissing to do before I forgive him for daring to touch you like that when he is with me let alone calling you a slut. His move might have cost him our relationship. I know he is drunk and that is the only thing keeping me from saying it is over. But weather I stay with him or not depends on how much ass kissing he does without complaint." Gaara spoke with such venom in his voice that almost everyone backed away.

Everyone quickly made their good byes and soon the only ones still standing together were Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto, Neji on the ground still unconscious.

"Between us only if I can find a way to hurt Neji emotionally as bad if not worst than he hurt me I will do it." Gaara grumbled as he gave Naruto a soft hug nodded to Sasuke as he picked up Neji to dump off at his apartment door. (Not his bedroom)

"Let me know if I can help in any way Gaara." Naruto said as he released Gaara from the hug.

Gaara just nodded as he left Naruto and Sasuke to walk home.

"Come on Sasuke lets get home." Naruto took Sasuke's hand as they walked down the street.

"Which home do you want to go to yours or mine?" Sasuke asked as they passed a couple of ANBU as they walked down the road.

"Yours doesn't have any food there does it?" Naruto asked

"You just ate don't tell me your hungry again." Sasuke looked at Naruto shocked to think he was hungry again.

"No I am not hungry, but I will be at breakfast time." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Your right my place doesn't have anything so your place again tonight and sometime tomorrow I will have to go shopping." Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand tightly for a second as they walked back to the apartment.

"By the way Sasuke thank you for letting me deal with Neji and not killing him yourself." Naruto smiled.

"I didn't get a chance you had him on the ground before I could move. I trust you not to do anything to hurt me Naruto." Sasuke looked at the ground as he spoke.

"Sasuke what is wrong? You seem distracted." Naruto asked as he opened the door to the apartment.

"Nothing is wrong. I am surprised that I didn't kill Neji when he started saying those things to you. But other than that nothing is really wrong." Sasuke smiled at Naruto.

"I can feel your hiding something Sasuke, but I won't push the issue. When your ready to talk to me you know I will be willing to listen just promise me you won't let whatever is on your mind control you. I mean emotionally not mentally I know nothing can control your mind now. I trust you babe. If whatever it is gets to much to bare tell me I will help and you know I will understand." Naruto kissed Sasuke on the lips "Lets go to bed love."

"After everything we did earlier you want more?" Sasuke teased as they walked to the bedroom.

"Actually no Neji kind of ruined my mood. Sorry baby." Naruto striped to his boxers and climbed in bed next to Sasuke.

"I understand. I am worn out my self." Sasuke kissed Naruto and pulled Naruto into his embrace. "Good night my love"

"Good night Sasuke." Naruto smiled as he snuggled closer to Sasuke.

**Dream sequence starts **

_**(1)**_ '_I can't wait to suck the blood right out of Gaara's wrist, but wow, wait a minute. Oh Naruto, you look so incredible and I can feel your blood lust. It is as powerful as my own. Oh, and Gaara, the way you slowly tilt your head the side is so enticing. Oh, there he goes...gods he looks hot when his fangs extend. We both desire Gaara's pale skin and  
the sweet prize that flows beneath the surface. I'm not jealous. I am surprised at myself, but I'm not. Wow. Awesome. ...Naruto, oh Naruto, when you look at me like that I just, I just...'_

'And then Sasuke dug his fangs deep into Gaara's flesh and he was NOT gentle about it... and Gaara really seemed to like it. Mmm and the blood trickling down his chin was  
an exact match to the hair partially blocking my view. He was so hot; I didn't know what I wanted more, the blood itself, or the experiencing of watching Sasuke feed on my dear Gaara. I wanted to ravage Gaara's body and it was all because of Sasuke smoldering purple gaze.'

**Dream sequence ends**

Naruto shot awake his breathing coming in pants. Sweat dripping from his skin. 'What the hell my boxers are wet…. "Damn it!"

"Naruto what happened are you okay?" Sasuke asked as he sat up looking over at his lover.

"It was an accident... it hasn't happened in a really long time..." Naruto grumbled as he adjusted the remains of his morning wood.

"What was an accident? What hasn't happened in a really long time?" Sasuke asked as Naruto climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom.

"Don't worry about it." Naruto yelled from the bathroom where he turned on the shower.

Sasuke climbed out of bed and followed his lover to the bathroom. "Naruto what is it? You can tell me." Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto from behind before he could climb in the shower.

"I haven't had a wet dream since you and I got back together. Let alone actually cum in my sleep." 'What is worst is I haven't thought of him that way not since I got back with Sasuke. Why would I dream about that kind of thing?' Naruto accidentally communicated telepathically.

"Naruto who was the dream about? Who ever it is seems to be bothering you." Sasuke pulled Naruto so he was facing him.

"I it was about y you. A and g Gaara." Naruto blushed the color of a tomato as Sasuke looked at his face.

"Naruto have you ever given any thought to a threesome?"

**(1) Written by Purvy Sage. And again I would like to say thank you for giving me the idea and perfect way to word it. **

**I would like to thank those who commented. Any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. Also I am doing a poll on what my next story should be about. I am looking for a Beta if you are interested please let me know. **


	33. Babies and threesomes

**Heads up this is a remake of the story called Past Present and future. This has Boy X Boy Lemons in it so if you don't like don't read it. Also ****I am looking for a beta if you are interested please let me know. Hey I redid this lemon in this chapter. I got to thinking it wasn't as good as I would like to have it so I am retrying it.**

**Sasuke returns to the village only to find that Naruto has a new lover now he has to fight for the one he loves. But Naruto is not the same as he used to be. What dark secrets is he hiding? Can Sasuke win back the heart of his only true love?**

I own nothing in here, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!! Mainly Gaara items

_Whispering_

**Yelling**

_**FOX (KYUBBI) TALKING**_

"I will write up the appeal now and send it in to the counsel." "Temari is in the hospital. She is having signs of pre labor" Neji moved forward shoving Naruto in to the wall behind him and forcefully kissed Naruto. "Between us only if I can find a way to hurt Neji emotionally as bad if not worst than he hurt me I will do it." "It is December Sasuke you know I go in to heat at this time of the year. I haven't had a wet dream since you and I got back together. Let alone actually cum in my sleep." 'What is worst is I haven't thought of him that way not since I got back with Sasuke. Why would I dream about that kind of thing?' "Naruto who was the dream about? Who ever it is seems to be bothering you. It was about you. And Gaara." "Naruto have you ever given any thought to a threesome?"

**Chapter 33**

**Babies and Threesomes **

"Sasuke to be honest yeah I have thought of threesomes when I am in heat. But I have never given it much thought when I have been with someone seriously." Naruto said making breakfast.

"Naruto do you remember how you said that you knew something was on my mind but I wouldn't tell you? I guess I kind of got aroused watching the way your fangs extend when you were getting ready to feed off of Gaara. I guess I got aroused because I think Gaara is dangerous and he is actually someone who can truly get off on pain. I have always wanted to be dominating to you but I am scared that I would hurt you. I know now with you being a vampire and being merged to the fox you would most likely be able to handle me but at the same time I don't want to risk hurting you." 'God that did not come out right.' Sasuke was setting the table mentally kicking himself for not wording that better.

"It's alright Sasuke, I understand what you mean. I will admit that I wouldn't mind trying a threesome with you and someone else I just don't know if I want Gaara to be that someone else. I just well I think I am more afraid that you well um…" Naruto was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Sakura what's up? You're up a little early it is only six in the morning." Naruto said as he opened the door wider so she could come in. not thinking about what he and Sasuke were wearing.

"Naruto, Gaara wants to talk to you as in now, but you might want to get some pants on and not just your boxers." Sakura smiled as both Naruto and Sasuke went red. Naruto yelped as he ran to the bedroom Sasuke not far behind. Sakura felt something wet on her upper lip and realized that she had a nosebleed. 'Damn I am not supposed to find him hot when the hell did he gain all that muscle? He looks like he could kick Lee around.' Sakura straitened up and when in to the kitchen, when both boy's returned to the kitchen where she was flipping the pancakes.

"Eat first. No since on going hungry. He is at the hospital with Temari and her twins. Shikamaru was hospitalized himself because he passed out and hit a table so when he wakes up he is going to have one hell of a headache." Sakura smiled as she noticed Sasuke pull out another plate for her.

"Temari had her baby? That is great. How is she doing? How is the baby doing? Wait did you say twins? Shit poor Shikamaru is in trouble having two to look after." Naruto spoke out as he poured the juice and offered Sakura coffee.

"Yeah she had her baby. One boy and one girl. All three of them are doing well. Yeah I said twins. If Shika didn't want the trouble than he should have kept his dick in his pants like it belongs." Sakura snapped as she set the plates on the table.

"I agree. Listen Sakura if you want to rest here before you report in to the Hokage you can while we are with Gaara. Thanks for finishing breakfast for me. I had forgotten that I didn't get fully dressed this morning." Naruto smiled as he started to wash the dishes while Sasuke finished getting dressed.

"Thanks I think I will take you up on that offer and take a nap on the couch since I don't want to be in your bed." Sakura smiled as she pulled a spare blanket out of the hall closet.

"Okay take care Sakura. See you later." Naruto opened the door as he and Sasuke left.

**Hospital **

Knock. Knock

"Come in."

"Hey Temari congratulations." Naruto walked in and hugged Temari as he noticed where Gaara was sitting. "M morning g Gaara." 'Shit I am stuttering.' Naruto hugged Gaara praying that Gaara would not notice the stuttering or the blush that he was sure he had on his face.

"Morning Naruto, Sasuke good to see you as well. Thank you Naruto for the congratulations. These little ones were giving me hell." Temari held out her child dressed in light purple to Naruto. "Just so you know you're both the godfathers of both of them." Temari smiled as she noticed Naruto smile and take the child.

"Both? You mean Sasuke and I? So what is this little ones name?" Naruto asked as he looked at the sleeping child in his arms keeping his eyes averted as Temari fixed her shirt since she had been feeding them.

"Actually you are going to name them both. Shika and I both think we owe you that much since you was able to talk Gaara in to letting me move here. The one you are holding is the girl." Temari enjoyed the look of pure shock on Naruto's face.

"Um okay I guess." Naruto returned his eyes back to the little girl sleeping in his arms.

"Ah good brat you're here finally now has Temari told you her little surprise?" Tsunade spoke as she walked in the room.

"About me naming the kids yeah she just told me." Naruto looked back down for a minute and smiled.

"Mimiko for this little one." Naruto looked at Temari to make sure she was okay with it. Smiling as he noticed the huge smile on her face.

Allowing Gaara to take Mimiko from his hands Naruto took the boy from Temari's out stretched hands. Looking down at the little boy dressed in red noticing the black hair just barely showing. Remaining silent for another few minutes. "Minato for this one. I bet he will be a handful if he is anything like his mother." Naruto smiled at Temari.

"Yeah I agree. But I also hope that both of them have my fighting spirit and not Shikamaru's." Temari warped her arms around Naruto as he handed Minato back to her.

"Nice names brat." Tsunade said as she wrote the names down and walked out. "Oh Naruto later today I need you to come to the office. I have something I will like to speak to you about." She said as she left the room.

"Well I am tired you three so get out. Oh Naruto please put Minato in his crib right beside Sasuke and move it over here after Gaara gets the hell out of the way. Gaara hand Mimiko to me so I can feed her again so the three of us can sleep. Now get out." Temari smiled as she spoke.

**At the hotel**

"Um Sasuke do you mind if I talk to Naruto in privet for around ten minutes?" Gaara asked keeping his eyes from Sasuke's view.

"Um okay. I will be back in fifteen I am going to make sure Sakura gets up in time for work." Sasuke gave Naruto a kiss and walked out. 'Think about what I spoke to you about this morning.'

'Right' "So Gaara what did you want to talk to me about?" Naruto smiled at Gaara but was highly annoyed at Sasuke for his comment.

"Naruto I am not sure how to word what I want to say so please don't be mad if it comes out wrong. After what Neji did to you last night and what he said as I dropped him at his door I know I truly want to hurt him emotionally worst than he hurt me." Gaara paused to take a breath.

"That is understandable Gaara I don't blame you one bit. Have you thought of a way to hurt him that emotionally yet?" Naruto moved so he was sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"Um yeah I think I know how to do it, but I need yours and the Uchiha's help in order to do it. But I don't want the Uchiha to try to kill me." Gaara stopped there silently hoping Naruto would be okay with what he was planning to ask of Naruto.

"Okay if you need Sasuke's help to why did you send him off and why would you think Sasuke will try to kill you?" Naruto asked a bit confused.

"I wanted to find out if you would be okay with it before I even tried to bring it up to him, and what I am planning on asking of you two would most likely get anyone else hit or killed, I just pray that if you two are not interested that you will just say it." Gaara stopped to move himself in a more comfortable position.

"Okay. Now what is the plan?" Naruto acknowledged the emotions he felt as Gaara moved towards him.

"I um well you see I um I well. IwantNejitocatchthethreeofushaveingsex." Gaara spoke out a bit rushed as he felt his heart pounding in his chest.

"Um okay can you repeat that a bit slower? I couldn't understand." Naruto hesitantly asked.

"Um I said that I want Neji to catch the three of us having sex." Gaara closed his eyes so he couldn't see the look on Naruto's face.

"Um I can see why you think that would hurt Neji emotionally, but are you sure you would want to hurt him that way? You could loose your relationship with him for something like that." Naruto couldn't help but ask.

Gaara opened his eyes in shock. "Yeah I know I am risking my relationship with him by wanting this, but I honestly don't care, I may find him attractive, but I don't love him Naruto, you have known, hell you have felt my love for you. I admit that maybe someday I might be able to fall in love with him as for now though I still love you and to be honest I doubt that will change. He has known that you and I have been lovers before and well he has always been very jealous of that fact plus, he is pissed that he lost you to Sasuke and me. He also believes that Sasuke and I have been lovers for a while. I know that having him catch the three of us would be worst then me telling him it is over. It was already a slap to the face when he had lost you to Sasuke, but him seeing me with you both will be a lower blow." Gaara waited for Naruto to respond.

Naruto stood up and went to the cooler unsure of what to say.

"I plan to make sure he knows that I had the two of you take me both ways." Gaara now wasn't sure what to expect.

"You mean you plan to make sure he either walks in on us or having someone complain about the amount of noise we made to him." Naruto smiled knowing Sasuke had heard the major part of it.

"Well yeah. I guess that is the right way to word it. Would the two of you help me with it?" Gaara heard Sasuke knock got up and walked to the door half Sasuke to hit him as soon as the door is opened.

'Well Naruto how about it .I think it might be enjoyable for the three of us.' Sasuke asked Naruto as he walked in enjoying the warmth of the room. Nodding his head at Gaara as he walked to Naruto.

'It would be enjoyable for the three of us. But you really have a jealous streak and you can barely handle seeing Gaara hug me without wanting to bashing his face in.' Naruto spoke telepathically to Sasuke as he opened the can of green tea.

'I would be able to control my jealous streak since; I would be part of it as well. Also it would benefit the three of us. You're in heat and you can use much more power and strength with Gaara. Gaara wants help on making Neji pay for what he did. It is not like you could say no without feeling guilty so skip the damn guilt, I want to help with that as well because of what Neji said to you last night.' As he opened a can of peach green tea Sasuke moved to the bed sitting so he was right behind Naruto.

"I guess we can do it, but how would we arrange it so Neji would catch us?" Naruto spoke feeling Sasuke wrapping his arms around his waist as small kisses were trailed down the back of the neck and throat.

"That won't be too hard I know exactly what time he will show up. It is now eleven fifteen in the morning Neji will be heading over here at eleven thirty he will show up at noon. He always shows up at noon. Which is why he was annoyed about us training yesterday because of the time." Gaara smiled his true smile at Naruto causing Sasuke to shiver and hide behind Naruto a bit.

"Um okay. Are sure you want this right now Gaara? I mean you know I'm in heat and bad." Naruto looked down a little uncomfortable with the idea.

"Yes I am sure Naruto. To be honest I rather it when you are in heat you are more powerful and dangerous when you are in heat then when you are not. I know I can trust you Naruto and since you trust Sasuke I will give him my trust as well." Gaara smiled and leaned forward to kiss Naruto on the lips.

As Gaara kissed Naruto his fingers tangled in his blond hair. Sasuke smirked as he just watched Naruto kiss Gaara back the way he kissed any of his lovers with too much passion and total abandon, using everything—lips, tongue, fangs—in every conceivable way to dominate, to derive and give as much pleasure in the act that he was capable of.

Gaara's kisses were hot and feral and wet and, left Naruto breathless, senses and sensations blazing and sparking along his nerves like solar flares. The wild entanglement of lips and tongues was appallingly erotic. Sasuke silently moaned as he felt Naruto's need spike through their link. He took notice that there is something different about the feeling more powerful more dangerous almost as if it is more then just Naruto's need he could feel at the moment.

Sasuke pushed Naruto off Gaara to get a taste of the red head him self, he kissed in such a reverent way that it momentarily made Gaara curious as to whether or not the little vampire might have actually had true feelings towards him. But Gaara was no fool and knew well the difference between love and lust. Sasuke's love was obvious, however, but none of it was directed towards him. For him, though, a kiss seemed to be a slow and deliberate thing, something to be perfected, enjoyed to the absolute fullest.

Naruto grinned as he watched Sasuke kiss Gaara, feeling Sasuke's own lust for the red head increase while Sasuke fought to dominate the kiss. While Sasuke wondered just what type of training Gaara had to have learned such techniques as he finally admitted defeat as Gaara dominated the kiss.

Removing his shirt Gaara grabbed Naruto as soon as his head was out of the shirt. Kissing him with all the passion he could manage. Naruto gasped as the kiss started, but quickly took control of the kiss his tongue dancing lewdly around the demon host's mouth.

Following Naruto's move Sasuke removed his top and allowed his fangs to show as he pushed in-between Naruto and Gaara again kissing Naruto lightly and move to Gaara. Sasuke rested his hand lightly on the back of Gaara's head to keep it in place as his tongue pushed past his lips to explore the welcoming cavern they concealed. The other hand exploring cautiously.

Between the two of them, Gaara had found himself overwhelmed in a most delightful way. Gaara being unsure of what to do he decided to have Naruto and Sasuke lead. Let himself be led. Let himself be touched. Let himself borrow a little of the abundant emotion that lay so thickly between the two of them. Let himself experience what it could be like to have this, a bond, a tie, to truly have someone, to have genuine devotion, a sense of commitment…

Naruto moved behind Gaara slowly obviously planning to top Gaara. 'Is Gaara good at topping Naruto?' Sasuke asked as he noticed that Naruto wanted to top.

'Hell yeah he is. I just like to top him when I am in heat because I have the ability to use my true strength without having to worry about hurting him.' Naruto smirked at Sasuke's nod and started kissing Gaara's throat.

Gaara taking notice removed his pants and made quick work of Sasuke's pants as well shocked to know that he had been going commando. Gaara pushed Sasuke on to his back as he slid his mouth all over Sasuke's chest and stomach quickly engulfing Sasuke's thick cock with his mouth.

Gaara smirked when he heard Sasuke moan, his trembling hands explored every inch of Sasuke's bare torso, running over the smooth, hot skin. Gaara sat up even more, leaning into Sasuke's chest, raising his head slightly to gain a height advantage. He moved so that he was straddling Sasuke's hips, his legs spread wide and his knees on either side of Sasuke.

Sasuke moaned against Gaara's lips. Their hard erections were pressed together, Gaara sitting right in his lap. "Mmm… feels so good," Gaara moaned against Sasuke's neck. He moved his hips downward, grinding himself into Sasuke's hard cock. He spread his legs even wider, pushing as much as himself as he could into the boy beneath him.

Shit yes!" Sasuke gasped feeling Naruto watching them feeling Naruto's need and lust building higher then he ever felt before. He clawed at Gaara's back, scratching the skin and leaving a trail of blood in it wake. "Fuck Gaara," he panted, meeting his thrusts. Sharp bolts of pleasure rocketed through them as they moved against each other.

Naruto enjoyed watching the two slightly jerking himself as he watched allowing his lust and need build to levels almost as high as when he first went to bed with Kiba. Finally he decided that he couldn't take it anymore he had enough watching and he wanted to have more now. Gaara felt Naruto's fingers enter him. Gaara's breath hitched slightly at the uncomfortable feeling.

Gaara placed his hands on either side of Sasuke's head and Gaara move his hips down ward and pushed him self in to Sasuke.

Sasuke tilted his head to the side and moaned with every thrust. Taking notice that it seems that he couldn't control his own emotions and needs with Naruto and Gaara this close together with him. Gaara removed his hands from either side of Sasuke's head and placed them on his pale hips in a bruising grip. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Gaara's head.

Gaara was moving his hips slowly so that he was thrusting into Sasuke and onto Naruto's fingers. It was a weird but pleasurable sensation. 'Naruto please.' Gaara moaned telepathically, 'Naruto? How the hell did he do that?' Sasuke questioned as Naruto quickly prepared Gaara and Gaara gasped when Naruto's erection entered him fully.

"You okay?" both Naruto's and Sasuke asked. Gaara nodded. It was definitely a wonderful feeling to be inside and filled up. 'I will explain later. Putting it mildly Gaara has some vampire traits he received from me. And communicating telepathically is one of the traits; you most likely can feel Gaara's needs and lust because of it. I will explain in more detail later.' Naruto replied telepathically as he started to speed up on his thrust adding more strength and digging his claws in to Gaara's hips. 'Okay but I expect a full explanation later on.' Sasuke demanded while trying to stay coherent. While Gaara was having trouble breathing the feeling was so intense. Gaara rolled his hips slightly and groaned when Naruto hit his prostate. Both Naruto and Sasuke responded with a small thrust of their hips. All three let out a pleasure filled groan and started thrusting. They worked out a good rhythm

"Ah! **Gaara...harder!"**

Gaara obliged and thrust his harder.

**"Faster!"** Gaara yelled out to Naruto

Naruto nodded and he increased his pace faster, adding more strength and biting to draw blood, pushing Gaara harder in to Sasuke gaining more and more moans, pants, and whines from Sasuke and Gaara. Gaara swooped his head down and sucked on Sasuke's semi-erected nipple. Sasuke tilted his head back and screamed out a moan, making Gaara groan. Gaara liked the way that screamed sounded so he started hitting a particular spot inside Sasuke's ass.

**"Ah! Ah! Ah! Gaara!"** Sasuke yelled out as he fought to keep his senses.

**"Damn it Naruto...harder!"** Gaara couldn't help but half way beg Naruto smirked as he added his vampire power and strength to his thrusts.

Sasuke let out a yell as he came grabbing Gaara and biting down on his neck as quickly as possible. . Gaara soon followed and shot his load into Sasuke's ass, but continued to move in a slow steady pace As Naruto continued to thrust his hips hard and fast, three more thrust and he spelt his seed in Gaara leaning down he also bit into Gaara's neck.

After a few minutes Sasuke slowly turned his head and smirked at Gaara. Gaara smiled and dipped his head and captured Sasuke's lips for a kiss.

As soon as Gaara released Sasuke's lips Naruto pushed himself fully in to Gaara as he pressed his own lips to Sasuke. Than moved to kiss Gaara despite the uncomfortable position.

"That was awesome." Naruto said as he caught his breath.

"Hell yeah it was." Both Sasuke and Gaara agreed. Naruto moved to lie down beside Sasuke.

Gaara moved to lie on Naruto's other side both sides of his neck had streams of blood leaking from bite and claw marks made by both Naruto and Sasuke.

**Slam**

The three of them jumped as the door to the hotel room slammed shut. The three of them felt Neji's chakra signature leaving the area fast. But what confused them was they could feel a presence outside the hotel door. Getting up Gaara quickly dressed and went to see who else was out there. Looking over at the others before he opened the door noticing both Sasuke and Naruto covered up. Opening the door Gaara saw that Kiba was passed out in front of the door. Picking him up Gaara brought him inside.

**Three hours later**

"I still can't believe Neji fucken hit me like that." Kiba complained as the four walked back to the hospital together.

"So how did you end up outside the room door anyways?" Gaara hoped to change the subject.

"Well Tsunade wanted to see Naruto and Temari wanted to see you Gaara and said that Naruto was with you so I went to the first place I could think of since I knew you would not be at the training grounds today since it is too sunny out. I noticed that Neji was standing in the doorway just staring. So I looked in myself and saw the three of you in a really hot position and I smiled at the view I got. Neji backed up and looked at me he didn't say anything he fucken punched me out." Kiba moved the ice pack he had on his head as they continued to walk.

"Okay well I better get to the Hokage I will meet you at the hospital afterwards Gaara." Naruto waited for Gaara to nod before taking off towards the tower with Sasuke in tow.

'Naruto now that we are not so busy explain to me how he ended up gaining some vampire traits.' Sasuke demanded.

'I will explain when I don't have a lot on my mind. At the moment I need to get to the Hokage's office and then I want to hit the hospital to see Temari and the babies plus I want to see how Shika is doing. Not to mention I want to feed again.' Naruto ended the conversation by closing the link and speeding up.

'Damn it! why does he do that? Why won't he tell me? Gaara isn't a full vampire also is he?'

**Hokage's Office**

Knock, knock

"Come in."

"Hey you wanted to see me?" Naruto said as he entered the room.

"Yeah. As I stated I sent the appeal to the counsel, and they gave me a reply late last night." She stopped to take a drink of sake' "They agreed to test the poison on a prisoner already put on death row. However Naruto, they want you to be the one to work with Ibiki and inject the poison in to the prisoner and be the one to study and observe the prisoner as the poison takes effect." She looked to Naruto watching for any type of reaction.

"Sigh the counsel is so sadistic I swear they love to see how far they can push me. Very well. When do I meet Ibiki?" Naruto enjoyed the look on Tsunade's face as he said that.

"You will meet Ibiki at dusk tomorrow." She said as she took notice that Sasuke was in the room as well.

"Understood." Naruto turned and left with Sasuke on his heel.

**I would like to thank those who commented. Any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. Also I am doing a poll on what my next story should be about. I am looking for a Beta if you are interested please let me know. **


	34. Adding to the family

**Heads up this is a remake of the story called Past Present and future. This has Boy X Boy Lemons in it so if you don't like don't read it. Also ****I am looking for a beta if you are interested please let me know. **

**Sasuke returns to the village only to find that Naruto has a new lover now he has to fight for the one he loves. But Naruto is not the same as he used to be. What dark secrets is he hiding? Can Sasuke win back the heart of his only true love?**

I own nothing in here, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!! Mainly Gaara items

_Whispering_

**Yelling**

_**FOX (KYUBBI) TALKING**_

"Temari had her twins, Shikamaru was hospitalized because he passed out and hit a table" 'I will explain later. Putting it mildly Gaara has some vampire traits he received from me. And communicating telepathically is one of the traits; you most likely can feel Gaara's needs and lust because of it. I will explain in more detail later.' 'Gaara isn't a full vampire also is he?' "The counsel agreed to test the poison on a prisoner already put on death row. However Naruto, they want you to be the one to work with Ibiki and inject the poison in to the prisoner and be the one to study and observe the prisoner as the poison takes effect. You will meet Ibiki at dusk tomorrow"

**Chapter 34**

**Adding to the family**

"Sasuke sit down on the couch and I will try to explain how Gaara ended up with vampire traits." Naruto said as he finished breakfast, after they left the tower last night Sasuke took off on Naruto only to show up while Naruto was eating breakfast.

Sasuke sat down "I want to know how he ended up being able to do that." Sasuke said jealousy dripping from every word.

"Oh I will tell you." Anger worming its way in to Naruto's voice. "During a sparring match over three years ago I successfully punched Gaara in the mouth, but his teeth scraped me and drew blood he got my blood in to his mouth. As you read in my book my blood is either a poison or a savior. Since Gaara was not in any life threating danger when my blood went in to his mouth it became a poison I had to alter it so where it was not a threat to him but I couldn't turn him either so I did what is called a blood bond with him. I did it to protect him it is no different then me turning Kiba or Sakura later on to keep them with me as part of my clan." Naruto stopped as he felt Sasuke's anger flaring up. 'Now what is he pissed about?' he wondered to himself

"**No! Naruto you are mine I don't want to share you with anyone else this way. I only want it to be you and me forever. I don't want no annoying loud mouth dogs or pink haired bitches with us in this form."** Sasuke yelled at Naruto.

"I am sorry you feel that way Sasuke. I have made my choice long ago to have a clan, to have a family if you can't accept that then I guess I was wrong about us being able to have a true family together. I won't change my plans for a family because you are a self centered dick. You have two choices Sasuke. One either accept the fact that I am going to create a vampire family for me with the consent of my friends. Or two you can walk away from what we have now. You have till sunset tomorrow to make your choice. Oh and for your information one of the vampire traits Gaara inherited is eternal life like me he can not be killed thanks to my blood he will never age either. Like I said the choice is yours Sasuke I made my choice to have a vampire family the second I fed you my blood to turn you. And I have no regrets." Naruto said keeping his voice firm and harsh.

"You can't mean that." Fear very evident in Sasuke's voice and eyes.

"I do. If you rather you were alone with out a family then fine, but don't count me in on that. You have always known I wanted a family hell I once said that I saw you as a brother because I was so desperate for a family." Naruto stood to open the door when someone knocked.

"Lee what are you doing here?" Naruto asked surprised to see Lee standing at the door with fear written all over his face.

"Sakura she is in labor Tsunade ordered that I get you now." Lee panted as Naruto nodded and ran from the apartment leaving Lee and Sasuke in the dust.

"Damn at times like this I am glad he is able to beat me in a race actually I don't regret loosing that race at all. Everything started going better for me after I lost that race." Lee smiled as he ran beside Sasuke to the hospital.

'Hum I wonder how him loosing caused everything to start going better. I will have to ask him later. Gods please Naruto you can't really be willing to throw away our relationship over something like this can you?' Sasuke said to himself as he entered the hospital behind Lee and followed up to Sakura's room.

When they entered Sasuke saw Naruto in deep conversation with Tsunade both making sure to keep extra quite. As Sasuke got closer he could catch pieces of what Naruto was saying.

"_Are you sure there is no other way?" _

"_Yes I am quite sure Naruto neither her nor the child will survive any other way." _

"_Tsunade you know I don't know if I could succeed in doing that to a newborn child. I can't promise that it would survive if I did that. I can't even promise her survival doing it that way cause I have no true experience with that Sasuke's survival was a fluke I had no idea if it would work when I did that to him. I have no way to know if trying that after she gives birth if it would work not to mention the amount of blood needed to feed a new born vampire is ridiculous for the hospital let alone two do I need to add the fact that I will be using my own blood for this, there is a high chance I will go in to blood thirst, I was close to blood lust when I turned Sasuke."_

"_I know you can't promise their survival Naruto, but I can promise we will have enough blood to feed all of you."_

"_How long do I have?"_

"_About two hours before she gives birth. Though there is no way to tell if she will survive that long or not."_

"_Give me a few." _Naruto ended the conversation when he acknowledged that both Lee and Sasuke were in the room as he walked out of the room quickly followed by Sasuke.

"How is my Sakura blossom?" Lee asked now he knew that they were no longer talking.

**Outside the hospital **

Naruto continued to walk to the park where he sat down on a bench to think. He knew Sasuke had followed but chose not to acknowledge him.

'Naruto what was that about?' Sasuke chose to ask telepathically so others would not hear.

'Sakura will die if I don't turn her and so will her baby. I don't want to loose my sister but I don't want to loose my life mate either.' Naruto snapped at Sasuke.

'….Hn.' Sasuke didn't know how to reply so he just turned and left Naruto sitting there.

Sasuke started walking in the market district trying to sort out his thoughts not paying attention to where he was going when he slammed in to a red head.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Sasuke said when he saw it was Gaara he ran in to. He inwardly groaned.

"Come with me Uchiha." Gaara ordered.

Sasuke followed him to a building that Sasuke hadn't noticed before. Saying nothing but followed the red head in and up the stairs to the roof of the building.

"This is the new orphanage that Naruto had built with the money he received from your brothers bounty. It is almost finished."

"Hn." Sasuke was keeping his cool on the outside but on the inside he was shocked.

"Sasuke do you really love Naruto or is he just a possession to you?" Gaara demanded though feeling that he already knew the answer.

"I love him. Hell I was willing to die to be with him." Sasuke snapped at Gaara's demand.

"Then why do you rather have him hurt then allow him to have the one thing he has desired since he was a kid?" Gaara demanded not looking phased at the death glare he was shot.

"I don't want him to hurt. But I don't want to share the type of link I got with him. It is bad enough that you can communicate with us telepathically." Sasuke wanted to leave but his body was refusing to do so.

"He won't have the same link he has with you. He got linked to you mentally and physically because his heart was too deeply involved with you when he turned you. He had already chosen you as his mate. I could communicate telepathically with you two because of how close we were to one another. I can't communicate telepathically with him or you unless we are touching. However if Naruto was trying to talk to me or find me he can use his telepathically to talk to me and I back to him. Don't you see Uchiha no one will feel the link you two have with one another even if he has a thousand others turned at his will." With that Gaara walked away glancing to the left before leaving. It was almost four minutes later before Sasuke could move he made his choice and ran off to find Naruto. Not noticing the person hidden in the shadows smirking.

Finally able to track Naruto Sasuke ran to the hospital and went toward the bedroom where Sakura was last seen. He was shocked to find the room empty. Opening his scenes he found Naruto and Lee in another room Lee pale as a ghost and Naruto just staring at Sakura with hurt in his eyes.

"What is going on?" Sasuke asked as he walked over to Naruto and sat down on the arm of the chair.

"Tsunade said chances of either Sakura or our child living is slim." Lee choked out.

'Naruto I am sorry for hurting you earlier I know I was being selfish and coldhearted. You want Sakura as part of your, I mean our family then turn her. I won't allow something as stupid as my pride hurt you anymore.' Sasuke said telepathically hoping that Naruto would understand what his problem was earlier.

Naruto looked Sasuke in the eyes and smiled but didn't say anything.

"**Ahh shit."** Sakura gasped out in pain.

Tsunade ran forward and checked her out. "Well looks like it is time. Naruto I hope you have made a choice."

"**Damn it. Lee Get over here so I can rip your dick off and shove it up your ass sideways."** Sakura shouted as another painful contraction hit.

Lee looked to Naruto for help who simply winced.

"**Lee damn it if you ever touch me again, I will personally skin you alive and dump you in lemon juice."** She yelled

After about two hours of yelling Sakura finally had her baby, but both their lives were fading fast. "Naruto what is your choice?" Tsunade demanded as she held the dieing child in her arms.

'Naruto you work on the baby I will work on Sakura.' Sasuke offered as he walked around to the other side of Sakura.

"Get a hell of a lot of blood ready." Naruto said as he nodded to Sasuke and took the baby from her hands and sank his fangs in his wrist taking notice that Sasuke followed his example. He allowed the blood to slowly flow down the newborns throat. Altering his blood to make it so where his blood would be a life preserver for the child carefully fixing his blood so that the child would continue to have a full heartbeat and not have to live off of blood.

Sasuke poured his blood down Sakura's throat carefully while making sure she didn't choke on it. He had taken notice that her heart had stopped a second before his blood hit her lips. Praying that he was strong enough to do this and praying she and her child would survive.

**Ten minutes later**

'Sasuke she will live thank you for your help, I would not have been able to save both of them either way by myself.' Naruto said letting Sasuke know it was okay to stop his blood flow to the open wound.

'And the child?' Sasuke asked as he stepped aside for Naruto to allow him to watch her start her transformation.

'The girl is just fine. I thought about it and decided to alter my blood like I did with Gaara and it worked a hell a lot better then turning the new born. Since I have no idea if the transformation would work on a child let alone a newborn. Besides I doubt a child would survive the pain of the tranformation.' Naruto smiled as he took notice that Lee still laid passed out on the floor where he fell when the head of the baby appeared.

Sakura woke up and looked to Naruto who held a small bundle in his arms what ever the bundle was it was wrapped in Naruto's black coat he was wearing earlier. A soft smile worked its way up when she realized the bundle was her child. "Hey Naruto where is Lee?" she asked. Before he had time to answer Sakura felt a small amount of heat start from her finger tips and work its way up her body, seeming to wrap itself around her as a light burn in his throat started. "What the hell? My body is getting really hot." Her voice slightly panicked.

"Relax it is normal. Lee is passed out on the floor down here. But that reminds me Sasuke can you please get him out of the room before we finish this discussion?"

"What is going on Naruto? Why is it normal for me to feel like my body and throat are on fire? Where is Tsunade? Why is my child wrapped in your coat and not a baby blanket? And why are you having Sasuke remove Lee from the room?" Sakura demanded to know as she felt her body heat up again and her throat started to burn badly.

"Relax I will tell you. You knew the chances of your survival was slim, I told you long ago that if it came down to it I would turn you in to a vampire to keep you alive. You told me then that you had no problem with it. Well both you and your child's lives were fading to fast. Sakura you and your child would have died if Sasuke and I didn't turn you two. So Sasuke turned you and I worked at saving your child's life I altered my blood that I gave your little one so it would not completely change her but it will act like a life preserver for her.

Tsunade didn't have a chance to clean her before I had to start working with her let alone get her dressed. She went to get some blood for us. I had Sasuke remove Lee from the area because there is a chance you will lose control just as Sasuke and I had when we were first turned. Your body feels like it is on fire because you are turning in to a vampire. The burning in your throat is because you need blood to fill your thirst." Naruto turned his body as Sasuke returned with bags of blood in his hands.

"I told Tsunade what you did with the child and she wants to know if she can have the child so she can clean it and get it dressed now?" Sasuke asked as he put the bags on a chair next to the bed.

"Yeah here take her out to Tsunade and come back in to feed." Naruto ordered as he handed the baby to Sasuke.

Naruto waited till Sasuke was out the door to rip open a bag of blood.

"Eww this sounds disgusting. Looks even worst." She complained as she tilted the bag upwards to drink it like Naruto had done in front of her.

"But it tastes really good." Sakura said as she started to down the bag as fast as she could, spilling some on to the bed sheets.

"Slow down Sakura, you're spilling the blood everywhere. You will get more if you only put what you can swallow in your mouth." Naruto said as he drank from a bag himself as Sasuke walked back in and took the offered bag and started to drink it straight down. Feeling as of he was half starved for the blood.

**Sorry if this chapter sucked. I had my little sister write some of it she isn't sure if writing fan fics is something she is interested in doing. She answers to the name Gaara's Bitch. I am not sure if she has a profile on fanfic or not. I would like to thank those who commented. Any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. Also I am doing a poll on what my next story should be about. I am looking for a Beta if you are interested please let me know. **


	35. Questions and Bondage

**Heads up this is a remake of the story called Past Present and future. This has Boy X Boy Lemons in it so if you don't like don't read it. Also ****I am looking for a beta if you are interested please let me know. **

**Sasuke returns to the village only to find that Naruto has a new lover now he has to fight for the one he loves. But Naruto is not the same as he used to be. What dark secrets is he hiding? Can Sasuke win back the heart of his only true love?**

I own nothing in here, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!! Mainly Gaara items

_Whispering_

**Yelling**

_**FOX (KYUBBI) TALKING**_

"I did what is called a blood bond with him. I did it to protect him it is no different then me turning Kiba or Sakura later on to keep them with me as part of my clan." "Sakura she is in labor Tsunade ordered that I get you now." 'Sakura will die if I don't turn her and so will her baby. I don't want to loose my sister but I don't want to loose my life mate either.' "I don't want him to hurt. But I don't want to share the type of link I got with him. It is bad enough that you can communicate with us telepathically." 'Naruto I am sorry for hurting you earlier I know I was being selfish and coldhearted. You want Sakura as part of your, I mean our family then turn her.' 'Naruto you work on the baby I will work on Sakura.' "Sakura you and your child would have died if Sasuke and I didn't turn you two. So Sasuke turned you and I worked at saving your child's life I altered my blood that I gave your little one so it would not completely change her but it will act like a life preserver for her."

**Chapter 35 **

**Questions and bondage**

"If you guys fed me blood to turn me why didn't I get your memories if vampires can get anyone's knowledge by drinking blood?" Sakura asked as she fed Jade from a bottle while Lee stood in the far corner of the room.

"It doesn't work if the person is human turning in to a vampire or in all human views dead. Your heart stopped seconds before Sasuke's blood hit your lips, since there was no heartbeat in human views you were already dead. So that is why it didn't work. Oh one more thing if the blood has been frozen like it is at the hospital the knowledge that the blood had is erased." Naruto explained while watching how Sasuke kept shifting.

"Um okay. Naruto is it normal for your throat to burn?" Sakura asked as she looked at how far away Lee was.

"Yes it is normal. The smell of someone with a beating heart causes the throat to burn like that. It is why I started to wear a mask well one of the reasons. The real reason was because master Jiraiya got cut during a training session and I lost control. The burning is why I have Sasuke keep a mask on as well also I will suggest that you also keep a mask on since your child there has a heartbeat her blood can push you to lose control if she bleeds. Once you are out of here I will start to train you in your vampire abilities but for now wear this mask I will get you one of your own soon as possible." Naruto smiled as he handed her his own mask that he wore.

"Naruto is it safe to kiss her or is it too risky for my Sakura blossom to lose control?" Lee asked timidly as he looked towards Sakura.

"It should be okay, but I would suggest until she has more control to make sure the burn in her throat is pretty weak and watch the look in the eyes when you get too close." Naruto answered as he stood.

"Listen I got to go I will talk to you both later." Naruto said as he stood and left the room planning to leave Sasuke there but of course Sasuke followed.

"Hey Gaara what is going on?" Naruto asked as soon as he saw Gaara sitting on the chair next to Sakura's room.

"Waiting on you actually. Can we talk in private?" Gaara asked as he led the way down the steps of the hospital.

"Sure, how about we go to my place so I can throw my cloak in the washer." Naruto suggested as he headed that way.

'Naruto come to my place after you two are finished.' Sasuke demanded telepathically as he left the area not waiting for Naruto to respond.

**Naruto's apartment**

"So Gaara what is up?" Naruto asked as he grabbed two cokes from the fridge.

"Well I guess you already know, but I kind of felt what was going on this morning between you and Sasuke. I went on over and spoke to him about it." Gaara stopped as he opened his can.

"Yeah I figured out that much. Also even though Sasuke didn't figure it out I know you had Shikamaru help you keep him so you can talk to him without him running off, I appreciate the help from you both, thank you Gaara." Naruto smiled as he had Gaara lay his head on his lap.

"You already knew that I would help you if I could in any way possible." Gaara stated as he smiled as Naruto automatically started to play with his hair.

"Yeah I knew that. So what is on your mind Gaara?" Naruto asked as he took notice that Sasuke was getting impatient.

"Well I was wondering how it went with turning Sakura and her baby?" Gaara asked as he shifted his body so he was able to see Naruto's face while lying on his lap.

"Well Sasuke ended up turning Sakura while I altered my blood that I gave Sakura's baby girl, like I did with you when you got my blood in your mouth. I doubt that a baby would survive the transformation of becoming a vampire. But I was able to give her the gift of immortality like I did with you. I was surprised that Sasuke volunteered to help me save them." Naruto smiled as he continued to play with Gaara's hair.

"So who is next on your list?" Gaara questioned as he closed his eyes in pleasure.

"If my visions are right Kiba will be the next one to be nearly killed off and I will be put with the choice to choose again. So Gaara what is going on with Neji has he pulled his head out of his ass yet?" Naruto questioned as he took a drink of his coke trying to change the subject.

"I don't want to talk about that ass at the moment. So when are you going to keep your promise to me?"

"When the right time comes Gaara, I can't do it before then if I did it would be too dangerous." Naruto stated clearly not wanting to talk about what was on Gaara's mind.

"Okay Naruto. I better get going I promised Shikamaru that I would help him with the babies. Oh I also heard that you're going to stand at Shikamaru's side for his and Temari's wedding. I am glad he chose you to do it." Gaara said as he regretfully stood and walked towards the door.

"Yeah me to. See you tomorrow for training." Naruto stated as he watched Gaara open the door and nod his head.

"See you at noon Naruto." Gaara closed the door and headed towards the Shikamaru's house.

Naruto waited till he put his cloak in the dryer before heading over to Sasuke's house.

"About time Naruto! You sure took your sweet time getting over here." Sasuke snapped as he let Naruto in to the house.

"You are lucky that I even bothered to show up after you demanded me to come you know I hate to be ordered around and if you are going to be a prick about my timing to come here when you didn't even bother to ask me if I wanted to come, you demanded that I come here I think I will leave." Naruto turned to leave.

"Wait Naruto. I I'm sorry I am just in a bad mood I didn't mean to take it out on you." Sasuke realized that in order to keep himself from losing Naruto he would have to keep his tongue in check.

"Naruto I can see something has been on your mind all day. You are blocking our link on purpose so I can't find out what it is, but I can see it is on your mind please, let me help with what ever is bothering you." Sasuke asked as they were sitting down to dinner.

"Sasuke I just want to know why were you so surprised that I wanted a vampire family when you have always known that I have desired a family?" Naruto asked as he cut the ham.

"I don't really know I guess I just didn't want to share the fact that you and I are special with anyone else and the fact that you said you wanted a family never actually crossed my mind since you told me that you felt that you sentenced me to a lifetime of hell, it never occurred to me that you would want to turn others with you feeling that way about turning me." Sasuke said looking a bit uncomfortable talking about it.

"I guess I can see why you got so surprised about it. Tell me Sasuke would you honestly have a problem with me turning Kiba someday?" Naruto said as he started on his garlic potatoes.

"I guess I wouldn't mind having him in our family but he has to keep his hands off of you." Sasuke stated showing his possessive streak.

"He can keep his hands off me. What happened between us was nothing but lust; it was only to ease the pain so to speak. Would you honestly have a problem with me turning anyone of our friends? If so tell me and tell me why." Naruto stated calmly.

"I honestly don't have much of a problem with you turning anyone as long as no one ends up with a link like you and I share. Well I guess I can't say that I would have a major problem with you turning Neji. I am sorry but I hate his guts badly." Sasuke stated firmly as he stood to wash his plate and the rest of the dishes.

"That is understandable. I can understand that fully. Oh just to let you know Gaara and I are going to be training again tomorrow. You are welcome to come if you want to join in." Naruto said as he stood to help Sasuke with the dishes.

"Thanks for the offer but I will skip out on that. Naruto in the red journal you said you starting another journal for your time in the Suna, can you let me read it or is it too private? I kind of hope to learn more about our vampire abilities." Sasuke asked as he finished the last dish.

"Oh yeah I had planned to give it to you today to read but well obviously that didn't work out. I will bring it by in the morning but I got to go meet Ibiki so I will talk to you in the morning." Naruto left the house before Sasuke could say a word.

**Later about eight thirty Naruto's apartment **

'At times I really love how Itachi awakened the darkness in my heart, thanks to it I got to sit back and enjoy watching the bastard who raped my best friends wife suffer and die a most painful death. Other times it scares the shit out of me on how much I enjoy watching other people suffer. Gaara once said that he thought I would enjoy bondage because I seem to enjoy receiving pain almost as much as I enjoy giving it. I remember Sasuke saying he wanted to be more dominating to me but he won't act on it even though he knows I won't get hurt by him. All well I am taking a shower and going to bed. Shit I miss Kyubbi at times like this.' Naruto thought to himself as he walked in to his apartment and headed for the shower.

**Meanwhile across the village **

"So Naruto wants me to dominate him? I am game for that. Time to show some of my more intense desires." Sasuke smirked to himself realizing that Naruto had accidentally communicated telepathically again.

**Eleven thirty that night **

"Are you ready to begin Naruto_**?"**_ Naruto was startled out of sleep from Sasuke speaking to him.

"What?" Naruto asked still very groggy.

"I said are you ready to begin?" Sasuke repeated smirking while showing off a black whip.

"What the hell are you doing?" Naruto gasped as he noticed that he had his wrist bound to the bed.

"You said you wanted me to dominate you so I am. I want to hear you call me master I want to hear you beg me. I don't want you to cum without my permission. Understand?" Sasuke smirked as he slowly walked closer to the bed.

All Naruto could do was nod. a swish of moving air and a crack of a whip resounded through the room and a small pink mark was left on the skin of Naruto's lower back forced a cry of pain from him.

"**Answer me properly Naruto!"**

Naruto could only gasp "Yes Master" before he was attacked by another crack from the whip.

After most of the skin on Naruto's back and ass was nice and pink Sasuke stopped and began to kiss each of the marks that stood out like beacons on his soft tan flesh. Naruto was trying not to concentrate on the wonderful sensation, as he was already so hard it hurt.

Sasuke then stood walked away and picked up a bottle of lube and something else that Naruto could not see. When he returned he started to stroke Naruto's neck softly, occasionally kissing and biting gently.

Sasuke slid his hand slowly started to stroke Naruto's tight entrance, and he involuntarily bucked and moaned at the sensation it created.

"Naruto do I have to tell you again to be more vocal" Sasuke asked as he thrust one of his long fingers into Naruto's ass. Naruto could only manage a number of incoherent words.

"I Told You To Answer Me Properly!" he growled into his ear as he slammed a finger hard into him again.

"No Master Sasuke" he managed to breathe out before another finger was added. Sasuke smirked and began to fuck Naruto harder with his fingers encouraged by Naruto's wanton moans of "oh yes" and "harder." It wasn't until Sasuke twisted his fingers upward, stroking Naruto's prostate that he was screaming his name, internally thanking the person who invented the soundproofing jutsu. Sasuke removed his fingers and Naruto groaned at the loss of contact.

"I know you have been very patient waiting for me Naruto…" he started to slowly stroke Naruto's throbbing cock, "…and that I have kept you waiting for far too long…" he reached up and started to play with his lovers nipple, "so I have no intentions on being gentle with you." Naruto heard another crack from the whip as it hit the swell of his ass, and my moan that followed after. "I have kindly prepared you Naruto; it is time to repay the favor. Would you like that?" Naruto could hardly reply as Sasuke hands did wondrous things to his body Naruto was amazed at how Sasuke could play him like an instrument. "Yes, Please Master let me please you." Naruto had barely spoken the words before he could feel Sasuke's cock at his lips.

Sasuke was obviously as eager as him to feel satisfied. Naruto kissed and licked the head of Sasuke's member. Naruto could hear Sasuke hiss above him as he sucked his head in. Naruto looked up and connected bright red eyes with deep, smoldering purple, as he swirled his tongue around Sasuke's cock, enjoying the look of pure ecstasy he got from Sasuke. Naruto quickly took the rest of Sasuke's length in adding extra pressure to the throbbing vein on the underside with his tongue. Sasuke moaned and moved one of his hands to Naruto's blond hair.

Slowly Sasuke began to fuck Naruto's mouth, but before losing himself he removed is length from Naruto's mouth. His job was not to make him cum, but to prepare him for the main event what Naruto was defiantly looking forward to. "Very good" Sasuke cooed as he stroked the side of Naruto's head, petting his hair with affection. Naruto was so worked up he was thankful for the hand forcing him to keep control of his lust. Naruto couldn't hold back a whimper as Sasuke moved and positioned himself behind him. He leaned in and whispered in his ear, "_You're going to be so fucking sore after this Naruto._" Naruto groaned as he entered him.

At last what he had been craving for so long, he finally felt full as Sasuke waited for him to adjust "fuck Naruto. You so tight." he grasped Naruto's hips using them to thrust into Naruto deep. Naruto knew that he wouldn't last long as Sasuke sped up his thrusts, almost coming the whole way out before thrusting in hard and fast deliberately missing Naruto's prostate. Naruto tried to arch up to get the pleasure he desperately wanted, barley keeping quiet, but the hands on his hips held him still. Sasuke just continued to thrust hard and frantic. "Moan for me Naruto tell me how much you want me"

"Oh gods so fucking much please Master Harder. Pease" Naruto was clutching at the shackles on his wrist trying to get the angle just right, but was maddened at the pleasure that wasn't just enough. Sasuke kept up unrelenting pace. Finally he shifted his hips slightly; hitting dead on the prostate hard Naruto saw stars and almost came then with out permission. The pace started to become more frenzied and frantic making Naruto dizzy and testing his control to the limit.

Naruto could tell Sasuke was close and was almost thankful that his release would be coming soon. "Cum for me Naruto." he panted. Naruto moaned as he let the sensations of having Sasuke's cock buried deep in him take over his senses he could feel the smoothness of his cock as he rolled his hips he could hear the slap of Sasuke's thighs against his ass and his harsh breathing and moans. Naruto came hard whimpering as loud as possible as his orgasm ripped through him as Sasuke continued to chase his release, driving into him making everything more intense. Naruto could feel him coat his insides as he screamed out his name shortly after him. Falling on top of him both clasping to the bed Naruto's arms still chained to the bed.

After catching his breath Sasuke slowly and carefully removed Naruto from his restraints massaging and soothing his cramped muscles. While Naruto was still bathing in the after glow of his orgasm, grinning and nuzzling into his caring mate. "Well what do you think of bondage?" Sasuke asked as he stroked Naruto's hair. "Wow it was more intense then I ever thought bondage would be." Naruto panted as he nuzzled closer to Sasuke.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's reply as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and allowed sleep to take him.

**Sorry if this chapter isn't up to my normal standers I haven't been feeling well and I am trying a new style of Lemons let me know what you think of this style. I would like to thank those who commented. Any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. Also I am doing a poll on what my next story should be about. I am looking for a Beta if you are interested please let me know. **


	36. THe Green Journal

**Heads up this is a remake of the story called Past Present and future. This has Boy X Boy Lemons in it so if you don't like don't read it. **

**Summery**

Sasuke has returned to the village finds out that Naruto is on a long term mission but what else does he find out about his former lover since he's been gone.

I own nothing in here, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!!

_Whispering_

**Yelling**

_**Fox talking**_

Chapter 36

The Secrets of the green journal

Naruto woke up at seven wincing at the tenderness in different areas 'wow that is something I am not used to feeling in the mornings but damn does it feel good.' Naruto smiled to himself as he climbed out of the tangled sheets and Sasuke's arms he quietly headed to the shower. Glancing at himself in the mirror he saw the still fading marks from his and Sasuke's late night activities. "Gee's normally these are healed within the hour. Better not let Sasuke see them or he might never pull that one again on me." Naruto muttered to himself as he started the hot water for a bath.

'I told Sasuke I would let him read the Journal that I did while I was in the Suna. I guess I better give it to him before I head to meet up with Gaara for training.' Naruto thought to himself as he poured an herbal salt in to the bath to help with the little aftershock aches from being treated so deliciously rough.

Naruto soaked in the hot water for almost an hour when Sasuke walked in.

"You okay Naruto? Did I hurt you last night?" Sasuke asked as he sat on the side of the tub while Naruto stood to get out of the now warm water.

"I am just fine. I haven't felt this good in a long while. No you did not hurt me last night. You would know if you did because you would be feeling it too. Want some breakfast?" Naruto asked as he got dressed.

"Hn breakfast sounds good but I will make it, something on your mind Naruto? Your thoughts are pretty hectic this morning." Sasuke asked as he made strawberry pancakes.

"Nothing really important, my thoughts are just all over the place today. Were you planning to join Gaara and me for training today?" Naruto asked as he made coffee.

Sasuke shot him an annoyed look before answering "No I don't want to join you two I was hoping to be able to read that book you said you were going to give me to read."

"Oh don't worry I will give you the book to read but; could you do me a favor and check up on Sakura and the baby for me?" Naruto replied as he poured two cups of orange juice and placed them on the table as Sasuke placed the pancakes and bacon on the table.

"Hn sure." Sasuke said not really interested but; would do it since Naruto asked him to.

"Tell her to let me know when she is up for her vampire training. So we can set some time aside. Also Sasuke you might want to work on your vampire skills as well as your ninja skills we haven't really practiced since you and I returned to the village but with everything going on I know it is a little hard to get the time to practice." Naruto said as he walked towards the hallway where the picture of him and Gaara embraced each other hung on the wall. Naruto opened the safe and remove a dark green book, before shutting the safe again.

"Wow amazing you had a safe built in to the wall like that and use a picture to hide the safe from everyone's view." Sasuke said as Naruto returned to the table and handed him the book.

"Yeah I had that built when I got the bounty from your brother's head. Here is the Journal from when I was in the Suna, it won't give much information on the vampire area but it will help you understand more about my motives and attitude about other things." Naruto replied as he sat down to eat as well.

"Hn interesting. Naruto does the picture of you and Neji hide something behind it as well or is there another reason you never took that picture down?" Sasuke looked at the book not wanting Naruto to see his eyes at the moment.

"Um well it doesn't hide a safe if that is what you mean but yeah it does hide a switch that leads to a study that I built, if I had another picture that size to put up there I would switch them out but as of this moment I don't have another, but I do plan on having another special picture that size made within the next couple of months. I have a friend who is an artist who will be taking a couple different pictures and combining them so I would be able to replace the picture then sound good?" Naruto asked Sasuke knowing that Sasuke was extremely jealous of the fact that he displayed himself with Gaara and Neji on the walls but not of them together.

"Yeah who is the new picture going to be of?" Sasuke couldn't help but ask.

"If I can get you to take a picture with me I plan to have you and me together. But if not I will use pictures of Sakura and her child as well as Temari and her children together. I plan to have Sai combine the two photographs and make them one; since I know you hate your picture being taken." Naruto stood to start washing the dishes.

"I would be willing to pose for a picture with you if you agree to have me embracing you like you embrace Gaara in the other one." Sasuke said as he grabbed the dishtowel to dry the dishes.

"That would be easy enough to do." Naruto smiled as he finished the dishes.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's only reply as he dried the last of the dishes.

Naruto shot him a dirty look. 'Figures once I fully mate to him he decides to go back to being an ass. Guess I should have known the person I fell in love with was only a mask he wore to win me over completely.' Naruto looked at the clock and noticed that he had almost an hour before he was supposed to meet Gaara but; he decided to head out as soon as he got dressed. Turning away from the sink he headed towards the bedroom not noticing the hurt look in Sasuke's eyes as he did.

"Naruto, I'm sorry I should have known that it would hurt you if I started to show I do have pride again. I don't mean to hurt you." Sasuke said to no one as he thought about what Naruto had accidentally said through their telepathic link. As soon as Naruto left the apartment Sasuke went and picked up the green book and went to sit on the couch where he would be more comfortable. Getting comfortable Sasuke opened the green journal and started to read.

August 10 2005

Master Jiraiya and I stopped by the Hidden leaf again today to watch the trail of my former lover. I watched as he looked around the room and he looked so sad when he didn't see me. I was next to master Jiraiya in the very back of the room only the Hokage knew I was there. It looks like creating that poison was a waste of time since Sasuke killed the one I planned to use it on. All well I am going to keep working on it to perfect the most deadly poison known to mankind. What is weird is while watching Sasuke look around for me I saw him becoming a vampire don't know how that one will happen yet but I will stop it if I can. On another note master Jiraiya is taking me to the Suna to train under the sand siblings you know Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. It will be good for me in more ways than one. They already know everything about me being a vampire since Gaara helped Jiraiya bring me home after that battle with Sasuke. So I don't have to hide it and Gaara has it set up so I can get as much blood as I desire. Speaking of which I am starving got to go to get some blood from the hospital so later. Oh one more thing I am starting another journal to have with me when I am in the Suna.

Naruto

August 11 2005

Well we made it to the Suna where Gaara and his siblings are going to be my new instructors for the time being. I am thrilled to know I will be staying in one place for a while. Moving all the time was harder then hell on me. I know I will be pushed hard here while I am with my new instructors since Temari plans to teach me to fight with a fan as well as use healing ninjisu she said I will have a harder time with the fans but I hope to prove her wrong. Kankuro plans to teach me how to use puppets to attack my enemy he thinks I will be able to do it in no time flat I hope he is right, Gaara plans to teach me in all of his abilities using sand. He said that I won't have a hard time learning but I will have a hard time remembering to continue using the techniques since I seem to focus on my vampire powers more than the chakra moves. I will be finding out my schedule tomorrow so I got to hit the bed.

Naruto

August 12 2005

Well I got my schedule here it is

Monday –Friday

5am to 12.30 training with Kankuro

12.30 to 1.30 Lunch

1.30 to 4.30 training with Temari and the art of the blade as she calls it.

4.30 to 5.30 dinner

5.30 to 7.30 training with Temari and Medical ninjisu

7.30 to 11.55 training with Gaara fighting with sand.

Saturday

7.30am to 12.30 training with Temari medical ninjisu

12.30 to 1.30 lunch

1.30 to 5.30 medical ninjisu with Temari

5.30 to 6.30 dinner

6.30 to midnight training with Gaara.

Sundays I am free to do what I want I love my schedule I am sure I will learn a lot, and of course they all told me if I need blood during any of that time to let them know and I am free to get it when I need it. Things are really looking up. But I might not write everyday because of how much work I got to do. Well night

Naruto

"Shit Naruto had a full schedule. Can't say I am that surprised when he is training under someone who doesn't sleep but I guess the lack of sleep didn't bother Naruto any since he still most of the time doesn't go to bed until midnight at the earliest." Sasuke said to himself as he moved to get more comfortable on the couch.

August 13 2005

Well I now know why Temari calls the fan fighting the art of the blade. The best way to move with a fan is to dance so now I have to learn how to dance before I can truly learn how to master a fan style weapon. Kankuro said I am a natural with the puppets, of course he doesn't know I am using the sharingan to understand what he is doing but I am doing the same where Gaara's moves are concerned as well. It helps with the Medical ninjisu but not the fighting with the fan. So I use the sharingan every chance I get while training.

Naruto

"I am going to have to remember to ask him about letting me see the sharingan he has. I wonder if it is the same one Itachi used to have." Sasuke took a sip of his coffee while he continued to read.

August 17, 2005

Gaara told me that my abilities are amazing because I am learning his own personal moves that he created and I am doing it with little or no trouble. Temari created me a special fan made to channel my vampire energy through it without much trouble. Also Kankuro is creating me some puppets to train with and keep for myself. He has taught me how to put a hedge on puppets so even someone with the sharingan can't see through the hedge. He is making the puppets so they would be easier to move with my abilities.

Naruto

August 22 2005

Well I had quite a scare today. During a sparring match against Gaara my fist got through his sand shield and I punched him in the mouth but his teeth cut my knuckles and he got my blood in his mouth. My blood is a poison or a savior depending on the situation well since Gaara wasn't in any life threatening danger my blood started to become a poison I had to work and alter my blood so it didn't kill him but didn't turn him either I was really scared that he would die but I thought about what Chase said about my blood how if my feelings are strong enough then I would be able to alter it and make the blood do as I desired. I ended up giving him a gift of being immortal he will never grow old and die so at least I will have someone special with me as time goes on. I spoke to Gaara about my visions and he told me to make sure I start to keep a record of who I turn in my visions I have no idea why but I will go ahead and do that. As I stated in my previous journal I have seen my formal lover becoming a vampire like me. Though I will stop it if I can. I know there will come a time when Sakura will be dying and I am put with the choice, but I do not see myself changing her I do see myself pouring my blood down a newborn child's throat but I do not see why I don't see myself turning Sakura. Well so far that is all I have on the visions on who I am turning I have seen Neji and Kiba and Sakura as vampires along with Sasuke but I have not seen myself turning any of them. Wish I knew why. Well night or I guess I should say morning

Naruto

"Well Naruto now you know why you don't see yourself turning Sakura cause you don't I do."

September 10 2005

Today Gaara and I went to bed together. He said he needed someone who could handle his passion, which of course I could and I was getting too moody for him and the others to deal with but he didn't have to point that out to me all he had to do was ask me to fuck with him and I would have without second thought. Damn it felt good to fuck. Add the fact I can feed on him to my heart's content without worrying about killing him is a very nice side benefit.

Naruto

September 11 2005

I scared the shit out of myself today. I actually bit Temari I could not believe that I did that. During a training session with the fans she cut my mask so I have to repair it, but she was picking up her weapons later on when I told her my throat burned really bad that I had to get to the hospital to feed right away. Well she nodded and said she would walk me there she grabbed her fan off the ground and ended up slicing her leg, the smell of her blood caused me to lose it. I jumped her and sank my fangs in to her neck. She didn't even scream she just stood there and let me drink her blood, as soon as I had control I pulled myself away freaking out badly, she was a bit dizzy but she said she was okay. I was really freaking out but she told me not to worry about it that she knew once I had enough blood in me to gain control that I would let go. Her boyfriend Shikamaru saw the entire thing. He told me he knew I was a vampire but, he didn't care and he told me the reason he didn't even try to stop me is because all he could have done was most likely cause me to hurt her. I asked how long he has known that I was a vampire, he told me he suspected from the day I was turned because the old hag had poured the blood in to a large picture and a large glass and brought it to my room. But he confirmed it when he saw me feeding on Sakura in the forest about six weeks after I was turned. He smiled and said he wouldn't say anything that it was too troublesome to open his mouth and besides I am a friend to him and friends don't turn their backs on one another. Also he hopes that someday I will turn him. I told him the same thing I told Kiba I will think about it.

Naruto

September 30 2005

I had another vision today where I turn Kiba in to a vampire. The vision was too quick to know what was going on but; it is supposed to be after I turn Sasuke and Sakura is already a vampire as well so it kind of worries me that I still have no idea how she ends up turned. I spoke to Gaara about avoiding turning any of them he told me he didn't think I would not turn them as I have a fear of being alone for the rest of my life, while I have him I still will feel alone unless I had a real family. He thinks I will turn Sasuke to be my mate (as if that will ever happen) or my brother but he is more certain I will do it out of love for Sasuke. He said that if I choose to turn Sasuke for either reason I will automatically turn Sakura and Kiba because I would not prevent the death of one I love and then willing watch another die. I love with everything I am and the fact that I have to choose to turn them or let them die in front of me I will be making the choice when the time comes. If I choose to be alone for the rest of my life it will be when the time comes to watch Sasuke die in front of me. If I choose to let him die I would not be capable enough to save another after seeing him die so if I choose to save him by turning him I am choosing to have a family cause being who I am I would not be able to mentally handle saving him and standing by while the others die if I could prevent it.

Naruto

"I now see what he meant by he made his mind up when he turned me, thinking about it now I am not too surprised that he made that choice when he fed me his blood." Sasuke took another sip of his coffee as he continued to the next page.

November 1 2005

Last night Temari dragged me and Shikamaru to a Halloween party then she and Shika ditch me after about an hour of the party. I got flat wasted and didn't even notice that she had left till I was getting fucked in to a wall by somebody I didn't even know the name of. Hell I never saw his face he had a mask on he was dressed as a werewolf. But damn I never thought I would fuck with someone who had their dick pierced shit that felt good but weird at the same time. He fucked me to the point of us passing out against the wall, the alcohol really knocked me threw a loop. I woke this morning when he actually pulled out of me and left he said thanks for a great time to me as he helped me up. I told Temari off and she just laughed the entire time I think she knows something I don't but for now I am going back to bed, the werewolf woke up six times and fucked me in to the wall again and again.

Naruto

November 15 2005

I thought Gaara was going to kill Shika today. He walked in the living room only to walk in on Shikamaru and Temari fucking the shit out of each other. I guess Shika could count himself lucky I had walked in behind Gaara because he had to hide behind me while Temari got Gaara to calm down. Not an easy task considering she was still naked while trying to do it. Which the sight of her naked made him even more angry I finally had to step in and forcibly kiss Gaara shoving him in to the wall while Temari and Shikamaru made their escape. Much to Tamari's dislike Gaara and I ended up fucking on the couch where her and Shikamaru had been I somehow ended up with her G-string in my hands which I shoved in to my coat pocket I still don't know how I ended up with it. But I gave it back to her. The look on her face was priceless. I got to see miss cool and collected get as red as Gaara's hair man I don't plan to forget this day anytime soon. But she and Shika are being very careful from now on since they know I might not be there next time.

Naruto

November 20 2005

I am mastering the art of the blades better than I thought I would. Temari said that I have a talent where dancing is concerned my movements are more uncontrolled but my skill and agility make up for that. I am actually creating moves on my own with the fans that Temari gave me. My favorite move is call dance of the fox it slashes the target up so badly that there is high chances that the person or target will be found in multiple different pieces in multiple different areas. Temari said she is thankful that I try my attacks on a wooden dummy instead of a live target.

Naruto

December 5 2005

Kankuro said I am doing well with creating my own puppets he also finds it funny that I created a puppet of the nine tailed fox though he quit laughing when I took out his anteater with the fox puppet. I am creating moves using chakra strings without puppets where I make a cocoon and entrap my target so tightly they can't move and if I pull the strings tight enough they can't breathe and pass out most of the time they are okay unless I break their bones which I found that I actually enjoy doing when I am on missions for the Suna.

Naruto

December 17 2005

The past three days have been interesting; Temari was kidnapped along with a couple of six year old kids by a ninja who thought he could ransom them back to Gaara. Unlucky for him I was on his tail the minute he grabbed Temari. I used my skills with puppets to switch out the children with the puppets, and then I used my sand tricks to protect Temari while I caused a major sand storm to cage the area. Then I used my fan skills to shred the ass hole that kidnapped my sister. Gaara told me my skills were more impressive than he ever thought possible. It sure made me smile.

Naruto

December 26 2005

I cannot believe just how wasted I got last night. I will never be able to look at Shikamaru in the face again. Temari said that Shika was the one to start it but I still can't believe I fucked him though he said it felt great and he swears he won't be telling anyone else what happened. Gaara who still is laughing said it is normal I am in heat and Shika was gridding himself against me till I couldn't take it anymore Gaara said that he would have stepped in himself but Temari said that this was what Shika asked her to give him for Christmas; I thought I was going to pass out. Shikamaru asked Temari to help him get me to fuck the shit out of him? I asked Shika and he said 'troublesome I was curious to find out what it felt like to fuck another man and she told me what to do.' What a fucked up Christmas present though it was cool to top someone again. I am thinking about asking Gaara to let me top.

Naruto

"Gods now I really want to kick Shikamaru in the ass. That is a very messed up thing to do. Get someone that wasted and taking advantage of them being in heat. Not to mention he touched what is MINE."

February 14 2006

Valentine's Day never thought I would look forward to it after Sasuke left me but this year I was really looking forward to it Neji sent me a card and Shika gave me a kiss and a box of chocolate. This really surprised me. He said it was his way of saying thanks for the best Christmas present ever. Gaara he took me out to a really fancy restaurant and danced with me then he took me a special oasis where we made love under the stars all night long. The next morning I woke in bed with a dozen lilacs in a silver vase sitting on the nightstand with a small black box beside it I opened the box it held a bracelet of silver with a ruby and emerald on it. Both charms where in the shape of a fox head I thought it was the most perfect give.

Naruto

"Come to think of it valentine's day is almost here I need to start working on making sure Naruto has the best valentines day ever"

May 23 2006

I had another vision today this one Hinata is the one I turn, Sasuke and Sakura and Kiba are there when I do it. I still don't know how I turn Sakura but I guess something I am better off not knowing. Some of the weird things about my vision is I see me sinking my fangs in to Sasuke's neck in front of Sakura and Kakashi and then I see Sasuke holding my red journal and reading it. Then I see myself in his arms crying while he holds me as tenderly as a Christmas kitten. Then I see myself ripping my wrist open and pouring blood down Sasuke's throat. Then I see him launch himself at Sakura, me holding him down, the next scene in this vision Sasuke is shoving me in to a wall my eyes are red I am in bloodlust he slashes my mouth snapping me out of it, then I see him and I kissing in his bed while he is getting ready to fuck me I seem to want it, then I see me holding a newborn child in my arms as I start to pour blood down its little throat I look and see Sakura laying in the hospital bed her heart monitor goes red her heart stops! The next thing I know I am standing with Sasuke and Sakura in the middle of a pond all three of us are vampires we are holding hands I look truly happy. Next I see a battlefield I am running across there are only dead bodies I am passing none that I know. Then I see Kiba lying there in a pool of his blood he starts to cough asks me to take care of Hinata and his baby for him I say to hell with that you are not dying here and I rip my wrist open as his heart slows to a stop. Then I see Hinata lying in a hospital bed the heart monitor going off as her heart stops I hear Kiba yell no. I move fast so I am next to her I start pouring blood down her throat I am crying no please no don't let me be too late, another wrist joins mine and more blood pours down her throat I look up and into Sasuke's eyes. The vision ends there I have no idea if I save her or not. But from the looks of things I will be starting my family with Sasuke. I never thought that I would fall back under the spell of love that bound me to Sasuke the first time around. But it seems that my heart doesn't learn from the pains I felt the first time around. But I swear if he is going to my mate he will learn how to treat me right I won't be put in second place to his pride ever again.

Naruto

"I see why he got so pissed at me when I tried to show I have my pride still. what good is pride if I hurt the only one who matters to me? I am the last of my clan and maybe it is time to change the clan ways. I won't hurt those I love anymore." Sasuke decided as he got up to refill his coffee cup.

June 15 2006

Today I met up with Sora, she was sitting on my bed when I came in from bathing so I was in just a towel, she put a pillow on her face as I got dressed. She told me that her family is planning to use a vampire ritual that will bring Chase back to life. She told me that only a vampire can be revived through this ritual and it requires a sacrifice. Her father was discovered to be plotting against the lords of the vampires in order to destroy the earth as we know it. He is still very obsested with trying to rule the world. It was him who caused Chase to die at the snakes hand he told the snake how to capture and kill Chase. In turn the snake was supposed to give him a source of power that could destroy the blue sky and block out the sun completely. Her father had hoped that both of them held the same desire, to see the world as we know it destroyed, so he gave the life of his son exchange for the power, if course the snake tricked him and killed Chase after torturing him and burning him to death in the sun. I discovered that the snake had tried to discover the secrets of the vampires and the snake almost died by drinking some of Chase's blood. Pity Kabuto was there to stop the poison. I guess that even though no vampire I have spoken to knew about it there is a way to stop the poison from the blood and make it harmless. The snake never found anything out about the vampires, but Chase's last words made me cry for hours I found out that his last words were 'Im sorry Naruto I wasn't strong enough to help you save the one you love.' I never meant for him to try to help me. Sora found this out from a book her father had kept she told me that the lords are planning to use her father's life to revive Chase, it makes me happy to know that, the bastard deserves to die to revive his son. But the ritual will need every vampire ever born and turned there for the ritual to be a success. I told her to tell me when they have everything ready I will be there. She said it won't be for at least another two years because of the amount of power required performing this ritual. She told me that the lords are planning to have me brought to the vampire lands to train in more vampire power, the power of an elite vampire. With that training she said I will be unstoppable. Sora said that it is an honor to be granted this training since I am a half-breed. I am thrilled and look forward to it. Another vampire will come to get me in the future to start my training I have spoken to Gaara and he is encouraging me to go through the training. I got a lot of training to do so night.

Naruto

July 4 2005

Today we took off from training and just enjoyed the festival. The fireworks were amazing; Gaara took me to a place where I can see the fireworks from all sides. Still no word on how long till I start my elite vampire training. But my training is going very fast here in the Suna I am now using the sharingan all the time. I am mastering at least one move a day from each training session. So I hope I will be done with my training here in the Suna by the time the vampire elite training starts. Perhaps I should use the sharingan while I am there as well. Neji came over for the festival and the three of us went out to dinner, and sat to watch the fireworks. Neji and I started to make out but it made me feel bad that Gaara was right there. He said it didn't bother him after all he watched me fuck the shit out of Shikamaru last Christmas. I asked if he really needed to remind me he just smirked at me. I think he enjoys seeing me blush. Neji found it funny on what happened. Tonight I am sleeping next to Neji, though he said he rather be doing something other then sleeping. But I doubt he could handle a round right now as tired as he is.

Naruto

August 5 2005

I hate the fact that I keep missing dates when I can write in my journal here but I am always so busy I am lucky that I can find time to write at all let alone sleep any. Luckily I don't need sleep it is just a human habit of mine. I can go with out sleep but I enjoy the fact I can relax my whole body and forget everything for a while. It has almost been a year since I came here. I am amazed at how much I have mastered. My medical skills still suck but everything else is going pretty good. Gaara is all over me at night he lets me top him when ever I desire but I still enjoy being on bottom more. Sora came by last night she said that soon the vampire will come to retrieve me for the training. I am thinking about making another journal while I am training with the vampire not to sure if I will or not.

Naruto

August 6 2005

I had another vision today this one is with Temari. I had promised Gaara that one day I would turn her. I guess the right word would be I do the same that I did with Gaara I see myself training with Temari and her teeth brake my skin open and my blood gets in her mouth. So she ends up the same as Gaara I think she will like that since she admitted to me she is jealous of the fact that Gaara will never age and he will live forever. At times I wonder if all of my visions are just dreams that I want to come true or if they really will happen. Gaara tells me that he knows that they are events that will happen depending on different paths that I take. Well Gaara said it is breakfast time so got to go. Damn I didn't mean to spend all night writing.

Naruto

August 15 2006

Well I mastered every move that Gaara has to teach me. Kankuro said that I am just as good as he is now with puppetry. I am even creating my own moves with both sand and puppets. Temari said that I am a wind natural and it helps with my abilities to use fan moves. I have mastered all of her moves as well. To bad I still suck at healing. I can heal minor wounds now but nothing beyond a small cut hopefully I will master healing soon. Oh someone is here so got to go.

Naruto

August 15 2007

I just got back from my elite vampire training according to Gaara no one knows that I even left so I can keep it hidden from the village and Tsunade if I want. Gaara said that I am to be heading home to the hidden leaf tomorrow. So I am spending all night working on my healing abilities. I have improved on them while I was in the vampire lands Sora and Ken helped me work it out so now I can heal pretty well but according to Ken the best thing to do is to turn the person in to a vampire. Not really my style but it might be a better option then letting them die I guess. Well I got to get packed.

Naruto

"It took him a year of training in the vampire lands? There is nothing about the revival of Chase yet so I am guessing that he hasn't been revived yet. That is the last entry so I guess I better go to check on Sakura and Jade then I think I might go ahead and join him and Gaara for training." Sasuke stood up and went to get dressed.

**Well got this chapter up finally. I am thrilled to have my own laptop. Now I just have to arrange the time to write the chapters. Let me know what you think. NO FLAMES PLEASE. Also the poll is still up don't forget to vote.**


	37. Unexpected Battle

**Heads up this is a remake of the story called Past Present and future. This has Boy X Boy Lemons in it so if you don't like don't read it. **

**Summery**

Sasuke has returned to the village finds out that Naruto is on a long term mission but what else does he find out about his former lover since he's been gone.

I own nothing in here, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!!

_Whispering_

**Yelling**

_**Fox talking**_

**Chapter 37**

**Unexpe****c****ted ****battle two more added to the family**

Sasuke checked up on Sakura and Jade and headed towards the training grounds where Naruto and Gaara were training. As he got there he had to dodge a wave of sand that Naruto had launched towards Gaara he halted his attack when he saw Sasuke. "Sasuke sorry I didn't see you there! Are you okay? I thought you said you were not interested in joining us." Naruto said as he ran to Sasuke with Gaara on his heels.

"I am okay love I thought about what you said about me needing to train my vampire powers and I thought I would join you if you two don't mind." Sasuke said as he allowed Naruto to help him up.

"Wouldn't mind at all Sasuke. In fact I think it would make our battle more interesting. Naruto alone is a challenge two of you together would be even more of a powerful challenge one that could push me to my limit." Gaara said with a smile.

Sasuke shivered seeing him smile. Sasuke looked to Naruto who smiled as well. "Sasuke you should know that since I did invite you to come with us to train that you would be welcome. Do you want to start with us now or watch us for a bit?" Naruto asked as he led the way back to the center of the training field.

"I will join you now. How do you two want to do this everybody on their own or two against one?" Sasuke asked as he threw his bag against a tree next to Naruto's.  
"We will do two against one you two against me." Answered Gaara as he looked to Naruto for confirmation.

"Great then lets begin." Naruto smirked as he got in to a fighters stance.

"Ready? Then go." Gaara said after getting confirmation that they were both ready.

Sasuke had to quickly dodge a sand kick only to get kicked in the gut from Gaara as Naruto struck Gaara from behind and caused him to go flying in to a tree.

**Dinner time**

"Wow your guy's training can get pretty intense how do you two manage not ending up in the hospital with so many wounds?" Sasuke asked as the three of them headed back to the village.

"Well with Naruto's vampire healing abilities and having the fox in him he heals easily by the time we get to the village Naruto won't have a scratch on him. And with the demon in me I heal with no problem. My wounds are very shallow thanks to the demon not allowing me to get extremely wounded beside Naruto never strikes me in order to kill me. Look at yourself Sasuke you are already healing as well thanks to you being a vampire." Gaara said as they entered the village.

"Let's hit the hospital and then go get something to eat for dinner." Naruto said as he felt his throat burn more then normal.

"I agree with you Naruto let's go," Sasuke said feeling how bad his throat burned.

"Gaara are you coming with us or are you going too met up with us later?" Naruto asked as they headed towards the hospital.

"I will join you." Gaara stated as he acknowledged that Neji was hiding behind a tree.

**Later after dinner**

"You want to talk to me about something Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he took a seat on the large couch in Sasuke's home.

"Yeah a couple of things actually. I guess I will start with what I read in the green journal. You said you see yourself turning Kiba but you don't see yourself turning Neji is there a possibility that Kiba or Sakura turn him? After all you saw Sakura turning in to a vampire but you didn't see yourself turn her cause you didn't I did. Is it possible that you can't see yourself turning Neji because one of those two do?" Sasuke asked as he took a drink from his hot chocolate.

"It is a possibility but it wouldn't be Sakura to do it because she actually hates Neji for using me. Even if it was actually both ways on that she still feels it was wrong what he did to me. As for Kiba well to be honest I can't see him turning Neji since he isn't the one that I see joining me in pouring blood down his wife's throat. But yeah you could be right on that as for me turning Kiba yeah I still plan to turn him." Naruto stated as he stood up to get a blanket.

"I know you still plan to turn Kiba, am I right to guess that he is the next one who will be getting turned?" Sasuke asked as he helped Naruto cover up.

"Yeah you are right if my visions are correct. Kiba will be next and then somehow Neji ends up turned and then Hinata." Naruto took a drink from his cup of hot chocolate.

"Okay I wanted to see if you would let me see your sharingan?" Sasuke asked as he sat on the blanket next to Naruto's feet.

"Yeah I can show you but don't tell anyone else that I have the sharingan." Naruto said as he sat up already knowing Sasuke wouldn't tell anyone. Closing his eyes he activated the sharingan.

"I won't tell anyone Naruto." Sasuke said as he watched Naruto close his eyes and then open them. He noticed that the sharingan that Naruto had two different sharingan one was just like Itachi's the other had more points then he ever saw in a sharingan it had seven points. The sharingan kept switching between the two. "Are you controlling the sharingan with them switching or is it something you can't control?" Sasuke asked as he continued to watch them switch.

"At the moment no I am not controlling them but I do when I am fighting, or using it for anything else. The one with seven points is one that can completely take control of someone beyond what Kakashi can do." Naruto answered while allowing Sasuke to move closer to view them better.

"Really? That is amazing. I wish I could have that one." Sasuke said as he pulled back so Naruto could move.

"I think you should be able to do it if I gave you the knowledge but I am not exactly sure since Itachi didn't have this one. I might have gotten it because I killed him I don't know for sure." Naruto said as he moved closer to Sasuke so he was lying in Sasuke's lap.

"I know. But I would like to try to learn it." Sasuke said while playing with Naruto's hair.

"Alright bite my neck I will try to give you that knowledge." Naruto sat up so Sasuke could have a better angle on his neck. He shivered as he felt Sasuke's breath on his neck. Moaning lightly at the feel of Sasuke's lips on his neck.

**Knock, knock "Naruto Sasuke open up now we have a problem."** Kiba yelled from the other side.

Naruto jumped up as Sasuke got the door growling it had better be important as he did so.

"The Hokage told me to get you to her office now rock country is leading an army of at least two thousand towards the village." Kiba panted as they ran towards the Hokage tower.

When they got there they noticed that all of able bodied ninja's were there. "Okay now that we are all here, some black ABEU discovered that Rock country is planning to attack the village also in hopes of killing the Kazekage of Wind country they will be on fire lands within three days. I need you all ready for the fight. Naruto if I can talk to you in privet the rest of you are dismissed.

"Naruto I need you to spend as much time as possible training Sakura in her vampire power there will be many ninja's among us who have no idea about you being a vampire, and having Sakura loose control won't help keep the secret." Tsunade said as she fully noticed Sasuke and Gaara remained in the room as well.

"Tell her to meet me at training grounds twenty-five at ten tomorrow morning." Naruto snapped as he left the room followed closely by Sasuke and Gaara.

"Gaara something up?" Naruto asked as he took notice that Gaara followed him and Sasuke towards the house.

"Yeah I am trying to decide what to do about Neji. He is basically begging me to forgive him for the stunt he pulled last week. I care for him Naruto but I am not willing to forget what he did or said last week. I want your advice on it Naruto." Gaara said as he walked through the door that Sasuke held open for him.

"I don't know what to think on that issue Gaara but I know Neji won't learn from his mistakes he will keep making them and each time it is going to hurt you Gaara more then the last. What do you think Sasuke?"

"It would be hipacrical of me to agree with you Naruto as much as I hate Neji, but I admit I don't think you should forget what he did but even an ass like Neji should be given a second chance. Since look what I did in my past even with everything I did to you Naruto you still gave me a second chance even though I didn't deserve it." Sasuke said while looking down.

"You were under someone else's control he was not Sasuke." Naruto pointed out while getting something from the kitchen to drink.

"True but I still think it is kind of hipacrical either way." Sasuke said while taking a can of cola from Naruto.

"Gaara what does your heart tell you to do? I have always listened to my heart even though the risk of it getting broken is high I still choose to risk it. The same goes for you, if you think you can handle the pain of heartbreak then follow your heart, something's are worth the pain." Naruto said to Gaara while handing him a cola.

"My heart has always felt more for you then it has ever felt for Neji, but he causes my heart to beat faster when he is close to me. When he touches me I feel a tingling sensation start in the location that he touches me and it courses through my whole body. Does that make since?" Gaara questioned as he opened the can.

"Yeah it does. To be honest it is the same feeling I had when Sasuke and I first became rivals. I think perhaps the pain of heartbreak would be worth the risk for you to take with Neji, but warn him this is his last chance he has with you if he is smart he won't ruin it." Naruto said while putting his head on Sasuke's lap.

"Thank you both of you. I will join you at dawn at training grounds twenty-five where you are to meet Sakura. Good night the both of you sleep well." Gaara stood and left as he spoke.

"Okay we will see you there Gaara." Sasuke said as he took notice that Naruto was asleep. Carefully he picked him up and brought him to the room.

**Dawn Next morning**

"Good morning Sakura are you ready to get started on your training? Why did you bring Jade?" Naruto said as soon as Sakura showed up.

"Sorry Naruto Lee is training as well I have no one to watch her." Sakura said as she walked fully up to Naruto and Sasuke.

"I will hold on to Jade while you train her in the vampire abiliies Naruto." Gaara said as he walked up and took the sleeping Jade from her.

"Okay thank you Gaara." Naruto said as he helped Sakura put her things down.

"Relax Sakura Gaara will protect her." Naruto stated as he led Sakura and Sasuke down to the center of the training field.

**Time Skip Mid Day**

"You are a quick learner Sakura you are already standing in the center of the lake with Sasuke and me using only your vampire chakra to hold you steady." Naruto stated as he took her hand and then grasped Sasuke's

"You know Naruto from your description from your vision you described in your book I have a feeling this upcoming battle is going to be where Kiba ends up turned." Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto's face.

"You know I think you are right but that means sometime in between now and then Neji ends up getting turned." Naruto said with a frown.

"Does Gaara have the ability to turn him?" Sasuke asked while looking at their reflection in the water.

"No otherwise he would have turned Temari by now." Naruto stated with a soft smile.

"You're right on that." Sasuke smirked.

**Time skip three days later.**

**Dawn**

Morning saw an army waiting for the battle to start all members positioned in special locations depending on their own skill. Naruto stood at the front lines with Gaara at his side both eager to get the battle started so they could end it. While Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru and much to Sasuke's dislike Neji stood guarding the gates to the village. Temari and Tenten both stood almost right behind the front lines. All eagerly waiting for the battle to begin.

"They have arrived the battle has began lets get this over with." Gaara stated in a monotone voice as an attack hit a wall of sand.

"Let do it."Naruto stated his voice void of emotion as he swiftly summoned the ice dragon to wipe out a nice amount of enemies.

**Mid Day**

The battlefield was in chaos: the clattering of metal against metal, the growls and the cries - both of pain and warning - were overwhelming and they could be heard for miles.

The fighters, a number of ninjas from both The Hidden Leaf and Rock, were giving all they had, trying desperately to overcome their opponents – their _targets_. As time went by, though, more and more of the Rock ninja were helplessly falling to the ground – life torn out of them in a swift second.

**Sasuke POV**

'I am surprised at how we are so spaced from one another neither Naruto or I are anywhere near Sakura seeing how she is at the hospital with Tsunade and Hinata healing those who are injured, why would Tsunade have her be so far from Naruto and me when there is a risk that she can lose control of her vampire skills? Well at least Naruto made her keep his mask on so the smell of blood won't be able to overwhelm her.' Sasuke thought to himself as he looked around the field as he continued to destroy every enemy that got past the rest of the defense. He turned his head for a minute and looked to spot his blond lover.

In the middle of the clearing he could make out two figures. The first one, he knew was Gaara a layer of sand protecting him whenever an enemy came close and squashing him on its own free will.

The other person was moving so fast, the only thing one could see was a blur of red; whenever that vague figure moved – and before his image registered on the retinas - bodies were hit, cut, slashed… limbs went flying, corpses falling onto the dirt with a _thud_. 'Naruto. his skill never stops amazing me. Even with him having the vampire powers and the sharingan he still doesn't stop surprising me with his strength and skill.' Sasuke thought to him self. His thoughts were short lived as he suddenly felt someone slam in to him and someone else's blood covering him. Looking at the person who slammed himself in between him and an enemy who had tried to take advantage of his distraction and aimed to take his head off. Neji laid against Sasuke's chest a pool of blood pouring around them from the wound in Neji's chest.

**End POV**

"Neji? Why did you do that?" Sasuke asked he felt numb knowing that Neji had saved his life.

"Because Naruto wouldn't be able to survive again if something happened to you, he won't allow himself to live past your death that is how much he loves you. I know things you don't know, things he never would have allowed you to know willing about. Please take care of him for me." Neji answered as his heart started slowing to a stop.

Not thinking about what he was doing Sasuke brought his wrist to his mouth and ripped the skin there feeding his rival for Naruto's heart his blood. 'Naruto will kick my ass for this later.' He thought to himself as he started the hand signs for fire dragon paining to destroy all enemies that could have seen what was going on. Quickly picking Neji up he teleported to the hospital and handed Neji to Sakura telling her quickly what happened before leaving to return to his post.

**Elsewhere with Naruto and Gaara.**

Naruto smirked to himself as he used his puppets in the fight he wanted to laugh at the look of horror on the enemies face as he used his fox puppet and raccoon puppet merging them together to create what could be called as the nine tailed raccoon. Smirking to himself as he pulled out the black and red fan Temari had given him he use the move called Kitsune's rage throwing his enemies in to the nine tailed raccoon as he closed the mouth of the puppet smashing the survivors of kitsunes rage closing his eyes in pleasure as the smell of his enemies blood filled his unmasked nose. Suddenly feeling Sasuke's distress he allowed himself to zone in on Sasuke's emotions and thoughts realizing Neji had thrown himself in the way of an attack that was meant for Sasuke. he knew now that Sasuke was the one who would be turning Neji, before Sasuke ripped his own wrist. 'Never would have thought. He defiantly had changed more then I thought.' Naruto smirked to himself as he used his fan to slash through another wave of enemies.

**Dusk**

The battle had finally ended Naruto and Gaara were running through the battle field both looking for allies to aid as they ran. The smell of blood extremely strong filled Naruto's nose as he continued to run between the bodies. The smell of Kiba's blood assaulted his nose as he ran towards the center of the field.

"Kiba!" Naruto yelled out as Sasuke and Gaara both ran to him as well.

"Naru!" Kiba starts to cough "Naruto please I beg you take care of Hinata and the baby for me." Kiba said as his heart started to slow even more.

"To hell with that Kiba you are not dying here. I won't lose my brother."Naruto snapped as he ripped his wrist open pressing his blood to Kiba's mouth, as his heart slows to a stop.

**Well got this chapter up finally. I had hoped to have this one up before Chrismas but I am working so many hours that I didn't have time. Let me know what you think. NO FLAMES PLEASE. Also the poll is still up don't forget to vote. **


	38. Awaking

Heads up this is a remake of the story called Past Present and Future. This  
has Boy X Boy Lemons in it so if you don't like don't read it.

Summary

Sasuke has returned to the village finds out that Naruto is on a long term  
mission but what else does he find out about his former lover since he's  
been gone?

I own nothing in here, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many  
items of Naruto merchandise!!

_Whispering  
_**Yelling  
Fox talking**  
Chapter 38

Awaking

**Kiba POV  
**'Ugh I feel horrible. What happened? The last thing I remember is asking  
Naruto to take care of Hinata and the baby for me. Damn my throat is burning  
like hell. I can hear Naruto talking to someone but I can't make out what  
exactly he is talking about. Guess I'm not fully awake yet. What's that  
smell? It smells so good that I want to eat it. Why is it making my throat  
burn even more? My body feels like it is being dipped in molten lava. Did  
Naruto just tell Hinata to leave? The smell that was in here it's gone! But  
the ache in my throat and body are still there. Damn it!'  
End POV

"Sakura get as much blood as possible for all five of us and hurry back.  
Neji is starting to stir and so is Kiba from the way he's breathing. Hinata  
I'm sorry but for your safety you'll have to leave until after Kiba has  
fed so you're not at risk from blood lust," Naruto stated firmly.

"Okay Naruto. I will be in the waiting room. Please get me as soon as he is  
safe to be around," Hinata said as she passed Sakura who was bringing in  
more blood.

'Naruto, after everything here is settled, I want to talk to you in private  
if it's at all possible,' Sasuke telepathically communicated to Naruto.

'Sure, but I most likely already know what it's about and Neji seems to  
be waking up. So we'll talk later,' Naruto responded while walking over  
to Neji's side.

"Ugh what happened? Where am I?" Neji asked as a sharp burning sensation  
went down his throat.

"Neji you're awake. Good, now drink this. Do you remember what  
happened?" Naruto asked as he handed Neji a glass of dark red liquid.

"Yeah I got a sword throw my chest because I got in between Sasuke and an  
enemy," Neji answered with bitterness as he downed the cup, taking notice  
that the burning in his throat went down somewhat.

"Yeah you saved Sasuke's life and he turned you in to a vampire to save  
your life," Naruto said as he gave Neji a bag of blood to drink.

"Really? Why didn't you just let me die Sasuke?" Neji asked as he  
started to drink the bag he was given.

"Hn, I owed you for saving my ass. So we're even. But in Naruto's words  
I sentenced you to a life of hell which would be a great way to pay you back  
for hurting him and Gaara," Sasuke smirked as he downed a bag himself.

"Ugh, damn my throat is killing me. Where am I? Where is Arkamaru? What  
happened? Why is my throat burning so fucken bad?" Kiba asked as he woke up.  
The smell of blood assaulted his nose, causing his throat to burn even worse  
than before.

"Calm down Kiba. Here drink this it will help with the burn in your throat.  
First off you're in the hospital. Arkamaru is with Hinata in the waiting  
room. You were deathly injured during the battle so Naruto turned you in to a  
vampire to save you," Sasuke answered and then he added, "I mean after  
all, you are his brother and you asked for this a long time ago, am I  
correct?" Sasuke helped Kiba get the blood in his system to keep himself in  
control while he was talking to him.

"So why did you get in the way of the enemy killing Sasuke Neji? You hate  
him," Naruto asked as he moved to check Kiba out for himself.

"Because I know what you will do if he ends up beyond your reach again.  
Also, regardless of my personal feelings he is a fellow shinobi," Neji said  
knowing Naruto knew what he was talking about.

Sasuke acknowledged that Naruto stiffened at the beginning of Neji's  
sentence. He chose to remain silent about the knowledge he gained from  
Neji's blood as he licked it off his fingers, silently planning to talk to  
Naruto about it when they were alone.

Knock, knock.

Gaara opened the door carefully with some more bags of blood for the group.  
Kiba inhaled sharply as soon as Gaara opened the door, the smell of human  
blood making his throat burn even more. He quickly tilted the bag he was  
working on up and finished it quickly.

Neji felt his breath catch as Gaara walked in the room and felt a slight burn  
in his cheeks as Gaara walked up to him and crested his face while  
looking him over, checking to see the extent of his injuries.

"So Naruto you were right again. So who's next?" Gaara asked as he  
acknowledged that Neji had been turned in to a vampire, exactly as he had  
fore told. Naruto smirked at Neji's response to Gaara's hand caressing his  
cheek.

"If my vision order is right the next one will be Hinata and then Temari. I  
have no clue when they will happen. So then it will be the right time to keep  
my promise to you," said Naruto and smiled as he tilted the bag he had in  
his hand to finish it off. He took notice that Sasuke and Gaara each ripped  
open a bag one for Kiba and one for Neji.

"Good I look forward to it," Gaara stated. He then turned his attention  
to the only girl in the room and asked, "Sakura, are you alright? You're  
so quite right now."

"I'm fine, thank you for your concern Kazekage. I'm just a bit  
surprised that Hinata and Temari are going to be next," Sakura said, smiling  
at the thought of no longer being the only girl in the large group.

"Kiba, Neji, do you think you two can handle having someone with a beating  
heart in the room?" Naruto asked feeling Hinata's growing restlessness.

"Yeah I can handle it Naruto," Kiba answered as he finished another bag  
and trying to make a grab for another one which was a little out of reach.

"How about you Neji?" Naruto asked as he watched Sasuke hand Kiba  
another bag and Sakura rip open another one for herself while looking at him  
questioningly.

"Yeah I think I can. Besides, we have Gaara here to force both of us down  
if we can't," Neji smirked. He then felt his dying blush come back  
stronger as Gaara moved forward and kissed his cheek.

"Good. Sakura what's wrong?" Naruto asked as he nodded his head at  
Sasuke, who nodded back and left the room to get Hinata.

"Nothing, I just didn't know that the Kazekage was turned as well,"  
Sakura said while blushing.

"He didn't exactly get turned. I did the same thing to him as I did to  
Jade. His heart still beats but he is immortal like the rest of us," Naruto  
said while smirking at Neji, who was slightly moaning as Gaara kissed his neck  
and ear. 'Never would have thought he would be one to submit without a  
fight. Bout damn time someone could get him to do that,' Naruto smirked  
to himself again as Neji let out another moan.

"Aww man, can't you two do that when I'm not in the area or at least  
when I'm not awake?" Kiba complained but the two continued as if he  
hadn't said anything.

Knock, Knock.

Sasuke walked in with Hinata behind him holding his arm as they entered.  
Sasuke kept his eyes on Kiba when he heard Kiba's sharp intake of breath as  
Hinata was entering the room. Sasuke knew that Hinata's scent would cause  
his throat to burn even more than it did with Gaara's because Hinata  
didn't have any vampire blood in her, making her pure human, unlike Gaara  
who had some in him that allowed him to stay immortal.

Kiba acknowledged Sasuke's eyes and understood that Sasuke was protecting  
Hinata from him, watching to make sure he could handle her being in the same  
room with him. He quickly finished the bag of blood he held in his hands  
before daring to open his mouth. "It's okay Sasuke. I think I have it in  
control but just in case please stay close to her," Kiba asked while  
grinning at his pregnant wife.

"Of course Kiba," Sasuke said while carefully leading Hinata to the dog  
boy and watching for any signs of an attack. He already knew that Naruto and Gaara were keeping an eye on Neji while Sakura  
moved to get closer to Kiba just in case his control snapped.

"I'm sorry about this Hinata; I didn't think that the guy would be  
able  
to get behind me while Arkamaru and I were separated," Kiba said  
apologetically as he looked at the hurt on her face.

"Don't be sorry Kiba. I rather have you like this then not at all. I am  
very thankful he was able to save you and I know that Naruto will turn me  
when the time comes. He told me a long time ago that he would turn me if he  
turned you. Naruto is here to watch over you and train you in your new  
abilities," Hinata said while looking at Sasuke as she silently asked if she  
could get closer. Sasuke nodded to her as he continued to study Kiba's  
face.

"I don't know when your time will be Hinata but it will be either during  
or after the birth of the baby but it won't be before. That much I can  
tell," Naruto said and smiled softly as he watched Neji fidget around  
knowing exactly what the cause was. Neji let out a loud moan drawing  
everyone's attention to him. Though no one but Naruto and Gaara really knew  
what was going on.

"Are you in pain Neji?" Hinata asked as she walked up to his bedside.

"I am f- fine H- Hinata, I j- just ahh!" Neji went really red in the face  
as  
he tried but failed to stifle his moans.

"I think it is time we all went home. Sasuke can you lend Kiba your mask  
for tonight? I'll make sure to get them each their own tomorrow," Naruto  
asked Sasuke who merely nodded and removed his mask from around his neck.

"Keep that on at all times Kiba. Don't test your limits till you're  
more in  
control of your thirst for blood," Naruto said as he led Hinata and the  
others out of the room. "I want all of you to meet me at training ground  
number twenty-five at ten in the morning. Hinata of course you won't have to  
show up but I expect everyone else to be there," Naruto said as he headed  
out the door with Sasuke on his heels.

**Sasuke's home**

"Alright Naruto, can we talk now that we are alone?" Sasuke asked as he  
dropped his henge and allowed his vampire form to show.

"Yeah we can but I think I already know what you're going to say,"  
Naruto said as he dropped his own henge, allowing his own form show.

"I want to know if you would tell me what Neji meant by that you would not  
allow yourself to live without me." Sasuke stated firmly though he already  
knew.

"Why do you want me to answer that when you already know the state that  
Neji found me in when word got around that you died along with the snake?"  
Naruto asked while making some hot chocolate.

"You're right, I do know but I want to know your reasons behind the  
attempt at suicide," Sasuke stated.

"I was depressed. I had just found out that my lover who just betrayed the  
village and tried to kill me, was possibly found dead along with Orochimaru  
from a cave in. Then add to the fact that I just found out I was in the middle  
of turning in to an even bigger monster then I was before? I just got so damn  
depressed that I wanted my life to end. I had wished that Sora hadn't saved  
me. I was so desperate to end the pain that I filled my tub with hot water and  
slit my wrist repeatedly after telling Kyuubi not to heal me. When I woke up  
with Neji that close to me I realized that the only thing I did was make  
myself crave blood a lot more than before. I almost attacked Neji and I was  
lucky that Jiraiya showed up when he did. That was the whole reason behind him  
taking me away for training to force me out of depression… There, happy now  
that you know?" Naruto snapped, angry that Neji told Sasuke enough that as  
soon as Sasuke left Neji at the hospital he drank the blood that Neji left on  
his body to gain the knowledge that he held in him.

"You always acted like you couldn't be bothered by anything and nothing  
could get you down. I never thought that you could be affected by my actions  
in such a way that it would push you to the point that you would even think of  
ending your own life," Sasuke said calmly while walking to where Naruto was  
standing, looking out at the moon, he then wrapped his wings around Naruto's  
body.

"Things happen for a reason at times Sasuke. While I don't believe in not  
being able to change your fate I do believe that fate does guide us depending  
on our choices. It is like what Neji said to me; fate can be a cruel mistress  
at times but she can also be a very loving goddess at other times," Naruto  
said softly as he leaned in to Sasuke's embrace.

"Never honestly thought I would be the one to turn Neji, since I hate his  
guts but, I don't think I could have let him die after he saved my ass. But  
if he ever touches you again I will rip him a new asshole," Sasuke stated as he  
started to kiss Naruto's neck hoping to turn the conversation to something a  
hell of a lot more pleasant.

"I won't allow him to touch me again Sasuke. I have you and he has  
Gaara," Naruto said as he moved his head so Sasuke could hit more areas  
with his mouth. "Mmm Sasuke so good," Naruto moaned as Sasuke started to  
guide him in to the bedroom.

"Shh love, let me undress you," Sasuke whispered as Naruto whimpered at  
the loss of the mouth on his neck.

As soon as they both were naked Sasuke pushed Naruto on to the bed and  
started to rub his back, firmly pressing on tense spots to ease Naruto's  
stress. Once his blond lover was relaxed he raked his blunt nails down  
Naruto's back harshly, making the blond stiffen in surprise and pleasure.  
Sasuke crouched over Naruto and slid his hands under his body, one going down  
to pump the blonds' erection while the other going up to pinch his nipples  
roughly, just this side of pleasure from pain. Naruto jerked then moaned  
loudly.  
"I'll take that as approval," Sasuke muttered against Naruto's throat.  
Then the Uchiha began sucking on Naruto's neck hard, leaving several hickies.

He abandoned the blonde's nipples to grab a bottle of lube and squeezed a  
small amount onto his fingers. He traced Naruto's entrance for a moment before  
plunging two fingers into him causing Naruto's spine to arch as he moaned,  
"Ah! Sasuke!"  
The avenger smirked and began moving his fingers in and out of his kitsune.  
Naruto squirmed, "Mm ah Sasuke!"  
"Hmm?" Sasuke replied lazily smirking to himself knowing he was driving  
Naruto crazy.  
"More!" Naruto said desperately.  
"Beg," Sasuke grinned knowing he had complete control of Naruto.  
Naruto twitched indignantly, "The hell I will!"  
Sasuke stopped moving his hands knowing Naruto will do as he commanded.  
"Damn it Sasuke!" Naruto yelled out in frustration his eyes glowing red.  
"Beg," Sasuke said while moving his wings so they would be out of the way in  
case Naruto snapped when he licked along Naruto's spine while stopping to  
nibble every now and then.  
Naruto mewled and panted, "Sasuke more. Please!"  
"Mmm very nice and here you are." Sasuke smirked loving the feel of complete  
control as he added another finger and began to move the hand on Naruto's **  
in time to his finger's thrusts.  
Naruto began to shake and moan as Sasuke hit his prostate repeatedly. Just as  
he was about to come Sasuke stopped and took his hands away.  
"Sasuke!" Naruto moaned as he moved his own wings to protect them from  
getting harmed in the heat of the moment knowing Sasuke was planning on using  
more power with him than normal.  
"Hush love," Sasuke whispered as he lifted Naruto's hips so that he was on  
his knees. He placed his erection at Naruto's entrance, and continued to  
whisper, "I love you Naruto I swear to you I will never let you go again."

"Sas-Ah!" Naruto screamed as Sasuke had thrust in to the hilt. He waited a  
moment allowing Naruto to adjust to the sudden invasion then he pulled back  
and pushed back in starting a hard and fast rhythm. As he thrust he grasped  
Naruto's hips in a bruising grip, nails digging in and drawing blood. Naruto  
pushed back against Sasuke, meeting each thrust, "Aaah! Sasuke faster!" Naruto  
begged.  
Sasuke readily complied, setting his teeth at the crook of Naruto's neck and  
biting hard enough to break the skin enjoying the taste of his mate's  
blood.  
The pain of the bite didn't even register in Naruto's pleasure wracked body.  
Sasuke closed his eyes savoring the taste of his lover.  
He angled his hips to hit Naruto's prostate with each thrust, sending the  
already over sensitized blond over the edge and he came screaming Sasuke's  
name. The clenching of Naruto's passage triggered Sasuke's own orgasm.

'Everything about him is so perfect and nothing is worth losing someone  
like him. Not power, not life, and sure as hell not pride. My pride almost cost me him  
once it never will again,' Sasuke thought to himself as he poured himself into  
Naruto. Sasuke collapsed on top of his shaking blond trembling and panting  
out, "Naruto I love you."  
"I love you too Sasuke," Naruto said smiling as he put his wings around  
Sasuke to try and cuddle his mate closer than possible.  
"So we have to meet the others at the training grounds tomorrow. How are we  
going to train all three of them?" Sasuke asked as he started to fall  
asleep.  
"I want you to show Sakura how to summon Ice dragon and I will work with  
the other two. Plus I have Gaara who will help if needed. Good night my  
love."

Well got this chapter up. Let me know what you think. NO FLAMES PLEASE. Also  
the poll is still up don't forget to vote. Also a special thanks to my  
Beta, In The Mix. Again thank you for your help


	39. Visions and Unexpected News

**Heads up this is a remake of the story called Past Present and future. This has Boy X Boy Lemons in it so if you don't like don't read it. **

**Summery**

Sasuke has returned to the village finds out that Naruto is on a long term mission but what else does he find out about his former lover since he's been gone.

I own nothing in here, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!!

_Whispering_

**Yelling**

_**Fox talking**_

**Visions and unexpected news**

**Training grounds twenty-five**

"Okay now that we are all here, Sakura I'm having Sasuke work with you today on your training while I'm going to work with Kiba and Neji on learning the basics of the vampire chakra control. Sakura before I forget here is the mask I got for you to wear until you have more control so don't have to worry about Jade or Lee getting bitten. Kiba, Neji here are your new masks so that we each have one," Naruto said as he handed out the masks to the three new vampires. "Kiba, Neji over here we're going to start training," Naruto smirked knowing that at least one of the two boys will fall a handful of times. "Okay Sakura, come over here we will work on summoning the ice dragon. Naruto has often called on this one in battle and I know you have noticed this one at least once," Sasuke said slowly showing her the hand signs, "Remember only use your vampire chakra don't use your other chakra," Sasuke reminded her as he completed the signs and summoned the ice dragon to the area. "Of course Sasuke, I remember what Naruto told me," Sakura stated as she watched in awe at the beautiful crystal dragon. "Just reminding you because I did forget my first time so I just wanted to make sure you didn't forget," Sasuke lied as he tried being polite about that fact that she was a forgetful ditz.

**Four hours later**

"Well it seems Sakura got down summoning the Ice Dragon and you two both have finally gotten down the tree walking with vampire energy down. How about we call it a night? The sky looks pretty dark I think it might start storming soon," Naruto stated as he looked at the almost black clouds in the sky. "Sounds good. Damn my ass is hurting," Kiba whimpered "Try taking it up the ass I can promise it hurts a lot more," Neji muttered under his breath. "Ung I did not need to hear that!" Kiba yelled as he slammed his hands over his ears. Gaara smirked at Kiba's reaction while watching as Sasuke walked up to Naruto who just seemed to staring straight ahead. "Hey Naruto you okay?" Sasuke asked as he waved his hand in front of his lovers face. Sasuke tried to talk to Naruto telepathically and still no response. "Gaara get over here something is wrong with Naruto!" Sasuke yelled out to Gaara. Gaara tried to get Naruto to respond but had no luck. Looking in to Naruto's eyes he realized that Naruto was having another vision. "He will be okay and will snap out of it in a few minutes," Gaara stated calmly as he prepared to catch Naruto when he did snap out of it.

**Within Naruto's head**

"Naruto help me please! Lee and I were making love and I lost control and I bit him. I drank his blood to the point his heart stopped beating I fed him my blood but he still hasn't woken up! please help me!" "Calm down Sakura he will be okay. He is just turning in to a vampire. You didn't wake up right away either nobody ever does but get a hell of a lot of blood ready." "Naruto please I beg you take Jade 'till both Lee and I have control of our thirst for blood. I don't want to risk her getting killed by me. Please Naruto please take her."

**outside with the others**

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as Naruto fell backwards and landed in Gaara's arms. "It is alright Sasuke he is fine." Gaara remained calm as he helped Naruto back on to his feet. "So who is next Naruto?" Gaara asked calmly while shocking everyone else. "...Lee." Naruto said as he stood up. "Lets get over to the hospital and get some blood I need it badly at the moment." "You always need blood really bad after a vision. Lets go. Just so you guys know after Naruto has a vision he goes in to blood thirst very easily the slightest hint of blood in the air can snap his control," Gaara stated calmly as he kept a firm grip on Naruto the entire way to the hospital. "Lee is going to become one of us? That is a good thing right?" Sakura asked herself as she followed behind the others.

**Later at Naruto's apartment**

"So Naruto are you going to tell me more about this vision or are you still too out of it?" Sasuke asked not liking that Naruto was extremely quite the rest of the day. "Sakura bites Lee during sex and basically kills him she feeds him her blood to save him. So she's going to be turning Lee," Naruto said as he drank a coke from the fridge, pointedly choosing to leave out that Sakura will beg him to take Jade while her and Lee gain more control for their thirst for blood.

"Sasuke how about we have some fun?" Naruto asked as he starts to rub his knee in between Sasuke's legs. "You read my mind love," Sasuke purred as he pulled Naruto to the bedroom while trying to kiss every spot on his blond lover. Sasuke kissed Naruto fiercely, sliding his tongue over the roof of his kitsune's mouth before dueling with his tongue. Naruto felt Sasuke's hand slip under his shirt and run up his torso to his left nipple, tweaking, pinching, and teasing the little nub, before pulling back to strip Naruto's clothes off.

"Hn love, you're wearing too much."

"I don't see why your complaining, besides you still have your clothes on." Sasuke grunted as he ripped his own clothes off. Once they were naked, Sasuke pushed Naruto onto his back, crept over him and played his fingers over the skin below the blonde's navel. Sasuke began to plunder Naruto's mouth as he grasped the blonde's cock and began fisting it, making Naruto moan into his mouth. Deciding to play as well, Naruto moved his hand from Sasuke's ass to his erection, mimicking the brunette's movements. Sasuke growled and broke the kiss to bite Naruto's neck. Causing Naruto to moan and thrash about. Sasuke raised his head, smirked, and removed Naruto's hand from his cock, before licking his way down to where his own hand was and taking Naruto's hardened flesh into his mouth. Naruto arched up, "Aaah! Sasuke!"

The raven used one hand to hold Naruto's hips down while the other fumbled in the nightstand draw. He found the little bottle of lube, flicked the cap off, and squirted a little of the slippery liquid onto his fingers. He slipped one finger into Naruto's tight passage and moved it back and forth gently. Naruto shuddered at the pleasurable sensation of the small intrusion. After a short while Sasuke added another finger to the first and began scissoring them, stretching Naruto. The blond pushed back onto the fingers and hissed in pleasure. As Sasuke added a third finger Naruto snarled, "Quit teasing already damn it." Sasuke complied, taking his fingers out of Naruto and coating his cock with the lube before pulling the blonde's legs around his hips and positioning himself at Naruto's entrance. "Are you ready?"

Naruto nodded and Sasuke slowly, gently pushed into him. Naruto shivered at the sensation of fullness, but as Sasuke penetrated deeper, he hit a spot that made Naruto arch and moan, forcing Sasuke in up to the hilt. Sasuke rested his forehead against Naruto's, panting at the feeling of his lover surrounding him. Naruto nuzzled his nose against Sasuke's, "You can move now love." Sasuke pulled back a little, then thrust forward. He repeated the motion again and again, picking up speed with each thrust. Naruto started whimpering in pleasure as Sasuke began to hit his prostate repeatedly. "S-Sasuke more." Sasuke cursed as he moved even faster and , feeling his orgasm approaching but wanting Naruto to come first, he began fisting the blonde's erection in time to his thrusts."Mnnn, aaaaah! Sasukeeee!" Naruto screamed and raked his nails down Sasuke's back as he came. Sasuke followed him barely half a second later while moaning out, "Naruto!" He collapsed on top of Naruto, panting into the crook of the blonde's neck.

"Are you two done now? Is it safe to look?" a new voice asked from the corner of the room next to the window. "What the hell? Who the hell are you?" Sasuke snared at the woman standing by Naruto's window with her hand covering her eyes while planning to beat the shit out of the intruder.

"Sora? Long time no see! Hang on a minute and we'll be dressed. Couldn't you send a note or something to warn me you were coming by?" Naruto asked as he climbed out of the bed to quickly pull his clothing on.

'Sora? So this is the woman who saved Naruto's life by turning him in to a vampire.' Sasuke acknowledged that she was indeed very beautiful as he to got dressed quickly. "Okay Sora we're covered. I haven't seen you since I was complete with my vampire elite training. What's up?" Naruto asked as he led her and Sasuke in to the living room.

"Your right I really need to find a way to contact you to let you know that I'll be popping in so I don't get an unwanted view," Sora said with a soft smile. "As for the reason of me popping in the council is almost ready to revive Chase so I need you to gather your newly turned family and be ready to go to perform the ritual in three days. Have all of them here and I'll show up to take you guys home. So are you going to introduce me to your mate?"Sora asked while looking Sasuke up and down. "Um yeah, Sasuke this is Sora the woman who turned me in to a vampire and my trainer for all of the vampire moves I have shown you. Sora this is as you know my mate Sasuke," Naruto said while silently wondering how the Hokage will take to all of them needing to leave for a couple days. "Ah Sasuke, yes, I should have recognized you from the valley of the end. It is good that you were able to break free of the control that the bastard who killed my brother had over you," Sora stated bluntly enjoying that Sasuke winced. "I have to take my leave now but I will show up an hour after sunset in three days to make sure you're all ready to leave," Sora said as she left in a cloud of green flames.

"Not very polite is she?" Sasuke asked as he stared at the spot she had vanished from. "No but that is just her way, Chase was extremely polite and very thoughtful. In the morning I have to let Tsunade know what is going on before training," Naruto said as he pulled Sasuke in to the room. "Want another go?" Naruto asked playfully. "Yeah sounds great my love but I was wondering… Can we try getting me that other sharingan since we were interrupted when we were planning on letting me try thanks to the attack on the village?" Sasuke asked while licking Naruto's pulse. "Okay we can try it but you know I can't promise that it'll work," Naruto tried not to moan as he tilted his head backwards. "I know love," Sasuke put his mouth against Naruto's pulse and carefully licked and bit down enjoying the soft moan that Naruto let slip from his mouth. Closing his eyes as his mates blood poured down his throat. After a minute Sasuke pulled away. "Damn, your blood tastes good. It worked!" Sasuke shouted with surprise as he looked in the mirror. Turning around he grabbed Naruto and kissed him hard. "Thank you Naruto."

"No problem babe." Naruto smirked as he knocked Sasuke down on the bed. "My turn to top!" Naruto said with a dark glint in his eyes. 'shit I think I might be in trouble,' Sasuke thought to himself as Naruto started to pull his shirt off. The shirt was quickly followed by the rest of their clothes, leaving them in only their boxers. Naruto started teasing Sasuke's nipples, who in return moaned loudly. He used his hands to tease the nipples and licked Sasuke's body which made Sasuke growl loudly at Naruto. "Stop teasing, Naruto," he grunted out and Naruto smirked. Naruto, deciding to grant his lover a little more, removed their boxers and with his finger teased Sasuke's cock. "Damn it, stop teasing or you will not get anything," Sasuke yelled out and Naruto snickered knowing that Sasuke wasn't serious.

"Fine, Fine. Just one question. Do you want me to be gentle or not?" Naruto asked while nipping Sasuke's neck. Sasuke glared at him but smiled in understanding. "Be gentle to me I am not really good at being bottom," he murmured while blushing and Naruto smiled at him and leaned close to his ear."You know I won't deliberately hurt you my love," he said possessively and Sasuke blushed even more when Naruto kissed him."I won't be teasing you any longer but I can't promise you that you'll be able to get up from the bed later on," He said in possessive voice and Sasuke smiled at him. "I am not expecting to be able to," he said with amused voice. Naruto laughed a little then stretched his arm, got out the lube and put some on his fingers. When he put one of his fingers in front of Sasuke's entrance he looked down at his mate and smiled. Naruto pushed the first finger inside making Sasuke wince. Sasuke didn't say anything so Naruto started to move it a little. Naruto pushed in the second and Sasuke whined a little but looked at Naruto and smiled slightly. Naruto started moving his fingers again and soon Sasuke was moving together with him. He pushed the last one in and Sasuke whimpered, Naruto seeing that his love wasn't very comfortable stopped moving and looked at him. "Don't stop. I will get use to it," Sasuke murmured and Naruto started moving them again and then he found Sasuke's sweet spot and started hitting it all the time, to which Sasuke's moans becoming louder with every passing minute and when Naruto took them out he whimpered at the loss.

"Don't worry you will get something much bigger and better soon," Naruto whispered and Sasuke smiled at him. "What are you waiting for?" he asked teasingly and Naruto kissed him. Then he positioned himself and started entering slowly. When he was half way in Sasuke whimpered and wrapped his hands around Naruto, who in return looked at his love but couldn't his face because he had hidden it but he was sure that Sasuke had bitten his lips. He stopped for a minute. "Don't stop," Sasuke whimpered out and Naruto started to go in slowly and stopped once he was fully inside. After a couple of minutes Sasuke lessened his hug and looked at Naruto and smiled at him. "You can move now" he murmured with red face and Naruto hummed and then started moving slowly at first, searching for the sweet spot which would make Sasuke moan. After a couple of thrusts he was granted one loud moan as he found that spot. He started hitting it every time and Sasuke's moans become louder and louder. Soon Sasuke started screaming for faster and harder and of course Naruto did as asked. He was sure he wasn't going to last long and he knew his lover in his arms wasn't going to either. He moved his hand and started pumping Sasuke's cock in time with his thrusts and Sasuke in return started moaning louder. After a couple of more thrusts they both came and then they lay down with Sasuke half on top of Naruto with his hand and leg around him. "Thanks love for letting me top," Naruto whispered as he kissed Sasuke's neck. "It's not a problem Naruto but man when you are in in heat you go crazy with your need," Sasuke smirked as he kissed the top of Naruto's head.

**Well this chapter is finally up. Sorry it took so long my computer got a virus and it wiped out everything I had to buy a whole new hard drive for my computer, I would like to thank my Beta In the Mix for helping me with my stories. Reviews are welcome of course NO FLAMES PLEASE. Also I am putting a new poll up to find out who Naruto should hook up with in the next story.**


	40. Be there for me

**Heads up this is a remake of the story called Past Present and future. This has Boy X Boy Lemons in it so if you don't like don't read it.**

**Summary**

Sasuke has returned to the village to find out that Naruto is on a long term mission but what else does he find out about his former lover since he's been gone?

I own nothing in here, unfortunately just the plot line though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!!

Whispering

**Yelling**

_**Fox talking**_

**Chapter 40 Be there for me**

"Naruto, if Sakura is going to bite Lee shouldn't you warn her about what she's going to do?" Sasuke asked while lying on his side beside his lover in the bed.

"I have thought about that and I'm worried that she will avoid getting physical with Lee to prevent herself from biting him, but if she does that well… let's just say it could end up getting Lee killed instead." Naruto rolled over to fully look at Sasuke smirking to himself as he noticed the amount of scratches along Sasuke's body.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked while softly playing with Naruto's reddish blond hair.

"I tried to prevent you from being turned Sasuke, that battle against the Akatsuki you were supposed to die, when Kisame knocked us off the cliff in my vision I missed grabbing your hand to pull you and Sakura on to me, when we actually did fall off the cliff I activated my vampire power and wrapped vampire ropes around you to prevent myself from missing your hand. I succeeded in not letting you die then and there but a couple of weeks later I honestly thought I lost you when your heart stopped beating. I realized that doing something to prevent someone from being turned I can lose someone permanently. I don't want to have Sakura lose Lee if you know what I mean?" Naruto said as he heard someone knocking on the door. Getting up and grabbing his robe as he returned to his human form as he went to answer the door.

"Shikamaru? What are you doing up at four in the morning?" Naruto asked as he opened the door wider to let Shikamaru into Sasuke's house.

"Troublesome, I wanted to talk to you," Shikamaru stated as he sat down on the couch while noticing Sasuke walking out of the bedroom.

"Okay what's up?" Naruto asked as he took a seat on the couch as well.

"Well first off, Temari has our wedding set up for February Fourteenth and we need you to get fitted for the outfit since you are my best man in the wedding.…she has it set up for us to be fitted tomorrow is that good for you?" Shikamaru asked while he nodded his thanks to Sasuke who was offering him a cup of coffee.

"Yeah what time tomorrow Shikamaru?" Naruto answered. Naruto gave Sasuke a smile as he took the offered coffee from Sasuke.

"This is all so troublesome. Is about two in the afternoon good for you?" Shikamaru asked as he shifted his body to look more at Naruto.

"Yeah, two will be fine. Where do you guys want to meet?" Naruto smiled as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Um why not meet at the barbecue buffet that Choji eats at after training every day?" Shikamaru asked while noticing that Naruto's robe was slightly open.

"Okay, something wrong Shikamaru?" Naruto noticed that he was hesitant when he spoke.

"Um no nothing wrong but um your robe is opening up some Naruto, troublesome," Shikamaru said while fighting down a knowing blush. He knew Sasuke won't take nicely to him checking out his beautiful lover.

"Oh! Sorry Shika didn't mean to flash you," Naruto said fixing his robe while blushing.

"Troublesome. Another thing I wanted to talk to you about is that Temari wanted to know if you could be so kind as to watch the children while we are away on our honeymoon? She said that she would only trust you and your lover with the children since Gaara has to be involved in the conference of the Kages and personally I agree with her. You are the only one I would trust to watch those two," Shikamaru stated as he put his empty coffee cup on the coffee table.

"I, um, well...." Naruto trailed off as he was unsure of how Sasuke would respond.

"Naruto and I would be thrilled to watch the children Shikamaru just make sure we have everything we need to take care of them," Sasuke cut Naruto off as he decided to answer for his lover.

"Thank you both of you. But as troublesome as it is I have to go, the kids are having a Christmas party at the school today. See you tomorrow, troublesome. Thanks for the coffee Sasuke," Shikamaru said as he gave Naruto a hug before leaving and nodded to Sasuke as he headed out the door.

"Sure see you tomorrow Shika," Naruto said while picking up the empty coffee cup and headed in to the kitchen.

"Sasuke, why did you agree to watch the children? I figured you wouldn't like the idea because they would cut our Valentine's Day out since the wedding is on Valentine's Day," Naruto asked while making some blueberry pancakes and bacon.

"Hn well since they are having their wedding on Valentine's Day I figured we would celebrate early. Since the whole village is going to hectic because of the wedding I think it would be wiser and easier to have an early Valentine's Day then risk getting the most horrible service and headache we would ever have," Sasuke stated while smirking at Naruto. "If you have a problem with taking the kids for your sister then go ahead a tell her, but I doubt that you have a problem with it since you didn't say anything to Shikamaru about it when he brought it up to you," Sasuke added as he set the table.

"I like the idea of an early Valentine's Day for the two of us and you're right I don't really have a problem watching the children on Valentine's Day and for the week that they're gone. I know if I had said something to Shika he would have put off the honeymoon 'til after Valentine's Day for me. So what do you have in mind for Valentines' day?" Naruto asked

"Hn how about we decide what we are doing for Christmas and New Year's Eve first?" Sasuke asked while dodging Naruto's question knowing that the fact Christmas is in two weeks it would have the desired effect on sidetracking Naruto away from Valentine's Day.

"You're right Christmas is in two weeks. Well there is the Christmas Eve block party that Hinata and Neji throw every year and then there is also Guy and Lee's Christmas party they throw on Christmas. Both of which the entire rookie nine and Guy sensei's team always show up for. As for something to do between us how about we go to Lake Iris and spend the day after Christmas to New years day at the resort that pervy sage owns? I have my own area there that is reserved for me whenever I want it," Naruto suggested in between bites.

"Sounds really good but what will we do about blood?" Sasuke asked shocked to know Naruto wanted to do something more romantic for New Years Eve than party with the others.

"Pervy sage has bagged blood there for me and all the things a vampire would need in order to protect themselves and others around them," Naruto stated without looking up from the dishes he started.

"Sounds prefect my love. What about presents between the two of us for Christmas?" Sasuke wanted to know Naruto's thoughts on a private gift exchange.

"Well for just the two of us I figure we do that here Christmas morning. As for the others we give them to everyone at Guy and Lee's party on Christmas." Naruto turned and smiled at Sasuke as he wrapped his arms and wings around his mate.

"What about the fact that most of the guys want us over at their places Christmas morning? Consider the fact they would show up just to drag us over there," Sasuke stated as he remembered the last time he tried to avoid going to the after Christmas Eve party and pre Christmas day party.

"Simple when we get back here on Christmas eve I will put a vampire shield up so that no one, vampire or not, would be able to get on to the grounds. That way we would have the morning and afternoon to ourselves." Naruto kissed Sasuke's cheek as he moved out of Sasuke's arms.

"I like that idea," Sasuke said as he walked towards the bathroom to get ready for the day.

**Hokage's Office**

"Okay Naruto I have it set so all of you can go but just make sure to hurry back as soon as possible," Tsunade said as she handed Naruto the papers needed to excuse the group from missions and work for Sakura's case. "Make sure you let me know when you are leaving. Now get out brat," She said with a smile on her face.

"Sure thing," Naruto said as he left to meet with Sasuke and the others for training.

**Sunset**

"Well, looks like you two got down the water walking using vampire energy and Sakura has a pretty decent ability to stand against Sasuke while using only vampire energy so let's call it a day you guys and remember that we won't have training tomorrow but the day after tomorrow we all have to meet at my place about an hour before dusk. Make sure you are all packed and ready to go," Naruto said as he led the way to the Hospital for blood.

**Next day with Shikamaru and Temari**

"Naruto hold still so I can see what colors look best on you," Temari said as she placed different colored pieces of cloth around Naruto's neck.

"This is so troublesome," Shikamaru complained as the seamstress took his measurements.

"Hn how do you hold both of your kids in your hands at the same time?" Sasuke asked while trying to figure out how to adjust Mimiko so her head was more supported. Naruto noticed this and used a shadow clone to help Sasuke hold the children.

"Troublesome it is not very often that they are both awake at the same time and normally when we are out Temari is holding one while I'm holding the other," Shikamaru said while raising an eyebrow at Naruto making a shadow clone to aid Sasuke.

"Okay all done with choosing the color now we just need to get your measurements and then you and Sasuke can leave. By the way, Sasuke, thank you for watching the children while we get this done. Gaara would have but he said he had plans with Neji today since all of you are off of the training," Temari said as she started to take Naruto's measurements. "Oh Naruto how is that special training going with that wild group?" Temari carefully watched her words as there were outsiders present.

"It's going good they are progressing at a slower speed then I did, but they are getting it down," Naruto said while watching the way Temari wrote information on a sheet of paper for the seamstress.

"Well that's normal right? I mean not everybody is as good as you are Naruto," Shikamaru said as he took Minato from Naruto's clone.

"Yeah I guess," Naruto said while blushing.

"Okay, all done. Do you two want to join us for dinner?" Temari asked as she took Mimiko from Sasuke.

"Sure sounds great," Sasuke answered as he wiped off his shirt.

**Back at Sasuke's House**

"Naruto I can feel something has been on your mind since Sora announced that she'll be picking us up for Chase's revival. Want to talk about it?" Sasuke asked as he took notice that Naruto had stiffened.

"It is kind of hard to explain Sasuke," Naruto said very hesitant on the subject.

"Please I can't help you if I don't know what's bothering you," Sasuke said. He had a feeling that he wouldn't like what Naruto had to say but knew he needed to know either way.

"It's just that… well you know I was trained to be an elite. So I have the knowledge of everything that is going to go on when we do the ritual to revive Chase but it's after he is revived that I have on my mind." Naruto paused not sure if he really wanted Sasuke to understand.

"I don't understand," Sasuke said confused.

"Chase will need extra energy after he's revived and well um...." Naruto trailed off as he spoke.

"You volunteered your energy?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah I have an unusual amount of vampire energy and since Chase was close to me Sora asked me to... and I agreed to...." Naruto again trailed off.

"You agreed to have sex with him not knowing we would be back together?" Sasuke asked as he felt a strong wave of anger but to his surprise understanding as well.

"Not exactly… Sex is one way to gain energy but there are other ways but ..." Naruto trailed off calmly.

"Hn, are they more painful?" Sasuke asked not liking the fact that he figured that his lover will probably be in pain. He noticed that Naruto stiffened slightly at his words, this only confirmed his theory.

"Having energy ripped from your body is like being hit by a bolt of lightning or being burned alive," Naruto stated, turning his body away from Sasuke as he went in to the kitchen to get a drink.

"So it would not be painful to have him take your energy during sex?" Sasuke asked as he watched Naruto stiffen even more than at the statement.

"No, it wouldn't be. It's the same as using sex to heal a sunburn, like I wrote about in my journal. Sasuke you don't have to worry as I have no intention to cheat on you. I will just have Chase rip the energy out of me but just don't expect me to be able to move for a day or two," Naruto stated as he kissed his lover and started to take off his shirt.

"Why the hell would you say I don't have to worry? Naruto you're going to be in pain. You know I can't handle seeing you in pain!" Sasuke all but shouted as Naruto turned away from him.

"Don't worry you won't be able to feel the pain. I'll block the link to the best of my ability. As for you seeing me in pain you won't be in the area when I have him yank my energy out of me. I ask that you trust me enough not to worry about me cheating on you and relax with the rest of our group while I do this." Naruto pulled his shirt back down starting to think he would be better off going home for the night.

"**No! I won't allow you to put yourself in a situation where you will be in extreme pain!"** Sasuke yelled as he threw a vase against the wall.

"You have no say in whether I do this or not Sasuke. You know I don't go back on my word regardless of the unforeseen changes as from when I made the promise and when I need to fulfill the promise I made. I am not going to discuss this with you," Naruto stated as he picked up his combat boots and opened the door. "I'm going home," Naruto said as he walked out the door and teleported to his apartment.

"Naruto, what the fuck? Why are you getting so pissed about this?" Sasuke ran to the door trying to figure out what he said.

When Naruto got to his apartment he put up some wards to prevent anyone from bothering him. He knew he might have to ask Jenna to use a sleep spell on Sasuke to prevent him from getting in the way when Chase rips the energy out of him. "Better write her a note just in case since Sasuke can be way too hardheaded," Naruto spoke out loud, knowing that he can't always control the link he and Sasuke shared and often let him hear things that weren't meant for him to hear. After writing the note he decided to eat and watch a movie before going to bed. After debating for about fifteen minutes he decided to watch _'The Vampires Assistant'_.

**With Sasuke**

"Fuck, even being bonded to him the way I am I can't figure out how he'll respond to what I say. Now I can't even get close enough to his apartment to talk to him with him putting that damn barrier up!" Sasuke kicked at the barrier again, it was blocking him from getting to Naruto to talk.

"Did you do something to put yourself in the doghouse again Uchiha?" Gaara asked as he had been planning to pay Naruto a visit only to find that not only was he locked out but so was his friend's mate.

"Guess that is one way to put it. I try to find out what's bothering him and he tells me and gets pissed at me for trying to make him realize that I won't object to him keeping his promise without putting himself in a hell a lot of pain," Sasuke grumbled at the red hair male who also kicked the barrier himself.

"Perhaps I could help you understand what pissed him off. Want to go somewhere and tell me about it?" Gaara offered helpfully since at the moment he had no desire to be alone with Neji and the fact he hated to see Naruto get upset over a misunderstanding.

"Hn, yeah I guess. Where do you want to go? My place or your hotel?" Sasuke asked as he turned away from the barrier.

"Your place we would have more privacy," Gaara stated as he allowed the raven haired male to lead the way.

**Sasuke's house**

After Sasuke told Gaara everything that was said he looked to him to see if Gaara could help at all.

"Well I think I know what Naruto got pissed about but I might be wrong. Naruto took your words as you are not going to allow him to keep his promise to Sora, not that you wouldn't care if he had sex with Chase to give him the energy he needs," Gaara said calmly as he took a drink of the hot chocolate that Sasuke had given him. "I suggest you wait until tomorrow since his barrier won't go down before dawn unless he puts it down himself and then be blunter on what you meant. You know he doesn't acknowledge everything that is said in your argument especially after you said 'I am not going to allow you to' that was all he heard most likely and that pissed him off. I'm sorry but that is the best I can tell you. Thank you for the hot chocolate and the company. Good night Uchiha." Gaara stood and left leaving a shocked Sasuke in his living room.

"Damn, I am such an idiot! I should have realized my words were going to piss him off since he always has had a short fuse with me," Sasuke swore to himself as he walked to put the cups in the kitchen and thought about banging his head on the wall for his stupidity.

**Dawn**

Gaara waited at the edge of the barrier for it to drop. Only he knew that all the barriers Naruto puts up fade at dawn and he would have a few seconds at most if Naruto decided to replace the barrier. Once inside he climbed through Naruto's open living room window and got a cup of coffee before heading in to the living room to take a seat next to Naruto.

"You have been waiting to speak with me haven't you Gaara?" Naruto asked without looking up from the scroll he was writing on.

"Yes, I came to see you last night and ran in to Sasuke kicking at the barrier. I spoke to him for a little while since I knew you would keep it up until it fell at dawn. I wanted to know if you knew how long you would be gone," Gaara said while taking a drink of his coffee looking over at the scroll Naruto is working on.

"It should take three or four days before we return. I know you are planning to return to the Suna after we return. Are you planning on only having me go with you or with a squad?" Naruto asked while he continued to write.

"It will only be you unless you wish it otherwise. You will decide the day before we leave. However, just so you know your mate will be on his way shortly to speak to you, he seems to have put himself in the dog house again. Funny if you think about it I always thought it would be Kiba who would be always getting his ass in a dog house," Gaara said while bringing his coffee cup to his lips.

"Hum, you're right about that one. Though it's surprising enough that Kiba doesn't get his ass put in the doghouse. Thanks for letting me know about Sasuke showing up soon. To be honest I thought that he would be sleeping outside the barrier instead of you."

"Yeah I spoke to him last night and convinced him to wait 'til after dawn. You should have about another ten to fifteen minutes before he shows up but I need to get going," Gaara stated as he stood to leave.

"Thanks Gaara. I need to take a shower so I can get the day started before he arrives," Naruto said as he walked Gaara to the door.

"I will see you later for lunch?" Gaara said as he was walking out the door.  
"Yeah, how about the Barbecue place for lunch today?" Naruto asked as he slid his shirt off.

"Sounds good see you at noon," Gaara stated as he left. Naruto nodded and walked in to the bathroom turning on the shower knowing Sasuke was going to be out in the living room when he got out.

'Well Naruto's barrier is down now, that's a good thing. Hopefully Naruto will be calm enough to listen to what I need to say. Hum, he seems to be in the shower, good gives me time to start breakfast for him. Maybe it will put him in a more listening type of mood,' Sasuke thought to himself as he started looking around to decide what kind of breakfast to make. Sasuke found the ingredients to make cinnamon orange rolls not wasting time he got started right away.

As Naruto got out of the shower he noticed the smell of something sweet in the air. 'Hum, I wonder what he is up to out there. Gaara said I misunderstood what Sasuke was saying but I don't see what else he could have been trying to say but I'll give him the benefit of a doubt and let him explain to me what he was saying.' Naruto smiled to himself as he put on his skin tight red and black shirt and headed out of the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked Sasuke as soon as he saw Sasuke washing the dishes he used while making the mix for breakfast.

"Cleaning up my mess... I thought you would enjoy a different type of breakfast other then pancakes or eggs," Sasuke declared as he finished the last dish and checked the rolls in the oven. At Naruto's nod he carefully chose his words as he continued. "Naruto, I spoke to Gaara last night after you left and he pointed out that I had chosen my words incorrectly when speaking about our topic last night." Sasuke waited to see if Naruto was going to say anything. At his silence Sasuke decided it was safe to continue carefully, "I have no intention to tell you that you can't help your friend Chase. I was trying to say that I don't want you to put yourself in a position where you are in unnecessary pain. If you won't feel pain having sex with the guy to give him your energy then it makes more sense to do it that way. I know you made this promise to Sora and most likely that was your original plan seeing as you didn't know I was going to become your mate. Naruto, I love you and while I hate the idea of another person putting his hands on you I despise the idea of having you in extreme pain when there is another way around it even more. I rather you sleep with someone else then to hurt because of me in order to keep your promise to both of us." Sasuke stopped as he got the rolls out of the oven and he took notice that Naruto had set the table up while he was talking.

"Sasuke I won't betray your trust that way. I...." Naruto was cut off when Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's lips.

"Please, my love, hear me out," Sasuke pleaded to Naruto. Naruto nodded his head so Sasuke removed his hand from Naruto's mouth.

"I know you won't betray my trust and that is why I feel I have to push this issue. I know your motto of you not going back on your word, no matter what the cost. Your first plan when you agreed to give Chase your energy was to have sex with him so you would be giving it to him without hurting yourself, am I right? Then I want you to keep to that plan I don't want you to feel pain my love, I rather have you sleep with him than to cause yourself that kind of pain. Please Naruto..." Sasuke was interrupted when someone started to bang on the door.

'Fuckin' hell,' Sasuke cursed as Naruto went to answer the door.

"Ino? What is up?" Naruto asked as he led her in to the kitchen.

"Naruto I heard that you and some of the others are going on a couple day mission at your request. I've noticed that you are willing to train with only certain people and I've been wondering for a while now what is wrong with me? You don't want to train with me or Shino for that matter and I was wondering why not?" Ino asked as she helped herself to a roll.

"Um there is nothing wrong with you it's just that I'm training with only certain people for now and I never really gave it much thought on why I don't train with you or Shino but aren't both of you training under your families to learn how to control your bloodline traits more easily? You need to focus on that training for now and later when the time is right I'll explain the training to you and offer you a chance to train with me. But just so you know you are not the only ones I don't train with. I don't train with Shikamaru, Tenten or even Lee for that matter," Naruto acknowledged carefully as he avoided the topic of being a vampire to her since she didn't know about it just yet. Though he figured that she would learn sooner or later.

"Oh okay Naruto thanks and hope you have a good time on your mission! Remember to stay safe," Ino said as she smiled and left the apartment letting Kiba and Neji in as she walked out.

**Time Skip**

"Okay well now that we're all here all we have to do is wait for Sora. I guess I'll explain what's going to go on," Naruto said as he took notice that everyone looked up at him with interest.

"Well Naruto we know we are going to help revive a vampire that was murdered and that he was a really close friend to you," Kiba stated as he avoided saying he was a lover to Naruto.

"Yes Kiba but do you know what the situation will be or how we will be doing that?" Neji asked as he tried to sound indifferent but it came out annoyed since he and Gaara were having some problems again.

"Um... no," Kiba said trying to get away from his glare.

"Then shut up and let Naruto talk," Neji snapped as he motioned for Naruto to continue.

"Okay well when we all get there you guys will meet Sora's family. I don't know how long we will have to wait but when they are ready we will all go to an extremely large courtyard where all the other vampires will be waiting for us as we will be last group to arrive. Everyone will have their hands tied to a special rope it won't harm anyone it is just to gather the power. Then the man who is being sacrificed to exchange his life for Chase's will be brought out then the elites will go and gather around him and start the vampire spell that will bring Chase back to life. Just so you guys know since I was trained by the elites I will be among them. Afterwards Jenna and Sora will take you all back to their home where you can rest and enjoy yourselves. If you want, Jenna and Sora can show you all around the village or you can have them take you hunting to learn how to feed off humans without killing them and gain the knowledge to perform every jutsu that the human you feed off of knows," Naruto stated carefully since he knew Sasuke and him never got a chance to finish their talk earlier.

"Um, Naruto, why aren't you including yourself in that?" Sakura asked as she fiddled with the locket around her neck that held a picture of Jade in it.

"He's going to be keeping a promise he made to Sora and make sure that Chase has enough energy to survive without aid and he might not be around for a few days," Sasuke said before Naruto could open his mouth.

"Good you're all here. Naruto care to introduce me?" a new voice said from Naruto's bedroom. A woman walked in to the living room where everyone else sat.

"Sora you're on time as always. You already met Sasuke the other day, so well this is Sakura, Neji and Kiba, you guys this is Sora the one who saved my life and turned me in to a vampire," Naruto said as he pointed each person out as he said their name.

"Charmed I am sure. Shall we be off then? You have made all the arrangements needed correct? Good then let's go," Sora said as she opened a portal made of green flames.

**Two days later**

Sasuke was really getting pissed. He almost never had any time alone with Naruto as the preparations for Chase's revival took up all of Naruto's time. Sasuke wasn't sure if Naruto had even gone to sleep since their arrival. Realizing it was now or never that he made sure he got his point across to Naruto as they were now being led to the courtyard to do the ritual to revive Chase.

'Naruto!' Sasuke smirked as he noticed Naruto look to him. 'Naruto about our conversation the other day. What I was trying to get across is I want you to fuck him instead of having him rip your energy out of you. Please don't argue with me just please listen to me and do what I ask you to,' Sasuke pleaded through their link as they came to a stop at the gates of the courtyard.

'Fine if that is what you wish Sasuke but you know I am willing to do it the other way,' Naruto spoke back to him through the link.

'I know but that is why I'm okay with this but make sure he knows you belong to me afterwards, You are mine I love you.' Sasuke replied with his possessive streak showing as he allowed Ken to tie his hands to the special ropes. He looked up at the sky and took notice that the starts were shining brightly.

'Of course. Oh and Sasuke just so you know I do love you too,' Naruto ended the conversation as he walked towards the center where seven other vampires dressed in red stood.

Neji and Kiba took the time to look around the area as their hands were tied together. Kiba noticed that there were many children among them and some women, who very obviously carrying children, were making him miss Hinata even more than before. Kiba gave a silent prayer that Hinata and the baby would be okay while he was away. He knew that Naruto had left a frog to watch over her and if anything happened he would know right away but he still prayed that she would be alright.

Neji took notice that there were so many vampires that if he had to guess how many he would guess over a thousand. He quickly noticed that all the vampires were being tied together with the special ropes. Silently taking notice that all of the vampires that had their true form had their forms showing, jumping slightly he noticed Sasuke take his true form. 'didn't know he had his form already. It took Naruto a year to gain his. Wonder how long it will take me to gain mine.' Glancing around he noticed that the vampires wore three different colors green which is what he and many others were in. White which is what Sora and Ken as well as most of the other vampires were wearing. Finally red which is what only eight including Naruto wore. 'I wonder what each color means. I'll have to remember to ask Naruto after this is over.' Neji's musings were cut short as a male was escorted through the crowd tied and bound with many ropes and chains he had a gag around his mouth as he was forcefully tied to a pole in the center of the vampire circle while he fought trying to get free. "Sasuke do you know what is with that man?" he asked since Sasuke was glaring at the man who was being tied to a pole.

"That man gave his own son to Orochimaru in exchange for a source of power that could destroy the blue sky and block out the sun completely. He had hoped that both of them held the same desire, to see the world as we know it destroyed, of course the snake tricked him and killed Chase after torturing him and burned him to death in the sun but his son is the one we are reviving tonight." Sasuke stated his voice held no emotion but his face was showing his hate for the man in front of them.

Before Neji had a chance to respond a vampire dressed in red started to speak. "Welcome brothers and sisters cousins and children today we gather together in order to revive one of our own who took our secrets to the grave with him one who was next in line to take rule of our people. Tonight we will be reviving Chase. For those of you who do not know the steps you need not worry, we will take care of the major part, the rest of you just need to relax and allow the ropes on your wrist to do the work for you. Now that the time is right we exchange this traitor's life for our brother Chase's life." With that the man dressed in red turned to the rest of the small group dressed in red and they encircled themselves around the traitor.

As soon as the eight were holding hands they started to speak in unison with each other chanting as one person. "_**Luna**__** Usagi, Tora, Uma, Ryun, Uma, temperate,"**_ Sasuke noticed that the area became very cold and the clear sky now had black clouds covering the stars the clouds also looked to be much closer than normal. Lighting flashed across the sky as the chanting continued.

"_**Rataku, Tori, Usagi, Artemis, punctilio**__**" **_Sasuke gasped softly as he felt the ropes get slightly hot and they began to glow as the man tied to the pole began to scream through his gag and his body erupted in to flames as the chanting continued. _**"Ryan, poseur hoho, Tora, R**__**ycca, Uma, experaums, Ursuline.**__**" **_The wind picked up and all at once it started to snow. Looking up at the sky Sasuke noticed that it looked as if a bad storm was coming. 'hope that this is part of the ritual' _** "tritium, solo, Darya, Ivy, Toma," **_Sasuke noticed that the area was getting darker by the moment._** "Christab**__**el, Capitoline, atonality."**_ Suddenly an extremely bright red light erupted from the point where the man was tied down and Sasuke had to close his eyes as the bright red light appeared to start expanding towards them, going out from the man in front of the pole. The screaming stopped as the ropes on his wrist went to a warm heat to a shivering cold.

Blinking again Sasuke notice that the traitor was gone and another man was standing in the traitor's place. This person stood tall while he was in full vampire form his wings stretched across the spot where the pole used to stand. His hair was longer then Sasuke had ever seen and it was dark green that spiked out all over the place making Naruto's hair look tame. The most unusual feature however were his striking orange eyes. "Welcome home Chase," One of the men in red said. The rest of the ones in red started to untie the rest of the vampire's hands.

Naruto moved to Sasuke and the others and started to untie them. As soon as Sakura was untied she moved to Kiba as Naruto undid Sasuke's bindings. Naruto gave Sasuke a smile as he moved to untie Neji as Sasuke started to help untie the others bound nearby.

"Naruto, it is good to see you. Sora told me that you will be helping me with regaining my energy so I can hunt on my own without aid?" Chase inquiringly confirmed as he walked up behind Naruto and gave him a hug while Naruto undid another vampire's bindings.

"Welcome back Chase, and yes I agreed to help you regain your energy so you can hunt on your own, if you are ready then we can go." Naruto took one last glance at Sasuke 'Are you sure you want me to do it this way?' He asked telepathically.

'I'm sure.' Sasuke smiled at Naruto as he answered his question.

'Okay Sasuke, I will see you later when I can introduce you to Chase without having to worry about him collapsing. I love you Sasuke,' Naruto reassured to Sasuke as he nodded to Chase before allowing Chase to lead the way out of the courtyard.

**Well I got this chapter is up. Let me know what you think. Suggestions are welcome so are requests of what you want to see happen in an upcoming chapter. NO FLAMES PLEASE! Don't forget to vote. Also I want to thank my Beta Again for all the help.**


	41. Hinata and Temari join the party

**Heads up this is a remake of the story called Past Present and future. This has Boy X Boy Lemons in it so if you don't like don't read it.**

**Summary**

Sasuke has returned to the village to find out that Naruto is on a long term mission but what else does he find out about his former lover since he's been gone?

I own nothing in here, unfortunately just the plot line though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!

Whispering

**Yelling**

_**Fox talking**_

_**Chapter 41 Hinata and Temari join the party**_

"Sasuke how long will Naruto be gone with that guy that we revived? It's already been two days," Kiba complained as he paced around wanting to get back to Hinata.

"Hn, I don't know," Sasuke snapped annoyed at Kiba and eager to have his lover return to him. 'He better have done what I told him to do. He better have had Chase fuck him instead of ripping his energy out of him.' The whole group jumped when Naruto and Chase walked in.

"Naruto man you're back! Can we get back to Hinata now?" Kiba asked as soon as Naruto walked in.

"Hey, shut up dog. For your information I am enjoying myself here," Neji snapped. "Good to see you're back, Naruto. Are you going to introduce us?" Neji smiled as he hit Kiba upside the head for getting moving to get in his face.

"I am all for getting to see more of this village like Neji but I'd like to know that Jade and Lee are doing okay without me."Sakura added making sure to put her two cents in.

"Hn, they don't let you get a word in edge wise do they? I'm just glad to see you are back my love," Sasuke said as he pushed pass Kiba and Neji to kiss his lover. Making sure to get his point across to Chase that Naruto is his and he won't be giving him up.

"Yeah well that's normal with all of you. First off Kiba, Hinata is doing fine and you could have always asked that frog by the pond outside how she was doing. Also Sakura Jade and Lee are both doing great but they miss you and we will be heading home soon. Second, Chase this is Kiba, Sakura, Neji and my mate Sasuke. You guys this is Chase. Third, how about we all go hunting?" Naruto stated trying not to laugh at Sasuke's possessive streak.

"It is an honor to meet all of you. Naruto has told me about each of you and I hope to have a chance to get to know each and every one of you but if we are going to go hunting we best be off now otherwise it will be hard to find some prey," Chase stated as he nodded to each of them.

"Hn then let's go," Sasuke stated, not letting Naruto's waist go.

**Three days later**

"Sasuke just to let you know I'm going to be escorting Gaara back to Suna today. I'll be gone a couple days so could you take over the others training while I'm gone?" Naruto asked as he packed the clothes he needed to head to Suna.

"Sure no problem love. Neji isn't going with?" Sasuke handed Naruto a red shirt that fell on the ground as Naruto packed.

"No, Gaara has requested me alone since him and Neji are still having some issues. This is why I'm going without you as well." Naruto closed his pack as he started getting dressed himself.

"Hn, understandable. Is it alright to give them a day off today and start training tomorrow?" Sasuke asked as he smiled while Naruto put on the cloak that he had gotten him while courting him.

"Yeah sure that's no problem. I love you babe and I'll see you when I get back." Naruto kissed Sasuke as he ran out the door to meet Gaara at the entrance to the village.

**Half way to Suna**

"Naruto how did it go with Chase's revival?" Gaara asked as he climbed out of the lake after catching some dinner for the two of them.

"Oh it went really well. Sasuke surprised the shit out of me by telling me to fuck Chase instead of letting him rip my energy out of me. So basically I spent almost two nights having Chase fuck me in to the mattress and of course me fucking him in to the mattress. Although I have a feeling that there is something on your mind that you're not telling me so tell me what's on your mind," Naruto declared as he cooked the fish and rice that he had brought along.

"Actually yeah you said that Temari will be getting turned soon and I know that Shikamaru is going to be turned as well but what of Kankuro will you be turning him as well?" Gaara asked as he took the food that Naruto offered.

"I will if he will allow me to. But he has given me the impression that he has no desire to be turned. But if he wants it I will turn him but I won't force him." Naruto stated before taking a bite of his meal. "If you want him to be turned I suggest you talk to Tenten and get her to convince him to be turned 'cause I know she wants me to turn her but since she is currently the ambassador for Konoha and is staying in Suna you would have, by far, a better chance to talk to her then I would." Naruto smiled knowing that if anyone would be able to convince Kankuro it would be his lover Tenten.

"Okay so she does know about you being a vampire?" Gaara asked not aware of the fact that Tenten found out.

"Yeah she found out after the latest battle she saw Sakura bring in a lot of blood in to the room and she was worried that it was for Kankuro so she barged in. I explained to her what happened and she asked me to turn her as well. I guess the thought of being immortal is more exciting then I have ever thought it to be." Naruto smiled as he sat his bowl aside and laid back to look at the sky.

"Understandable she is madly in love with him. Yeah it is. Only you see being immortal as a curse." Gaara stated as he lay down at Naruto's side and started to fall asleep.

**Suna**

"Hey Gaara I got to head back. I'll see you later. I hope things work out for you and Neji and with any luck you'll be able to help Tenten talk some sense in to your brother though I will admit that I doubt anyone will be able to convince him to agree to being turned later on. I'll write you and let you know how things go. Contact me if you need anything. Love you bro." Naruto smiled as he headed out.

**Back at the hidden leaf**

"Good to see you guys and I'm surprised that you all were here at the hospital when I got here. Is something wrong?" Naruto asked as he drank the blood that Sakura gave him.

"Hinata is in the hospital her water broke but she isn't feeling any pain. And Kiba is going ape-shit over it." Sakura informed him.

"Hinata is strong, and there have been other children born when the mother didn't feel any pain at all. We're all here if something goes wrong and she needs to be turned. Sakura don't you mean Kiba is going dog-shit not ape-shit after all he is a dog?" Naruto smirked as he dodged Kiba's half hearted punch.

"Yes, you're right Naruto it is the fact that Tsunade won't let him see her is making him go dog-shit," Sakura said with a small smile as she noticed Shikamaru walk in to the room like he owned the place.

"Ah good Naruto you're home. Tsunade wants to see you now, you too Sasuke." With that Shikamaru walked out the door knowing that Naruto and Sasuke would follow.

**With Tsunade and Hinata**

"Naruto, good you're back. We have a problem Hinata is getting ready to have the baby but her body has some internal bleeding. I can't stop the bleeding I need you ready to turn her if you plan on turning her. The baby seems to be doing just fine," Tsunade said as she led them in to Hinata's room.

"Hn why did you have me called in here as well Hokage?" Sasuke asked trying not to puke at the sight of Hinata naked on the bed.

"Because I wasn't informed that Naruto was back and I was going to make you make the decision. Anyways go and get Kiba and the others please," Tsunade said as she examined the baby and Hinata again.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he walked out the door only to reappear about a minute later with a very pale Kiba and Neji at his sides. Sakura walked in as well and went to help with the preparations for the birth.

**Two hours later**

"Well Hinata you have a beautiful baby boy," Tsunade said cheerily as she handed the baby to Hinata giving Naruto a sharp look that said to watch her carefully.

Naruto nodded as he remained beside Hinata and Kiba. "So what are you going to name him?" He inquired as he listened carefully to Hinata's heartbeat and not the beeping of the heart monitor.

"Well we had discussed this long ago when we first found out about the baby. We decided to name him Naroku." Kiba said softly as he watched the little boy in his wife's arms.

"Naroku that is an interesting name and really nice as well," Naruto said softly as he noticed Hinata's blush.

**Three hours later**

Naruto softly leaned on the wall next to the door waiting on Hinata to finish breast feeding her son. Kiba and the others had gone to get something to eat for themselves. He took notice that Hinata's breathing was getting harder and her heartbeat was going slower than before. 'It won't be long before her heart stops and I need to feed her blood to save her. I wonder why I never saw the child in my vision I had with her. Kiba and the others will be back shortly I can hear Kiba talking.' "Ouch. Hey watch how far you push that door you old hag!" Naruto yelled at Tsunade after she smacked him with the door when she walked in.

"Watch your mouth brat," Tsunade snapped as she removed Naroku from Hinata to put in the incubator to warm him up more.

As Tsunade walked out Kiba and the others walked in. Naruto carefully kept his eyes away from Hinata as she fixed the makeshift top she had on. All of a sudden the heart monitor goes off as her heart stops Kiba yells **"No."**

Naruto moves as fast as he can so he is next to her, quickly he starts pouring blood down her throat whispering and softly crying "_No, please no don't let me be too late!"_ Naruto jumped slightly as another wrist joins his and more blood pours down her throat looking up and into Sasuke's dark purple eyes as Tsunade came running in fast stopping to stare as the two bloods mix in Hinata's throat.

Finally both are satisfied that Hinata would live and they didn't need to worry they stopped the blood flow and pulled their wrists back. Looking over to where Neji and Sakura stood they gave a small smile to them a soft whimpering sound was heard as they looked for Kiba who was sitting on the floor crying. "She'll be okay Kiba. It's nothing to worry about." Naruto smiled as Tsunade left to get some blood for them.

**Later at Sasuke's house**

"Naruto, I have wanted to talk to you for a while about something important. I was thinking how about you and I move in together? I mean after all you and I almost always stay at the others house and why have two homes when the other is not being used as much?" Sasuke stuttered over the words slightly kicking himself as he did.

"I don't know what to say. Um, I spent a lot of money trying to fix up my apartment and well there are times that you and I need our space." Naruto said surprised that Sasuke would ask such a question.

"I didn't mean for you to give up your apartment I was more thinking along the lines of moving to your apartment while I have some major work done here and maybe in a couple years we have all the others that are vampires like us move to this side of the village and we can have a huge family in one area I want to have smaller houses fixed up and this place fixed to fit a Hokage and his family." Sasuke said trying to keep his nerves down.

"You know I..." Naruto's sentence was cut off when someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it can you stir the pasta?" Sasuke offered as he walked towards the door. "Naruto, Temari is here to see you," Sasuke said as he led her to Naruto.

"Yo, Temari how are the kids?" Naruto asked as he sat down beside her.

"The kids are doing great Naruto. Um I had a couple things to talk to you about." She paused while noticing that Sasuke was setting the table for three people. "First off Gaara told me about what Kankuro said about not wanting to be turned. And I am sorry for how rude he was to you on the subject. Second of all I was wondering if you can train with me tomorrow instead of training the others seeing as your one of the few that won't take advantage of the fact I am out of shape from having the kids and all but you won't hold back to the point that I don't get any stronger either." Temari stopped as she nodded her thanks to Sasuke as he put a plate in front of her.

"First of all Temari it isn't your fault that Kankuro has to have a pole shoved up his ass about living forever, after all dyeing is easy living is hard and second yeah I will train with you tomorrow if that is what you want. Mind if Sasuke comes along?" Naruto said as he smiled at Temari and started to eat.

"Thank you. I know it isn't my fault but he didn't have to be so rude and sure I don't mind if Sasuke shows up with you. What time and what training grounds number?" Temari asked as she began to eat as well.

"How about we meet at ten at training ground thirteen?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Sounds great and Thanks for dinner Sasuke it was great but I got to get back to let lazybones know.

"Hn, you're welcome Temari, anytime," Sasuke said giving her a smile as she left. "Naruto what were you going to say?" he asked as soon as Temari was out of the door.

"I was saying I think it would be a good idea and very thoughtful. I really like it. Oh! I forgot to tell you that Sai told me on my way to the hospital that the picture is done so I can pick it up and put hang it on the wall," Naruto said with a smile.

"Sounds great my love. Did it occur to you that tomorrow might be when Temari gets changed the way Gaara did?" Sasuke asked as he washed the dishes.

"Yeah it hit me as soon as she asked but if that's what's supposed to happen then so be it." Naruto smiled as he rinsed and dried the dishes.

"I agree at least this way Temari is only immortal and not a full vampire since she has Shikamaru and the babies. She won't crave blood. So they won't be in any danger." Sasuke said thoughtfully as he led Naruto to the living room to watch a movie.

**Next day**

Temari met Naruto at the training grounds and eagerly started to spar with him, Sasuke sat beside Shikamaru and the twins while the two were sparring. It was almost noon when one of the children started to cry for its lunch and Temari paused for a second before ending up getting punched in the mouth by Naruto her teeth cutting his finger as they hit.

"Shit sorry Temari. Are you okay? Fuck you cut me when I hit you. Look at me." Naruto said in a panic.

"Ung yeah I am okay. My throat feels like acid is running down it though." She said as she looked in to Naruto's eyes calmly.

"Shit. Okay you got some of my blood in you so I can easily alter it so it does the same to you as it did to Gaara. Shikamaru get out of my way." Naruto said as he shoved Shikamaru off to the side as he started to alter his blood. He knew that Sasuke was watching with his sharingan activated so he could learn how to alter his blood the same way.

**Later after lunch**

"So Naruto want to help me move my stuff to your apartment?" Sasuke asked as they left the restaurant.

"Sounds good my love but I first got to go pick up that picture from Sai. If you want I can give you a key to my apartment and you can start while I do that and then I can finish with you as soon as I get that picture." Naruto suggested since Sai had a bad habit of getting impatient.

"Sure but please hurry I do have a lot of clothes and dishes those are the only things I am really planning on bringing over." Sasuke said while taking a spar key from Naruto.

"Yeah, I don't hang out with Sai very often mainly because of his perverted attitude towards slimmer males. But he is a damn good artist." Naruto said softly as he walked towards downtown closer to the orphanage.

**An hour after dusk**

"Well now that we have finished moving your stuff here I am going to change the pictures out." Naruto stated as he went and got the tools he needed to exchange the pictures.

Naruto winced as he took the picture of him and Neji held each other. 'This picture cost me a lot more then I would ever of paid if I knew how we would end up. At least this picture that I am replacing it with is the last one this size I am having done.' Naruto thought to himself as he switched them out not noticing Sasuke stiffen.

**Later that night**

"Naruto how much did you pay Sai to create this painting I admit it is good. He has a good eye where talent is concerned." Sasuke asked as he admired the room that the switch opened. It was a large dojo that had the walls lined up with different scrolls filled with jutsus that Naruto had wrote down while allowing the Kyuubi to control his body. Special training equipment for different style trainings lined the floor.

"It wasn't as expensive as the one with Neji and I had together but it cost about three hundred. Why do you ask?" Naruto said as he started to move one of the pieces of equipment to a corner away from the others.

"Well I was wondering what it cost to have the picture of you and Neji done and how much was the difference?" Sasuke said trying to avoid saying he heard what Naruto had been thinking earlier.

"Oh well Sai had me pay in a different way with the picture of Neji and me. He had me um model for him while he painted a picture for his um privet viewing." Naruto said as he prayed that Sasuke wouldn't push the issue.

"His private viewing? What did he have you model in a dress?" Sasuke asked as he took notice that Naruto turned away as he fiddled with something on one of the shelves.

"Um no... Hey how about we have some fun?" Naruto said as he tried to turn the subject to something more pleasant.

"What did he have you model in? Tell me then I would be more than happy to have some fun." Sasuke said as he shifted his arms around Naruto's waist and started to kiss his way up Naruto's ear hoping to make Naruto answer without thinking.

"Stop being so damn nosy and fuck me." Naruto demanded as he shoved Sasuke against the wall near the door and started to grind his body against Sasuke.

Sasuke decided to find out what Sai did later and quickly picked Naruto up and moved as fast as his vampire abilities allowed him to move so they were in the bedroom and Naruto was laying on the bed with his clothes ripped off.

Naruto lay down on the bed and Sasuke crept over him, nipping at his lover's exposed throat while trailing his hands over the brunette's torso. Sasuke's mouth paused to pay extra attention to the hollow of Naruto's throat as his fingers played over the pale skin of his lover's abs, tracing the outline of the muscles and stopping just above the waist to circle a single finger around the navel. Naruto shifted, trying to arch into his lovers touch.

Sasuke began to nibbling and licking down the center line of Naruto's chest as his hands trailed up and down the blonds sides. Naruto hissed as Sasuke flicked his tongue over his nipple and blew on it before easing his mouth down over the little nub with gentle suction. Naruto brought a hand up to Sasuke's hair, burying his fingers in the dark strands as the blond sucked, licked, and raked his teeth over Naruto's nipple, making the blond shudder.

Sasuke traced the fingers of one hand down Naruto's side, over his lover's hip, to the bonds inner thigh. The blond scraped his nails up the pale skin stopping just before reaching the groin. He then traced one finger up the seam where Naruto's thigh met his body, over to the spot just above the small patch of blond hair surrounding his lover's erection, and made lazy figure eights.

Naruto squirmed, growled in frustration, and felt Sasuke grin against his chest. Sasuke complied with Naruto's unspoken demand and wrapped his hand around his lovers cock. Naruto moaned as Sasuke slid his hand up and down the throbbing shaft and brushed his thumb over the tip. Naruto took a swift breath, his hips jerking up to follow Sasuke's hand as he pumped the already over sensitive cock.

Sasuke started kissing his way down Naruto's body, his tongue occasionally laving the faint scars that decorated the perfect skin. He paused at his lover's navel to dip his tongue into the slight depression and pinch the skin with his teeth. Sasuke enjoyed each moan that he dragged out of Naruto as he nipped his way down his lover's lower belly and over the crease of the thigh to place a hickey there. He raised his head to gaze down at Naruto's erection.

Naruto jolted and hissed as Sasuke's warm breath ghosted over his swollen shaft. He gripped the golden dark strands of his lover's hair tightly before growling, "Are you going to stare all night or are you going to do something with it?"

Sasuke chuckled, licked his lover from base to tip, took the head of the shaft into his mouth and applied firm suction. Naruto arched up into Sasuke's mouth with a reverent curse.

Sasuke smirked and took him deeper into his mouth and began bobbing his head up and down while the hand that had been on his lover's shaft gently palmed and rubbed the balls, coaxing a groan from Naruto. Sasuke's free hand took a bottle of oil from his pants pocket before finally stripping himself completely naked. He uncapped the bottle and spread the oil onto his fingers.

Sasuke released Naruto from his mouth and slid an oiled finger along the crack of the now-tense his lover's ass. Sasuke kissed Naruto's lower abdomen, "Take it easy Naruto. I'm going to go so slowly you'll demand more."

Naruto smiled "I know you will. You really enjoy teasing the hell out of me even more so now that you know I am in heat."

Sasuke chuckled and traced his finger around Naruto's puckered hole, down to the spot between his lover's balls and anus and pressed, making the blond arch and moan. Sasuke began working his oiled finger into Naruto centimeter by centimeter; easing the digit in so slowly that Naruto hissed and tried to push himself onto the finger. Sasuke held his lover's hips down and murmured, "Shh, I told you that I'm taking this slow so _don't_ try to rush me, unless you want me to stop entirely and leave you to a cold shower."

Naruto stilled in surprise and Sasuke licked the blond's inner thigh as he gradually pushed the rest of his finger into Naruto.

Sasuke slid his finger back and forth in a gentle thrusting motion until Naruto's was growling for more. The blond eased a second finger in to join the first and held them still as Naruto clenched around the digits. Sasuke moved his free hand to fondle Naruto's erection and spread soft distracting kisses across the his lover's belly as he began scissoring his fingers, stretching Naruto by increments.

Naruto moaned and tried to meet Sasuke's fingers as he began moving them in and out. The blond added a third finger and began twisting his wrist to screw his fingers in and out of Naruto's tight passage. Sasuke licked a trail to the blond's very hard cock, "Enjoying yourself Naruto?"

All Naruto could do was moan as Sasuke took his lover's cock into his mouth again.

Sasuke licked, sucked and, gently nibbled the brunette's phallus and curled his fingers to brush ever so lightly against Naruto's sweet spot as his lover arched his back, "Fuck!"

Sasuke chuckled and brushed his lover's prostate again reveling in Naruto's growled, "Damn it Sasuke fuck me already!"

The blond gave Naruto's cock one final lick, "As you wish Naruto."

Sasuke pulled his fingers out and gave Naruto the bottle of oil, "Wanna oil me up?"

Naruto took the bottle from Sasuke and drizzled a warm stream over the blond's erection. His lover gripped Sasuke's shaft and moved his hand up and down, spreading the oil. Sasuke arched his back thrusting into Naruto's hand and his lover leaned up to take one of Sasuke's nipples into his mouth.

"Ah! Naruto!"

Naruto let go of Sasuke and let Sasuke flip him over onto his stomach. He rose up on his hands and knees and tensed as he felt Sasuke position his cock at his entrance. Sasuke pushed in slowly aware of Naruto's tension. He nuzzled the back of Naruto's neck and reached around to clasp his lover's shaft. He worked in another inch and hissed as Naruto clenched around him. Sasuke licked the side of Naruto's neck and ran the pad of his thumb over the head of his lover's cock. 'I love the way he is so sensitive when he is in heat.'

Naruto panted as Sasuke pushed in another inch, the fullness was almost overwhelming and sent twin jolts of pleasure and pain through him. He gripped the sheets beneath him tightly as Sasuke eased in halfway, pulled back, and pushed in halfway again, thrusting shallowly, giving Naruto time to adjust.

Once Naruto was relaxed and moaning again in pleasure and attempting to thrust back against Sasuke's hips, the blond set his teeth at the nape of Naruto's neck and bit sharply as he drove in to the hilt. Naruto yelped in surprise and clenched tightly around Sasuke again, making Sasuke grit his teeth and search for control; he'd nearly come from pushing inside

Naruto.

Sasuke laved the bite mark he'd left on the nape of Naruto's neck with his tongue and hissed as Naruto squirmed and rippled around him. When his lover had relaxed again, Sasuke pulled back and thrust in slowly a few times, setting a gentle pace that soon had Naruto moaning for more. Naruto arched into Sasuke and he began moving faster and faster, pumping Naruto's cock in time to the thrusts, coaxing a groan from the blond. Naruto hissed in pleasure as Sasuke thrust harder, grinding into him and pushing him towards a climax.

Sasuke growled as Naruto pushed back to meet each thrust eagerly. Naruto writhed, trying to bring the approaching orgasm closer and get Sasuke to hit his prostate, without much success. He realized that Sasuke was gripping his hips, preventing him from climaxing on purpose. He growled, "Quit teasing!"

Sasuke smirked and rolled his hips with the next thrust, striking Naruto's sweet spot dead on. Naruto threw his head back, "Ah! Again!"

Sasuke thrust into Naruto swiftly, hitting his lover's prostate with each thrust, wringing moans and shouts of ecstasy from the usually taciturn man.

"Ahhh, mmnnh, FUCK! Sasuke more!"

Sasuke mouthed Naruto's neck as he hit Naruto's prostate and fondled his lover's balls, sending the blond screaming into orgasm, "Fuck! Sasuke!"

The feel of Naruto coming around his cock and ejaculating over his hand triggered Sasuke's own climax. He spilled himself deep inside his lover, shouting his name, "Naruto!"

They shuddered together in the aftermath and collapsed on the bed. Sasuke pulled out of Naruto and turned to face the blond. They nestled into each other's arms and fell into a sated sleep.

**Three days later**

Naruto was woken up by someone knocking on the door. Getting dressed he went and answered the door. "Shikamaru what are you doing up at four fifty in the morning?" Naruto pushed the door open all the way and turned to go make coffee for them.

"Troublesome. I wanted to know if you have foreseen me being turned in any of your visions. But I haven't really had the time since the fact the twins are keeping me and Temari very occupied, add plans for the wedding and Christmas two days away well things have been hell." Shikamaru stated as he got himself a cup of coffee.

"Um no, I haven't seen you getting turned in any of the visions. Days have been very hectic for me as well later between training my family and all the other shit going on with me being in heat is making it hell trying to keep in touch with others. What are your thoughts on being turned?" Naruto asked as he settled himself in a corner of the couch.

"Um I think I would rather you turn me the way you turned Temari and Gaara instead of me being turned in to a full out vampire. I am not really big on the sight of blood to begin with troublesome." Shikamaru said while shifting himself so he could face Naruto more.

"Okay that is understandable, tell you what after your honeymoon if I haven't seen you get turned by then I will do what I did with Jade, feed you my blood and alter it that way you don't have to worry about being fully turned." Naruto said calmly as he heard Sasuke getting up.

"Sounds good Naruto. If you see anything before then please let me know. "Shikamaru put his cup down and gave Naruto a hug and left the apartment as Sasuke walked out in to the living room.

"Sure thing Shika." Naruto smiled as Shikamaru went home to be with his own family.

"Hn did I do something wrong to piss him off? He normally doesn't leave as soon as I get up." Sasuke asked as he got a cup of coffee for himself.

"No you did nothing wrong Sasuke he just was on a very tight time restriction since Temari and the kids will be getting up soon." Naruto said calmly as he went in to the kitchen.

**Well I got this chapter is up. Let me know what you think. Suggestions are welcome so are requests of what you want to see happen in an upcoming chapter. NO FLAMES PLEASE! Don't forget to vote. Also I want to thank my Beta Again for all the help.**

**Beta note: Sorry it took so long to get up, it was my fault so please don't be mad at Inu-bitch.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Heads up this is a remake of the story called Past Present and future. This has Boy X Boy Lemons in it so if you don't like don't read it.**

**Summary**

Sasuke has returned to the village to find out that Naruto is on a long term mission but what else does he find out about his former lover since he's been gone?

I own nothing in here, unfortunately just the plot line though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!

Whispering

**Yelling**

_**Fox talking**_

_**Chapter 42**_

"wow this year Hinata and Neji went all out for the Christmas eve party. Not really surprising that it was moved to Kiba's home though." Sasuke said as he looked at all the decorations for the party.

"Actually it was Hinata and Kiba who did it this year since Neji has no desire to celebrate Christmas this year. After all him and Gaara are having problems and Neji no longer has a actual home of his own now that he is living back on the compound with his worthless uncle." Temari said from behind him as she handed one of the babies to Naruto. "Kiba was telling Shikamaru about it earlier today and I overheard everything." She smiled as Kiba ran up to greet and hug them.

"Yo Temari Naruto you two want to put the babies in the room with the others so you all can enjoy yourselves?" Kiba asked as he gave Naruto a hug careful not to hurt the baby as he did so.

"Sounds good who is watching them?" Temari answered as she and Naruto followed Kiba through the crowed.

"Hinata and Lee are watching them but Sakura is also there as well since she doesn't want to be separated from Jade very long. I guess after being gone for about a week when our special group went away she can't stand the idea of being without Jade for more then an hour." Kiba said as he led them in to a room where Sakura, Hinata and Lee sat with Jade and Naroku.

"Hey you three have two more now. Let us know if you want any help." Kiba said as he did a double check on Naroku before leaving the room to head back out to the party. Temari smiled as she and Naruto placed the children on the mats next to Jade. "There you go Mimiko you have a new friend to play with be nice. Naruto put Minato down on the other side of Jade." Temari instructed as she stood with a smile. "I want to thank you three for giving me some time off of baby duty I really need it." "No problem Temari we are happy to help." Sakura said as she picked up a rattle to give to Mimiko. "It is very youthful and shows the spirit of out Youth...Ouch!" Lee's rant was cut off by Sakura smacking him over the head.

Naruto put his hand over his mouth as he led Temari back out to the party hoping to find Sasuke and get him on the dance floor or better yet under the mistletoe. Of course Temari is thinking the same thing about her and Shikamaru.

"Hey Sasuke want to dance?" Naruto asked as soon as he found Sasuke who was trapped in conversation with Ino and Choji.

"Sounds great." 'though I hate dancing I will do anything to get away from those two.' Sasuke said as he excused himself from the duo and yanked Naruto on to the dance floor where Temari already had Shikamaru.

Neji watched the partier s from along the wall. Clinching his fist as he watched Sasuke grind his body against Naruto's. 'I wish Gaara and I hadn't gotten in to that argument maybe he would have stayed for the party I hate being alone. since I am the only one here that dose not have my lover with me in the village. Tenten's lover is from another village as well but she is lucky enough to be with him in the Suna at times I wish I were in her place then I would be near Gaara at all times. I wish I knew why I crave being close to him even when I am pissed at him. I can't believe he would trust Naruto more then me. Though I will admit that my words were uncalled for I hope that he didn't tell Naruto about what I said.' Neji noticed that Sai was walking his way and decided to leave the party before things got out of hand and he beat the shit out of someone.

**Later**

Sasuke smirked as he pulled Naruto in to their apartment feeling a thrill run up his spine as he watched Naruto take his vampire form as soon as the door was closed. Dropping his own henge he quickly wrapped his wings around his lover. "You are feeling playful tonight my love. I am looking forward to being away from the village and everyone and have some romantic time together." Sasuke muttered against his lovers ear.

"Mmm I am looking forward to it as well." Naruto said as he suddenly bit down on Sasuke's throat drawing blood as he did.

"Bedroom now." Sasuke panted as he shoved Naruto in to the room while pulling his shirt off using it as a blindfold on Naruto. "You seemed to enjoy bondage about a month ago so I figured that you would like to have some real fun. Let me show you another style of bondage that you would most likely find pleasurable with you being in heat." Sasuke whispered in to Naruto's ear as he licked it.

"Oh gods yes." Naruto moaned as Sasuke removed his clothes by ripping them off his lover. Grinning Sasuke grabbed some rope and more peaces of shredded cloth. Quickly using them to bound and gag Naruto. "You okay with this my love?" Sasuke whispered as he pushed Naruto towards the bed as soon as Naruto nodded his head.

"Good I read about this style in a book I think it sounds interesting." Sasuke said as he shoved Naruto on to the bed.

Naruto grunted as he was pushed naked and bound onto the bed, his whole body trembling. His hands, which were tied tightly at the wrist and knotted behind his back, made it impossible for him to control how he landed on the bed. And the way his legs were bound at the ankles made it difficult for him to push himself into a better position.

Naruto gasped for breath, his lungs heaving in the attempt to gain air. The gag around his mouth coupled with the fabric of the bed spread pressing against his face made it harder and harder to breathe as a hand forced his head roughly into the comforter.

he could feel himself getting light headed making him get a natural high as the blood rushed back into his head which caused him to feel like he was in excessity.

He tried to whimper in pleasure as teeth bit into the juncture of his neck and shoulder, the bite releasing pent up tension as the teeth nipped and kneaded his back. The hand in his hair moved towards his lower back. Sasuke's strong fingers began to massage and caress the muscles there, making his attempt to moan into the gag futile as his natural high got stronger at the feeling on his back and the ever increasing lack of air.

Sasuke's fingers massaged his back, his arms, his legs, and his butt muscles. The warm hands left him feeling wanton and needy as more warm, soft, bites were left on his back, leaving him to groan out as he rubbed his hips against the comforter.

Naruto gasped as his head was forced up, letting more air into his lungs as the air hit his sweaty face, allowing his nose to get some air. quickly he was pushed roughly back down again. He didn't have time to adjust as two fingers pushed in and began to pump inside him, sliding easily with the lube Sasuke had used. Sasuke's fingers twisted slightly, pressing so that they stroked him with a random speed and stroke that his body didn't have time to adjust as each stroke was different. His body trembled as he tried in vain to push back against them to give some more friction to counteract the ease the lube made those fingers slide in and out of him.

"So needy," Sasuke whispered in his ear. "This is what you want?" Both fingers pulled out before a total of three fingers were pushed inside of him, finger fucking him harshly. Naruto could only whimper as Sasuke started to lick his wings.

Sasuke suddenly pulled out his fingers. Naruto went to open his eyes, but it was useless since he was blindfolded. Even so, he could hear and feel the way his lover wiped off the excessive lube onto the bed. When the fingers pushed back in, Naruto's back arched off the bed in need and the delicious friction.

The now mostly dry fingers slid into him, but were able to press into him tighter and rougher just how he liked it while he is in heat.

Feeling the way the fingers probed all the way inside of him, filling him, was pure bliss. Having them pull out, tugging on his insides, pulled and literally dragged pleasure out of him.

When Sasuke pulled his fingers out of him fully yet again, Naruto felt his chest tighten. He knew what was coming. He moaned as his legs were grabbed and pushed upward slightly, his legs and chest dragging across the comforter closer to the side of the bed. He quickly wrapped his wings so they would remain out of the way in this current position.

His blood rushed through his body as he felt the warm silky flesh of his lovers cock head push into him. Sasuke smirked softly listening for any thoughts of wanting to really stop as he pushed in, slowly, gently. Naruto groaned into the gag as he pushed in all the way, painfully stretching him to allow Sasuke to become fully sheathed inside of him.

Naruto tightened his cheeks in protest, whimpering, before Sasuke pulled half way out and began his fucking frenzy. Once again Sasuke pressed his hand into his hair, forcing his face into the mattress, painfully so as he pushed his hips as hard as possible to slam into Naruto.

Sasuke grabbed onto the ropes binding his wrists with his other hand and used them to yank their bodies closer as he thrust harder and faster into Naruto. Moans and grunts filled the room as Sasuke began to speak dirty to Naruto just to see how Naruto would respond.

"You should see how beautiful this looks, my cock going in and out of you. The way your ass feels against me. I know you like the feel of my cock. How soft and velvety the skin is stretched."

The words came closer and huskier in Naruto's ear as Sasuke leaned his weight against him and began to talk dirtier, telling him what a sweet piece of ass he was, and how his naked body looked so good red and flushed and wanton.

Teeth bit into his shoulder again as Sasuke drew blood and pulled at his bound wrists while using his other hand to hold Naruto's hips in place. The hand at his waist forced his legs down so his cock brushed the comforter.

Naruto knew that his body couldn't take any more. His legs shook as he thrust as much as he could forward, his orgasm peeking. He gasped out into his gag as he began to release, feeling the warm wetness of his cum soaking his stomach as well as the comforter.

The movement behind him ceased."Did you cum already?" Sasuke asked with a dark smirk that would have even Gaara flinch if he saw it.. Naruto didn't give any sign of hearing his lover, but it didn't matter. He was jerked harshly backward by a tug at his bound wrists. He stumbled as he tried to stand, but instead fell to his knees by the bed.

His body shook in the aftermath of his orgasm as he heard Sasuke call him deliciously fuckable. His chest heaved rapidly as he felt his dominate partner stroke him back from his semi fullness to a complete hard on.

Warm, sweaty fingers began to unroll something down along his shaft before he began shaking his head as he realized what was happening. No, no, no, Naruto chanted in his head. Even as he thought it, his body craved it.

The cock ring felt like a vice on him. His body tightened at the sound of a click, before the cock ring began to vibrate. Naruto thrashed at the feeling, his cock too sensitive from the closeness to his last orgasm. It hurt, yet felt good, but it was too much, and he began to leak more and more precum from his cock. He could feel the moisture drip down his soft yet hard cock, a combination that let him know he would be dripping for as long as it took for the other to take off the cock ring to let him fully release.

Hands pushed him roughly to his back. He looked up blindly as his legs were thrown into the air before warm hands spread his legs lewdly apart. He could feel Sasuke's hair tickling his ankles and legs as his bound feet were placed behind his lovers head, his legs resting on his lover's shoulders. Naruto moved his feet as much as possible so that the ropes binding his feet wouldn't cut too harshly into the back of his lover's neck.

He had to keep his bound hands in such a position so that his own body weight didn't crush them, and his wings. Having his legs thrown over the other man's head kept them from being pinned there, but his arms had already begun to shake at the unusual angle of holding his body propped up and open.

His cock pulsed as there was another click of the button; the vibrations increased and his back arched up. He gasped and groaned as his now saliva-soaked gag pressed wet against his lips. Sasuke wasted no time before he began to pound his cock into his ass once more. Naruto whimpered more into his gag as the man stroked his cock and tugged off the cock ring. It slid off easily with the aid of the precum that coated his skin despite his extremely hard cock.

"Cum with me," the other demanded. Naruto couldn't even begin to think of disobeying as he was stroked to completion as he felt the other slam and hold inside of him, finally finding his own release.

Naruto's chest tightened as the man pulled himself out of his body. A warm hand grabbed his forearm as he was placed gently, face down onto the bed. "So my love what do you think of that style of bondage?" Sasuke asked as he untied Naruto's hands and feet then moved to untie his gag and blindfold.

"That was amazing. We have to try that one again." Naruto panted as he kissed Sasuke on the lips wincing as he moved his wings trying to get the feeling back in them.

"I didn't hurt your wings did I? I didn't even think about them while I was fucking you in to the mattress." Sasuke asked worried as he watched the way Naruto moved them.

"No you didn't hurt them I would have let you know if they were in any pain. As you probably have noticed the wings on a vampire are extremely sensitive and if they were in pain I wouldn't have felt any pleasure at all. They are just a bit numb from the position I was in on my back." Naruto said softly as he gave Sasuke a smile as he laid down on the bed beside Sasuke.

"Hn I know that they are more sensitive but I wasn't sure if the position would hurt them with the way your back was bent I wasn't too sure if you would even notice your wings." Sasuke responded as he covered Naruto up.

**Dawn**

Naruto woke with a slight jump hearing a soft tapping on the windowsill, looking out he noticed a redbird with a letter, opening the window he took the letter off the bird and watched as he flew back to towards the rising sun. Naruto smirked to himself as he quickly put up a vampire barrier and went to sit in the living room.

Opening the letter he noticed it was from Gaara. Reading it silently he gave a quick nod and grabbed a peace of paper to write a reply on as Sasuke walked out in to the living room.

"Everything okay my love?" Sasuke asked as he noticed the open letter sitting on the coffee table.

"Yeah everything is fine, Gaara wanted to know if we would stop by the Suna on the way back from the resort that pervy sage owns. If needed we can get granny Tsunade's permission to go to the Suna afterwards I already know she won't have a problem with it. Would you be okay with it?" Naruto stated as he started to write a response to Gaara's letter.

"Hn yeah I am fine with it as long as I am with you and Gaara knows you are mine." Sasuke said as he possessively bit Naruto's throat.

"Well let me get my response done then we can get started on celebrating Christmas together." Naruto said as he gave his possessive lover a hard kiss and pushed him slightly away.

"Hn okay did you want to take a bath with me?" Sasuke responded as he walked towards the bathroom.

"Sure sounds good love, get the water and everything else ready and I will be right in as soon as I send this off." Naruto smiled as he watched Sasuke walk in to the bathroom and he quickly finished the letter to Gaara and Summoned a toad to use to deliver the message to Gaara. As soon as the toad was gone Naruto walked to the bathroom where Sasuke had the hot water filled the tub with some cherry scented bubble bath that Naruto never seen before.

After a long nice relaxing bath and a round in the tub and then again on the bed Naruto took another shower and while Sasuke was in the shower Naruto pulled the ingredients out to make homemade strawberry turnovers and strawberry rolls.

Sasuke came out of the shower when Naruto was pulling the two out of the oven. "Wow this is interesting and a real nice surprise. How long have you been planing this?" Sasuke asked as he set the table with two cups of coffee and orange juice.

"For about two weeks. I was trying to think of a way to make sure we are here for Christmas instead of your home since I couldn't surprise you over there then when you suggested us moving in together I knew I would have a perfect way to do it. " Naruto answered as he put the tray on the rack on the center of the table.

"wow nice." Sasuke smiled as he filled his plate up.

**Afterwards**

"Here Naruto Merry Christmas." Sasuke said as he handed Naruto a box.

"Thank you Sasuke, here marry Christmas." Naruto said as he took his present and gave Sasuke his.

"Thank you Naruto." Sasuke said as he started to open the small box. Raising an eyebrow when he noticed that it was a necklace box. Opening it he found a silver necklace with a black dragon wrapped around a sword. "Wow Naruto thank you. I have never seen anything like this before." Sasuke said in awe as he removed the necklace from it's box to put it on.

"Your welcome Sasuke the dragon is onyx and the sword is jade. The reason you have never seen one like it before is because it was specialty made." Naruto replied as he finished tugging the wrapping paper off his present. Gasping softly as he pulled out a black and blue fleece blanket. "wow." he whispered as he opened the blanket up reveling that the blue was a large fox that took up almost the entire center of the blanket. Jumping slightly as a small ring box fell on to his lap from the center of the blanket.

Sneaking a side glance at Sasuke he opened the ring box and gasped at the ruby that had small satfires around it on the white gold ring. "Like it my love?" Sasuke asked as he shifted to remove the blanket from Naruto's lap.

"No I love it." Naruto said as he smiled at Sasuke Having a feeling that there was more to this ring then just a Christmas present.

"good. Naruto I have a question for you. Naruto Uzumaki will you do me the honor of marrying me? I know that as vampires we are mated but I want the entire world to know you are mine and I am yours forever." Sasuke said trying to keep himself calm but his chest kept tighting up.

"Sasuke I um...**yes, yes yes**." Naruto couldn't help but yelling out as he jumped on to Sasuke's lap and kissed him with as much passion as he could muster.

The two spent the rest of the day wrapped in the new blanket while watching different movies and feeding each other chocolate covered cherries. When it was finally time to go to Guy and Lee's Christmas party Naruto grumbled about getting up and even though Sasuke was all for just spending the rest of the day wrapped up with Naruto he knew that they would be given hell as soon as they returned to the village after New years so he pushed to go. They still have the Christmas presents to give out after all.

Naruto and Sasuke smiled at one another as they watched Sakura adore the new pink dimmon bracelet that Naruto and Sasuke had gotten her for Christmas, as Lee bounce around yelling in happiness about the book full of more unique taijutsu's. Naruto smiled as he glanced at the others while they adored their gifts from them.

Kiba a new set of clothing that would enhance his chakra as well as his vampire energy. Hinata got a new set of cookbooks since she loves to cook and experiment with new respices.

Naruto frowned when he noticed that Neji again disappeared from the party. 'hum wonder if it has anything to do with the fact that Gaara and him had the argument. Wouldn't be surprised.'

**afterwards**

"Naruto what time did you want to head out to the resort tomorrow?" Sasuke asked as he fixed the bed

"how about as soon as we wake up? The sooner the better as far as I am concerned." Naruto said as he stripped from the sweatshirt that Sakura had given him for Christmas a few years back.

"Sounds perfect to me my love." Sasuke asked as he climbed in to the bed

Around noon the next day

"Hey Pervy Sage hows it going?" Naruto said as he walked in the back office as if he owned the place. "Naruto my god it has been awhile since we last saw each other. I did get your letter stating you were going to be spending some time here after Christmas. You are looking well. I see your vision came true." Jiraiya said as he gave Sasuke a hard look.

"Yeah most of them have come true. Have you kept in touch with Tsunade? Did she tell you what Kabuto was trying to do? Why didn't you show up for the battle against Rock country when they attacked the village a couple weeks ago?" Naruto asked in a ramble of questions.

"Slow down brat. Yes I have kept in touch with Tsunade, yes she did tell me what Kabuto had planed to do and that you and Sasuke stopped that from happening. I didn't show up because Tsunade told me not to. I think it is because she is afraid to loose me as well. Since other then you and I she has lost everyone she has ever truly cared about. If she could have found away to keep you out of the battle as well she problity would have." Jiraiya said as he led the two to their suite that he kept saved for Naruto.

"I got everything stocked up already for you two. And Naruto you and I have to have lunch at least once while your here." He said as he left the two lovers at the entrance of their room.

"Sounds good master Jiraiya." Naruto said to his back as he followed Sasuke in to the room. Sasuke was amazed at the room. It had a privet door leading to a privet spa, as well as a large flat screen hanging on the wall. The room was full of windows that kept the sun from coming in but you can see out of them at all times. The refrigerator was huge as well and fully stocked with blood and human food that didn't need to be cooked.

"Wow you said you have this room reserved for you every time you come here?" Sasuke asked as he sat on the king sized bed.

"yep. I gave Jiraiya the money to start this resort after I got the bounty from Itachi's head and in exchange he made sure to have a room built specialty for me. No one not even housekeeping comes in here while I am here and Jiraiya makes sure that there is no extra blood in the room after I leave before he allows the housekeeping people to come in." Naruto answered as he stripped his clothes and walked to the shower.

"Nice." Sasuke replied as he stripped himself and joined his lover in the shower. Thinking to himself 'this is going to be one relaxing and fun vacation.' as he started to feel up his lover.

**Well this chapter is up sorry it seems to be jumping around a lot. I mainly have this one as a filler for the next chapter. Reviews and requests are welcome No flames please. Don't forget to vote the poll is still up. Sorry about the spelling my BETA couldn't check this chapter for me. **

_**A/N Minato and Mimiko are 4 weeks and 2 days Jade is 3 weeks and 4 days and Naroku is five days old. **_


	43. Notice again Sorry

Hey guys sorry about not updating lately. My Kingston was stolen and the owner of the computer keeps deleting my story when I write it. I just got my laptop fixed and I am waiting on my mom to pick it up since she is the one paying to get it fixed. As soon as I get it back I will be writing the last chapter and hopefully starting the next two up.

I plan to rewrite forget the past live for the future. And write a whole new story as well. So I do have plans to keep writing. It is just taking a while since I am having so many issues and being a mother of a newborn and a 3 year old is also causing some problems.

Let me know if you have any requests on anything whether it is something you want to see happen in this story or something in either the remake or the new let me know. Including if you want to see any special pairings.

Inu-Bitch


	44. Final chaper Love is what you make it

**Notice this chapter takes place 10years after the last chapter. I don't own Naruto or any other characters listed just the plotline. I do own however many Gaara items.**

Talking

"_Thinking"_

**Yelling**

**FOX TALKING**

**Final chapter love is what you make it.**

Naruto stood there staring at the stone that listed all of the fallen ninjas of the Hidden leaf. Soft tears sliding down his face as he read the names so recently added to the list.

'Why would someone chose death instead of seeing the birth of their child? Why would Ino choose to die instead of being there for their child? Iruka I wish you had lived long enough to see me become Hokage, both you and Kakashi. Why didn't you two allow me to turn you to keep you alive?' Naruto was startled out of his thoughts as Sasuke walked up behind him with their five week old daughter Kagome whom they adopted after Ino died.

"Hey Naruto don't forget that Gaara is supposed to be arriving today for the meeting of the Kages," Sasuke said as he handed Naruto their daughter and bowed to pay his respects to the dead.

"Yes I remember Sasuke. That is why I left the house so early so I could make sure that I had time to come down here to pay my respects to our friends. I have been trying to figure out why some would choose death over living forever?" Naruto stated as he started back towards the village.

"Well living forever isn't for everyone. You said yourself over ten years ago that you saw your gift a curse many others probably see it that way. Kankuro saw us as freaks; some of the others probably saw us that way," Sasuke stated as they entered the village.

"I know it is just that I don't see why someone would choose to die instead of being there for their child. I understand Kankuro choosing to die seeing as he knew Tenten would be there for their child but Ino she left her child without any parent to care for it." Naruto said as he looked at the beautiful blonde baby in his arms.

"She probably knew you and I would take care of the child for her. She never did tell us whether the baby was Shino's or Choji's… To be honest I don't think she even knew but after the two died in battle she lost all interest in the child she was carrying." Sasuke said as they walked through the market place waving to some of the shop keepers as they opened up.

"Yeah she probably knew that we would raise the child as our own. Also you are right; she lost all interest in the child once both of them died. It was actually the first and only time I have ever had to use the fact that I am the Hokage to make her go to the doctor appointments and take the vitamins. I threatened to have Hinata shove them down her throat as well as lock her in the hospital till she had that baby," Naruto said as he shifted Kagome to his other arm.

"Well I must get to my squad so I will be going. I don't want Kakashi's reputation for being a total flake," Sasuke said as he handed Naruto the diaper bag and gave both of them a kiss. "Don't forget we are meeting the rest of the family tonight," Sasuke reminded Naruto as he opened the door to hokage tower for Naruto.

"Well got to run love you." Sasuke took off out the door as Shikamaru walked in.

Shikamaru gave Naruto a wave and walked in to the Nursery to watch over Kagome, smiling as he saw her sleeping in her crib.

**An hour later at the gates**

"Gaara my friend it has been too long" Naruto greeted Gaara with a hug. "Neji it is good to see you as well." Naruto offered a hand to Neji but Neji refused the hand and just grunted. Naruto shrugged and led the way back to the Hokage tower.

"Neji go feed I will be at the tower when you are done, and you can take that as an order." Gaara said as they walked together.

"Hn, whatever." Neji stomped off towards the hospital.

"So what is his problem?" Naruto asked as he and Gaara kept walking towards the tower. "Not really sure he has been acting weird since Ino died. Not mention that I know he still wants you. He talks in his sleep yells out your name at random cusses out your husband saying that if it weren't for him returning to the village that this would never have happened but I am unsure of what he is talking about since I am not a dream reader. Let's forget about him for now I want to know what all has happened, how did you get the villagers to accept that you will never grow old?" Gaara stated as they started up the stairs towards the tower.

"Well remember when Cloud up and attacked the village in order to try to destroy the Hyuuga clan? Well as you know I dropped my hinge while fighting in order to use my true power, I was at the center of the village and almost everyone saw me.

"Later after the battle Tsunade told them I was turned in to a vampire by another vampire in order to save the village from being destroyed by an evil vampire, and it is against the law of vampires to attack a village as long as at least one vampire calls the village home. When they asked about why I turned others she said it was a precaution in case I die in battle another vampire would be able to stand in the way of the evil vampire in trying to destroy the village, however if I am banished or choose to leave the village the ones who are turned have no choice but to leave as well seeing as they are bound to me by blood.

" So the village really had no choice but to accept me as a full time resident in the village. They figured that I sent Neji to your village to protect the Suna." Naruto said as he opened the door to the tower.

"I want to see your daughter." Gaara stated as he took notice of the added door to the nursery. Naruto smiled and walked in the nursery to grab Kagome to show Gaara, Shikamaru smiled and stood up to follow Naruto and Kagome out the door to the office.

"She is beautiful I wonder if she will have Ino's talent or her father's talent, wonder if she will have a thing for bugs like Shino." Gaara said as he held Kagome while sitting next to Naruto. "Personally I hope she has her mother's talent and Shino's but I really hope she doesn't have Choji's talent." Shikamaru said as Neji walked in without knocking. "You know this is the Hokage's office and you are supposed to knock before entering." Shikamaru said as he watched the anger flare in Neji's eyes at the closeness of Naruto and Gaara.

A, 'hn', was Neji's only response as he sat in a rocking chair that was across from the couch.

**Dinner**

"Hey everyone," Naruto smiled as he walked up to Sasuke wrapping his arms around his husband. Naruto took his seat next to Sasuke. Greeting Temari and Shikamaru as they sat down across from him as Gaara took his place next to Naruto, making Neji sit on the edge next to him.

Kiba and Hinata both smiled as they took their sets in-between Temari and Lee. Only open chairs left were the four chairs scattered about the table for the four children who were all in their own group chatting away with one another.

As everyone ordered dinner after the children got seated Naruto looked around the table at his family thinking about how good life is. To him family didn't only mean Sasuke and the kids. To him family meant his friends as well.

Naruto suppressed a smirk as Sakura smacked Lee again for telling her he rather be working on another child right now. He laughed at Kiba who tried to cop a feel on his wife. (AN: It is that time of year again. And like always Kiba is in heat bad.)

As Temari threatened to smack Shikamaru if he said that this is troublesome again. Mimiko ducked her head as her farther muttered "Troublesome women." Successfully dodging her mother's fan as it came in contact with her fathers' head. Looking to his left he looked at Gaara and Neji who were both just watching in amusement.

"Naruto here let me hold Kagome while you eat." Gaara stated as he removed Kagome from Naruto's arms.

"Thanks Gaara. But I am used to holding her while I eat so if you get tired or change your mind let me know." Naruto stated as he began to eat.

"Of course Naru," Gaara said and he smiled at Kagome before moving her in another position so she could sleep easier.

"Relax love Gaara knows how to hold her. Try some of this it is the new dessert that is offered here," Sasuke said as he spoon fed Naruto a bite of red chocolate ice-cream cake.

SLAM. Everyone at the table jumped as Neji slammed his hands down on the table and then stomped out the door.

"What is his problem?" Shikamaru asked looking out the window as Neji stormed pass Akamaru who gained immortality through his bond with Kiba..

"Forget about him he is just being moody again." Gaara stated as he looked at Kagome who started to cry at the noise.

**Later that evening after dinner**

"So Gaara, how long has Neji been acting like an ass?" Naruto asked as they walked down the almost empty street heading back to Gaara and Neji's hotel.

"He has been acting weird since right before you were named hokage, about the time Hinata's father was imprisoned for attempted murder on your life as well as trying to murder both Neji and Naroku in order to try to control Hinata again. You know how he was assassinated in the prison while waiting for his trial? Well Neji started talking in his sleep again, talking to you, and telling you that now that his uncle is dead he can be with you. That he loves you; he cusses out Sasuke, blaming him for losing you." Gaara smiling sadly as he looked at Kagome in his arms.

"He lost me when he let his uncle control him enough to dump me, he knew all he had to do was give me some sort of hint that his uncle was threaten him and I would have ended the losers life if not the rest of the clan, he knew I had the power to override the caged bird seal but he chose to let him win, it was his choice he made his bed now he can lay in it. He should be very grateful that you put up with all his shit. I know I would have told him who was in charge shortly after his third chance I would not have stuck around for his tenth chance." Naruto said as he shook his head as he opened the door to the hotel.

"At times I wonder why he even bothered to have me marry him since he doesn't seem to love me. I wonder if he had me marry him just to please his uncle's orders or hoping that you would suddenly realize that you loved him and not Sasuke." Gaara said as he walked up the steps.

"Don't know what thoughts were going through his head but, do you regret marrying him?" Naruto asked as he opened the door to Gaara's room.

"I am not sure whether I regret it or not I mean his attitude is really bad and he is really moody but, the sex is great and he is a good sparring partner." Gaara said as he sat on the bed with Kagome.

"To be honest I would tell him he either straightens his ass up or it is over. And the fact that I married him doesn't mean that I wouldn't divorce him for acting like he rather be with someone else over me." Naruto stated as he stood to leave. "Kagome will want a bottle soon so I better leave or I will be having her scream when she wakes up. I will talk to you later." Naruto said as he hugged Gaara and took Kagome from him.

"I will see you tomorrow." Gaara said as he walked Naruto to the door.

As Naruto walked down the street with Kagome he noticed that Neji was following him. "Something up Neji? I know you are behind that pole." Naruto said as he repositioned Kagome.

"I just wanted to apologize to you about my behavior. The last handful of times we have met up. I am sorry that I am so disrespectful to you and your husband. I just well it hurts to see you with him it feels like a knife to the gut every time I see you both so happy. I hate him because I know you love him, when we were together you never saw me for who I was you only saw me as a replacement for him. I knew the day he returned that someday soon I would lose you to him." Neji said as he stood in front of Naruto looking at Kagome instead of meeting Naruto's eyes.

"You didn't lose me because he returned Neji; you lost me because you allowed your uncle to threaten you in to dumping me. If you had really loved me Neji you would have found a way to tell me what was going on, you knew that I could override the cage-bird seal with my vampire powers, but you made your choice. Regardless weather you regret it or not you can't change the past but you can learn from it. You might want to think about what has been going on with you and Gaara, cause if you don't change your attitude soon you just might lose Gaara and it be worse then the way you lost me. Think about what I said Neji and ask yourself this; is our past history really worth losing someone who loves you? Good night Neji I will see you tomorrow." Naruto said as he walked past Neji and on to the Uzumaki compound where all of his family lived now.

**Two hours later**

Neji thought about what Naruto had said and decided to give up on Naruto completely and focus on the now with Gaara. Running to the hotel he thought about what he really wanted. "Gaara can we talk?" Neji asked as soon as he walked in to the room.

"Sure I need to talk to you anyways." Gaara stated as he put his book down. 'Depends on what he has to say will depend weather I tell him I want a divorce.' Gaara thought to himself as he moved to the sofa.

"I am sorry about the way I have been acting lately I guess part of me never accepted that it was my fault that I lost Naruto back to Sasuke, I threw away his and my relationship as soon as Sasuke walked back in to the village. I didn't even give us a chance after he came back. I regretted it to the point I didn't allow myself to realize that I have a chance to be with someone more special then Naruto till Naruto pointed out that I threw our relationship out the window, he told me I need to think what is more important to me the past or the future I realize that I can't continue to live in the past without losing everything so I want to live in the future with you Gaara. I love you." Neji finished while moving closer to Gaara.

"I am glad that you are finally willing to start living in the future instead of living in the past. To be honest if you are not serious about living for the future I won't allow it to continue I will tell you...What are you..."

Gaara was cut off by Neji smashing their lips together. The kiss was hot and rough and amazing.

Neji pulled back quickly and went to get up only to feel himself unable to move. He looked down at Gaara's lust filled eyes and unusually dark smirk. He noticed Gaara had attached sand to him at some point. Thinking maybe he was angry Neji apologized and tried to get up again, still unable.

"Gaara?" Neji asked nervously "You think you get to kiss me then just leave?" Gaara snarled as he shifted to make sure Neji went where he wanted. "Um…well" Neji said uneasy and Gaara moved his fingers a little and Neji felt himself pulled down on top of Gaara, smashing their lips together again, a little rougher, Neji was a little surprised but licked Gaara's lips seeking entrance he opened his mouth and they started the fight for dominance.

Gaara pulled away out of breath, "You know I don't plan on being nice and soft?"

"I would expect no less from the only one who ever actually stood a chance against the strongest ninja in the fire nation." Neji countered. Gaara got himself up and made Neji walk backwards into the bedroom

Neji felt his knees hit the bed and stop. It felt weird not having control over his body but he was getting aroused, he felt his hand reach up and unzip his jacket and pull it off leaving him in his pants and mesh shirt. Gaara walked towards him slowly pulling off his own Kage cloak then taking off his shirt. He ghosted his hands over Neji's chest making sure to brush over all of the sensitive spots giving Neji the chills, when he got down to the hem of his shirt he pulled it up and off and pushed Neji down on the bed climbing on top of him. Neji gasped as their groins touched.

"I am sure you know you are going to be bottoming since you need to realize your place with Me," he whispered in Neji's ear… Neji growled.

Gaara chuckled. Gaara pulled Neji's pants and boxers off then ran his fingers up Neji's thighs and moved his face to Neji's now extremely hard cock. Neji looked down and opened his mouth to say something as Gaara swallowed him all that came out was a very loud moan. Gaara bobbed up and down, sucking and licking becoming very aroused at the sound coming out of Neji's mouth he finally released the sand and Neji's hands rushed down and he wrapped his fingers in Gaara's hair practically screaming just when he was about to cum he stopped. Neji whined and Gaara just smirked. He moved them up on to the bed completely taking off the rest of his clothing and releasing his hard and throbbing member, Neji looked him over greedily and Gaara reveled in looking at the perfectly toned and tanned boy beneath him covered in sweat eyes filled with lust. He reached under the pillow and pulled a small bottle of lube out. Neji smirked. "Did you plan this?"

Gaara blushed, "No! I…. just… I… "

Neji kissed him heatedly and Gaara almost lost control. He pulled from the kiss and pinned Neji's hands above his head. He popped the bottle open and poured some lube on himself. He closed the bottle and threw it to the side then rubbed the lube over his length moaning at the feel of his own hand making Neji harder if at all possible. He put himself at Neji's entrance and pushed in all the way before stopping. Neji gasped at the feeling of pain, nothing he couldn't handle though, the puppet master didn't wait long before starting to slide in and out after a few thrusts he hit Neji's prostate.

"Gaara!" Neji managed to pull his hands from Gaara's grip and pulled him into a hard kiss making Gaara thrust faster and harder as the pleasure quickly overtook the pain, Neji wrapped his legs around Gaara's waist and rolled them over so he was on top. Gaara moaned loudly at the feeling, not expecting it since Neji had never pulled this one before when bottoming. Neji put his hands on Gaara's chest pulling him up and slamming back down, almost collapsing at the feeling of impaling himself on Gaara's cock. He started slamming down harder digging his nails into Gaara's chest screaming Gaara's name over and over. Gaara was thrusting up to meet him every time harder and harder the pattern getting erratic. Both of them came screaming each other's names.

Gaara pulled out as they rolled on their sides. He kissed Neji as he noticed Neji was still hard. He was about to start kissing down his body to finish him again but Neji stopped him, pinning him to the bed he kissed him and kissed down his chest and stopped biting his hip bone drawing blood making him scream in pain and pleasure. He lapped the blood up and continued kissing down, Gaara already getting hard again. Neji licked him from tip to base then kept going down. Gaara was a little confused then he felt something hard and wet brush his entrance. He gasped, "What do you think you're doing...ahhhhh!"

Neji pushed his tongue in the ring of muscle, "Neji! Fuck!" Neji kept licking and thrusting his tongue in and out he grabbed Gaara's cock and started pumping, he stopped after a couple minutes and Gaara whimpered. "Why are you stopping?"

Then he realized that Neji was about to enter him he tried to struggle but was pinned by Neji, Neji thrust in hard and fast, Gaara screamed in pleasure. Neji jerked slightly when he felt Gaara's hand reach around and he felt a finger prod at his entrance and push past the ring of muscle adding another one Gaara pumped in and out hitting Neji's prostate every time as Neji thrust into him finally hitting his sensitive spot making him scream out. Neji aimed for that spot, soon he was thrusting erratically unable to control himself at the feeling of being penetrated and being engulfed in Gaara's tight hole at the same time, and He came quickly. At the feeling of being filled completely Gaara yelled out cuming all over the two of them.

**With Naruto and Sasuke**

Sasuke was in the shower when Naruto and Kagome got home. Naruto fed Kagome and put her to bed then quickly stripped his clothes off dropping the henge and climbed on the bed to wait for his husband.

Sasuke came out of the shower to the sight of his love laying on the bed waiting for him. Sasuke quickly moved to the bed dropping his towel and hid as well. Grabbing Naruto he gave him a gentle kiss before pulling back to look at his love fully. Sasuke held him tightly and pulled his head back to kiss him again, deeply and lovingly. Their two tongues lapped at each other as their lips remained pressed together for a long moment. He then kissed Naruto's tender throat, causing the younger boy to gasp in pleasure and run his hands along Sasuke's back gently grazing the wings.

Naruto began to moan loudly in pleasure as Sasuke moved his mouth down the blonde's throat to his chest and coming to rest upon the nipple, which had become hard in the cool air. He kissed it and caressed it with his lips and bit at it gently with his teeth causing him to shudder with the erotic sensations that coursed through his body.

As Sasuke lay atop his vampire lover, he could feel his arousal press against his stomach. The two continued kissing as Sasuke's hands explored the body beneath him, seeking Naruto's most secret, sensitive parts. He massaged Naruto's thighs and then moved upward to feel the full length of Naruto's erection. With his other hand, he slipped underneath the boy, seeking the warm, moist secret below, and began to rub against it with his finger, creating and instant reaction in Naruto, who began to move his hips up and down against the intruding finger, which had now slipped inside him.

"I'm going to possess you Naruto," Sasuke growled. "I'm going to fuck you hard and ruff just like you like it.

"Oh, yes, I want it so bad please Sasuke."

"Not yet," Sasuke interrupted clearly enjoying that Naruto was in heat again, pulling Naruto off the bed and forcing him to kneel in front of him. Naruto leaned in closer as Sasuke pushed himself into the blond boy's mouth and began moving in and out.

"Ohhhhh…Naruto….," the other vampire mumbled in ecstasy. He quickened his movements inside the other's mouth, bringing himself nearer to the exquisite pleasure they both sought. After several more minutes, he took himself from Naruto's mouth.

"Aahhh, give it back Sasuke," Naruto grumbled. Instead of complying with Naruto's demands, the other pulled him up off his knees and kissed him deeply again. Sasuke lay Naruto back down on the bed, still kissing him and gazing into the impossibly beautiful eyes of his lover.

"Roll over onto your stomach," Sasuke commanded. Naruto obeyed and the older boy moved down and gently kissed the firm flesh of the boy's backside. He once again sought out the secret place with his finger and began to insert one, then two fingers into Naruto. Soon the younger boy was moving his hips up and down on the fingers, pressing his backside into Sasuke's face as he did so. At this, Sasuke leaned further down and began to pleasure Naruto with his tongue and mouth. Loud moans and whimpers escaped the blonde boy's mouth at the sensations he was feeling .Sasuke continued using his tongue to drive Naruto wild, making him wriggle in ecstatic delight and moaning loudly, begging for more, and imploring Sasuke to not stop.

Finally, Sasuke could hold back no longer and he stood up behind Naruto, grabbed him by the hips, and roughly pulled him up so that his backside was now level with Sasuke's hips. Naruto could feel the hot, rock hard flesh of Sasuke's manhood seeking out an entry to Naruto's body.

"Make love to me Sasuke please," he begged. At that, Sasuke entered Naruto and pushed himself completely inside the blond boy's warm, wet opening. Naruto yelled in delight at the pleasure. Soon however, they were both moving their hips in rhythm, both moaning and gasping in ecstasy. Sasuke held Naruto by his hips and moved inside Naruto, who felt so warm and inviting.

A while later Sasuke stopped and instructed Naruto to lie down on the bed on his back. He then lay down on top of the blond while kissing him gently. "Please give me more Sasuke" Naruto pleaded. "I've am so fucken aroused it is driving me insane."

"I'm not done," Sasuke replied. "I want you to feel everything with me." Sasuke then lifted up one of Naruto's legs and slipped back inside him, picking up the quick rhythm the two had started earlier. "Wrap your legs around my waist," Sasuke told him.

"Oooohhhh, it feels so good inside me Sasuke," Naruto moaned as he wound his legs around the other's waist, locking his feet together behind him.

"Now hold onto me tightly," Sasuke whispered as he wrapped his own arms around Naruto and began to quicken his thrusts rapidly.

The two lay locked together, writhing against one another, Sasuke inside Naruto, and Naruto against Sasuke's tight, toned abdomen. Naruto began to feel himself nearly reaching his limit as the older boy kept up the frantic pace of his thrusting. The ecstasy Naruto was experiencing was unlike any other he had ever known. He lay beneath his lover nearly crying out in pleasure, raking his fingers across Sasuke's back.

Sasuke knew he couldn't last much longer either, especially with Naruto digging his finger nails into his back. The pain mixed with the enormous love and pleasure he had at possessing Naruto so completely was driving Sasuke mad with passion. Finally succumbing to the moment, the two screamed out in unison as they both experienced the exquisite release they had longed for.

Naruto spilling onto his belly between the two of them, and Sasuke, shooting his semen deep inside Naruto, and still thrusting for a moment after the release. The two lay, still locked together in the same position, panting for breath, sweat dripping onto each other, and mixing with Naruto's semen, which covered both boys' stomachs. Sasuke gently kissed and nibbled at Naruto's throat.

"I love you Naruto you and Kagome are my everything." Sasuke said against Naruto's throat.

"I love you too Sasuke you and Kagome are my world as well. I finally have my family that I have always craved. "

**Well this story is complete. Sorry it took so long to get this last chapter up but between school two kids and have complete ass holes who delete my chapter every time I start it caused a lot of setbacks. I am starting to write 3 other stories now that I am done with this one. I am rewriting forget the past live for the future and I am also writing a new boy on boy story. But on a challenge from Doggystyle81 I am also writing a straight fanfic as well. Please review and let me know what you think. Also please follow the other stories as well. I also want to thank In-the-mix for being my beta and so helpful on my stories.**


	45. Please read and sign

Share

Email

Earn

I'm sorry if you were hopping for a new chapter or squeal to this story and got the AN instead (Still working on it, just suffering from life/writers block). However this is very, **VERY**, important.

Have you heard! The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

**Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.**

**Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.**

**For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.**

**It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.**

**If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.**

**While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.**

**For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.**

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE**

**Agato the Venom Host**

**Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**Hisea Ori**

**The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black**

**Sakusha Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01**

**Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth**

**ragnrock kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu**

**Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187**

**blood enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**Masane Amaha's King**

**Blueexorist**

**Nero Angelo Sparda**

**Konoha's Nightmare**

**Gundam Epyion**

**Gold Testament**

**Red Warrior of Light**

**Skyler Stackhouse**

**Inu-bitch**


End file.
